


A Crowned Family

by sunshineglow118



Series: A Crowned Family [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Harry Potter, Creature Hannibal, Creature Inheritance, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Year Fix-It, Fix-It, Fourth Year Fix-it, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horcruxes, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Ravenstag, Running Away, Second Year Fix-It, Shower Sex, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slytherin Fred and George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Third Year Fix-It, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 112,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: It was easier for Will to hide his magic. No muggle understood his ‘gift’ of empathy. Wizarding kind thought him even more of a freak. No person, magical or otherwise, liked their secrets exposed. While Will was self-taught in magic, it was easier to deal with people without magic, than with it.Hannibal Lecter had an important and rare creature inheritance that gifted him with understanding magic in a way that few could understand. Secret hidden from all, even Will, he slipped under the cover of the muggles, an elusive sort of prey, and killed without magic.Only, when Hannibal asks Will of his magic, that Will understands who Hannibal is: Chesapeake Ripper.So, they both leave. Will leaves Jack behind but brings his dogs, and Hannibal is looking forward to hunting in Italy again. On their layover in England, Hannibal confesses that he needs to go hunting. That is where they found Harry Potter, curled under the cupboard, malnourished and bleeding.The natural thing to do is take the boy in and raise him as their own.This is the story of how Harry grows with a father who is a Ravenstag, serial killer, a dad with too many dogs and an empathy disorder, cannibalism and the value that family has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! I will explain my assumption of what happened after Fantastic Beasts in a later chapter. I hope that you enjoy this.

Nobody liked their secrets being exposed. Muggle or Magical. If Will were to delve into the mind of a muggle killer, those around him would look at him with pity, sorrow, or fear. Some, like Beverly, would shrug it off and joke with him. Alana would want to slice a part of his brain off to study it in a petri-dish under a microscope. Jack wanted him as a weapon to use against other killers at the expense of his own mind.

Wizards, on the other hand, …they were cruel, Hexes and curses (both from wand and mouth) would be forced upon him.

Will was an outcast in both worlds, but it was better to be an outcast in the muggle world, then the Wizarding one.

He never had any formal education. His father tried his hardest to teach him as he worked the odd job, but his efforts were subpar. Will taught himself as he sat amongst muggle peers in his school. He would go to Wizarding Libraries and study spells, history, and creatures. When he could, he even brewed some potions that he would sell, then put the money to keeping the roof over his and his father’s head for another week.

Will was good at what he did: catching killers. The FBI was better for him than the Wizarding World.

He was content with his dogs, simple home, teaching job, minor magic use, and fishing.

Of course, it is only in calm waters when you feel the boat rock.

*

Hannibal Lecter was from an ancient line of Purebloods that is not forgotten, per say, but not talked about. The Lecter line was powerful in magic, political influence, wealth, and status to the public. To the Lecter’s, they were the last remaining clan of the Ravenstag.

The Ravenstag were a powerful species of creature-wizards. The understanding of magic came easier to them, they were stronger, scenting skills far superior to the wolf, their other form could run faster than any forest animal.

They were the one thing that could absorb the Killing Curse with their body without dying.

Hannibal was the only Lecter now.

Hannibal was the last of the Ravenstag.

Hannibal was constantly searching for his mate. He ached deep in his chest to feel the pull of his mate that was somewhere out in the world. His mother told him that his true mate would change for him. Ravenstag were born and created. If a Ravenstag were to find their mate human, they would become one and give birth to many beautiful fawns.

Hannibal was alone and searching.

After his beautiful sister was killed, he did not swear off magic but sought new knowledge. While wizards could heal with a flick of their wands, Hannibal wanted to tear the rude apart with a scalpel.

So he learned, he changed into something more deadly than ever seen.

In one world, he became a certified Healer and in the other, a Doctor. He later became a psychiatrist when he could not save one man in the operating room. Hannibal could dawn on whatever persona he needed to: wizard or muggle.

As a muggle, he hunted, becoming one of the most terrifying serial killers known to man.

It was because of his wisdom, that he found his mate in flighty William Graham.

He just didn’t see it until Will was looking at the bronze version of himself.

*

In the end, it didn’t matter that Will and Hannibal had tried to stop the bleeding from Abigale’s neck. She struggled as Will frantically placed his hands over Hannibal’s, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Eventually, too soon before the ambulance came, she bled out.

Her eyes became distant, her body weak, and the puddle of blood only marginally slowing down.

It no longer mattered that Will had magic. No one could truly bring back the dead.

The paramedics took the bodies away, the police taped off the area, Jack walked in and sighed.

An unfortunate start to a new chapter in Will’s life.

“I have to go,” Will stated, walking from everyone in his blood-stained clothing to wherever he parked his car.

“I need to go home,” Will said frantically to no one.

-

“I was stupid to do that, Winston,” Will said as he scrubbed out all of the dogs’ dishes as he would a dinner plate. “I shouldn’t have run. I can guarantee that Lounds will have a report up by the end of the night.” The last part of his statement he said in a higher-toned voice as he cupped his newest strays face and rubbed his nose into Winston’s. “Yes it will, because she is a pig,” he added in the same pitch when his dog licked his face.

Will bagged his bloody clothing up, ready to take it to Jack the next morning. Will pulled out his wand, a dragon heartstring core and cedar wood, he swished his wand around, putting all the dishes back and cleaning the dog hair out of his house.

He found it humorous that many of the birds of prey around the area would take his dog's hair and put it in their nest so that it would discourage other birds from harming their babies. Will strayed from using magic on many mundane tasks like cleaning, but he felt he was allowed to cheat after the day that he had.

Will opened the door, waving his wand so the dust and dog hair would follow out the door. As he turned to direct the hair outside, he froze when he saw Hannibal standing in his driveway.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said. Will scrambled to put his wand away, only to stop when Hannibal grasped his arm. “It is alright, William.” Will slowly rose his gaze to Hannibal’s intense eyes. “You should never hide your magic from me.”

“You’ve known?” Will asked, eyes darting like a scared animal. Hannibal smiled, raising his other hand to cup Will’s cheek.

“I could smell the magic coursing through your body the moment I walked into that room,” Hannibal said. _It was not the only thing I smelled, my mate,_ he thought. Hannibal looked down at the dust pile. “What were you doing?” Will blushed, looking sheepish.

“The birds take the dogs hair and use it for their nests.” Hannibal’s lip quirked. He took a step back from Will, missing his tantalizing scent. Will rubbed the back of his neck, waving his wand silently, bidding the hair and dust to float over his porch.

“Wordless magic is an impressive feat,” Hannibal commented, hearing the dogs sniffing through the door’s crack.

“It was all self-taught,” Will admitted, opening his door for Hannibal to enter his house. “It was difficult to practice magic in a library when others wanted you quiet.”

“You adapted to your situation,” Hannibal commented, holding his hand out for each of the dogs to scent.

Will scoffed as he walked into his kitchen, pulling two tumblers and a bottle of amber liquid. He poured some whiskey (as Hannibal scented) and passed it to the man in the suit. Will downed it quickly as Hannibal sipped at his drink.

“Why did you choose to work for _this_ world, rather than the one we were born into?” Hannibal asked after a moment. He didn’t expect to get an answer, but it was worth the effort.

Will simply stared into the distance, his hand swirling the whiskey slowly in the glass.

“I am wanted in neither world,” he said with a shrug. Hannibal’s heart was pounding in his chest, the thought of his mate thinking he was not wanted. Unlike him, Hannibal said the first thing that came to his mind.

“You are wanted in mine.”

Will’s head shot up, eyes wide. He swallowed thickly, Hannibal watching his Adam’s apple bob. He took a slow breath, willing himself calm, not to take what was not freely given.

“What?” Will said dumbly. Hannibal sipped his drink once more, then set the glass on the table.

“Tell me that you didn’t feel it, Will,” Hannibal began, slowly stalking towards his mate. Hannibal could smell residue magic begin to seep into the air as Will’s heart sped up. “That you didn’t feel the connection,” he took the glass from Will, setting it next to his own to then take Will’s hand. A spark coursed between them, Will’s body jolting forward, arousal beginning to seep into his pores.

“I did,” Will admitted, neck slowly stretching to meet Hannibal. “Hannibal…” Hannibal groaned at the sound of his name falling from the questioning lips.

“Yes, Will,” he whispered, their foreheads touching. Hannibal closed his eyes, Will’s scent saturating the air around them. He smelled of the rivers, earth, that awful aftershave, and magic.

“It will never work, Hannibal,” Will muttered, but his head still against Hannibal’s. Hannibal heard Will take a deep breath of air, unknowingly scenting Hannibal.

“It _will,_ ” Hannibal said. He ducked his head under Will’s and caught his lips, body raising to align itself with his. Will was motionless in the kiss for a moment, but then dove in with the same enthusiasm that Hannibal saw when he killed Hobbes.

The more that Hannibal touched Will, the deeper his possessiveness became. Will opened his mouth to Hannibal’s tongue, an invitation he did not refuse. Will moaned when their tongues connected, his uneasy hands moving over Hannibal’s chest and back.

Hannibal pulled his lips from Will, dragging him off the chair and nearly tossing his to-be mate onto Will’s bed. Will hit the bed with an _oof_ but was quickly kissed again. To the pleasure of Hannibal, it was Will that began to remove clothing from Hannibal. Or tried to.

“So many damn layers,” Will muttered, Hannibal’s mouth beginning to suck on Will’s scent gland, leaving the beginnings of a hickey that would soon become a bonding bite. Hannibal gripped Will’s shirt and ripped it open. Will ground his hips against Hannibal’s in response.

With anyone else, Hannibal would never act so undignified, but Will would see all of him. He leaned down and began biting claims on Will’s chest. Will was still trying to remove whatever clothing he could of Hannibal as the man sucked on his nipples.

“You are far too thin,” Hannibal commented as he ran his hands down Will’s ribs to grasp his hips.

“You’re far too clothed,” Will smirked up at Hannibal, grabbed his wand and waved it. Hannibal gasped as both their clothes vanished, rutting their hips together.

“You are perfect,” Hannibal growled, his hand reaching down to grip both their cocks, pumping them slowly. Will arched his back, exposing more of his throat for Hannibal to mark, eyes fluttering. Now naked, Hannibal could smell all of Will. He could smell how great Will’s arousal was; each pheromone driving his lust further.

“Hannibal,” Will moaned turning his neck to kiss him again. Will pulled at his lip with his teeth, only to quickly dive deeper into the kiss. Will shifted quickly, his wand arm flailing for a moment. He passed a vial into Hannibal’s hand.

The man nodded to his mate.

“We will need contraceptive,” Hannibal said, slowly kissing his way down Will’s body. It was well known that Wizards could get pregnant, but Hannibal still had to tell Will about his status if they were going to bear fruit.

“Contraceptive lube,” Will gasped, propping his elbows so he could look at Hannibal. Hannibal paused, looked down at the lube, then up at Will. He popped the top and scented the bottle. Amongst the scent of the lube, he could smell a hint of Will.

“You brew?” Hannibal asked, his pulse quickening at the thought of Will bent over a cauldron, delicately adding herbs the same way that Hannibal would in a pan.

“Yes,” Will said, his hips gave a little thrust, trying to goad Hannibal into stroking him again. Hannibal grabbed both of Will’s hips and took his cock into his mouth, watching Will’s eyes roll into the back of his head, arms shaking to keep him upright. Hannibal hummed as he went further down on Will, taking his hands away from Will’s hips to coat his fingers in the lube.

The taste of Will matched his scent perfectly, in a way that Hannibal could never truly explain. He reached his fingers under Will, the man lifting his legs so that Hannibal would have an easier time reaching his hole. He drove his finger in Will roughly, watching with pleasure as Will’s eyes shot open, body tensing as he shouted in pleasure and pain.

Hannibal smirked as he rubbed mercilessly against Will’s prostate before adding a second finger.

“Hannibal,” Will groaned, body flopping on the mattress as he was assaulted by pleasure. Hannibal stretched Will efficiently, but never with pain and without pleasure. Soon a third finger was added.

“Now, Hannibal,” Will ordered. Hannibal smirked, crawling up Will’s body, taking notice that some of his skin was turning black, small feathers beginning to protrude from his flesh. He distracted Will by kissing him deeply, throwing a leg over his shoulder and sheathing himself into Will’s heat.

Will shouted, his neck thrown back, eyes wide and panting. Hannibal leaned his mouth forward, one hand on his hip, the other in his curled hair, as he nibbled where the mating mark would go.

“You are _mine,_ William,” Hannibal muttered, slowly thrusting his hips against Will, his own eyes rolling into his head at the tight heat that surrounded his cock. “You shall want nothing: food, sex, homes, wealth, _children.”_ Will snapped his hips to meet Hannibal’s as the man above him promised the world. “I will show you our world.”

Will retaliated against Hannibal by biting his neck. Hannibal roared as Will’s teeth broke his skin. Will’s scent changed a bit, a spicy, fierce smell laced with his arousal; one of challenge. When Will pulled his mouth away from Hannibal, blood still clinging to his lips, the man smirked as best as he could when he was getting fucked.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” he growled, teeth clenched, blood settling between each one, “ _claim me.”_ Hannibal growled in his ear.

“Gladly.” Hannibal quickly pulled out of Will, sat back on his haunches, flipped his mate, and mounted him again. Will dropped his shoulders, now his ass presented in the air as Hannibal snapped his hips forward. Every thrust he hit Will’s prostate, the man’s shouts muffled by the pillow.

The bedframe was smacking against the wall hard enough to leave a scuff mark against the wall’s paint. But the thing that made Hannibal hesitate and stop his thrusts, was his shadow. Atop his head were his antlers, low enough not to catch on the ceiling.

“You’re him,” Will whispered, arms now braced under his chest again to look at the shadow the half-moon caused. “The Copy Cat,” Will said, slowly turning his head to catch Hannibal’s eyes. “The Ripper,”

“Yes,” Hannibal said. He smirked at his mate, then slowly moved his hips forward. It was a sharp contrast to what they were both doing, but it felt even more intense than when Will was getting fucking through the mattress.

“Oh Hannibal,” Will moaned. He closed his eyes and thrust his hips back against Hannibal’s. “More.”

Hannibal had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was only a couple of more thrusts, more passionate now that Will knew Hannibal’s secret, before he gripped Will’s hair to pull his head up while his hips thrust wildly to bite down on Will’s neck, sealing their mating.

Will went limp a few moments after they both calmed down. Hannibal, still catching his breath, gently pulled his cock from Will and lifted Will into his arms. He walked around the dogs, willing the door open with his magic, closing it behind him.

Naked, Hannibal carried his new mate deep into the forest behind Will’s house. Spotting a safe place, he laid Will gently onto the forest floor and shifted into his Ravenstag form. He could see that his venom was already coursing through Will’s body.

His veins changed from blue to black, spawning from the mating bite he gave Will to the tips of his fingers. Hannibal leaned his head down, licking Will’s brow as he slowly began to change. He moved his tongue to the bite, lapping at the wound until it healed.

Will’s magic slowly pulled from his body, encasing him in a deep blue. It swirled around Will’s body, then flashed. It was the same way he transformed the first time; magic willing it to be, then become something as simple as shifting into an Animagus form.

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s new face, licking the tiny feathers around his new antlers. Will gave a great sigh in his sleep, head raising a bit to meet Hannibal’s. Will’s antlers were not nearly as large as Hannibal’s (and never would be) but they certainly could kill someone.

Hannibal scanned the area one last time, his ears forward as his eyes looked around him, magic stretching beyond his senses to make sure they were both safe. When he deemed them safe, Hannibal reached his neck around Will’s smaller one and finally drifted off to sleep.

Neither of them could dream of the journey they were about to embark on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, as promised. Hope that you enjoy.

Hannibal watched as Will slowly woke. He rose in time to see the sun begin to creep over the forest floor; he took the time to watch his mate breathe, feathers slowly rising with every breath he took, sometimes ruffled by the wind when it blew against their bodies.

Will’s eyes slowly opened, only to close shortly after and shift deeper into Hannibal’s body. Hannibal chuckled in his mind.

 _Wake up, beloved,_ Hannibal projected to Will. Will snorted his displeasure at the thought of waking. Hannibal nudged him with his nose, licking him fondly. He was eager to see how Will would react to having his body changed. He was eager to run with his mate and to hunt with him.

 _Hannibal?_ Will thought, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Hannibal nuzzled Will on the neck, their antlers clicking together. He pulled his head away from Will with a laugh when the younger stag took in a sharp breath of air.

Will’s neck craned upward, head looking wildly around.

 _Breathe, beloved,_ Hannibal told him as he shifted his legs under him and stood with grace. Hannibal walked carefully around Will so he was standing in front of his confused mate.

 _How?_ Will asked, getting used to the feeling of antlers on top of his head.

_Magic, my dear._

_Don’t make puns._ Will snorted. He sort of drew in on himself again. When he looked back at Hannibal, it seemed to be with scrutiny. _You were telling us you were a cannibal this whole time._

Hannibal didn’t comment.

 _Were you the Ravenstag this whole time?_ Will asked. Hannibal dipped his head once.

 _I am the last of my kind,_ Hannibal said to him, his ears flicking back to listen to the deer that were crossing Will’s field. He smiled internally when he saw Will’s ears flick to do the same. _Come._ Hannibal watched as Will looked down at his new legs, contemplating how he would get up.

Will slowly shifted his legs, heaving himself off the ground, only to stumble a moment later. Hannibal carefully ducked his head under Will to catch him with his shoulder.

 _It is no different than finding your Animagus form._ Hannibal waited until Will was balanced before he stepped away. Will was slowly making progress as he tried to walk forward. _Stop thinking about how to walk,_ Hannibal commented as he watched Will stumble for the third time. _Allow your instincts to guide you._

Will huffed in frustration. Hannibal leaned over and nuzzled at his mate’s nose, offering comfort and understanding. Will returned the nuzzle. He lifted his head a moment later, took a calming breath and began to walk.

A few steps later, Hannibal could smell Will’s excitement as Will got the hang of walking on four legs. Will began to trot, Hannibal keeping up with him for a moment.

 _Run with me,_ Hannibal said before running in front of Will. He did not run as fast as he could, keeping a slow pace to allow for Will to catch up.

Will caught up to Hannibal quickly, and the race began.

*

The two of them were showered, dressed in clean clothes and sitting on the couch. No words were spoken between them; they were content with the sound of their breathing and heartbeats after a long, exciting run.

Their peaceful solitude was interrupted by Will’s cellphone ringing.

“It’s probably Jack,” Will said as he stood up to retrieve his phone, walking around his dogs lying in various positions on the floor.

“I am surprised that he has not come here to collect you himself.” Hannibal rose from the couch, walking towards his suit that Will banished off him the night before. His phone was still in the pocket, several voicemails and missed calls from Jack.

Will ignored the phone call from Jack.

“What are we going to do?” he asked, looking up at Hannibal, eyes darting around a second later. Hannibal walked over to Will.

“We remain here,” he said simply, “or we move on.”

“You are playing with fire, Hannibal. Soon they _will_ find out.”

“Eventually,” Hannibal smirked, raising his hands to cup Will’s face. Will put his face in Hannibal’s palms, eyes closing at the contact. Hannibal’s smirk fell as he enveloped Will in his embrace. He took note of Will’s house, feeling a surge of protection and possessiveness race through him at the loneliness that seeped into the foundation of the home.

“You are right, however,” Hannibal said. Will pulled his head away, eyes skeptical. “We have a new chapter in our lives. This one, we shall write together.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked. Hannibal smiled quickly, pushing some of Will’s hair away from his forehead.

“I think we should move to France. Or Spain, Italy; not Great Britain, they have a horrible war going on.”

Will was silent for a moment, then smirked.

“Are you asking me to _elope_ with you?” If Hannibal was a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes. “We can’t go, Hannibal, there are so many files to fill. Even with magic, it would be difficult.”

“All things that I can handle,” Hannibal assured.

“I have my job here, teaching.”

“And catching serial killers, one which you are mated too.”

“You have your practice.”

“Easily moved with my reputation in the muggle and magical world as a mind healer.”

“My dogs?” Will asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hannibal looked at them, then back to Will fondly.

“I would never part you from your strays.” Will looked down, swallowing thickly as he considered what Hannibal was offering him. Hannibal waited, breathing slowly as to not allude to his own anxiousness.

Will finally nodded his head to the side. Hannibal waited on baited breath when Will raised his eyes to him.

“Well,” he whispered, “it would be hard to raise a child where we both live now.”

Hannibal could hardly believe what he was hearing. He picked Will up and kissed him deeply. Avoiding the lazy dogs, he pushed Will onto the bed and bit the mating mark, ready to show his complete devotion to his mate between the sheets.

*

It took several months to get everything ready. Hannibal had to transfer his no-maj patients to other psychiatrists, magical ones that could get decent Mind Healers. He used his contacts in both worlds to move the paperwork along faster and get several illegal things moved.

Will and Hannibal decided that living in Italy would be better than France, as it was further away from England’s impending war and Dark Magic anti-laws.

In his homeland, Dark Magic was respected and treated with the same caution and reverence as Light Magic. But since the two wars, Dark Magic gained a tainted reputation. France was a strong Light oriented country. Italy was mostly Light oriented, but Dark Magic was allowed to be used freely.

When Will sent in his notice, catching two serial killers beforehand, Jack nearly burst a blood vessel with his rage. Hannibal had to control his inner beast from leaping out and killing Jack in front of the crowd that was gathering around them.

There was nothing that Jack could do aside from trying to guilt Will into staying with the FBI to save lives. Will scoffed at Jack, pissing the man off more, saying that ‘people die all the time,’ before walking away from the man into Hannibal’s embrace.

Alana was skeptical about how fast their relationship progressed, but there was no way Will was telling Alana about his magic. She was, arguably, right about how fast their relationship progressed. When magical mates came together, they often knew each other before they mated. However, it was rare for certain mates to meet randomly, mate, and not love each other.

Magical philosophers and worshipers believed many things: soulmates, the gods doing, Fate, even Death.

But it mattered not. Will and Hannibal were mates until the day their demise came.

To make things easier for Hannibal and his extracurricular activities, the two of them boarded a plane to fly over to England, have a day-long layover, then travel to Italy.

“I have some groceries to get while I’m in England,” he explained when Will asked why they were waiting for a day. Will shrugged his shoulders, looking at the bag that was under the seat in front of him. In it were all his dogs, happily playing or napping.

*

After a long flight, Hannibal checked them into a hotel room for the night, waving his birch wood wand around to clean the room to his standards.

“Do you resent me for it?” Hannibal asked, acknowledging the elephant in the room. Will hesitated from opening his trunk, eyes glazed over before focusing on Hannibal.

“Not much as I probably should for once being human.” Hannibal smiled at his mate, walking to him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll be home before dawn.”

*

Hannibal showed up at Number 4 Privet Drive as an honored guest. He, with the help of his illegal contacts, forged several documents that made it seem Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had won a private dinner and show.

The door opened after he knocked, on time, a few moments later, by one of the largest men he had ever come across. He gave a kind grin, using a false name and was invited into their miraculously clean house.

It smelled like it was cleaned every day to a level that he accepted.

 _It seems that even the rude have standards,_ he thought as he was showed around the house and into the subpar kitchen. He would, of course, work with it.

Hannibal smiled through the formalities, looking at pictures of their fat, no doubt a horrid child. The mother told him that her ‘Duddykins’ was with his aunt. The husband boasted about deciding whether or not to tell their neighbors about their dinner. To his pleasure, the couple decided to save the suburban gossip for the afternoon after he left.

“I am sure this dinner will be the talk of the town,” He said politely.

When he instructed the man and woman to sit down at their gaudy dining table, he smelled blood.

Hiding a feral grin, he walked around Mr. Dursley to fill his wine. He turned his body to fill his wife’s glass, watching from behind as he set the bottle down in front of them. After they sipped from the blood red liquid, they set their glasses down on the table.

Hannibal put his hands behind his back, pulling the ice picks from his back pocket and jamming them into both of their spines with precision.

He smelled their fear, their blood weep from their wound, both unable to move or scream.

It was rare for Hannibal to hunt two people at the same time. He had spent several hours one day, contemplating the benefits of hunting each of them one at a time, or together.

But now he had a mate to think about. And potential fawns.

Hannibal started on the man named Vernon Dursley.

He stripped the man of his clothing methodically so he could reach the meat. He flayed the skin off his thigh, to then slowly strip several layers off his thigh muscle. In front of both of them, he slowly began contorting his thigh muscle into seven roses that he placed on the table in a small bouquet.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a needle and thread. He walked to the man and slowly began sewing his lips together for the rude comments he made. As his wife watched, Hannibal gouged his eyes out quickly and replaced them with the roses.

Hannibal grabbed one of his scalpels and sliced into the mans’ belly, his wife watching the intestines fall from his body. The man was slowly bleeding out before the both of them as Hannibal moved over to look at the organs.

The kidneys were the healthiest organs he could harvest. The liver was saturated in sugar, heart covered in fat and lungs were weak from when the man had to do a simple task but his fat slowed his breathing down.

He moved onto the wife, Petunia.

Hannibal was about to cut into her cheek when he felt a dull spark of magic course through the house. It was faint, but Hannibal was alert enough to be aware of it.

And that was when he smelled blood that was not spilled from either of the people at the table but somehow similar to it. Hannibal slowly walked around the kitchen, smelling the new blood getting fainter as he strayed from the door.

With caution, he stalked to the door, following his nose and smelling for the new blood. Before he got to the door, he smelled where it was strongest.

There was a small cupboard under the stairs that he ignored when he walked in, a simple lock covering it that he thought was used to keep cleaning supplies. Still wary, Hannibal slid the lock open and pulled at the door.

The most disgusting form of rudeness was child abuse. Hannibal despised it in all forms: emotional, physical, psychological, and sexual forms of it were the epitome of rudeness. In his practice, he treated three patients that had the potential to become a killer. Only one of them had, a teenage girl that he taught for a year before she created her own path.

He only realized that the two he was cutting up were guilty of it.

The small boy was covered in burns, bruises in various states of severity and blood that oozed slowly from several places. Hannibal had to reign in his rage before he reached for the boy, gloved hand hovering over his head. Even though Hannibal could not touch his head, he could feel the fever consuming his body.

The boys magic was barely keeping him alive as it was, flickering and struggling to keep him breathing as several of his ribs were broken. The boy whined in his sleep, eyes darting under his little eyelids. Hannibal took a deep breath and could scent the familiar smell of the boy on the woman that was still at his table.

They were related; he was her nephew.

Hannibal stood up, eyes filled with rage and stalked over to the woman. He forced her head to turn and look at the dying child in the cupboard, working fast so he could save the boy. With her eyes trained on him, Hannibal cut her shirt away and forced his knife through her ribs.

He plunged his hand into her frantically beating heart and tore it out of her chest with little finesse he was known for as a killer. He placed her heart into her hand, grabbed the scalpel and drove it through her heart, hand and the table.

Hannibal knew that if he used magic to speed the process, the Aurors would come. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothing that had blood on it. Working quickly, he walked around the house, sure that there were no photos or mentions of the boy in the house. On his way, he found the signature of the husband and wife, quickly memorizing the way they signed.

It would be easier than he thought to take the boy from the family that hurt him as badly as they did. He wouldn’t have to erase any trace of the boy, as there was none there.

He walked to the boy, debating the best way to pick him up to do little damage to his lungs and other broken bones.

He whimpered when Hannibal maneuvered his body into his arms. The boy was about nine, but weighed the amount of an underweight six-year-old. His arms and legs were bowed from over-exertion, his nails broken and dirty. The clothes on him were old and far too big.

Hannibal walked out of the house, glad that he hunted at hours most humans were asleep. When he turned around, it was then he noticed the faint flicker of blood wards that had faded.

It was clear that a powerful Wizard or Witch had put them on the house, coating them with Muggle treatments to hide the power. The boy was kept there with his aunt only because they shared blood. Blood was used for very few things: protection was one of the most common.

Hannibal apparated to the seedy hotel he checked himself into earlier that evening. Setting the boy on the bed, he waved his wand, summoning one of his bags over that held healing potions and muggle medical supplies. He spelled the boy’s clothing off, smelling something off about the child with dark hair on the bed.

He couldn’t tell if it was the fever, the bruising or the blood that was causing his scent to be off. Hannibal opened a syringe, then several potions. He dunked the syringe into the potion lifted the plunger. When he had the proper amount, Hannibal tipped the boy’s neck up, opened his jaw and guided the syringe into the back of his throat so he would not have to swallow.

Doing this with a Blood Replenishing, Nutrient, Bone Growth, Skele-grow and an anti-swelling potion to take away the pain while reducing his fever, Hannibal began shifting the bones into place. He moved the boy’s arm into place with his hands and his ribs back to normal with his magic.

Hannibal could feel the raw power, however weak, in the boy as he began rubbing bruise ointment onto the deep bruises. Burn potions were dabbed onto his skin with a black cloth. He cleaned the cuts with muggle tools, only to heal them with magical ones. It ensured that the boy would not gain any infection yet have the shortest recovery time.

It was three- thirty in the morning when Hannibal deemed the boy stable. He walked into the bathroom and pulled one of the scratchy-white towels that were standard in places like these. He waved his wand over them, transfiguring them softer and into clothes. Swirling his wand around the boy, Hannibal clothed him.

His scent was still off. Hannibal furrowed his brow, leaning down to scent the young boy again. He brushed away the black hair from the boy’s forehead and saw what was causing his scent to change.

 _A horcrux._ Hannibal stepped away from the boy. He thought for a moment, in deep contemplation of what his next move was.

A few minutes later, he nodded his head.

Hannibal cast a stasis charm on the boy, ensuring that he would stay asleep until Hannibal came and retrieved him. He quickly shifted into his Ravenstag form and began licking away the sweat and fear from his face and neck. As he cleaned the boy, he was also scenting him by rubbing the scent gland under his chin on the boy’s face, neck and good shoulder.

On the off chance that someone took him, both Hannibal and Will would be able to track him. Hannibal then dipped his nose onto the boy’s bare chest and concentrated his power into him. The boy shook, his magic reaching out as Hannibal cast a heavy protection onto him, one far stronger than the weak blood magic that surrounded the house.

He shifted back into his human form and walked out the door.

-

The nearest orphanage was not far from where he was. It was easy to break into and forge the boy’s documents that he had been there for seven years.

That scar had been plastered across every wizarding paper throughout the world. Hannibal had found a dying Harry Potter.

Who had a horcrux of the Dark Lord attached to his soul.

He walked to every matron that slept in their beds, modifying their memories of having Harry for several years only to be adopted by one Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. An old residence of Hannibal’s was placed as the address so it would keep Dumbledore off his back until they got Harry settled down.

Hannibal could make Will understand. Will had a habit of collecting strays that were skittish around others.

Hannibal would not allow another child in his care to die.

He would destroy the world before he allowed that to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More artwork from Mouser26: http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166176155000/ravenstags-running-run-with-me-hannibal-said  
> and  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166528321845/cleaning-hannibal-cast-a-stasis-charm-on-the


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some artwork by Mouser26! Thank you so much!!!  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166213426595/climb-on-hannibal-lowered-his-head-nudging
> 
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166568197240/bonding-he-is-scenting-you-so-that-he-may-find-you

Hannibal squeezed Will’s shoulders to wake him from his sleep.

“Hannibal?” Will asked, sitting up from his bed. When he looked up at Hannibal, he became more alert. “What happened?” Hannibal sighed and sat on the bed as Will sat up.

“Get dressed. There is something you need to see,” Hannibal said, moving from the bed to pick up the clothes that Will had laid out for later in the day.

“Is everything alright?” Will asked as he buttoned up his shirt. Hannibal sighed softly, but nodded his head.

“It will be,” he assured his mate.

Now dressed, Will took Hannibal’s hand, falling into the familiar feeling of apparition. Hannibal caught him as he stumbled on the cracked concrete.

“It’s been some time since I’ve done that,” Will admitted sheepishly. Hannibal smiled fondly at him, taking his hand in silence and leading him forward to where he left Harry in his stasis sleep.

Will followed Hannibal without asking questions, keeping up with him as they passed under the yellow lights of the muggle hotel. Hannibal took the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and held it open for Will.

He walked in behind Will, shutting the door quickly behind him. When he turned, he saw Will was frozen in his place, looking at the boy in white clothes breathe shallowly on the bed. Before Hannibal could say anything, Will raised his hand to silence him.

Hannibal watched as Will walked over to the bed, standing in front of Harry and closed his eyes. Walking silently, Hannibal watched as Will fell into his own headspace, then open his eyes and keep them blank as he empathized. Whether it was with himself or his horrid family, Hannibal did not know.

Will’s fingers twitched and his face contorted several times before he closed his eyes, falling back into his own skin, before opening them again.

“Are they dead?” he asked with anger.

“I assure you that they are,” Hannibal replied, “however, the meat was horribly spoiled.” Will growled as well. Harry shifted a bit, still too hurt to be able to fully roll over.

“You’ve imprinted on him,” Will said, stepping closer to Harry and rubbing his brow, fingers hovering over the scar. “I can smell it.”

“I have, to ensure his safety.”

“What else is there?” Will asked, moving his hand away from the scar but still keeping his eyes on it. “I can smell something wrong.”

Hannibal walked over to Harry, taking the small hand in his warm one.

“He has a shard of the Dark Lord’s soul in him. A horcrux.”

“I am assuming that is not good,” Will joked.

“No,” Hannibal said somberly. “It means that if the wrong people were to find out about it, he could become a vessel for resurrecting the Dark Lord, a hostage, or be sent to slaughter,” Hannibal explained.

“How do you know this?” Will asked, still unsure of what a horcrux exactly was. Hannibal directed Will’s attention to the scar.

“That is the wand movement for casting the Killing Curse. Ravenstag have been associated with death for the reason that they live such long lives. Myths depict us following the dead or ushering them to the after world.” Hannibal looked up at Will. “We are the only beings that can absorb the killing curse without being killed ourselves. Only in our other skin, though. Many have tried to figure out why this is and have come up with no results.”

“Can it be removed?” Will asked over the boy.

“I am sure that there are other pieces.” Hannibal removed his hand from the child’s and put it carefully on the bed. “My teachers taught me how to scry the soul like one would delve into the mind.”

“So, you would be able to find them?”

“Yes. Incase them in one of the other artifacts that hold other pieces of his soul.” Hannibal peered down at Harry as his magic shifted beneath his skin. “But he is too weak to do it now; it would kill him. He is also too young; his magic needs to mature before the ritual is done.”

Will caught Hannibal’s eyes, giving his mate a small smirk.

“Is this the first time you’ve collected a stray?” Will asked slyly. Hannibal hesitated, but nodded once. Will reached over and took Hannibal’s hand. “I felt what they did to Harry,” Will commented, his teeth clenched. “But I felt what you did for him too.” Will chuckled softly. “I didn’t think we would be having children so soon,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “but this is a new chapter for the both of us.”

Hannibal smiled at Will, nodding his head. He was going to comment, but Harry shuffled on the bed, his magic lashing out for the boy to wake against the stasis sleep Hannibal put him under. The two met eyes, Will nodding and Hannibal countered the stasis sleep holding Harry under.

The boy’s magic relaxed and he slowly woke up. When he did not recognize who was sitting over him, he began to hyperventilate.

“Easy,” Will said first, as if he were calming a stray dog.

“You are safe now,” Hannibal assured him as Harry frantically looked around.

“Where,” Harry panted, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he attempted to sit up, “Where am I?”

“You are safe now, Harry,” Hannibal said.

“How do you know my name?” he asked, voice low as his eyes darted around to try and find the nearest door to escape from.

“Everyone knows your name in this world, Harry.”

“What?”

“Unimportant for now, Harry,” Hannibal began. “I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter, a healer of both worlds. This,” he raised his hand to Will, “is my mate Will Graham.” Harry looked between the two of them, then focused his attention on Hannibal.

“You came to the house,” he said slowly, looking up towards the ceiling as he remembered.

“And I healed you,” Hannibal assured him, slowly taking his hand.

“Hannibal told me you were dying,” Will said. While it was not entirely true, Will felt it as he empathized with his mate after his family.

“Your magic was the only thing that was keeping you alive,” Hannibal said, standing from where he was kneeled and walking over to one of his bags. Watching Harry’s reactions to Hannibal closely as he approached with a Nutrient potion, Will noted that he was still looking around for an escape. “Drink this,” Hannibal offered the bottle, “It will not replace a meal, but it will aid in your healing.”

Harry looked at the bottle with skepticism, but took it after a moment and drank. He then pulled his face away at the taste and shook his head.

“Harry,” Hannibal began as Will took away the bottle, “we want you to come with us.” Harry looked up at Hannibal, then to Will.

“Why?”

“No one deserves what they were doing to you,” Will said.

“We’ll be your family now.” Hannibal looked to the clock, seeing that it was time for them to move along if they were going to collect their things and go to Italy before any wizard knew of what he did.

“What about-“

“Your family is dead, Harry,” Hannibal said bluntly. Will glared at his mate when Harry’s eyes dropped to his hands. Harry drifted off, much like Will did, but then came back to himself. He nodded his head.

“Okay,” he muttered. Harry went to move out of the bed, trying to cover his wince at the lingering pain in his body, but failed under Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal bent down and lifted Harry into his arms.

Hannibal could smell Harry’s fear and anxiety about going with the two of them. Supporting one hand under Harry, Hannibal flicked his wand and his bags shrunk, then flew into his pocket. Harry was still stiff in Hannibal’s arms, not used to being held, but his fear was slowly abiding.

“To the hotel?” Will asked. Hannibal nodded as he walked out of the door with Will. Will disappeared first with a _pop_.

“Where did he go?” Harry asked, looking around for Will. Hannibal smiled at the small child’s concern.

“Hold tight to me,” Hannibal ordered. Harry squeezed Hannibal’s neck, burying his face between his thin arms and the man’s neck. Hannibal apparated though the night.

When he arrived at the house, Harry groaned.

“I don’t like that,” Harry whispered.

“You’ll get used to it,” Will said, picking up his bag and moving to collect Hannibal’s.

“We must do it once more to get to our new home.” Will opened the door to the hotel, the two of them walking down the stairs to check out. After nodding to the clerk, the three walked out of the building just as the sun was beginning to come over the horizon.

“Will.” Hannibal held his hand out for Will to take, Harry recognizing that he was going to travel again.

And they were gone.

*

It was noon when Albus Dumbledore got word from Ms. Figg that something horrible happened to the Dursley family. Dumbledore made a note to go check on the family when he had the time, expecting that Harry had discovered some of his magic accidentally like most children did.

-

Severus Snape, Master Brewer was stooped over a leather-bound notebook when something felt off. He waved his wand around the room, wards flashing for a moment, before vanishing. Nothing was wrong with the wards or the broken ward would have stayed illuminated for him to check.

He ignored the feeling and went back to reading the notebook before him. It was an ancient Greek book on blood wards; particularly, when they would fail. Most of them would fail when there was too much inbreeding in a family, weak blood or if the promise holding the wards were broken.

The nagging feeling intensified slightly, but he ignored it yet again.

-

Harry sagged in Hannibal’s arms when his feet touched the ground. His scent was sour- that of nausea and dizziness.

“Easy Harry,” Hannibal murmured in the boy’s ear.  

“Hannibal,” he heard Will whisper. “It’s beautiful.” Hannibal’s pride flourished under his mate’s approval.

Their house was on a lake front so Will could go fishing as Hannibal hunted. The grass was taller here, coming up to their ankles as the wind blew. The sun was just starting to rise over the Italian Villa he bought for his already growing family. There was a small wooded area to the west of where they were standing so Hannibal and Will (along with whatever fawns they had) could run without being hunted by humans.

The house itself was large enough for a family of six and several dogs. The kitchen was finished to Hannibal’s liking, along with a large cellar that only he would use. The house itself was warded against all kinds of foreign magic to keep magical authorities from entering the house or detecting a sicker kind of magic.

A potions lab was in the lower floor, far from the wine cellar as to not spoil their drinks.

“Come,” Hannibal said, shifting his weight so Harry would not fall off. He still smelled woozy and tired. “We all need a good meal and some rest.” Hannibal unlocked the door and held it open to Will. Hannibal carefully closed the door behind him to then guide his mate to the kitchen for a simple breakfast.

-

When Dumbledore got another, more frantic note from Ms. Figg, he rushed out of the castle.

 _Don’t let it be so,_ he thought. Rushing to the dungeons to grab Severus, he knocked loudly on the door. When it opened, he pushed it open.

“I need you to come with me, now.” His voice was frantic enough to cause Severus to look up from whatever he was reading. Without complaint (a rare thing that he would have commented on if not for the potential danger,) Severus grabbed his cloak and followed him out the door, spelling it shut to his liking.

“What is wrong?” he asked as they made their way on the grass.

“I hope it is not what I was told,” he commented. The second they were past the wards of the school, he grabbed onto Severus’ arm and apparated to number Four.

The Muggle police were everywhere, people standing back from a yellow tape, pointing at the house and talking in hushed whispers. Albus waved his wand over himself and Severus, hiding them from sight.

“What are we doing here?” Severus asked, voice guarded as they weaved between muggle police cars, several medical cars and police. The headmaster was quiet as they slipped into the house.

Both froze when they saw the dining room table.

People in suits were taking photos of the dead people that had been killed in a way Lord Voldemort never killed. Severus’ eyes looked at the flowers in the man’s eyes, then to the heart impaled on the woman’s hand. When he looked at the woman who the heart belonged to, he would have gasped if not for his shock.

“Tuney,” he finally said. And like a snapping spell, it all came together in one moment for him.

This was the house that Harry Potter was in.

“What did you do?” Severus growled at the headmaster, who recovered enough to wave his wand over some of the wards. When they didn’t illuminate, Albus gasped.

“Did you feel that?” one muggle asked, looking around.

“Just keep dusting for prints,” his adviser ordered. “We haven’t had a serial killer like this in some time.”

“The wards have no magic.” Dumbledore waved his wand again, eyes darting around to try and look for any signs that Harry was alive. Severus resisted the urge to grab the Headmaster by his obnoxious yellow robes and slam him against the wall.

“If you warded this house with the intent that Petunia would love Lily’s child, you were mistaken.” He searched for any photo that resembled Potter senior. “The wards may have been active once, but they would only be here if she loved him.” Severus looked at the hand holding her own heart. “It is clear that she didn’t.”

“Hey, this says that they have a nephew,” one muggle said, holding up a sheet of paper in a file folder.

“Could he be our killer?” The two wizards were watching the others interact, trying to gain some form of information. The muggle holding the file flicked through several other papers.

“Well, the kid is nine, so I doubt it.”

“Where is he?” The man holding the papers hummed, flicking through a few more and nodded.

“At an orphanage.”

“We must find him,” Dumbledore said. They both spared one last look at the muggles that Harry used to share blood with, then walked out the door. Dumbledore dragged Severus to another town, muttering under his breath. “Don’t let it be so,” he kept repeating.

Severus followed the Headmaster through the gate, its sign not on the gate anymore. Dumbledore walked into the place, stunned the matron and practically flew to where he must have known where the files were. Following him, he watched as Dumbledore tore into the cabinets and searched for Harry’s file.

He stopped, his hand hovered over one file and closed his eyes as he pulled it out. When he flicked the file open he sagged, looking older than he ever had before.

“What have I done?”

Severus looked over the desk and saw preprinted letter heads, inscribed with _Wool’s Orphanage._ Severus found himself thinking the same thing.

 _I was so wrong,_ he thought.

*

The two watched as Harry ate his portion of scrambled eggs slowly, no doubt still unsure of his role and what they were doing with him. Hannibal and Will had taken turns explaining what they all were: wizards. He listened as Hannibal prepared their breakfast without asking questions. They both could tell that he was a bit overwhelmed at the information he was given, but he was taking it in stride.

“Does that explain the stag?” he asked between bites of eggs. Hannibal had talked to Harry about how they were both Ravenstag and what that meant.

Neither broached the topic of cannibalism or that Harry had a horcrux attached to his soul.

“Do you like dogs, Harry?” Will asked, only to regret it when Harry froze and his scent changed back to fear. He swallowed thickly and whispered,

“My aunt Marge would let her dog, Ripper,” Hannibal scoffed, “chase and bite me until I ran up the tree in the back.”

“None of my dogs bite,” Will said. Harry furrowed his brow and looked at him with confusion. Will stood and walked to his bag. He opened the trunk and called for a dog named Winston. “He’s my newest dog, but he’s very gentle.” Harry watched as a multi-colored dog immerged from the trunk to wag his tail slowly and lick Will’s hand.

Harry’s fear increased a bit when he saw the dog sniffing at the ground, approaching him when he scented food.

“I ask that the dogs do not go into the kitchen along with some other rooms,” Hannibal commented, moving closer to Harry as he tried to make himself smaller. When Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder, he could feel Harry’s magic tingle against his palm, more than willing to lash out if he needed to.

Winston looked at Hannibal and walked over to the man, sniffing his hand. Harry’s eyes were wide and both could smell his fear in the air as Winston’s tail slowly brushed against Harry’s small legs. When Winston turned his head to look at Harry, he flinched.

“Hold out your hand, Harry,” Will said. Harry shook his head, eyes still trained on the dog. Winston stretched his nose out to sniff at Harry’s leg, as it was pulled against his body. He gasped when Winston licked him, then trotted over to Will to be pet.

Hannibal could hear Harry’s heartbeat slow down with each passing moment. His body slowly relaxed and the fear left the air. It seemed that Winston could smell it too; he began to make his way slowly to Harry again.

Very slowly, Harry reached his hand out to the dog, flinching back when he was licked, to then offer his hand to the dog. Winston walked closer to him, butting his neck against Harry’s hand in demand of a scratch.

Harry suddenly became far more confident, scratching Winston with as much enthusiasm as Will would.

 _The mind of a child is truly an amazing thing,_ Hannibal projected to Will through their bond. Will nodded his head, still at his trunk.

“Would you like to meet the others?” Harry nodded his head, getting down from his chair to have better access to petting the dog.

“Perhaps we should do this outside?” Hannibal offered. Winston perked his head up at the word ‘outside’ wagging his tail faster. Will walked Winston to the back door that lead to a clearing, then to the woods. Winston trotted outside as Harry followed Hannibal.

 _I’m assuming you are going to go after his aunt as well?_ Will questioned Hannibal. Hannibal simply looked at Will to give him an answer.

One by one, Will released his dogs to meet Harry. Some were more enthusiastic about running around than meeting Harry, like Buster. Others walked slowly out of the trunk, reintroducing themselves to the pack, then marking the territory of their new home.

“The dogs need a good run,” Will commented as each dog frantically sniffed the ground but staying close to their alpha.

“Why don’t we give them one?” Hannibal commented.

“What about Harry?” Harry perked up when his name was mentioned, too fascinated with looking at the dogs.

“I would not leave him behind,” Hannibal assured. He walked off the stairs and shifted into his large stag form. All the dogs froze, then slowly made their way over to him. When they recognized his scent, they wandered off without care. Will shifted next, dogs doing the same.

Hannibal nuzzled Will, then looked at Harry.

 _Come here, Harry._ Harry gasped when Hannibal’s voice entered his mind. _I put a strong protection on you; it allows for us to communicate with you._ Harry slowly made his way over to the stags, feeling like a dwarf between them. Hannibal lowered his head, nudging Harry’s hand. _Take hold of my lower antler with your left hand. I’ll help you up._

Hesitantly, Harry took hold of the black horn and nearly shrieked when Hannibal hoisted him onto his back. The last child that rode upon his back was his sister, years ago.

“You won’t let me fall?” Harry asked as he rubbed the black feathers on Hannibal’s mane.

_Never._

Slowly, Hannibal walked so Harry could get used to the feeling, Will following next to him, the dogs flanking all of them.

 _You will not hurt me, Harry._ Hannibal assured when he began to trot and Harry squeezed the feathers and his legs to keep himself on Hannibal. Each time Harry relaxed at the new speed, Hannibal began to move faster.

Soon they were galloping.

They galloped until the dogs began to lag behind. Will slowed first, letting Hannibal lead them through the land. They finally stopped at a small creek for the dogs to take a drink. Harry leaned down, breathing hard and smiling.

“Thank you for saving me,” he whispered to Hannibal, straightening the feathers on his back where he grasped them too hard. Will walked over to Hannibal, nuzzling his snout again, their antlers clicking together as they scented each other. He turned his body to Harry and began licking Harry’s arms.

“Tickles,” Harry giggled.

 _He is scenting you so that he may find you if you are ever lost,_ Hannibal told him.

 _Not that we would allow for that to happen,_ Will commented, resting his chin on Harry’s thigh, accepting the brow scratch that Harry gave him.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

*

Will tucked Harry safely into the bed, asleep in his arms after the eventful day he had. When he walked out of the room and to his own with his mate, he grinned.

He didn’t have any words for Hannibal, so he settled for a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166702959760/a-family-now-i-have-a-family-now-no-matter-how
> 
> by Mouser26- I thank you!

Neither Hannibal nor Will had enough supplies for Harry when he first moved in. Hannibal immediately stripped Harry of the rags that he wore, instructing the small boy to throw them in the fire that the two built together. Dressed in a transfigured shirt and pants, Harry was taken to one of the Muggle shops for clothes that he could run around in, then some robes that were kept for special occasions.

Hannibal was pleased when Will also went shopping for his own robes, admitting to not needing them as he worked with the FBI.

When Harry realized he would not be punished for asking questions, he began asking about everything and anything he saw. He asked about magic, how Will found his dogs, what a psychiatrist was, why they were both ‘hiding’ in the muggle world, what they were going to do now that they were in Italy, and whatever he came across as they were walking.

It was Will that noticed Harry had a hard time reading the signs on windows unless they were in large letters. Hannibal knelt in front of Harry, carefully examining his eyes. While he could not see without magic or equipment what type of glasses ne needed, he could check to see if there was any damage to the eye.

“I believe that you are young enough to be able to reverse the damage of your poor genetics,” Hannibal commented, then ruffled Harry’s every messy hair.

“I’ll begin brewing an Eye Corrective potion when we return,” Will said, looking down at Harry with a smile.

Books appropriate for Harry’s age were also needed. Will picked out many of the books he read before he was old enough to get a wand.

“I haven’t even thought about school,” Will admitted as Harry browsed the books with a smile on his face.

“I believe it would be best for us to tutor him privately before he goes off to Hogwarts,” said Hannibal, picking up another book for himself.

“He needs to be socialized,” Will argued to Hannibal quietly.

“Harry will be leaving for his school in almost a years-time,” Hannibal assured, “It wouldn’t do him any good if he were to go to a school, make friends, only to lose them so quickly.”  Will sighed, putting away another book.

“I just,” he paused, Hannibal waiting for him, “I don’t want him to turn out like…me,” Will admitted quietly. Hannibal put down the books on the counter and took his mate’s hand.

“You’ve turned out beautifully, William,” Hannibal said. He turned his head and watched as Harry arched on his toes to get a book. Will turned as well, chuckling when he noted that there was a stool right next to the boy as he reached for the book he wanted. “Harry is introverted; I believe he will have a small, but tight knit, group of friends when he goes to school.” Harry turned his head as if it would help him get the book, the tips of his fingers nudging it into his hands.

He caught the book he was reaching for when it finally fell from the shelf. Not knowing his efforts were being watched, a large smile broke from his face as he carefully opened the book.

“Young Harry will do wonderfully in his studies.”

*

“Can I go outside?” Harry asked from the table he and Hannibal were sitting at. Harry was working on learning Italian, as it was his new home. Will was down in the potions lab, brewing the Eye Corrective potion for Harry to take once a day. Hannibal looked down at Harry’s work, reminding himself that Harry did not have a good education when he saw the handwriting, and relented.

“You may go outside,” Hannibal said, having to speak slightly louder when Harry voiced his happiness. “But,” Harry paused from scrambling out of his chair. Hannibal pulled his wand from his coat pocket. He quickly transfigured an American Quarter into a simple watch, then attached it to Harry’s small wrist.

“Dinner is at six-thirty,” he stated. “I ask that you return to wash up at five forty-five.” Harry nodded, looking at the watch on his wrist.

“Okay,” Harry whispered, touching the watch. Harry got out of the chair and pushed it in before making his way to the back door.

-

Harry couldn’t believe the day that he was having. In a couple hours, he would turn ten. TEN!

He walked out of his new house and down the little field they had so he could explore the woods that he rode through the night before. It was overwhelming, in a good way, what he was learning. His whole life changed in a couple of hours.

 _I have a family now._ No matter how many times he said it in his head, Harry couldn’t believe it. He ducked under a branch, walking deeper into the woods.

Harry spent most of his time turning over rocks and watching the bugs scatter away from him. He would kick up the dead leaves, make as many foot prints as he could in a small pile of dirt or look at the tracks other animals made.

Harry looked down at his watch, thinking it was time to start making his way back so that he wouldn’t upset Hannibal. When he turned, he heard a loud squawk. He looked down and saw a tiny, baby bird that was just growing its grey feathers.

“Oh no,” Harry exclaimed when he saw its wing all twisted on the ground. He put his knees on the dirt and slowly inched his fingers under the tiny creature. Looking above him, he saw a small nest, pushed against one of the taller branches.

Harry remembered what Will told him about magic when he was reading his books.

“I have to have intent,” Harry said to the bird, nodding his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could for the birds wing to heal. He grit his teeth, eyes closed so tight he could see little pink and blue splotches across his closed eyelids. He swore he could feel something happening!

He didn’t open his eyes as he thought about healing the tiny bird, worried it would break his concentration.

The bird started chirping in his hand, wiggling around much more than it had when he found him. Harry opened his eyes and saw the small bird flapping its wing bones happily.

“I did it!” Harry exclaimed. He smiled as he stood, looking at the tree and thinking about the best way to climb it. He reached up for the lowest branch with his one hand and hoisted himself in the tree. Moving carefully, Harry climbed up the branches and carefully put the bird in its nest.

“Goodbye,” he whispered before clambering down the branches.

When he ran up to the door, greeted by Will’s dogs, he removed his shoes and dusted himself off as much as he could.

“Well, you are dirty,” he heard Will say from next to him. Harry gave him a sheepish smile as he stood.

“I went into the woods,” he said excitedly. “I found a bird, it had a broken wing and I fixed it!” Will looked at him in a strange way that had Harry’s excitement vanishing quickly. “Did I… did I do something wrong?” he asked, slowly deflating and looking at the ground.

“No,” Will said quickly, kneeling before Harry and picking up his chin. When Harry looked at him, Will was smiling. “No, I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Harry asked, shuffling his feet on the wood floor.

“Far from it,” Will told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Doing magic like that is rare for a Wizard.”

“Really?” Harry asked, his excitement returning. Will nodded his head.

“Well done, Harry,” Will said, now standing. “Now go wash up.”

-

After searching for years, she finally caught his scent.

 _Finally,_ she thought. She turned, and began making her way to where the scent was strongest.

_

Harry was laying on his bed, fighting sleep as he looked at the pale moon. It was almost midnight, he just had to stay awake for a few more minutes. He didn’t have any dust to draw himself a birthday cake with on the ground, but he was fine with that. It seemed like too much to tell Hannibal and Will about his birthday as they’ve bought him enough gifts for all his missed birthdays and every year he hadn’t yet lived.

The bed he was in was soft, the sheets even softer. He had clothes that fit him, books he could read without being harassed by his cousin, three meals a day with healthy snacks, Will was even fixing his eyes! There was nothing that he could ask for.

He looked down at his watch and yawned. He pulled the sheets to his chin and burrowed into his pillow with a smile.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” he hummed into his pillow and finally fell under sleep’s influence.

Of course, he didn’t notice Hannibal watching him from the door, checking up on the child that couldn’t find sleep. Hannibal quietly turned when he saw Harry breathing slowly and walked back to his mate.

“He asleep?” Will asked, pulling the covers over Hannibal when he slipped back into bed.

“Yes.” He stroked Will’s spine after the man got comfortable next to him. “It seems he was waiting for his birthday.” Will propped his elbow up and looked at him.

“We’ll have to do something special for him in the morning.” Will yawned and relaxed against Hannibal’s side again. Hannibal hummed, nodding his head. When Will’s breathing settled, Harry’s still peaceful, Hannibal drifted off, content that his herd was safe in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166217538910/mock-fight-hannibal-locked-his-antlers-against
> 
> Have some more art by Mouser26. A round of applause

Harry was playing in the rain again, much to Hannibal’s disgruntlement. He did not have a rain jacket on (not that it would have helped with the torrents of rain falling from the sky) as he splashed in the puddles. Even the dogs did not want to go outside in the rain. But for some reason, Harry did.

Hannibal, Will and the dogs were watching Harry play in the rain and mud from under the overhang, safe from the rain.

“I will admit,” Hannibal began as Harry tried to make the biggest splash he could, “I did not expect children to be so,” he sighed when Harry reached down and picked up as much mud as he could fit into his hands, “dirty.”

Will chuckled, squeezing his hand that was interlaced with his mate’s.

“He’s a kid,” Will commented as if it answered the worlds questions about every child.

It was likely to be the last of the rains until it turned to a light snow as it was mid-September. Harry loved playing in the rain when it was heaviest; he didn’t want to play when it drizzled, or rained an average amount, only when the rain was hardest. Of course, he often couldn’t play in the hardest rain since there was lightning for most of the rain.

When thunder suddenly boomed, causing the dogs to start barking, Harry froze, then began to make his way back to the house.

He was still a sheepish child, Will found as he doused Harry with water to rinse him. Harry would often walk up to the two of them with a sheepish smile on his face, even if he was allowed to do something. In private, Hannibal thought that it was a defense mechanism in case they ever raised a hand to him. While neither of them would, it allowed for Harry to quickly turn to guilty should he have to.

Will charmed Harry dry, the boy giggling as he looked back at the rain.

“Go take a shower, Harry,” Hannibal said as he ushered the dogs into the house. “You won’t be harmed by the storm.”

“But Will just-“

“Listen to your-“ Will stopped himself before he made a potentially monumental mistake, “listen to Hannibal, Harry. Charms only do so much cleaning.” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay,” he cheered before making his way to the bathroom he used to shower. Will sighed greatly, rubbing his brow with one hand.

“Freudian slip?” Will offered Hannibal, finally looking up at the man. Hannibal chuckled. He took Will’s face in his palms, offering him a smile.

“You and I both know what that means, my dear William.” So close, Hannibal could see every shade of red Will’s cheeks turned from embarrassment. Hannibal kissed him deeply, tongue flicking his lips before pulling away. “Is that how you see Harry?” he asked as he pulled two wine glasses from a shelf. “As a son?”

“I would ask you the same question,” Will countered as Hannibal decided on a wine. Hannibal began removing the cork as he said,

“At the risk of sounding childish: I did ask you first.” The cork finally popped. Will closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the wine pouring into the glass one at a time.

“I do,” Will said, opening his eyes and accepting the glass of wine. Will nodded his head, mostly to himself. “He’s our son.”

“He is our fawn,” Hannibal added. He raised his glass to Will’s, his mate meeting it with a light chime and they both drank. “I did not take him from his relatives with the intent of leaving him.”

“I never meant to imply you did,” Will bristled. Hannibal dipped his head.

“I’m aware.” He sipped his wine again. “I find myself fighting the desire to call him my son in public before he calls us his parents.” Will smiled up at Hannibal. The older man was filled with pride at the sight of his mate, happy and healthy, with a young fawn running around their territory. Will approached Hannibal, pecking his lips once, the slowly kissing him deeper.

Too invested in their kiss, they missed a truly clean Harry shuffle into the room, only to scurry away at the sight of the two kissing against the bar island.

*

Hannibal locked his antlers against his mate’s, easily overpowering him but giving into the spirit of the mock fight. Will did manage to catch him off guard a few times as they clashed antlers, but for the most part, Hannibal easily overpowered Will. Unlocking antlers, they slowly began to groom each other, licking the feathers back into place.

Will pulled his face away from Hannibal’s, yet moving his body next to his mate’s, when he heard one tree begin to shuffle.

Harry turned out to be quiet the climber. When he was done his daily studies and simple chores, he would go outside and climb into the trees. Both stags knew he was watching from the tree, safe from any potential harm that could come to him as they fought one another.

When he landed on the ground he walked over to them, scratching his scalp.

“That was cool,” he whispered, trying not to disturb the nature’s version of quiet.

 _One must be prepared for anything, young Harry._ Hannibal told him, following his instinct to remove the scent of human from his fawn. Will was already grooming what he could reach of Harry’s hair, nuzzling his scent into it as Hannibal licked his neck. Harry folded in on himself, laughing as he pulled from Hannibal, bumping into Will.

“Stop it,” he giggled, gently pushing Hannibal’s nose away from him. Hannibal advanced, nuzzling his chest, scenting that the protection was still strong, before he walked to the creek for a drink.

Harry sat down on the leaves, then laid on the ground so he could watch the clouds pass over the trees, the sun hitting his legs. He felt warm, comfortable in the woods with the two stags. Reaching his hands out, he began to cover himself with the gold and orange leaves that fell from the trees. He was forced to shift a bit when Will folded his legs, laying his body beside him, then continued to cover himself with leaves.

Will fell into his instincts better than he could have ever anticipated. He watched Harry (who had an obsession with covering himself in things it seemed) slowly begin to drift off for a nap under the sun. Hannibal walked gracefully over to Will, laying behind him as he did the first night Will shifted into his Ravenstag form.

 _You want to go hunting,_ Will projected to him as he leaned down to groom Harry when he was unaware.

 _Yes,_ he stated, watching for anything that would harm them, _there are several candidates._

_I’m assuming that his other aunt is not one of them._

_No. It is too soon and too far to hunt her._ He leaned over Will and nuzzled his neck, nibbling at the feathers. _If I hunted her, the authorities would search for Harry._ Will rumbled his displeasure, only to quiet when Harry shifted under his leaf pile. _Would you like to come with me?_

Will stopped grooming Harry, craning his neck to look at Hannibal’s dark eyes.

 _Who would watch him?_ Hannibal chuckled in his mind, admiration in his eyes.

_I know just the person._

*

The two wizards broached to topic of leaving Harry with a sitter when they were at a small Italian café.

“The Dursley’s used to leave me with Mrs. Figg, the neighbor,” he told them. “She had a lot of cats, but let me eat cake when they were doing things.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if we left you with someone for a while?” Will asked. Harry shook his head.

“I’m used to being left alone,” he stated, as if it was a simple report for a child such as he was. Harry had flourished under their care; combining magic and nonmagical healing was helping Harry gain more weight, knowledge and strength then he could have ever had with that awful family.

 _I would kill them if you hadn’t already,_ Will thought to Hannibal, masking his anger so Harry wouldn’t spook.

Harry still had setbacks. Will was teaching Harry how to fish on the dock when Harry slipped into the water. His panic strangled the air around the house as he failed to get above water. When Will fished him out from the pier, Harry was sobbing into his shirt, apologizing over and over again. Eventually, he calmed enough to tell them both that he remembered his aunt trying to drown him in the bathtub when he was sick enough to be taken to a doctor.

So, they both began training Harry how to swim. It was slow progress, slower than when Harry got over his fear of dogs as the trauma almost killed him, but now he could tread water for a few minutes before clambering back onto the dock, not wanting to be pushed any longer.

There were other things that he would do as well. Obsessively cleaning the house when he had a nightmare, getting up far too early for a healthy child to start cooking, and having a high burn tolerance. Hannibal admitted when he felt Harry’s magic strangle the air as he panicked in the water, he had been as afraid as when he lost his sister. But when Harry burned his hand on the stove helping him cook and said nothing about it, he had been as wrathful as when he killed his sisters murder.

Will dug his blunt nails into Hannibal’s thigh to pull him from his thinking. Will looked equally as enraged as Hannibal felt, but Harry was looking at the two with a bit of fear in his eyes and his scent.

“You have my apologies, Harry. I am not angry at you, only your relatives,” Hannibal assured, Will humming into his coffee next to him.

“So, where are you going?” Harry asked, picking up one of the standard crayons and coloring carefully on his paper with one hand while scratching his head with the other. Hannibal smirked over to Will.

“We are going to watch someone sing.”

*

Hannibal put the last of the bags into the back of his car, blood pumping through his veins in anticipation. He heard Will walk up behind him as he shut the trunk.

“I will need to meet the sitter at the wards.”

“And we can trust her?” Will asked from where he was standing. Hannibal chuckled, thinking of how Harry and Will would react to her.

“With our lives.” He walked forward without a word, knowing Will was walking back inside to check on Harry. Hannibal could sense her precense beyond the wards just as she could sense his. As he stepped from the wards surrounding his house, he saw her.

This time, she had black hair that slowly faded to a silver blue that looked like an ocean right before dawn. It was straight and pulled back in a pony-tail. She was shorter than the average female, but only by a few inches. When he got closer, he could see she had a light dusting of freckles and hazel eyes. Over her shoulder was a purple and black bag, no doubt filled with things she thought would be good for her and Harry to do.

“Mari,” Hannibal greeted. Mari smiled brightly, her teeth bright white and friendly.

“Doctor Lecter,” she returned, holding her hand out. “How good to hear from you again. And with a family. My, how things have changed since I last saw you.”

“You’ve crafted yourself a new body,” Hannibal commented, turning her hand and slicing into her palm. She didn’t flinch or react to being cut.

“Well, I was shot several times since I last saw you,” she pulled her hand away from Hannibal’s when he collected enough blood from her.

“Oh, how did that happen?”

“Unfortunately, I am bound by the laws of my people so I cannot tell you,” she laughed. “But you knew that already.”

“You cannot fault me for wishing to know more than books have provided and you have risked telling me.” Hannibal opened his hands like he would a door, gesturing for her to enter the grounds.

“Being high up on the food chain does have its advantages,” she said, walking next to him. “Speaking of, I heard from a little bird that you _adopted_ a powerful fawn.” When Hannibal stopped walking she rolled her eyes. “My people are _hardly_ concerned with the war and who fights in it. You have nothing to fear from my people.”

“I am trusting the protection of my fawn to you,” Hannibal said, stepping closer, much taller than the young woman.

“I have killed to protect you before; it is likely I shall again,” she growled to him. She pulled away with a smile, the air defusing its tension. “So, does the fawn call you father or by your names?” At his glare, she amended. “I mean no offense, I simply wish to know how to refer to you when I am with your child.”

“He calls us by our names,” Hannibal said sadly. Mari put an arm on his shoulder and smiled.

“Something tells me it won’t be like that for much longer.” She patted him on the shoulder once and made her way to the door. When Will opened it, he immediately sensed what she was. He tried to play it off by looking at Hannibal, who nodded, but she caught it.

“Don’t worry, everyone does it when they first meet me or find out what I am.” She smiled brightly, holding her hand to Will. “Name’s Mari.” Will took her hand with a smirk.

“A demon named Mari?” She rolled her eyes.

“The irony isn’t lost on me,” she told him. “Where’s your munchkin?” she asked. As if he was summoned, Harry appeared around the corner with a pen in his hand.

“Hello,” he said from behind Will’s legs, still shy around others. Mari knelt down and held her hand to him. Before Harry could take her hand, the pack of dogs surrounded her.

“You have so many dogs!” she said, petting each one, still balanced from where she was perched on the ground as the dogs surrounded her.

“Will said you were a demon,” Harry said, walking around from his legs to where she was, curious.

“And you are a human. They are Ravenstag. We’re all a bit weird.” She said without looking at him. Harry regarded her slowly, the wizards watching anxiously, but then he smiled.

“Do you have magic?” He asked, having to tilt his head when Mari stood.

“Yes, different from yours, but magic.”

“Can you show me?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “But I can tell you what I can about it.” Harry grabbed her hand and began dragging her into the family room. “Woah, hold on, I’ll be there in a minute.” Harry nodded his head, then scampered off with most of the dogs following him.

“He’s eaten, his bedtime is at nine thirty, he needs to brush his teeth and food is in the fridge for each meal with instructions on it.”

“We’ll be fine,” she assured, waving her hand after Hannibal rattled off his list. “I’ve got this. I used to run a circle of hell; one child is easy.” She grinned at Will’s reaction. “Now go have fun killing people, displaying bodies and having sex. I’ve got the munchkin covered.” She said in a low voice.

After a few more minutes, Hannibal and Will left the house for the first time without Harry to being their first hunt as mates.

-

“Why do you have canned whipped cream?” Harry asked when Mari instructed him to sit on the bar stool.

“So I can show you summoning symbols.” Mari said simply as she shook the can. “Now, unless you are preforming a ritual or summoning, don’t write the symbols down. It can be dangerous if they are disposed of wrong. You can’t just burn certain symbols on a paper with regular fire,” she explained.

She squirted a large amount of cream on the counter, then spread it out so it was flat.

“The cream allows for us to practice without doing any harm. And for the love of whatever god you may worship, if you find yourself in ancient ruins, don’t chant dead languages.”

“Why?” Harry asked, watching as she moved her fingers in the cream.

“Because summoning things can be a pain to put away when you don’t need or want them around.” When she was done the first symbol, she pointed to it. “Now, this means, ‘hear me.’ This is used when you are trying to beseech your god or goddess. Or a demon.” She shrugged. Harry drew it out on his cream surface and smiled when she applauded him.

“Another!” he asked for. Mari laughed at him and drew some more.

*

Harry enjoyed his time with the demon as she told him stories about her people and friends. Harry told his own stories about how his time was with Will and Hannibal. There were some things she couldn’t answer, but they got along fine.

After they were done cleaning up the whipped cream, it was time for Harry to begin to get washed up for bed. She saw him to bed, and Harry drifted off with Buster and Winston by his bed.

*

Mari, as it turned out, was not a morning person. She claimed that it was not like demons to spend their day in the sun. Once she had five cups of black coffee, though, she perked up to her usual self and offered that they watch _The Mummy._

The day was spent mostly indoors, watching movies and Mari helping with his Italian as she spoke many languages. As they were watching another movie, _Indiana Jones,_ Harry nudged closer and closer to Mari. Normally, when he was on the couch with Will and Hannibal, he would snuggle up to one or both of them if he was in the middle.

“If you want a cuddle, you can come over, you know?” Mari commented, moving the blanket aside when Harry launched himself to her side. “You’re a cutie,” she laughed. “Use your power to corrupt your enemies.” Harry laughed.

“Okay.”

A couple hours later, Will and Hannibal walked into the house. Harry nearly landed on his head as he was tangled up with the blanket, but recovered and made his way to the door. They were both standing next to each other, a blue cooler in Hannibal’s hand. Harry hugged their legs, happy that they were home.

Formalities were exchanged for a few minutes, then Mari left, telling Harry that she might see him soon, before she was truly gone.

“How was your time with Mari?” Hannibal asked as he unpacked their groceries.

“It was fun. We watched some movies, she helped me with my Italian and she showed me some runes.” He smiled at the two as they moved around in the kitchen. “How was your time? Did you like the singing?” he asked innocently. Will and Hannibal shared one of those smiles where Harry was missing something, but they were smiling so it didn’t really matter.

“Beautifully,” Will said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166249123885/snowdrops-the-snow-would-have-made-it-hard-for
> 
> another dose of art

As winter grew closer, Hannibal and Will became more lethargic. Back when he played human, (and soon would again) he would take a collection of potions and supplements to make him less drowsy.

Since, it seemed, both he and Will were taking the year off from being tied to their person suits, he felt the call of Near Hibernation more than he had since he was a fawn himself.

This was nothing for Will or Harry to worry about. It simply meant that Will and Hannibal would become more lazy; that winter would be spent relaxing and eating. Of course, Hannibal and Will would still take it upon themselves to teach Harry Wizarding Customs.

He explained to Harry, when it became too cold for him to go out exploring safely, that he had to stay indoors for most of the days and when he could go out, he had to be thoroughly bundled.

Yuletide had come and gone, the family celebrating it with a Yule log that Harry picked out and a roast beef that sang on the taste buds. Harry got slightly emotional when they were all seated on the couch, watching the Yule log burn. He thanked them for finding him, and sharing with him everything they had.  

It was the morning after they celebrated the Yule that Will noticed the first snowfall. He was teaching Harry potions in the Lab that Hannibal’s ‘friends’ set up in the basement. The first snowfall, especially with one the day after Yule, would bare powerful snowdrop’s that he could use in his lessons with Harry.

It also helped that Harry was a virgin, but neither adult told the child that as he climbed atop Hannibal’s back.

The snow would have made it hard for Harry to walk through as Will searched for the right growing conditions of a snowdrop, but being on Hannibal’s back made it easier. Harry wore his emerald knit cap- the only thing that could control his hair- over his ears and scar to keep warm.

 _We’re here, Harry,_ Will thought to him, ahead of Hannibal. Hannibal walked up behind Will, touching their noses briefly before getting closer to the little flowers. When Hannibal stopped, Harry dismounted, then rubbed his gloved hands over the ruffled feathers in thanks (and partly apology for ruffling them) before making his way to the delicate flowers.

He pulled from his pocket the knife that Will gave him and glass vials from another.

 _Just like I taught you,_ Will said from behind him, nuzzling the side of his neck with his velvet nose. Harry nodded his head, bent down to the first flower and carefully cut the stem in an upward strike. One flower would go in each vial, Will told him earlier, because their power could sometimes harm each other under the right circumstances.

Harry harvested five flowers before Will told him to stop. Harry looked up at him, confused.

“There are more,” he said to Will.

 _We shall only take what we need, dear Harry,_ Hannibal said, walking over from where he was stood, no doubt guarding them. _The flowers you have plucked are powerful. They will last a very long time._ He looked at Harry with his dark eyes, darker in this form, before shaking his feathers and the snow that fell on him. When he turned his body, Harry recognized its command and, with Hannibal’s help, hopped on much more gracefully than he did the first day.

_Greed is the rudest of the sins, Harry._

“I understand,” he whispered, trying not to disturb the peace of the woods. Will trotted to the two of them and seemed to speak to Hannibal privately. Soft laughter from the both of them came across his mind before Will clunked their antlers together. Whatever caused Will to laugh, made Hannibal heave a great sigh and stop his hoof on the ground. Harry held in a laugh, knowing how strong their senses were (especially in their current form) as Hannibal followed behind Will.

*

Hannibal and Will split their time teaching Harry. In the morning, Will would teach him potions and have Harry read what was in his books, then teach him further points or missed ones. Hannibal taught him many things in the afternoons. He taught Harry proper table manners, including different place settings for different events, histories, Italian, and the Old Ways.

According to Hannibal, the Old Ways were sacred to his people, not only the Ravenstag, but those that lived in his homeland. Yule, Beltane, Samhain and other rituals, he explained why people celebrated them, how magic became stronger to those that worshiped the gods on the holidays and the practices that they practiced.

One evening, Will and Hannibal had a discussion that Harry didn’t quite understand, but they way that they talked was like a waltz that he’d seen in an old movie. They contradicted each other, politely and for the purpose of adding more to their conversation rather than trying to win the argument.

It was quite mesmerizing to watch; Harry had never seen two people move like they did- completely in sync as they stood apart. But the thing that made Harry know they truly cared for and loved the other, was that they would always conclude standing before each other.

Harry smiled as he finished drinking his cider.

*

Buster and Winston were sleeping soundly on their beds as Harry looked up at the stars. They seemed to be especially bright this evening. A fresh blanket of snow had kept Harry indoors that day, but he didn’t have to shovel any of it as he would have at his old house. The sky was a deep indigo, diamonds thrown across the universe. He could notice certain constellations but mostly made up his own.

As he was looking at one of his own constellations he saw a star streak through the others. Gasping, he sat up on his bed and closed his eyes.

“I know I shouldn’t be asking as I have so much already, but if I could be selfish enough to ask for one more thing,” he whispered. “It would be becoming a Ravenstag, like Will and Hannibal.” He looked up at the stars and smiled. “If it’s not too much to ask for. If it is, that’s fine too. I’m happy here.” Harry, still grinning, buried himself under his comforter and blanket, then fell into a deep winter’s sleep.

*

“Well?” she asked him, poking his black cloak with a feral grin.

“It’s not like he isn’t already becoming one,” he said to his evening companion. She rolled her eyes, waving her hand and a brandy appearing. Taking a small sip without losing the grin, she rolled her eyes again.

“Yeah, when he hits puberty.” She waved her hand around him. “Besides, your Ripper has been sending you many souls, Death.” When Death rolled his eyes she filled him a brandy. “And his mate has as well, not as many, but just as powerful.”

“Remember, Magic, that it was not I that blessed the young fawn in the first place,” Death retorted.

“The Dark Lord was getting in over his head and was doing more harm for me than good,” she told him with a frown. “Besides, Harry’s mother did most of the heavy lifting; I just rebounded the curse.”

“And you still want me to bless him with the gift of the Ravenstag?”

“You said it yourself. It’s not like he isn’t already becoming one.” Magic finished the rest of the brandy. “Besides, he’s the descendent of your favorite of the Three.” Magic walked around Death once more before flopping on the black couch.

Looking into the window that showed a young Harry curled in green sheets, sleeping without any true knowledge of what happened to him or what he was, he relented.

Magic knew when Death had finished his blessing, picking up a celebratory strawberry and eating it slowly.

“He shall change when the time is right for him.” Magic rolled her eyes.

“Have a strawberry and get that stick out of your ass.” She then threw the strawberry at him, laughing when he caught it.

 _What an adventure you shall have, little fawn,_ Magic thought as she slowly spun another glass of brandy in her hand. _I look forward to watching it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166282893500/shedding-velvet-hearing-will-shift-behind-him-like
> 
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166499348580/nuzzling-mates-his-new-points-were-small-and
> 
> some more amazing art

Harry and Buster’s relationship grew in the winter while Will and Hannibal spent the darkest hours of winter sleeping. Will and Hannibal both tried their hardest to keep their eyes open during the light hours for Harry, but he knew that they would fall asleep. He was alright with that. He did his studies as he would if it was summertime so he wouldn’t disappoint them.

Having so many dogs kept Harry from getting lonely. Buster especially loved to play with him. When Hannibal was grocery shopping, Will took Harry to the pet store to buy his dogs more supplies. Buster, who had recently popped his favorite red ball, fell into a depression. While his sad puppy eyes didn’t work on Hannibal, Will and Harry got him a new red ball first.

When it was evening, too early for Harry to go to bed but Hannibal and Will asleep, he would quietly roll the ball for Buster to fetch, watching the dog trot over, then bring it back. Hannibal made it clear that the dogs were not allowed on the furniture, so Harry would drag blankets and pillows down onto the floor when he wanted to cuddle with Buster in the evening.

Now, it was spring time. The snow was melting away, the days getting warmer as the hours lengthened. Harry was becoming more and more anxious to go outside.

“Go out and play, Harry,” Will told him. Harry turned with a smile, put his shoes on and raced out the door, Buster hot on his heels. The other dogs watched as the two raced away, but remained indoors where they could nap.

“He seems particularly eager to get out today,” Hannibal said, approaching Will from behind to scent his neck.

“He has been cooped up for the better part of three months,” Will replied, exposing his neck for Hannibal. Instead of scenting him, Hannibal put one of his hands in Will’s head and rubbed his skull. Will hummed, relaxing against his mate as practiced fingers massaged his scalp.

“After a successful hibernation,” Hannibal murmured in his ear, “Ravenstag typically grow an extra set of horns.” Pulling from his mate, Hannibal walked out the door and shifted to his other form. He could feel his own rack was slightly heavier, not much to cause him any stress, but another defense he could use.

Hearing Will shift behind him like a bird taking flight, he walked to a tree and began rubbing the velvet off his new horns. The process, despite looking bloody, was completely painless. Much like a snake shedding its skin. Additionally, the velvet from a Ravenstag was extremely rare and expensive.

Yet, due to their near extinction, velvet, feathers, horns, hoof shavings, and white fawn feathers (the most counterfeited potion ingredient), Hannibal had to be extremely careful to whom he sold them to. Most of the time, Hannibal kept his velvet to himself, stored away to be used for Old Way rituals.

The scent of Will’s blood caught him immediately. Will did not seem hesitant on rubbing his antlers against the bark of the tree a few meters down from him. Scraping off the last of his velvet, he watched as Will pulled the soft fur from his black antlers, black blood staining the leaves and his pelt.

 _Hannibal,_ Will moaned as he continued to remove the felt. Hannibal purposefully neglected to tell his mate that, like the common stag, removing the velvet was an arousing process that was used to attract a mate.

His new points were small and closest to his brow. Hannibal bent his head down and licked at the blood covered feathers. Will groaned, his scent becoming stronger with arousal. He shuffled his mate's feathers around, searching for the human mating mark that was beneath his pelt.

 _We can’t,_ Will pleaded as Hannibal slowly licked the mark.

 _We are mates, William, nothing is wrong with mating in this form._ Hannibal assured, his own arousal becoming difficult to contain.

 _Harry is too close,_ Will growled. He pulled his antlers free of the tree and locked them with Hannibal’s. Both knew that if it were to come to a fight, Hannibal would be victorious, but the older stag always was one for a good fight. _Not yet,_ he promised.

Quickly, Will shifted back to his human form, laying prone and aroused on the damp grass. He waved his wand, a privacy charm circling the area before he spelled his clothes off his body. Hannibal was massive in his form towered above him.

When Hannibal shifted back to his human form, he was not wearing clothing as he kneeled above Will.

“You tempt me,” he growled, grabbing Will’s hair and biting on the side of his neck.

“When have I ever denied you?” Will replied, reaching down and grabbing Hannibal’s buttocks to then drag his blunt nails up his spine. Hannibal pulled his head away from Will’s neck, sitting up on his haunches to look at his mate with a satisfied grin.

The wind blew and both stags could smell the other's arousal. But laced in their heady arousal, was the scent of fear. Instincts pulled at them both, forcing their arousal for mating away and into protection of their fawn at his fear.

Each on four legs, they raced to their fawn.

-

Harry was exploring a new part of their land. It was the part that was closest to the road they would travel on in cars when they wanted to go to the Muggle world. The wards were just as strong as they were around the territory, but Harry had never been to this part of the land without Will or Hannibal.

It was mostly meadow, the parts that weren’t magically cut around the house that Harry was interested. The tall grass came up to Harry’s hips. He looked back and saw the grass trampled down where he walked, then a much thinner line next to him where Buster trotted next to him.

He was edging the wards, but not close enough to pass through them and alert the Ravenstag in the house that he was in danger.

A bee spooked Harry as it flew too close to him, causing him to leap a little closer to the wards. He heard something that was misplaced in the meadow. Like a shudder quickly snapping open and closed if it was in miniature form. He was about to go looking for it when he heard Buster growl.

Buster never growled.

He turned, looking where Buster was, at a cluster of bushes when he heard a twig snap. Harry backed up, willing himself to be calm. Buster barked twice at the bushes.

A second later, a curly red-headed woman climbed from the shrubs. She had the kind of smile that he’d seen on people who could hurt others and a camera in her gloved hands.

“Hello,” she said. Harry took another step back as she got closer to the wards. “My name is Freddie Lounds. Who are you?” Harry shook his head at the woman, Freddie. Her smile or stride didn’t break. “Do you live with Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham?” Harry didn’t answer. “Did you know Mr. Graham killed someone?” At Harry’s gasp, her grin turned feral.

“Yes. Mr. Graham killed a man holding his daughter, then killed her working for the FBI. He killed the entire Hobbes family in three minutes and with ten bullets.” Harry refused to move anymore as she stepped passed the wards and closer to him. His fear quickly turned to anger, Buster’s hackles raised in the air as she got closer to him.

“Mr. Graham is an unstable man that can get into the mind of killers by thinking about them. Do you really want to be surrounded by him and an unconventional psychiatrist?” Harry bristled at the woman’s question.

“I’d rather be in a family of killers then breathe the same air as you.” Harry glared at the woman that trespassed onto their home.

“That’s enough, Miss Lounds.” Harry turned his head, relieved to see Hannibal in his three-piece suit walking through the grass to them. Will, dressed in a dress shirt, approached next to his mate.

“Doctor Lecter, Mr. Graham, I’ve been looking for the two of you for some time.”

“Stalking is the technical term you are looking for, Freddie,” Will growled, shielding Harry with his own body. Buster was still growling at the ginger.

“Ever since you eloped, my viewers have wanted to know where the man that killed the Minnesota Shrike has been too.” She looked down at Harry. “It seems you’ve adopted a child along the way. How quaint.”

“Ms. Lounds, you have three minutes to leave the premises before I inform the authorities.” Hannibal stretched his and out and waited. Harry was pleased to see her grin sour as she removed the camera strap from around her neck and put it in Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal turned the camera around, popped open a piece, then removed the chip before handing it back to her.

“Freddie,” Will growled at the woman before she turned away from them. “It’s not smart to piss off the guy that thinks like killers for a living.” She simply grinned at him and was shown the way out of the wards by Hannibal as Will lead him back home.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered ten minutes into their walk with his head looking down. Will turned around and put his hand on Harry's chin, lifting it like Hannibal was known for doing.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry,” Will assured him. “She’s a vile woman who will one day get what is coming to her.” Harry looked down again, kicking at the dirt in the grass. “What did she tell you?”

“She said,” he paused, not wanting to meet Will’s eyes, “she said that you killed the Hobbes family.” Will gave a slow sigh.

“She is referring to the time that I killed Hobbes to try and save his daughter.” Will rubbed the back of his neck. “Hobbes killed his wife when Hannibal and I found him. I kicked open the door and found him holding a knife to his daughter’s throat.” Will was silent for a minute, remembering the fear in his daughter’s eyes before Hobbes sliced her throat open. “Hobbes cut his daughters throat open, I shot him, she bled out.”

Harry nodded his head, then stretched his hand out and took Will’s.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“How do you feel- living in a house with a killer?” Harry shrugged his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “but, from what you’ve told me, I killed the Dark Lord so I would be a hypocrite.” Will was quiet for a second, then gave Harry a soft smile and squeezed his hand.

Knowing Hannibal was watching both of them, on high alert, Will walked with Harry, holding his hand as they made their way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166287124400/deadly-dad-hannibal-and-will-both-jumped-over
> 
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166108668300/harry-tripping-on-his-own-legs-fell-back-to-the

It took a month before Harry could go back outside by himself. When Harry wanted to go outside after Lounds found him, one of the Ravenstag would accompany him. Harry found it frustrating, but didn’t voice it to them because he knew that they were doing it to keep him safe or follow their instincts.

So when he asked if he could go outside after his lesson with Will, the man ushered him outside.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” Harry asked from the porch, hesitant. Will shook his head.

“You have been very responsible, Harry. You can go play by yourself if you want.” Harry beamed and hugged Will before taking off into the woods, following his usual route.

Hannibal and Will each took turns teaching Harry different ways he could sense the wards; this they taught to him before the Lounds Incident. The typical ways that he took were becoming routine, which is why he wandered towards the meadow in the first place.

This time, Harry went deeper into the woods.

Sometimes, when Hannibal and Will would take him searching for potion ingredients, he would see other deer, fox, groundhogs, and birds. Neither of them took him beyond the creek that they drank from after a long walk.

But it was in the wards, so by crossing the creek, he wasn’t breaking the rules that they set up for him.

Not wanting to get his shoes and sock wet, he removed them and crossed the creek barefoot. The water came up mid-calf and was frigid from the snow melting. Harry carefully crossed the creek, placing each step with precision as he was on mossy rocks that could easily make him fall.

“Hannibal and Will would never let me back out if I broke something,” Harry muttered as he put his socks on his cold feet. Past the creek, it seemed, were several hills where the trees were dense and the roots would curl above the ground. The trees were perfect for climbing just a head. Each branch sprouting out for him to perch and watch the wildlife wander underneath him.

He got his foot caught in one of the roots, falling to the ground with an ‘oof.’ He brushed the dirt off his knees and hands, then carried on.

“Wow,” he said in awe at the size of the tree. Looking up for the best spot to climb it, Harry put one leg on a rock to lift himself up before grabbing onto the lowest branch. He heaved himself up the branch, then began to climb.

About twenty feet up the tree, there was a good clearing of branches and a cluster of them that he could safely sit all his weight on without risking the branches snapping. When he got as comfortable as he could, he watched the animals below him.

He watched as several squirrels scurried under the tree, searching for the nuts that they buried before winter came. A large herd of deer passed under him about a half-hour later. There were four females without fawns and six with them. One mother had two fawns. Each little fawn stayed close to their mother, their white spots sticking out amongst the herd. Harry turned his head and looked for the stag that was following behind them.

Sure enough, when the females passed under his tree, the stag walked behind them.

This stag was nowhere near as impressive as Hannibal or Will. But, as Hannibal explained, the common stag lose their antlers often, Ravenstag only do when they die. Pieces could be broken off in a fight, but it was extremely rare for one to lose the entire rack.

When that stag passed, he could tell there was not much more he was going to see. He stretched out his arms, sap clinging to his one shoulder, then began to climb down. It was slower work, climbing down instead of up; intimidating too, if one looked down for too long before moving.

About half way to the ground, still hanging ten feet in the air, he heard a voice. _Oh, not again._ Harry thought, slowly moving to become a smaller sight for whatever human entered the forest. _They’ll never let me out of their sight now._

“What makes you think we can drag a buck back to the van in these woods?”

_Great, there are two._

“We don’t get paid to ask questions,” the other man said. Harry listened to their voices getting louder, closer to where he was hiding from two hunters. His instincts pushed him to run as fast as he could away from these men. Something was off about him. Steeling himself, Harry slowly began to climb down from the tree.

“You hear that?”

“Probably a hawk,”

Their voices were getting close to Harry. There was no way he could make it to the ground without being spotted and it was too late to begin climbing to hide. He was a sitting target and Hannibal and Will were too far to get to him in time if the men were going to hurt him.

Fear made Harry slip and miss the lower branch with his grip. He gasped as his legs slid from under him and he hit several branches on the way down to the ground. He would have landed head first if it wasn’t for his arms protecting him.

But his weight was too much for one limb to collapse on. He cried out in pain as he heard the familiar sound of a bone breaking. He bit back his cries, hoping to anything that the men somehow wouldn’t have seen or heard his fall. Harry looked down at his arm, relieved that, if anything, the bone was not sticking out from the skin.

It needed to be set by Hannibal at the very least.

“And you thought it was a hawk.” Harry looked up, drawing his legs in to make himself look smaller. Both men were in camo gear, each carrying a hunting rifle that Will sometimes went out with. One man, the man who just spoke, had a dead duck curled around his neck. The smaller man next to him pat the chest of the one with the duck.

“Hey,” he said, looking at Harry, “isn’t that the kid from Lounds’ article?” The duck killer looked at Harry, who was in shock and not moving. When his grin turned feral, Harry knew that something horrible was going to happen to him.

“Yeah,” he nodded his head as he spoke, “yeah, it is.” Somehow, and Harry couldn’t spare the brainpower to wonder, but Freddie got his picture up online for the world to see. And her ignorance and _greed_ was going to hurt him.

The second man walked up to Harry with his hand stretched out.

“You’re coming with us.”

“Don’t touch me,” Harry growled, his magic beginning to flare in his veins. The men laughed at him. The man in front of him grabbed his hurt arm and pulled. Harry screamed and his magic lashed out, throwing the man away from him.

And that was when hell broke loose.

Hannibal and Will both jumped over the roots that Harry tripped on, antlers pointed down and each charging a different man. Will charged for the man on the ground that Harry threw while Hannibal tossed the other man high into the air with his antlers.

Harry could smell the blood of the men as he watched, petrified of the men the Ravenstag were killing. He listened to their screams with his eyes wide, watching as they choked on their own blood. Harry had never seen Hannibal or Will’s teeth, but they were razor sharp as they tore the two men apart, screaming in agony as their blood sprayed on their black pelts.

His magic was still under his skin, drumming as fast as his heart was. With each pulse of adrenaline, his magic took hold of his skin. Harry gasped, clutching his arm as the world flashed white around him.

The last thing he heard was Hannibal and Will screaming his name in fear.

*

He was floating, that he was sure of.

Wherever he was floating, it was warm and smelled of woods, firewood, and home.

The warmth was surrounding him as well. In a good way. It didn’t feel imposing or claustrophobic, nor was it hot.

Harry felt a velvet nose nuzzle at his neck, which one was nuzzling him, he could not tell. The nuzzling didn’t stop as he burrowed deeper into whatever strange blanket he was wrapped in. He heard a deep chuckle drift across his mind, Hannibal’s, before he felt his tongue grooming him.

For once, it was comforting. Well, it always was that- the instinctual need to keep young smelling like the parent. But this time, Harry didn’t mind as both of them nuzzled, scented and groomed his body.

 _You scared us, Harry,_ Will thought to him quietly. Harry rumbled deep in his chest instead of nodding.

 _Your magic is taxed, young fawn,_ Hannibal told him. _Transformation magic is powerful. It healed your arm before we could attend to it._

 _That’s nice,_ Harry thought sleepily. He lifted his head high enough to yawn, eyes still closed, before putting his nose back onto someone’s feathered legs. When something heavy rested on his legs, likely a dog, he shifted his legs. One kicked the other when he did. _What…?_ He thought, dazed by what was happening.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, seeing crushed grass that he was laying on, Will’s four hooves and then four, very thin and tiny ones. His vision was a lot stronger, and he could smell everything that was around him. The rain from the previous evening, the sap on the trees, the pollen in the air.

 _What?_ He exclaimed, trying to get up, only to stumble on his new legs. Hannibal’s chuckle drifted along his mind again as the larger stag stood up from behind him. Will reached out his neck, nuzzling Harry’s shoulder as he frantically looked around. _How?_ He asked, peering up at Hannibal.

The great stag leaned his own nose down and rubbed where Harry’s antlers would hopefully grow from.

 _I do not know, young fawn,_ Hannibal said. Harry craned his neck and looked down at his back.

On his body were black feathers, much like the others, but he had several clusters of small, white feathers that were checkered along his barrel and spine. Trying to get up so he could see more of himself, Harry pushed his two front legs forward, then heaved himself up like he’d seen Will and Hannibal do so many times before.

He would have fallen on top of Will, if he hadn’t also stood to help him stay balanced.

 _You have very long legs,_ Will commented as Harry tried to coordinate himself.

 _You will grow into them,_ Hannibal assured, walking behind Harry and giving him a slight push on the shoulder to get him walking. Harry, tripping on his own legs, fell back to the ground and releasing one of the strangest sounds he’d ever heard.

 _What was that?_ He asked from the grass, legs tucked under him.

 _You bleated,_ Will told him, shaking his feathers out.

 _A completely natural sound for a young fawn like yourself,_ Hannibal said as he walked around Harry. Putting his legs under him again, he got up, legs still shaky, but was standing on his own.

Taking very small steps, he walked in the direction he was faced (saving mastering turning for another time) before he started walking faster. He was sure that it was not graceful or coordinated, but he was running on four legs with a body covered in black feathers.

 _I’ll be able to run with you, and jump as high as you and,_ his excitement was caught short when he was hit with a dizzy spell. _Whoa._ Harry thought as his legs buckled and he was on the grass again.

 _You exhausted your magic. It will take your body some time to get used to your new form._ Hannibal nudged his nose to Harry’s shoulder, ruffling the white feathers.

The three of them looked to the sky, Harry concerned, Will protective and Hannibal calm when they heard a magical cry and saw flames erupt from the sky.

 _A blessing then,_ Hannibal mused as they watched the phoenix circle above them, then land on Harry’s shoulder gently. The bird and Harry both looked each other in the eyes, before the bird reached behind him and pulled a red feather free. He deposited the feather next to Harry’s leg. Harry looked at the bird before he reached behind himself and pulled away one of his white feathers.

Pulling it free only pinched, quickly healed by whatever oil kept them soft. Harry extended his neck to the bird, who took it in its own mouth before flying away.

 _What did you mean, Hannibal? By a blessing?_ Will asked. Hannibal rubbed his face against Will’s, projecting happiness across their mating bond.

_It is rumored that those blessed by Magic herself will have a phoenix visit a new Ravenstag._

Harry looked up where the bird disappeared with his feather, remembering his wish that winter night.

_Thank you._

*

She was getting closer. His magic was thick here, yet, surrounded by something evil. Different than the one she had been surrounded by, but of the same.

It would only be a few days before she would find him.

*

Both sated and calm, Hannibal regarded his tired mate next to him.

“I will have to see what is causing the wards to shift around the land.” Will nodded his head, but threw his arm over Hannibal’s chest in a silent order to stay in bed. Hannibal rubbed his hand down Will’s spine, nodding. “In the morning, beloved.”

*

“Magic!” Death shouted. Magic rolled her eyes at his tone from where she was watching the little herd of Ravenstag.

“What?” she shouted back in a tone as frustrated as his in good fun.

“Why are you tampering with their wards?” He asked, now standing behind her, trying to loom.

“I was getting bored.”

“Bored?” Death asked skeptically. Magic nodded her head.

“Yes, bored.” She walked around the Reaper and to window that showed Las Angels. “I don’t see what the problem is. I did Harry a favor. I gave him what he wished for early.” Death rolled his eyes, much to the delight of Magic.

“If you weren’t so important, I would kill you.”

“Love you too.” Death vanished, going off to brood. “Asshole.” She smirked as she gazed out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave your comments and tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166321704745/fishing-with-dad-will-taught-him-to-fish-in-his

It was nearing the end of spring, the summer heat beginning to creep its way into the land where Harry played.

It took him some time to master the transformation from human to Ravenfawn as flawlessly as Hannibal and Will did. The first time he tried it he was caught in a half transformation. His hair were more like feathers, his veins were black, down his spine he had his preening and white fawn feathers as well as a tail.

Once he managed to shift from four legs to two without having influences of his other form, he needed to get used to shifting with his clothes still intact. It was a slow process that involved many destroyed outfits an immense embarrassment of being naked, but he eventually got that down too.

“You will be going to school come September, little fawn,” Hannibal said one night as they ate their dinner, “It is necessary for you to have complete control over your shifting.”

Harry still had numerous questions to ask now that he was a Ravenfawn.

Hannibal taught him everything that he could, from which grasses were the best to eat, to how to scent the difference between a friend and an enemy.

The only down side was his appetite. As he used more magic to transform, he needed to eat more food until his metabolism could adapt to his new magical reserve. Instead of eating as a human, Will and Hannibal taught him to eat as a Ravenstag.

Will taught him to fish in his new form. They stood in the water, both waiting patiently, until Will would dunk his head beneath the water and catch a fish. Harry would follow Will’s lead, noticing patterns in where Will stood, how he positioned himself, and how he dove.

Harry was still intimidated by the difference in his human teeth versus the ones that he now had. When Will opened his jaws to snap the fish that swam to them, his teeth were sharp like a bear, but unified like their human forms.

It made for an amazing weapon as Harry saw when he was nearly taken by those hunters.

He also found, once he caught a fish, that raw, whole fish was much different than the way they ate it as humans. Harry didn’t mind the taste or the bones when he ate the fish, still trying to get away from him as blood dripped down his feathers and into the water. Fish, as he found, tasted like salt and the river water where he found them.

Hannibal taught him how to hunt. Rabbits were quick, but a delicious and fatty morsel of food that would keep his magic and form strong the more he caught. Squirrels were gamey, like they had been stewed when they were hunting for nuts. Skunks, while a challenge to catch and not get sprayed, were covered in meat that Harry learned to strip away carefully. Harry understood why the men were hunting ducks that day. They were like rabbits, fatty and succulent, but also like fish with hints of salt. Geese were much the same, just larger.

Hunting was never for sport. It was for food and to provide for themselves. When they would hunt small game together, they did not do it with the intent of having the animal’s head stuffed and mounted on the walls. It would be a mockery to what they were.

 _We are an apex predator, Harry,_ Will told him as the three of them ate several geese one day. _To defile their bodies by mounting them on the walls would be to forget what we are._

 _Have humans hunted us?_ He asked as he tore into the goose liver. Hannibal, who was much less proper about eating in this form than his human one, stopped from ripping the heart out of his goose. He dove back into it with ferocity a moment later.

 _Not for a long time,_ he thought as he swallowed the heart and blood that came with it.

Harry was also taught that one was not to hunt too close to the home. Hannibal told him that it was not right to kill the innocent in the home. Animals had a place on the food chain, he said, if it was below you, and therefore and innocent, it was not to be killed at home. If it attacks you, or alludes itself above you, one could defend and feast on its flesh.

In the very beginning, before Harry hunted for the first time as he was too weak to do it himself, he was hesitant to kill the scared rabbit beneath him. It could not run, petrified in fear as Harry waited.

Hannibal scolded him for prolonging the rabbits fear inhumanly. He was stern, not anything like his uncle that would scream at him for doing something wrong. Hannibal’s scolding was firm, but corrective. When Harry finally killed the rabbit, he could taste the difference between the one in his jaws and the ones that Hannibal brought to him when he was too weak to move and the animal was dead.

 _Fear spoils the meat,_ Hannibal stated, licking away the blood that splashed on his pelt. _Pain does not spoil the meat, should you eat something while it lives, it will be in fear and in pain-spoiled, yet palitible. Kill it quickly, cleanly, and it won’t taste like that again._

It took several tries for Harry to grasp the forms of hunting. Each time he hunted, Hannibal offering guidance as Harry chased several animals behind him, the spoiled meat became less spoiled as he followed his instincts and practiced his new skills.

Now, spring was ending, summer beginning, which meant that school would be starting. Harry was excited to meet other Wizards like him, to learn from other people and to have more friends his age. Of course, he would miss Hannibal, Will and the dogs. It would be strange, learning from another potions teacher or eating another’s meals, but Harry was looking forward to the new experience.

Currently, Harry was reading one of Hannibal’s old books on the uses for what a Ravenstag could provide when one was alive. Many of their freely donated body parts were used in potions to stop people from dying. The use of velvet could be used to stop venom from spreading around the body or healing large, gaping wounds as he was currently reading.

“Harry?” Will asked, looking around for him. Harry carefully inserted the bookmark and closed its cover gently.

“Yes?” Harry walked over to the blue-eyed man. Will looked carefully at Harry, as if he were at war with himself over something.

“You’re,” he sighed, “old enough to stay at home by yourself for a couple hours, right?” harry nodded his head.

“I can take care of myself,” he said politely. Will looked behind him, no doubt at Hannibal before said man stood behind Will. Harry looked at them with confusion on his face. “I used to do it all the time.”

Apparently, this was not the thing to say to comfort them as both growled in anger at his previous living situation.

“Would you be alright if we left the house for the night?” Hannibal asked. “Know that if you do not feel comfortable, we shall not leave.”

“I’ll be alright,” he assured, “I’ve got the dogs,” Hannibal rolled his eyes behind Will as the younger stag smiled. “Where are you going?”

“We have been called away on urgent, private business, young fawn.” Hannibal said. “There is food for you in the fridge that you know how to heat up.”

“Mari is, shall we say, indisposed,” Will tried.

“Doing demon stuff,” Harry translated, nodding his head and smiling when the stags did.

“You’re sure you don’t mind, Harry?” Will asked. Harry walked up and hugged him quickly.

“I’ll be okay.” Harry walked over to Hannibal and hugged him too, rolling his eyes when the man scented him as a precaution.

Harry watched from the window as the two wizards made their way to the car, a funny thought, then drove away to take care of whatever ‘business’ they needed to attend to.

The first two hours passed quickly. Harry spent most of the time reading the book only to take a short break to eat the food that Hannibal put in the Tupperwear.

After those two hours, Harry began to get bored. He knew that Will and Hannibal might be disappointed in him if he went outside without them staying near, so he settled himself with playing with Buster and his red ball. It was too early for Harry to go to bed, but the dogs needed to go out for the last time before they settled for the night.

“Come on,” Harry said, patting his thigh. He waited for each dog to get up and stretch before he opened the door for them. Harry walked out onto the porch to watch them sniff the ground and pee for the final time.

Slowly, the dogs walked back to the house, each getting a pet from Harry before they walked back into the house.

Except, Harry was missing Winston.

“Winston,” he called, seeing the dog staring at something. Alert, Harry walked over to the dog. He couldn’t hear any humans around him as it was too quiet. He could hear bats and some other nocturnal animals, but no humans.

Harry followed Winston’s gaze and gasped at what it was.

“Go, Winston,” Harry ordered gravely. The dog whined. “Now,” he said, pointing to the house. Winston looked back at the house, then slowly made his way over to the house. Now that Winston was safe, Harry slowly began to back away.

On the grassy floor was a large cobra.

 ** _I have traveled a long way to find you,_** the snake hissed, sounding like a female. She raised her long head, long enough to strike Harry before he could get away.

 ** _Why are you looking for me?_** He asked it, taking another step back. Harry’s mind was racing. He debated on shifting, but it would be a larger target for the snake to hit if she decided to strike.

 ** _Your magic smells like my old master,_** the snake told him. She slithered closer to him, making Harry take two steps back. **_I will not hurt you, hatchling._**

 ** _Fawn,_** Harry growled the connection to the snake.

**_I do not understand what a ‘fawn’ is. To me, you are a hatchling._ **

**_I am not your child._ **

**_I know._** The snake got closer to Harry, who had stopped moving back. **_My name is Nagini, hatchling. I’m here to protect you from the Man-Eaters._**

 ** _Man-Eaters?_** He questioned, confused at what she was saying.

**_Yes, hatchling. Should a snake eat another, they are Snake-Eaters._ **

**_You’re talking about cannibalism,_** Harry clarified. The snake, Nagini, seemed to give the closest thing to a shrug that she could give.

 ** _My old master lost his mind to power. He was crazed and a murder,_** she told him. **_But he never feasted on the flesh of his own kind. He would want me to preserve your power, to protect you from those who seek to kill you._** She circled around his legs on the ground never flaring her hood or threatening him. **_And you, hatchling, you live with Man-Eaters._**

 ** _What?_** Harry was stunned. He blinked his eyes, shaking the thought from his head as if it were a bug that he could flick off.

 ** _I have smelled them, the stags, in their true form. They hunt the wildlife as I do. But they hunt their other skin. I can smell it, hatchling._** She raised her head to look up at him. **_And my scenting skills have never betrayed me before._**

 ** _I can’t be,_** Harry looked back to the house and remembered something odd.

It was after Hannibal and Will got back to the house when Mari was watching him that one time. One of them, he forgot which one, but they said the woman had sung beautifully. The next morning, the same woman was in the paper with her brain in her hands, lungs removed, and her throat cut open to the vocal chords.

When they were eating dinner that night, Hannibal said, ‘the lungs simply sing with the sauce.’ Harry thought it was a pun in poor taste but now…

Harry collapsed, knees buckling under him as he sat on the grass, eyes glazed over as he panted at the revelation. He didn’t care that Nagini wrapped around him in what he thought could be a hug.

 ** _Calm, hatchling,_** she whispered in his ear. **_We must go. I will protect you._**

Harry only knew that he was scared. He could smell his own fear, sour and raw as it reached his new nose.

 ** _Where will we go?_** Harry didn’t want to leave, truly, he didn’t. But now that he knew the truth, he didn’t think he would be able to keep the secret. Harry knew, somehow, they both loved him.

As he loved them.

They protected him, taught him.

They saved him.

And now Harry had to return the favor by leaving.

_I can’t turn them in. They’re my fathers._

Harry started to cry. He felt the tears fall off his chin and onto his tan legs. It was the first time he thought of them as that; not Hannibal and Will but as Father and Dad.

He would never be able to call them that- now that he knew.

 ** _Hush, hatchling,_** Nagini said brushing her nose against his tear tracks.

 ** _I have to write them something._** Harry pulled himself free of her coils and ran to the house.

In one of the drawers was a pen and note paper that Hannibal would use to write groceries or Will to write reminders. Harry pulled a new paper free and wrote a short message on it. Slamming the pen down, he raced past the dogs, ignoring their whines. To say goodbye would be too difficult for him.

 _I can’t…I can’t breathe,_ he thought as he walked down the porch steps. He gripped his chest as it tightened, panicking because he couldn’t breathe. Something was stopping him from breathing. Nagini was too far to be doing anything to hurt him.

_I need to get AWAY!_

With that thought, Harry was gone with a _crack._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved back to college and the wifi is awful. I posted an extra chapter, then deleted it along with the comments so I will answer them now.  
> To axelia, who commented: "oh, snap! Nagini! I'm so nervous??? (And excited) this chapter was great, can't wait to read more!" Yes, Nagini was the woman I've been mentioning in the chapters before. I'm glad you are excited.  
> To Fishlord, who commented: "Chapter 9 and 10 are the same" Thank you for catching that. The wifi shut down as it was in the process of posting so I didnt think it went through.  
> To SweetAssAliens, who commented: "oh my gosh this is so good but i wanna cry at the last chapter!! ((also you accidentily posted it twice, in case you didn't know)) I love Nagini but why you gotta fuck up this happy family???" I'm very happy that you like it 'so good.' I'm sorry I made you want to cry, but only like a tiny amount. ;). I have plans for Nagini so I'm happy you love her. I had to fuck them up because it was moving the story along. Even I didn't think it would be so damn long. Not sure what I got myself into, but what the hell. 
> 
> To all of you, I hope you enjoy reading.

Harry recognized where he was, vaguely.

He was standing in one of the Old Italian roads that his fathers’ would take him after they had finished shopping for fresh ingredients. On these roads, Harry would be taught about certain people that walked these very streets and how they changed the world.

Harry sniffed as he rubbed his tears away from his eyes.

“I can’t go back now,” he cried, back sliding down the cobblestone and crying on the ground. Not even Nagini was with him. He didn’t know how, but Harry managed to get himself far away, where he was alone.

Again.

He was alone again.

He let out a sob of agony at the thought of that.

So many nights Harry had cuddled between the two stags, accepting their warmth and companionship as he drifted off with the comforting thought that he would never be alone again. So many times, he had bonded with the two over the strangest of things- from picking out a new color for a wall with Will to how to make a paper snowflake.

And he lost it.

He clutched his chest as the suffocating feeling came back to him. He desperately tried to calm his breathing so that he could think about his next step. He didn’t know where Nagini was, he didn’t know how he would keep away from his fathers’ for their safety.

He didn’t notice the Italian wizard approaching him with his wand out.

“Stupify,” the man muttered, and Harry knew black.

*

It was four in the morning when Hannibal and Will returned to their house from their hunt. The kitchen light was on; not unusual for when they went out to hunt and left Mari to watch Harry. Harry most likely left it on as a courtesy.

Hannibal, opening the trunk and removing the cooler of organs, watched as Will approached the door first to calm the dogs that greeted them as they usually did. Hannibal looked up at Harry’s dark window. Their fawn likely sleeping in his bed with one of the dogs with him.

Will left the door open for Hannibal as he approached the house. Odd, but not unwarranted.

When he got to the door he knew something was horribly wrong.

The house was numb, as if all the magic had been sucked away in a moment of panic. The dogs were whining, pacing around each other to then run up the stairs. He could smell Will’s distress from the kitchen.

Hannibal dropped the cooler. He apparated in the house, something he would never do, to Harry’s bedroom.

His bedroom’s scent was undisturbed, as was its natural state. His bed was made from the morning, books put on his bookshelf and laundry where it should be depending on its state.

Hannibal apparated downstairs to where he knew Will was standing in the kitchen.

His mate was gazing off in space holding a white piece of paper in his hands. As his instincts demanded to know where his fawn was, his logical mind knew that he had either been kidnapped or ran away.

“He knows,” Will whispered, hands finally beginning to shake to lower the note to the counter. Hannibal froze in his place. “I don’t know how he found out, but he knows,” Will’s voice was in agony, as if the sound of it were dull razors that slashed across Hannibal’s heart.

Hannibal swallowed thick in his throat and slowly walked to his mate. Tears ran down his mates blue eyes and his body shook. It was when Hannibal reached out to hold his mate that Hannibal realized he was crying too.

As Will wept in his arms, Hannibal looked down at the note scrawled in Harry’s handwriting, tear blotches staining the ink and paper.

_It’s safer for you this way. I promise I won’t tell. ~Harry_

Hannibal gathered his rage, forcing it to contort to his will so that he would not become reckless.

“Will,” he choked, “Will, you have to break this down like a crime scene.”

“He’s our son,” Will cried, nails digging into his chest. Hannibal held him tighter in response.

“You have too, William,” Hannibal said. “Someone knows about us, that much is sure. We have taken extra measures to be sure our secret is safe.” Will’s scent changed under Hannibal’s nose from dread to anger. If it were any other situation, Hannibal would have basked in it.

On autopilot, Will closed his eyes before Hannibal, and empathized.

*

Harry was bound, gagged and drugged. He figured this out gradually as the man talking seemed to get loud, then quiet and muffled rather quickly. When he tried to talk, his voice was dry and something felt like it was forcing its way into his mouth. He found out he was bound shortly after that when the man picked him up in his arms, then walked up some stairs.

Willing himself not to vomit, Harry’s head rolled back against his will as he tried to pull his magic to himself to fight off his captor. It must have been a weak attempt as the man laughed at him.

“-son’s been looking for you a long time,” the man slurred. He probably spoke it clearly, but Harry heard it as if he were talking through a tunnel filled with cotton.

He didn’t know how, but he was sitting upright and something was strapped against his chest. _Car?_ he thought slowly. It didn’t feel like they were moving, but the room was quite bright. The car jerked as it began to move, then seemed to tilt upwards.

After a few minutes, Harry’s ears popped and he figured out what he was in.

 _A plane._ When he concluded that he was in deep trouble, he heard the man shuffling around for something. _Stupid,_ Harry thought. _I’m a Ravenfawn. They are Ravenstag._ He rolled his head back, eyes catching the blinking lights of the city below him. _It can only be cannibalism if we’re the same species._

He winced at the pinch in his neck. The fuzziness returned tenfold and Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered. _I’m so sorry,_ he thought before passing out.

*

Harry, though they did not know how, managed to apparate away from the property in his panic at the revelation of finding out his diet habits.

It made hunting their fawn down extremely difficult.

Will hunted for him on their land as Hannibal searched for him in the city. Both were exhausted from their previous hunt, hunger, fatigue and stress. Both knew that they should rest and hunt when they were more likely to pick up on smaller things.

Neither stopped hunting.

At two in the afternoon the next day, Hannibal finally caught Harry’s scent in an ally. He approached where the fawn must have landed himself, hoping to find a clue, but found that his scent disappeared again.

But he could smell magic around the area.

A magical aura that was not Harry’s.

Hannibal resisted the urge to roar in the Italian streets.

*

The scent was all off where he was laying. The bed was too soft, the comforter too heavy and the room smelled like roasting pork and swealtering heat.

“Oh goodie, you’re waking up!” A man said from around him. Harry tried to move but found his legs and arms were tied down. He groaned and thrashed his head to try and shake the dazedness away.

“You are so cute!” The man said, touching his nose with something cold. “And you are just the perfect bait to lure my two favorite toys over.” Harry’s vision was slowly coming back to him. The man was standing in a mockery of a suit, colors clashing with each other as he gave a bright smile. “I didn’t put my toys away with proper and I lost them.” He sighed, his head hanging as he faked sadness. He clapped his hands, joy rushing back to his features as he looked at Harry. “But I finally found what would entice them to come back to the states.”

Harry clenched his jaw around the gag. The man tutted and shook his head.

“Oh no no no. this will simply not do.” He turned. “Cordell, release his gag, if you would be so kind.” A plump man approached Harry, smiling in the same sick way that the man holding a knife did. “If it wasn’t for Lounds, I would have never found you, you know,” he said conversationally as Cordell removed one part of his gag. The plump man reached over Harry’s head, wrist under his mouth.

Harry’s heart began beating faster as he smelled the man’s blood beneath his skin.

“I sent two men to get you, but they must have been killed by your dad’s, huh?” Cordell unclasped the other side of his gag, rubbing Harry’s jaw before pulling away.

Harry launched his neck up and bit down hard on the man’s arm. He ground his teeth like he would if he was trying to get to the marrow of one of the creatures he hunted in the forest. Cordell screamed as Harry bit down on him, blood flowing down his throat and onto the sheet he was bound in.

Releasing the wimpering man, Harry panted his rage at the one who captured him. He was not disturbed by Harry’s violence at such a young age. In fact, he smiled and reached for his pocket square with the hand not holding the knife.

“I will remove one of your eyes if you try that with me,” he said as he cleaned the blood from Harry’s face and neck. Harry locked his eyes with the man, who ignored him as he was cleaned with a genuine smile. “My name is Mason, by the way. And I think we are going to be great friends before I kill you.”

Harry remained silent as Mason backed away from him.

“And now, we wait.”

*

Margot knew something was off with her brother. He was being far too nice to her for it to be a normal day.

Which meant that her brother found a new play toy.

This was odd as the children he liked to torture had not come to the farm today and he had not threatened to throw her to the pigs.

It was three in the afternoon, which meant that Mason was watching the slaughter of the swine for the next hour.

Something prickled under her skin as she walked around the estate and into the house. Something was very wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention as she began walking to her room. She came across a draft that gave her pause.

Looking around for the guards, she saw none and followed it.

Mason hated when things were out of place. He would pout like a toddler when something was not to his liking. Which included drafts in the house. Rather than get berated for something she didn’t do, Margot walked around, following the draft into one of the spare rooms.

“Whichever maid left the window open is playing with her life,” she muttered before opening the door.

What she didn’t expect was for a child, not even in his teens, to be strapped to a blood covered bed. She sighed, clenching her fists as she ran over what she could possibly do.

Margot slipped into the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

The boy was looking at her with piercing green eyes that unnerved her. The closer she walked to the boy, the colder the room became. When she looked to the windows, she could see frost creeping up the sides to then sweat in the heat.

“I’ll get you out of here,” she said. Margot looked around once more, before she began unbuckling his bonds.

*

Three days.

Harry had been missing for three days without any trace of him.

Few words were exchanged between the two stags as they tried to find their fawn. Both were skipping meals until it became necessary to eat so that they could continue to search for Harry. Hannibal had called in three of his skilled contacts to find his son, going so far as to threaten them if they failed to find him alive and healthy.

Blood magic only told them that he was still alive. If they had a horcrux shard, Hannibal would be able to pinpoint where he was, but they had none to use.

Will’s phone began to ring as Hannibal forced himself to eat so that he could continue to hunt for their fawn.

“What Jack?” Hannibal heard Will growl. “What?” he said in a breathless tone that caused a flicker of hope to race through Hannibal. “How? Where?” he asked. Hannibal pushed his plate to the side and made his way to his mate. “And he’s safe?” Will’s hands were shaking as he pressed the phone to his ear. “We’ll be there,” he said, hanging up the phone a moment later.

“Will,” Hannibal said in desperation.

“Jack has him, safe,” he whispered, tears of relief falling down his face. “Alana’s girlfriend found him at the Verger estate.” Hannibal growled in anger.

“He is a vile man,” Hannibal said through clenched teeth. Will just hugged Hannibal tighter.

“We need to get to Virginia.”

*

Harry didn’t understand why they were keeping him in an interrogation room. He did confess to biting off a chunk of Cordell’s arm off, but Jack told him that he would not be held accountable for that.

The woman that rescued him, Margot Verger, has a girlfriend that worked with both Hannibal and Will. When Harry told the FBI that he was their son (nearly saying fawn) Alana demanded that Jack call Will.

He was interrogated many times by many different people. A woman named Beverly took his blood while talking about how she used to work with Will. She called him a ‘sass muffin’ when she finished bottling his blood for testing.

When Price and Zeller walked in (no doubt to take turns interrogating him), both smelling like mates, Harry looked up at Beverly while she was drinking her coffee and asked,

“Is everyone gay around here?” she snorted on her coffee as the males in the room turned pink. When she finished coughing up her drink she glared at him.

“Sass mini muffin has learned from the larger sass muffin.”

A few hours passed without anyone talking to him, Harry taking the time to lay his head on the table and nap, before the door opened.

This woman walked with an air of resigned confidence and power. She was wearing a tight, blood red dress, her hair neatly resting on her shoulders as she walked to the interrogation chair.

“You can imagine my surprise that I hear my only patients’ son resides in the FBI while his fathers’ fly across an ocean to retrieve him.”

All of the people that walked in before her had offered their name first, then talked about his trauma to then ask about what he did. This woman was different.

“You know Hannibal,” Harry stated. The woman gave a forced smile.

“I know an image of Hannibal Lecter.” She turned and looked at the one-way glass. “I am sure that you and Will know more about Hannibal than I ever will as his doctor.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to her, so he said nothing. When she looked at him again, she tilted her head.

“Did it feel good to bite off Cordell’s arm with your teeth?”

That was one of the questions that none of the others asked him. Harry resisted the urge to smile at her.

“You knew that it would not help you escape, as he only removed the gag, yet you sank your teeth into him.” She hesitated. “Why?”

Harry shrugged, breathing slightly harder and swallowing a dry throat to make it convincing that he did not want to bite the man simply because he could.

“It seemed like the only thing I could do,” Harry told her. “I was scared and angry.”

“You lashed out as any animal backed into a cage would do.” The woman nodded her head, looked at the glass, stood and walked out without another word to him.

-

“I still can’t believe Harry ripped a chunk of his arm off like that,” Price said as he looked at the photos of Cordell’s injury. Mason and Cordell were both enjoying an all-inclusive stay with Doctor Chilton for what would be a long time.

“When children reach the age of three they can bite as hard as dogs,” Zeller said.

“What I don’t believe,” Beverly said as she tore off a chunk of her muffin, “is that Will and Hannibal elope, then adopt a child within three days of being in Italy.”

“Will has always been one to collect strays,” Alana said as they all watched Harry stare at the door in boredom. Bedelia simply remained silent.

The five of them watched as Jack opened the door and Will and Hannibal burst through the doors, Harry rushing to meet them, before both gathered him into their arms, holding him as tight as possible.

Hannibal and Will looked disheveled and exhausted, both consumed by such raw emotion that the four behind the glass were moved by their feelings of being reunited.

“Collecting strays or not,” Beverly said as she removed more of her wrapper on the muffin, “ _that,”_ she pointed at the family still embraced, whispering wordless nonsense to each other, ensuring with words that they were there again, “is one of the most genuine forms of love I’ve ever seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166707251610/genuine-love-collecting-strays-or-not-beverly


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter. I was going to write a longer chapter, yet something came up, so I figured some fluff would do ya some good.

When Will bent down and scooped up his fawn in their arms, the bond between the three of them sighed in relief.

Thoughts between all of them were exchanged as they embraced, squeezing each other far too tight to be comfortable any other day. The thoughts shared between them moved far too quickly for each one to be interpreted as they reacquainted themselves with their collective scents.

 _Little fawn,_ Hannibal thought in relief, his scent of it stronger than even Will’s. _You’re safe now, you’re home._

 _I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run. I’m so sorry,_ Harry thought as he buried his head into Hannibal’s shoulder as Will scented his neck again.

 _You’re safe now, Harry,_ Will told the both of them, knowing that staying too long would raise some eyebrows. He squeezed Hannibal’s arm to pull the man away from their fawn so they could talk to their former colleagues.

 _I will kill them all,_ Hannibal thought to Will. Will put Harry on his feet, brushing his hair back like he would his feathers.

 _If you want to get caught,_ Will thought to his mate. _They are both going to Chilton. Do you really want to deal with him to kill them?_ Hannibal huffed through his mind.

_We shall discuss this later._

“Hello again, Will, Hannibal,” Alana said, nodding her head to the both of them with a kind smile.

“Alana,” they both said, finally feeling the true weight of their exhaustion and worry of losing their fawn now that he was back in their arms.

“You look well,” she said to them. Will scoffed, not dignifying her statement with a response.

“You flatter.” Hannibal squeezed his hand, Will thankful he was better at social situations. Heavy steps approached the weary group in the room. Jack, looking frustrated as ever, nodded to Will.

“I’m sure you recall the paperwork.”

Hannibal barely resisted the urge to snarl at the man. His barb at Will was to try and guilt him back into the FBI, catching killers like them. When Will tilted his head, Hannibal knew that his mate didn’t miss the barb either.

The small herd walked out of the interrogation room, sticking close to each other now that they were found again.

Hannibal gave pause at seeing Bedelia, dressed in rose and holding herself high, yet reserved in a way that did not seem obnoxious.

“May I have a word, Hannibal?” she asked him. Harry looked up at him when he looked down at the boy. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Beverly Katz said, walking over to them as she finished off the muffin she was eating. Hannibal recalled Will telling him about this woman. She was one of the few women that did not question his ‘behavior’ other than when he was visibly upset.

 _You can trust her,_ Will thought as he followed Jack to sign paperwork.

“No bodies, Bev,” Will said before he turned the corner to the woman. Hannibal noted with amusement that she seemed to deflate a bit. Hannibal nodded his head towards the woman at Harry, who followed her.

Thinking she was out of ear shot, she said to Harry,

“Do you want to see a human spleen?”

“You have a family now,” Bedelia stated as Hannibal’s gaze lingered on his fawn. He turned his head to his old psychiatrist.

“Indeed.” She hummed, perfectly poised.

“Has the voided loneliness you feel been filled?” Hannibal didn’t dignify her question with a response. “You and Will both rushed to meet him, going so far as to scent your family once you held it in your hands.”

“I wasn’t aware of what I truly had until it was gone, if that is what you ask,” Hannibal said, blinking slowly.

“Do you find a kindship with them? A balm to your own loneliness as you gather the lonely around you?” Hannibal took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“We have known each other for some time,” he started. “You are aware that I rarely tire; you are skilled enough to know that I tire now.” Hannibal nodded his head to her as a farewell, turned and made his way to wherever Harry’s scent wafted.

Harry was in one of the standard break rooms, sitting on one of the couches with Beverly. In Harry’s hand was a mini muffin while she had another larger muffin. Harry scented Hannibal, looking up with a smile. He watched as Harry turned his head and smirked at Beverly, then ate a piece of the muffin.

Clearly an inside joke.

“You better go home, kid,” she said, ruffling his hair before standing and pouring herself another cup of coffee. “Get some sleep for me,” she told Hannibal as Harry stood beside him.

“You look like you could use some rest as well,” Hannibal said, taking Harry’s hand in his own. Beverly shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ll go save Will from Jack.” Hannibal smiled lightly.

“That would be most appreciated.”

It took the family an hour to escape from the FBI to then drive an hour before they could apparate back to Italy without raising too much suspicion.

Harry was subdued for most of the hours before they got back to their home.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, his head hanging in shame. Will bent down and scooped him into his arms, Hannibal leading the way into the house.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Hannibal said softly as he opened the door. “We should have told you before you learned of our diet.”

“How did you find out?” Will asked, sitting down on the couch with enough room that Hannibal would be on Harry’s other side. Harry sniffed, rubbing away a tear with one hand.

“Nagini told me,” he confessed, petting each of the dogs that walked over to him, wagging their tails. Will and Hannibal shared a concerned look. Not once did Will scent anything out of place when he was searching for Harry. It was equally as concerning and terrifying.

“Who is Nagini, Harry?” Harry sighed, clearly tired but nodded his head to the door.

“She’s a snake outside in the forest,” he told them. “I can feel her magic.” He pointed to his chest, then yawned.

 _A fragment of another horcrux?_ Will asked.

 _It is likely,_ Hannibal mused. _Their magics are likely to seek out each other in an effort to become whole once more. She will not harm him._

“Will she harm us, Harry?” Will asked, nudging the boy to keep him awake. Harry simply shook his head.

“I believe this is a problem we can discuss when we are well rested.” Hannibal stood, body straining under the stress that had ended without time to truly recover. He lifted Harry into his arms and walked up the stairs. “Get dressed for bed, little fawn.” Harry’s eyes were drooped closed, but he nodded his head, slowly moving to his drawers to get his pajamas.

Hannibal and Will both undressed and redressed slowly. As they were getting into bed, they heard Harry approach the door. He looked weary on his feet, rubbing his eyes and had a slight blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

“I don’t,” he tried, nudging his foot on the ground in nervousness, “I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Both father’s smiled at him, Hannibal settling himself into bed as Will stepped aside, holding the sheet up for Harry to burrow under, then stepping into the bed himself.

They had never slept in their human forms like this; they nested in their Ravenstag forms, but never rested in a human bed for a night as humans before.

Despite how exhausted Hannibal and Will were, they both watched with dreary eyes as Harry quickly drifted off, breathing slowing as his heart calmed. He gave one last yawn and whispered,

“I love you,” before he fell asleep.

Hannibal and Will both leaned down to nuzzle Harry, pushing their own loved feelings to him before they too fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166321918735/ravenstag-nesting-they-had-never-slept-in-their


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that so many of you like this story. Hugs to all.

The family slept through most of the next day, each intertwined with the other, a reminder that they were all there.

At the time that they would typically be eating lunch, Hannibal woke up. He stayed in bed, watching his mate and fawn sleep. Will was curled protectively over Harry, one arm stretched over the boy to rest on Hannibal’s chest. Harry was curled on top of Hannibal, his hand clutching Will’s night shirt to hold him close.

Hannibal reached over carefully and brushed the messy locks that draped over Harry’s eyes, rubbing against the scar on his forehead. Harry hummed in his sleep, hand tightening on Will’s shirt.

“Father?” he muttered, blinking the sleep from his eyes slowly. Hannibal paused, his hand hovering over Harry. Harry lifted his head a bit, inhaled slowly, then smiled at Hannibal. “Morning,” he whispered, then gave another yawn. Hannibal rested his hand back on Harry’s head, brushing the locks before moving it to Will’s arm to slowly wake his mate.

“Good morning, little fawn.” Will woke faster than Harry did, smiling quickly at Hannibal. The atmosphere in the room darkened slightly, Harry feeling that he had to apologize for running away, while his parents had to explain what was inside him.

“We have much to discuss,” Hannibal began, turning to slip out of bed. “We should do so on a full stomach.” Harry hung his head again. Will nudged him with his arm as if it where his hoof.

“All is forgiven,” he said, stepping out of the bed and stretching his hand out for Harry to take as an offering of comfort.

Harry didn’t look entirely convinced, but he stepped out of the bed regardless.

“Go have a shower and get dressed,” Will told him. Harry nodded and walked out of the door. Hannibal walked behind Will, guiding him to the bathroom.

Naturally, neither of them had any sex while Harry was away- to high strung with worry, doubt and fear to have intimate relations with each other.

The two stripped each other slowly, putting their clothes to the side and turning on the water. Warm water pelted on their skin, washing lingering scents that were unwanted and replaced like the rainfall.

Will backed Hannibal into the waters spray first, rubbing his arms and chest carefully. He moved to his hair, finger combing the knotted hair. He leaned over and grabbed the shampoo. Hannibal was not passive in Will’s care of him. He took the time to run his fingers down Will’s arms, memorizing every muscle and scar with his eyes closed as Will massaged his scalp with the shampoo.

Reaching to Will’s back, he pulled his mate to his lips, kissing his mouth gently as their bodies intertwined. His breath hitched as Will put a thigh between his legs for him to rut on.

“William,” he sighed, opening his eyes to see that Will was blinking away the water from the shower. He smiled and kissed Hannibal deeply, tongue stroking over his own slowly.

“Let me do this,” Will said near his soap covered ear. Hannibal would only allow himself to be so passive as Will rubbed his fingernails gently in his hair. He reached over and grabbed another bottle, covering Will’s body and rubbing him down. Hannibal created a thick lather that he washed on his mate’s shoulders, back, neck and chest.

Will pulled Hannibal back into the full force of the spray, tilting his head back and washing the shampoo from his hair. Feeling the final suds fall from his hair, Hannibal reached for the shampoo to wash his mates hair while Will began washing his body down.

Slow kisses were exchanged between the two of them as they bathed, careful strokes along erect cocks and panting breaths.

“William,” Hannibal moaned as Will speed up his strokes, the lather between them acting as a lubricant.

Their orgasms rode over them like a gentle wave in the shower. They kissed deeply, sucking on tongues as they fell into bliss. Both came back quickly as the water cooled. Finishing bathing each other, they stepped from the shower and quickly dried off- now ready to start the day.

*

“What made you run away?” Hannibal asked as he served him some simple eggs, toast and roasted vegetables. Harry picked at one of the tomatoes, rolling it around on the plate before answering.

“I didn’t think I would be able to lie well enough if someone asked me,” he told the two, still looking down at his food. He carefully stabbed the fruit, watching the small seeds ooze from the red skin before eating it. Will was quietly eating his eggs, his eyebrow raised to Hannibal at their fawn’s reason.

“You’re not concerned about the cannibalism?” Will asked, deciding to be blunt about it. They both watched as Harry took a bite of his eggs, then shook his head.

“It’s not cannibalism if you’re a different species.” Hannibal gave Will a wicked smile, preening like a prized peacock at an auction. “It’s still a bit weird to think of them as people I could have known, though,” he said, finally looking up at the two of them.

“Those that we eat are rude pigs for the slaughter,” Hannibal said, a tomato resting on his fork.

“You don’t mind?” Will asked, surprised at how well he was taking it.

“No. Not really.” Harry sighed, pushing his eggs around. “It was…overwhelming to find out.”

“As it has ever right being,” Hannibal said. “You say you can sense the snake’s magic,” Hannibal offered, “can you sense it now?” Harry put his fork down and closed his eyes. When he opened them a moment later, he was smiling a bit brighter.

“She’s outside.”

“We will collect her after breakfast. We have much to tell you, but better on a full stomach.”

Breakfast finished in relative, comfortable silence. Helping Hannibal clean the dishes, Harry dried them off while Will put the dishes back where they belonged.

Will let the dogs out, allowing them a good run while Hannibal followed behind Harry as he walked to where the snake was hiding.

 ** _Hello, Nagini,_** Harry hissed. He missed Hannibal’s eyes widening in surprise at the lost language of the snakes.

**_You bring a Man-Eater._ **

**_We are not man,_** Harry assured, approaching the large snake in the sun patch. **_We are Ravenstag._**

**_Regardless of species, hatchling, I am here to protect you when they cannot._ **

**_Will you harm them?_ **

**_I have observed their kinship for you, hatchling. They clearly mean no harm to you,_** she hissed. She slithered over to him, Harry without fear while Hannibal held his wand out, five curses on the tip of his tongue if he needed them. **_I am, however, willing to kill them should you ask me._** Harry smiled to her and looked back at his father.

“Nagini won’t hurt you or dad.”

**_It is going to be difficult for you to carry me due to your smallness._ **

**_I am not small,_** he hissed to her, almost baring his teeth. Nagini didn’t reply. She curled in on herself, magic coiling around her. She began to shrink, slowly, then faster as she got smaller. When she stopped shrinking, she was about two feet long and only an inch thick.

 ** _My size can return should I wish and my bite it just as deadly._** She slithered over to him, Harry bending down to pick her up. She slid around his arm and up to his shoulders, resting on his neck and scenting the air.

Hannibal could sense the horcrux in her as well. It was almost as small as Harry’s, not nearly enough to scry with.

“Hello, Nagini,” Hannibal greeted, bowing his head deeply as if he were in his other skin to the snake wrapped around his fawn. On Harry’s neck, Nagini dipped her own head in kind. Hannibal rose and walked to his fawn without fear of the deadly creature around his neck, guiding him into the house where the dogs were waiting, Will on the doorstep.

“He can speak parseltongue,” Hannibal said to Will.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, walking over to one of the chairs. The dogs approached him slowly, necks stretched out to sniff the snake but far away in case they needed to leap back.

“It is the language of the snakes. It is said to be a forgotten language of Salazar Slytherin; only his heirs could speak it.”

“It is stigmatized as an evil ability,” Will said, watching the dogs sniff the snake. Nagini didn’t raise her head any more than to scent them, then relax around his neck, clearly uninterested in them.

“I’m not evil,” Harry said, fingers clutching the chair in anger.

“Neither are you Salazar’s descendent,” Hannibal added calmly, sitting down on the couch next to Will.

“Then how do I speak it?”

Will and Hannibal looked to each other, Will sighing and Hannibal sitting back, fingers crossed and contemplating how to talk to Harry about the horcrux in him without him spooking again.

“Harry,” Will said. Hannibal looked at him, surprised that he was going to be the one to start the conversation. “Do you remember that bird you saved a year ago?” Harry nodded his head, a smile on his face. “You have compassion, a type that is rare to find in people.” Will leaned forward in the couch. “You care for those whom you love, enough to pour your magic into a creature that has no sway over your life, or run away to protect the ones you love.” Hannibal smiled at his mate.

“Yet, you do not allow your compassion to blind you. You tore at Cordell’s arm, simply because you had the opportunity to. To prove a point to Verger that you were not a meek fawn despite the white feathers you bare on your pelt.”

“What are you saying?” Harry asked, rubbing his hands together in nervousness.

“Should a magical being kill and recite a ritual,” Hannibal interrupted, “they can remove a piece of their soul and incase it in a magical object that they find sacred. This allows for the wizard to have immortality unless the pieces are destroyed.

“Fragmentation of the soul causes a fragmentation of the mind, and in turn, magic. The more one makes, the more unstable their magic becomes and their mind is lost.”

“When Voldemort murdered your biological family, he was clinging to a fragment of humanity,” Will told him.

“So Voldemort made a fragment of his soul,” Harry concluded.

“He made many,” Will said. “Enough, that after he killed your parents, and tried to kill you…” Will stopped when Harry was shaking his head, hands clinging to the chair and tears beginning to brim to his eyes.

“There is one inside you, Harry,” Hannibal told the boy as his green eyes started to look like the sea before a storm. “Yet it is so small that it cannot control you. It has no hold over your magic, your mind, your compassion for others.” Harry hung his head, a tear dripping onto his pants. “I can smell there is a similar one on Nagini. It is too small to hold her mind hostage. You saw her magic bend around her so that she could protect you.”

“Can it be removed?” he asked, looking up at the two of them and sniffing.

“Like many parasites, it can be.” Hannibal stood and walked to Harry, picking him up then putting him between them on the couch.

“And it won’t change me?” Will and Hannibal both chuckled.

“No.” Will rubbed one tear away from his cheek. “The only person that can change you is you.”

“You will be your own reckoning, little fawn,” Hannibal told him, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Okay,” Harry whispered. “How do we remove it?” Hannibal and Will both smiled at their fawn.

“I will be the one to complete the ritual,” Hannibal said. “Even by having two horcruxes-“

“The soul fragment?” Harry interrupted.

“Yes. With the two soul fragments, it is still not enough to find the others he created. I will scry on your soul, when you are older as to not hurt you, and if we have more to find them.”

“Will it hurt?” he asked. Hannibal tilted his head.

“It is likely that it shall, but I will make an effort to make it as painless as I possibly can.”

“What happens once we find all the pieces?”

“If he manages to obtain a corporal form, we reunite the fragments, then kill him,” Will put simply. Harry was silent for several minutes, thoughts clearly racing through his head as they sat on the couch. He seemed to reach a conclusion when he looked up at the both of them and smiled dangerously.

“Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here you go! Harry's first day of school!!!! Be prepared

Hannibal would not take meat from the swine that kidnapped Harry to feed to his family. He remembered this man, back when he was El Monstro, the swine interviewed him, but had no concrete evidence on him.

It was when Hannibal was a younger hunter. Mistakes like that he never made again.

Hannibal didn’t bother remembering his name as his life ended.

*

Harry was napping in the warm summer sun, bleaching his feathers as Hannibal rested behind him. This was going to be one of the last summer days that they had this bonding time before Harry went off to school. Nagini had been a strange, but not unwelcome addition to their household. She typically stayed by the fire, content on not being disturbed.

Hannibal tilted his crown to look where she was perched on a tree like the snake that tempted Eve.

He lifted his head when he noticed an owl fly above them and drop a thick envelope onto their doorstep.

 _And so the games begin,_ he thought. Watching the owl fly off, Hannibal stood and shook out his feathers. Leaning down, he nuzzled his fawn awake.

 _Father?_ Harry yawned as he blinked awake.

 _Come, I believe there is something that has arrived for you._ Harry perked his ears up and stood quickly. He shook out his feathers, white ones fluttering more than the perminate black ones before following his father.

 _What is it?_ He asked. Hannibal shifted before he got to the stairs, prompting Harry to do so as well.

 _Just as I suspected,_ he thought as he picked up the letter.

“Is that it?” Harry asked from behind Hannibal. He held the letter out to his child.

“I’m going to Hogwarts?” Harry asked, beaming up at his father. Hannibal nodded his head once, holding the door open with a smile. “What are you going to do when I am gone?”

“You’re dad and I have been speaking about that for some time,” Hannibal said, guiding Harry to the bar so he could make a light lunch. “I am going to open my practice back up in the city while Will teaches as we did back in America.”

Harry opened up the letter addressed to him. He furrowed his brow then handed a letter to Hannibal.

_To the guardians of Harry Potter_

Hannibal set the letter aside, waiting to open it when Will returned from fishing with his dogs.

“Are you going to have a baby?” Harry asked quietly as Hannibal reached for one glass bowl. If he were a lesser man, he would have dropped the bowl at his question. Hannibal closed the cabinet and set the bowl down.

“We have spoken of having a baby together,” Hannibal told him. “However, that would mean keeping Will out of the public eye for at least ten months.” Harry nodded his head slowly, reading through his first letter, then setting it aside for the one under it.

“Would you like having a little brother or sister?” he asked, moving around the kitchen. Harry put down the papers and nodded his head twice. Hannibal smiled at the fawn, his heart warming at the thought of another child stumbling around with the dogs, Harry and his mate.

“You’ll tell me when it happens?” Harry asked.

“You will be the first to know.”

*

Harry had just drifted off to sleep in his bed when Will walked over to Hannibal with two fingers of whiskey.

“Open it,” Will told him, sitting next to his mate. The letter was not cursed, not that he thought it would be, but it was a preemptive measure that kept them all safe. Hannibal read over the letter-short and to the point while being subtly demanding and assertive over them.

“We knew Albus Dumbledore would want to meet us when we took Harry,” Will told him, taking the letter and reading over it.

“It’s a powerplay,” Hannibal commented, taking a slow sip of the whiskey. “By having us come to him hours after the new students do.”

“He believes we are muggles,” Will scoffed into his drink.

“We have given him every reason to think that we are.”

“He’ll be in for one hell of a surprise.” Will and Hannibal both shared a laugh.

“I think the world will be in for a surprise, my dear,” Hannibal said, leaning down to scent his mate.

*

Neither of the stags waited to buy Harry his things. It was one of the few times they were in wizarding robes rather than their muggle clothing. The three of them walked from shop to shop in Italy, buying Harry everything from more robes to a proper trunk, his books (in English), and potion supplies.

It was one of the few times that Harry was truly immersed in their world. He could smell the magic from place to place. People who practiced darker magic smelled more like spices- nutmeg, cardamom and saffron while those that practiced light magic smelled like herbs-lemongrass, lavender and sometimes pine. Those that practiced both or were neutral oriented smelled like oak. At first, it was all overwhelming to Harry, but his fascination with the world around him grounded him.

Will seemed exhausted when they were done shopping for the day. His empathy reacting left and right with those that passed who pushed their magical aura around. Hannibal acted as a barrier as best as he could, warping his own aura around his mate to keep him grounded, but he could only do so much in such a large crowd.

The elderly and children had a harder time controlling their aura’s as their magic was changing each day. Those in their prime seemed to no longer care about controlling their aura’s; an art lost to many and remembered by few.

“Rest, beloved,” Hannibal told Will as they walked into the house.

“We still have to get Harry what we discussed,” Will whispered as said fawn carried his things upstairs, oblivious to the conversation between his parents. Hannibal leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“We shall, when you are rested.”

“Stubborn cannibal,” Will joked in his arms. Hannibal allowed himself to roll his eyes. “It will be strange, having a quiet house.” Hannibal hummed in the back of his throat.

“If I have it my way,” he whispered in his ear, “the house will not remain quiet for long.”

“You always said you keep your promises,” Will said, pulling free of Hannibal’s arms and sauntering off to take a short nap.

 _I don’t intent to begin breaking them now, my dear mate,_ he thought, smiling to himself and beginning to plan.

*

“Really,” Harry whispered in awe at the snowy owl in the cage, her yellow eyes gazing at him, “For me?” Hannibal nodded his head while Will hugged Harry.

“Nagini cannot carry letters to and from you, now can she?” Hannibal popped the latch as Will asked his question, the white feathered bird hopping onto Harry’s shoulders silently.

“She’s beautiful,” Harry said, scratching the side of her head, careful of the feathers. “Thank you.” Harry stood, the owl still on his shoulder and carefully hugged the both of them.

“She will need a name,” Hannibal told him as Harry fed her an owl treat. Harry looked into her eyes, smiling a moment later.

“Hedwig.”

_Do you believe it is after the saint or the play?_

_Something tells me that Harry doesn’t know about the transgender-centric Broadway play with a character starting that name,_ Will thought back to his mate with a smirk.

“I can’t believe I’ll be going to school in a week,” Harry told the both of them.

“Are you nervous?” Will asked, sitting next to him on the floor, petting the white feathers of the bird that reminded him of his fawn’s white ones.

“A little,” he admitted.

“It is alright to be nervous,” Hannibal said, putting the cage down. “You should never hesitate to write us about anything: fears, accomplishments, failures, and theories.” Harry was quiet for a moment.

“Do you think Voldemort will come after me?” Will sighed slowly, looking up at his mate.

“Unfortunately, I believe that as long as he is alive, he will search to kill you.”

“Hogwarts has ancient wards that will protect you, but do not be reckless,” Hannibal said. “He is an heir of one of the founders- it will allow him to enter when another would not be able too.”

When Harry was too quiet, Will leaned forward and lifted his chin until they were looking in the eyes.

“I have been working to find killers for a long time, Harry,” Will told him. “And I learned that I don’t have to be the best fighter. I just have to be better than they are.” Hannibal slowly smiled at Will’s confession.

“He has years of experience on me,” Harry said, a little frantically.

“He does,” Will said, “but he is alone. He may have his followers- hiding and waiting. But you have a family, here and now.”

“We have killed for you, little fawn,” Hannibal added, “We shall do so again.”

“Eagerly, I’m sure,” Harry muttered, head low, but a smirk still evident. The three of them shared a laugh.

Harry was sure that whatever came, they would be able to fight it together.

*

The last of Harry’s things were in his trunk, Nagini packed away in one of the compartments that Hannibal insisted on getting her. The snake didn’t care as she didn’t have much to do. The dogs knew that Harry was leaving as they were under foot as he packed his things away, nosing at everything that went into his bag.

Buster was the most persistent on being taken with Harry. Twice now, he had tried to crawl into the deeper part of the trunk, forcing Harry to fish him out with a sad smile.

“I’ll miss you too, Buster,” Harry said. The dog gave a huff as he was put on the floor, walking out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with his red ball in his mouth and put it down in his bag. Harry rolled his eyes, tossed the ball out only for Buster to fetch it and put it back in the trunk.

“Buster, if I take this, you won’t see it for a while,” Harry told him as he tossed it out again. Buster ignored him as he placed the ball back in his bag, nudging it under clothes as if Harry didn’t see him hiding it.

Harry reached down to take the ball out, but Buster put his paw on it, simply looking at Harry.

“Okay, Buster,” Harry said to the dog.

Finished packing, Harry closed his trunk and walked out of the room with Buster.

*

The platform was packed with people. The great train spewing steam, children getting on, parents hugging each other, some arguing.

“It is strangely like college move in day,” Will commented as the three watched the chaos.

“One would think none of them had magic.” Hannibal flicked his wand, Harry’s trunk tucked neatly away.

“We have people watching us,” Will whispered. Hannibal nodded his head absently.

“Lord Malfoy,” Hannibal muttered.

“He claimed to be under the Imperious.” Will rolled his eyes.

“A mockery to mind healers,” Hannibal whispered. The two returned their focus to their fawn, looking at one of the doors, clearly eager to climb aboard. “Come here, fawn,” Hannibal said to him, both kneeling.

Carefully pooling his magic around his hand, Hannibal ran it through his hair, pulling a black feather free of his pelt. At Harry’s wonder, Hannibal made the feather disappear.

“Cover your tracks when you decide to get into trouble, little fawn.” Will gave Hannibal a frustrated look when Harry gave a sadistic smirk, nodding his head once. Harry hugged Hannibal tightly, both scenting the other, knowing they would be unable to until Christmas time.

“Thank you for saving me, father,” Harry whispered to him. Hannibal pulled away, allowing his mate to hug and scent their fawn one last time.

“A healthy amount of trouble, Harry. Be safe.” The two pulled away from each other, adults standing as Harry took a step back, eyeing the train.

“I love you both,” he said with a smile.

“And we, you,” Hannibal said.

“Go have fun,” Will told him. Harry smiled as he turned, walking away from them and boarding the train with the other students.

The two waited until the train slowly pulled out of the station with the other parents, proper and patient as the Malfoy father but without neglecting his son.

“Harry has your habit of collecting strays,” Hannibal said as they turned from the station together.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Will said incredulously. Hannibal looked over his shoulder at Lucius Malfoy’s cold aura that surrounded him, a difference from his wife’s subtle, loving one.

“I have a feeling Harry will gain some followers of his own.”

“The world is not big enough for two Dark Lords,” Will said as they slipped from the portal. “Or two egos as large as yours, my love,” Will said with a smirk, apparating away before Hannibal could say anything.

 _Cunning boy,_ he thought as he gave chase to his mate.

*

Harry was no doubt in bed due to the hour. Hannibal and Will watched as Albus Dumbledore neared the apparating point in the small town outside the castle and approached him.

“Headmaster Dumbledore,” Hannibal said, alerting the man. The old wizard smiled kindly at the two.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he said politely. “Unfortunately, I am off to an important meeting so I do not have time to speak now.”

“You will find that we are the ones you are off to retrieve,” Will told him, looking between his eyes for the time being, waiting for the right moment to _really_ look at him. Dumbledore seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered.

“You will have to forgive me,” he said, stepping to the two of them. “I assumed you were muggles.”

“Our professions would allow for that assumption,” Hannibal told him. Albus held his hand out to the path that lead to the castle.

“Please, come with me. We have much to discuss.”

“Indeed,” Hannibal muttered as they quietly followed him.

It was a short, brisk walk to one of the side castle entrances. Both could sense the power of the castle, the excess magic of the young students pouring out of the walls while the forest called to their nature.

Due to the late night, they passed through the main halls without others running into them. Albus seemed in tune with the magic of the castle as the stairs moved to his will. When the three of them came to the gargoyle, Hannibal withheld a scoff.

 _If you say anything about it, I will kill you,_ Will thought to him, clearly amused about the symbolism.

 _It would be amongst the highest honors for me to be killed by your hands, William._ Will gave an audible sigh, yet did not feel surprised.

“Please take a seat,” Dumbledore said, waving his hand and some papers falling on the desk in a display of power. Will took note of the phoenix perched on one of the shelves. It was the same bird that came to Harry when he first woke from his transformation. Hannibal and Will both sat down in the chairs provided, Albus following a moment later with tea for the both of them.

“Young Harry gave us quite a surprise this evening,” Albus began, slowly sipping his tea.

“Did he?” Will asked, holding his.

“Indeed,” he said, smiling briefly. “He was sorted into the Slytherin house.”

“Is this a bad thing?” Hannibal asked.

“No, no,” the man said, trying to defuse the tension by laughing. “It is just his parents were in Gryffindor, his father’s line all Gryffindor’s. We thought he would surely go into the house of the brave.”

“Blood has never determined personality,” Hannibal said.

“Had his birth parents lived, perhaps he would have fell into that house,” Will said to the man. Both were aware of the chess game that was being played. Albus gave a heavy sigh, Hannibal seeing regret in his body language.

“Were you aware that his only blood relatives were murdered?” he asked.

 _Intimately,_ they both thought.

“We were made aware his blood had died,” Hannibal said.

“When I placed Harry on their doorstep, I placed heavy blood wards around the house. When they died, I was alerted,” he told them. “I was not told that Harry was placed in an orphanage. You can imagine my worry.”

“It couldn’t have been that much seeing as you left him on a doorstep,” Will jabbed. “And the wards would only hold if their intent had been kept, which is doubtful since they dumped him at an orphanage.” Will said, careful to not look into his eyes yet.

“I was doing what I thought was right.”

“And you put him in the hands of an abusive family,” Hannibal returned. “Children that are abused from a young age learn to adapt to their environment. It is of no surprise that he was sorted into the House of the Cunning.”

“Then you can see my concern as to why you have him.”

“If you are implying that we wish to have him because of his fame, you are mistaken,” Will laughed darkly, hands twitching as Dumbledore’s aura began to permeate the room. “We took him in because we wanted a child.”

“Our magics connected nicely,” Hannibal stated. Albus nodded his head, one hand rifling through papers.

“I was concerned when I found he was gone,” Dumbledore said to them. “I looked into you both.”

“As a concerned teacher has the right to do.”

“Why did you leave the world of magic?”

“I learned how to heal the magical but felt a pull towards anatomy. I left the healer program, fully graduated and went into a muggle one where I found my calling.”

“You left being an emergency doctor. Why?” Hannibal smiled at him.

“I killed someone,” Hannibal said, shocking the man to holding his wand a little tighter. “More accurately, I couldn’t save a person. So I began fixing minds instead of bodies.” He looked to Will, amusement hidden behind his eyes. “No one has died of my practice.”

“I left simply because I was never truly in it,” Will told the man. “I am a self-taught wizard with an empathy disorder. Wizards, even master Occlumens, did not… appreciate, that I could break down all their walls.

“I used my ability to delve into the minds of killers.”

“Did you ever fear becoming one?” Will drank from his glass at the man’s question, hiding the amusement in his eyes.

“It is how I met Doctor Lecter. We were profiling a serial killer cannibal together for the FBI. We couldn’t save the daughter and we left the States.”

“You both isolated yourselves from your world, why?” Dumbledore asked. Hannibal smirked at the man.

“It is not in human nature to deny oneself from the beauty of another’s culture. They have progressed much further than anyone in this world may believe, muggleborns aside.”

“In my case, they offered me answers when this world offered me sedatives,” Will told him.

Dumbledore put his hands together, clearly thinking. Hannibal and Will waited for him, both knowing that the chess match was far from over, but a break in the game was near.

“Forgive an old man for being worried about the life of a child he failed to save,” Dumbledore said.

“Harry is safe with us,” Hannibal said.

“He is protected and happy,” Will added.

“Then that is all I can ask of you,” Dumbledore said. Hannibal and Will both stood.

“We will see ourselves out,” Hannibal said, nodding his head to the man.

Once they were beyond earshot, disabling the spells around them to keep an ear out for important conversations on the walls, Will breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Do you still think it was wise to tell him that much truth?” Hannibal took his mates hand, slowly walking out onto the grass of the castle grounds.

“Yes,” he said. “When he finds out more, he will come to us with more questions about our nature.”

“If he finds out we are Ravenstag?”

“Unless we shift before him, he won’t know.” Will was quiet for a moment, taking in the sounds of the castle grounds around them as they walked back to the town.

“He does care for Harry, for all the students,” Will commented.

“He does,” Hannibal agreed. “But I believe he suspects Harry being a horcrux and is taking measures to have it destroyed.” When Will tensed, magic rippling, Hannibal calmed him with a steady hand on his arm. “He will not succeed. Nor will Harry allow for such a thing to happen.”

“Hopefully, he’ll keep us posted on what happens.” Hannibal smiled at his mate.

“I bet he already wrote a letter.”

“Are you surprised by his house?” Hannibal shook his head.

“He allowed himself to look weak when Cordell was attending to him, then ripped a piece of his flesh off,” Hannibal reminded. “He belongs there.” Will stopped and looked closely at his mate. When Hannibal paused, not sure why Will stopped, Will simply smiled.

“Proud father is a good look on you.”

Hannibal gripped Will’s biceps tightly and apparated the two of them to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166355335875/napping-with-father-harry-was-napping-in-the-warm
> 
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166602507130/buster-and-harry-having-so-many-dogs-kept-harry


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took longer to write this chapter. I couldn't get it moving for some reason. Oh well. Hope you like

Most of the compartments were full by the time Harry boarded the train, making him feel nervous about finding friends. Towards the back of the train, he found an empty compartment and sat in it. Putting his bag next to him on the seat, Harry pulled out one of his books to read while they all made their way to Hogwarts.

Just as the train was beginning to pick up speed in the plains of England, the door burst open, then quickly closed.

The boy holding his body to the door looked about his age based on his height. He had pale skin and equally pale blond hair that was quickly misplaced as the boy turned around, looking out the side of the window.

“Did you lose them?” Harry asked casually, the boy whirling around to look at him.

All of Harry’s snark dropped when he looked at the boys stunning eyes. They were the color of the river water rapids when there was still ice on calmer parts of the water. Inviting, yet easily swept away in the force of the water.

 _Wow,_ he thought.

The boy recovered quickly, a smart smile pulling at his rose lips.

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging slightly.

Both were silent as they gazed at each other. Harry, remembering his manners, smiled at him, holding out his hand.

“Harry,” he offered. The boy took it firmly, shaking it once.

“Draco,” he said. Draco looked behind him at the door, trying to hide nervousness, but played it off by sitting down.

“Who are you hiding from?” Harry asked, taking his seat and putting the book aside. Draco rolled his eyes, huffing as he sat back in his seat.

“These idiots that my father wants me to be friends with.” Harry nodded his head, not knowing the feeling as his fathers’ let him play with those he wanted when they were out. “Honestly, they can’t tie their shoes without magic.”

Harry smirked at him.

“Lucky for you,” he said with a nod of his head, “I can tie my shoes.” He said this as if it were a great accomplishment that few could achieve. Draco gave a dramatic gasp only to laugh with Harry.

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Draco asked him, leaning forward and folding his hands. Harry shrugged in his seat.

“I don’t really know,” he admitted. “What about you?”

“Slytherin,” Draco said with a nod. “My whole family has been in that house.”

“Blood doesn’t determine personality,” Harry told him. Draco rolled his eyes.

“My godfather is Head of the House.”

“At least you know some people,” Harry said. Draco looked like he was about to tell more, but the door popped open, an elderly woman pushing a trolly around.

“Anything from the trolly, dears?” Draco got up, Harry quickly following him to purchase their candies and food for the ride.

*

The castle was magic itself. The air around it breathed magic. Harry could feel its power from where he was standing across the river. Harry was the second to get into the boat. A bushy haired girl and a nervous looking boy were already sitting in one when Harry stepped in, holding his hand out for Draco.

“I’m Hermione,” the girl said, not taking her eyes away from the castle. Harry couldn’t blame her, he was having a hard time doing so as well.

“Neville,” the boy offered, looking at Draco. Draco and Neville seemed to know each other, but Harry wasn’t sure why. Harry and Draco both offered their names as the boats lurched forward.

When they landed on shore, they were guided by a half giant that Harry didn’t see before. He called himself Hagrid.

All the new students shuffled around nervously, walking up the stairs to be greeted by a stern looking woman. She explained to them the concept of house points, pride, yet seemed to sneer when she mentioned Slytherin.

“Slytherin has been taking the house cup from her for years,” Draco whispered as she turned around. Harry only nodded his head.

There was a stool sitting in the middle of the floor, teachers behind it so, students in front of it.

 _Initiation,_ Harry thought, his heart beat picking up. When the first person was called, she moved nervously to the stool, sitting down to then have an old hat placed on her head. After a moment, the hat shouted,

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The house of the lions cheered as the girl moved over to the table, the house quieted and another was called.

Student after student was called then placed. Hermione was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw, a bright smile on her face as she sat with her students. A few people later, Neville was called and placed in Gryffindor after several moments.

Draco’s sorting made Harry laugh.

The blond boy sat in the chair, the hat lowering, before it called out Slytherin, not even touching his head.

As the numbers dwindled down, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before everyone knew who he was. Hannibal and Will never put much stock into ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and he preferred it that way. He was glad that he met Draco without him learning his last name, as that might have caused the boy to act differently around him.

Harry wanted to be just Harry.

So when his name was called, as calmly as he could, he ignored the whispers and looks as he took a seat in the chair.

 _It has been a long time since I have seen a Ravenfawn,_ the hat thought to him. It hummed as Harry sat in the seat, cheeks flushing at being under the scorn of the whole school. _Don’t fear, I can’t tell anyone, not that they would listen._ The hat hummed again. _Interesting. Very interesting. Your family and your own ambition shall end the war._

“SLYTHERIN!”

There was silence for a heart stopping second, there was silence. Draco was the first to break it by clapping his hands enthusiastically. The whole green table started applauding loudly as Harry sat next to Draco.

“This is going to be great!” Draco shouted as the applause died down.

Harry’s heart, by the end of the sorting, had quieted in his chest, but was still soaring.

The Headmaster of the school stood, the hall quieting around him as he smiled.

“Welcome back old students, and welcome to the new ones,” he began, smiling at all of them. “Some announcements to the students. We have a new teacher of Defense, Professor Quirrell, let us wish him health in his new year.” He tilted his goblet to the teacher with the turban. “I would like to say again that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden to enter.”

“Who could have guessed,” Harry whispered to Draco, the blond smirking.

“And if you wish for a painful and agonizing death, you would find yourself on the third floor,” Dumbledore concluded.

“What?” Harry whispered to himself, beyond confused.

“Now, let us feast.” With his hands outstretched, food appeared on the table, everyone in awe as they began plating their food.

Harry chuckled to himself quietly as he reached for some turkey.

 _This is the first time that I haven’t eaten human in some time,_ he thought.

Midway through the meal, Harry saw two red heads further down their table causing sparks to fly around the table.

“The Weasley twins,” Draco told Harry. “Most of their family is in Gryffindor, but they broke tradition.”

“Speaking of broke,” one of the sloppier eaters called out to the two. The twins reaction was immediate, both stilling, then the boy jumped when he saw a spider in his food.

“Their family doesn’t have a lot of money,” Draco said, rolling his eyes at the boy across from them. “but they have pure blood so that has to count for something. And you don’t want them on your bad side.”

“Blood is blood,” Harry said, looking his friend in the eyes. “We are all the same when we are bleeding.”  Draco furrowed his brow, but shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Potter?” he asked quietly. Harry shrugged as he finished chewing his food, cringing at the manners of the boys in front of him.

“It didn’t really matter. You are who you make yourself.” Harry nodded to the twins conversing. “They, according to you, have pure blood, yet are poor. To your family, I’m assuming that makes them less. I am a halfblood, so that makes me less than.” He looked back at Draco, pinning him down with his gaze. “We can’t control what family we are born into: rich, poor, pureblood or muggleborn. But we can control what we make ourselves into: strong or weak.” Harry looked at Draco for another moment, seeing the wheels turn in his head that brought doubt before smiling and continuing to eat.

When the feast ended, the first years were toured around the castle, then brought into the dungeons. A darkly cloaked man with black, lank hair stood in front of them as they piled into the room.

“That’s my godfather,” Draco whispered to him. Harry looked at the man as he looked at him, then regarded the other students.

“I am Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin,” he introduced, “The Slytherin house is the house with the most honor here,” he said, speaking to every student. “Yet the most scorned. Which is why there shall be no infighting. We are not the lions that roar as loud as they can to get attention. We are snakes that receive it when it is earned.” He sighed. “We have a stigma to overcome; it is not easy.

“Should you find yourself being unfairly treated by students, come to me before you raise your wand so I may alert their Head of House that the transgression is one that has been noted by an adult. The other teachers are fair towards you here, students are not.

“We look out for each other, learn together and scheme as a group,” he told them. “My door is always open for you when there is an emergency, otherwise I ask that you follow my office hours. It is my job to see each of you learn, grow and remain healthy whilst you stay at Hogwarts. Please do not hesitate to come to me if you have a problem.” He looked over at two teens, the prefects that lead them in. Nodding, they came over and filed them to their dorms.

“Mr. Potter, please remain behind,” Harry paused in walking to the doors, nodding Draco along.

“I’ll wait up for you,” Draco said before walking to the dorms.

“Please follow me,” Professor Snape said. Harry followed behind him, walking into his office.

Dark as it was, it was warmed by the fire in the fireplace. Green banners decorated the door, several pictures of wildlife mounted on the walls. Books lined the shelves that flanked his oak desk, a couch and two chairs placed in front of the fire. Professor Snape walked to the fire and sat in one of the chairs, stretching his hand for Harry to sit in the couch.

“Is there a problem, sir?” Harry asked curiously as he sat in the plush couch. His professor regarded him slowly, taking note of everything about him before he waved his wand. A large envelope floated over to him, the man taking it in his thin fingers.

“I have some news about your relatives,” he said slowly, picking apart the twine that held it together. Harry was silent, knowing that it had to do with his aunt and uncle. “Are you aware they were murdered?”

“Yes,” he said calmly. “A social worker came by and spoke to us about it,” Harry lied. He was now aware just how brutally they were murdered since he found out what his fathers did in their spare time.

“Your fathers, you’re happy with them?” He asked slowly. Harry, confused, nodded his head. Snape sagged in his chair, relief clearly through his body. “I knew your mother when we were children,” he said, Harry immediately perking up. “I made her a promise, though she was not aware of it, to protect you and I put my trust into the wrong hands. You were hurt for it,” he said to Harry. “There is nothing that I can do to take back what they did to you.” Harry flinched back, immediately on guard.

“You know,” he whispered in fear.

“I know that you were abused,” he said to him. “I saw the crime scene that the killer left behind, but I went back and saw the one that they missed. The one that I did not save you from.” He leaned forward, his hands slowly unbuttoning his one sleeve. “I am a spy for the one that killed your mother and father.” He rolled up his sleeve, showing a black, ugly tattoo of a snake and a skull. It was faded, but the magic in it was powerful and evil.

“I could not save you that day and I did not save you for those years,” he whispered, rolling his sleeve back. “For that, I shall never be forgiven.” He paused, looking at Harry with his onyx eyes. “I need to know that you are safe where you are. That you are protected and given the love that they did not provide for you. Are your fathers doing this?”

Harry wasn’t sure how much Snape knew about his fathers. It was clear that he did not know they were all Ravenstag. Yet, Harry suspected that Snape knew his father killed his aunt and uncle while his dad helped heal him. It was also clear to Harry that Snape had more regrets than any man had right to; he wanted to do anything to try and ease them, even if it was implied he would try and kill his fathers.

“I love my father and dad,” Harry finally said. “And they love me. They healed me, taught me and gave me what I wanted- a family.”

“Would they kill to protect you? Your biological parents died to protect you and you still got hurt.” Harry gave him a wide, feral grin.

“I have no doubt that they would kill to protect me.” Snape gave a deep sigh, then nodded.

“Good,” he gave Harry a quick smile. “Run off to your friends now,” he said, nodding his head to the door. “If you ever want to know about your mother,” he said slowly when Harry was at the door, “don’t hesitate to come to me.”

Harry smiled as he exited the door, walking to his dorm where he would write a letter to his parents about his day and his Head of House.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you lovely people who comment, kudos and read-thank you!!!

Hannibal stalked the man alone as he weaved along the alleyways out of the city. Tonight, he was hunting alone- something special needed a perfect canvas for his mate to see. William, his beautiful mate, knew that he was hunting as he stayed home.

Dipping behind the man, Hannibal lunged.

*

It was finished. His canvas was just as perfect as he imagined. Threading the man together, making him kneel, removing the heart and kidneys, the sacred binding of the hands.

He knew his dear William would understand the message behind the murder as he picked up the cooler. He would see it in the morning.

*

No longer part of an investigation unit, Will was forced to use his magic to hide him from the muggles that milled around the crime scene behind yellow tape. Weaving quietly along the ally, he stopped when he saw Hannibal’s murder.

The man had his eyes closed and head bowed as he rested on one knee. His heart was exposed, Hannibal clearly ripped apart his chest cavity and ribs to do so, carefully to keep the heart in the chest. The man's hands were extended in a cup like form, held together by white silk, artfully wrapped along the hands, wrists, and forearms.

They were held by fishing wire so it would not ruin the artwork with something as tasteless as wire.

 _It’s a proposal,_ Will thought in awe, his eyes watering at Hannibal’s thoughtfulness. The binding of silk hands represented forever if Will were to bind his own. Hannibal showed in his own medium that his heart belonged to Will to do with as he pleased if only he should take it. His head was bowed in the pure reverence he had for Will.

Will smiled to himself, thinking of the perfect reply.

*

Hannibal was nervous, something that rarely happened. He had given Will his proposal and he was not back from looking at it yet.

Anxiety sat low in his body. It hummed quietly so he could feel it, but do nothing to scratch at its annoyance.

When his phone buzzed, he picked it up and smiled. Grabbing his suit coat, he put it on and apparated to where Will asked him to go.

Will was not there, the clever mongoose, but he left behind an interesting gift.

There was another man that was tied by a riverbed with fishing wire as he had done so few hours ago. The man was standing, supported by the thread with his one hand outstretched and holding his own heart. Silk thread was wrapped around each of the man’s fingers, then through the valves of the heart and back to the threading on his left hand.

The man was naked, telling Hannibal that Will felt exposed in the most beautiful of ways to his mate. His stomach was cut open enough to keep the intestines in, but expose his stomach. Hannibal could smell burnt sugar as he approached the murder victim to get a better look at his stomach.

The stomach was removed and cleaned by Will, coated liberally in a sugar water before being put back inside the stomach, sewing only the bottom part. Hot coals were dropped into the opening of the stomach, then quickly sewed back as the coals cooked the meat, the sugar caramelizing from the inside out.

Hannibal, panting and uncomfortably hard, apparated back to their bedroom where he knew Will would be.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal said as he pounced on his mate, kissing him wildly and removing their clothing so their bodies were exposed to each other.

“The intertwining of hand and heart for eternity,” Hannibal muttered in his mate’s ear as he began to prepare him. “The way you prepared his stomach,” Hannibal groaned as he slicked his cock, Will panting beneath him. Will reached up and bit down hard on Hannibal’s neck, the man moaning and losing control. He could feel Will smile on his flesh before his mate flipped him onto his back.

Will reached behind him and quickly sat down on Hannibal. Both panted wildly, thrusting without giving each other time to adjust to the stretch and burn.

“Wanted to show you,” Will growled as he rode Hannibal through the mattress, “that you have my heart forever.” He clawed at Hannibal’s chest, pushing hard against his heart to impale himself faster.

“You made me Smoked Ponce,” Hannibal growled, sitting up to he could kiss his mate. Will hissed at the change in angle, no longer hitting his prostate as he wished.

“Was thinking about bringing it home,” Will whispered as Hannibal dragged his nails down Will’s back. “But I, shit Hannibal, you light a fire inside me.”

At his admission, Hannibal growled, tipping Will back so his head was at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the back of Will’s thighs, pushed them to his mate’s chest and snapped his hips forward. Will cried out, throwing his head behind him as Hannibal fucked him into the mattress. He leaned forward, putting his teeth to Will’s ear.

“One day,” he panted, Will pulling at his hair roughly, “when we have killed him, I will breed you, Will.”

“Hannibal,” Will moaned, attempting to push his hips to Hannibal’s.

“We will have another child to raise, another fawn to watch graze on the grasses of our home and hunt the beasts that roam here,” he promised.

Will shouted Hannibal’s name, coming without being touched and squeezing Hannibal. The two continued their rough mating until they were oversensitive and lax.

A few moments later, when Will caught his breath, he leaned over with a smile, a small rivet of blood falling from where Hannibal bit him again falling down from his shoulder. His mate smiled.

“Yes,” he whispered before kissing him. Hannibal reached up and made the kiss deeper.

*

Back in the states, it was Thanksgiving and it was the first time Will was missing the American tradition.

But not if Hannibal had anything to say about it.

The man killed another person, removing his stomach, heart, liver, and one kidney as he prepared a feast for the two of them.

“You inspired me to make Ponce, William,” Hannibal said from the kitchen as he washed out the human stomach. Will was hands deep in bread, egg yoke, cream and assorted vegetables as he made the stuffing that went with the American tradition.

“I used to make it back when I was a teen,” Will told him, reaching over and adding more spices. “In New Orleans, I used to work for a restaurant waiting tables. I got pretty good at it,” he said, taking a moment to taste the bread mixture.

“I’m sure your gift made it easy to know when someone needed something.” Hannibal moved the stomach to his cutting board he began stuffing it with the sweet potato-ground liver mixture.

“I got good at reading people too,” Will said, satisfied with the stuffing. He put it in a casserole dish (since there was no turkey) and set it in the fridge. “I always knew who was having an affair with who, which person was stressed and who was thinking about murder.”

Hannibal had finished sewing the stomach together and set it in the smoker, setting a four-hour timer on his phone.

“The dogs are going to go crazy when they smell all this food,” Will commented, looking back at his pack sitting outside the kitchen.

“You act as if they haven’t already.” Hannibal opened up the drawer to put the twine back when he saw the letter Harry wrote on Halloween night.

Somehow, a troll had gotten into the school and nearly killed one of his friends, Hermione, with a club. He and his friend Draco (who Hannibal and Will were sure would become more than a friend) blew apart the wall behind the troll, grabbed Hermione and ran before it could hurt any of them, leaving it to the teachers who were more qualified to take down a troll.

“Do you think we should have done something with Harry for the holiday?” Will asked.

“We celebrated it in our own way when he was here; a small feast,” Hannibal said. “Since he is not American, he did not appreciate the tradition as you and I do.”

“You’ll have to teach me some of your traditions,” Will whispered, coming up behind him.

“Even the ones that are as archaic as having sex outside?”

“I would love to celebrate the Beltane ritual with you,” Will said, sauntering away before Hannibal could reach for him.

“You are lucky this requires my utmost attention, William, else I would have you tied to the bed.” Will simply laughed at him.

*

Harry yawned as he walked down the stairs alone. He was coming from the library, searching for more information to help him on his Charms homework when he noticed it was getting close to curfew. He packed his things up, willing his eyes to remain open as he walked out of the library and towards his dorm.

After the fiasco during the Halloween feast, the teachers seemed to be extra on edge. The whole thing started when Harry and Draco were going to the dungeons, dodging comments from other houses hoping they would be eaten or crushed, when Harry overheard a Ravenclaw upper year saying they hoped that Granger got what was coming for her.

Slytherin’s shared Charms and Herbology classes with the Ravenclaws and it got on their nerves when Hermione would try to answer every question. Harry could see that it was alienating her from her classmates and any friends she might have had. Her anticipation also caused other students, Harry amongst them, to not raise their hand since she was a fallback or intimidated students like Neville.

But, she was still Harry’s friend. She studied with the two of them, inviting Neville along since Slytherin students would be hexed from the tower if they wandered into Gryffindor territory. The four of them often studied together in empty classrooms or just talked. Each one of them had their flaws. Neville had to overcome his fears, Draco his father’s bigotry, Hermione’s know-it-all attitude, and his own aloofness.

Their relationship was strained until Harry and Draco rushed off to help her. Neville, who Draco told to go get help, ran towards the nearest teacher. The troll was large and could have easily crushed Hermione. Harry shouted at Draco to shoot at the wall behind it, hoping to distract the beast long enough for Hermione to crawl away.

It ended up just barely working. The troll brought down his club right behind her as she scrambled away from the bathroom. Draco and Harry dragged Hermione onto her feet, then raced as fast as they could away from the troll. Draco lead them around corners so the troll would have to slow down, lest he run into the walls in their escape while Hermione spelled the corners to be covered in ice so it would slip.

Harry lead them straight to the teachers, plowing face first into Professor Snape and landing on his butt. Before the man could scold Harry, the troll roared in rage at being thwarted again. Snape and McGonagall grabbed the three of them, pushing them behind themselves and shouting at them to run back to their dorms.

The three of them didn’t need to be told twice.

The night ended with the four of them in the Headmasters office, getting scolded by their respective House Heads, then praised, awarded a large amount of points to each house and sent off to bed.

All and all, Harry enjoyed Halloween.

But since the holiday, he began feeling more and more tired. Autumn had come earlier than expected. The days were waning, but the temperature continued to drop. Being in the Slytherin house, they all had many blankets and fireplaces around to keep them warm, but Harry was still freezing during the nights.

 _Maybe I’ll write a letter to father and dad asking what to do,_ Harry thought, yawning again. Halfway down one staircase, it began to move. He resisted the urge to groan as it would make him late for curfew and Snape always noticed when his snakes were not back on time.

He walked down the stairs when they stopped moving, going through a darkly light hallway before noticing where he was.

_The third floor._

He looked around the doors, curious as to why he wasn’t allowed on the third floor. A horrible death was unlikely to occur in a school anyway. Harry tilted his head when he found one of the door's threshold was less dusty than the others. Smiling, he crept over to it and opened the door.

Peeking his head in, he could smell the familiar scent of dog that was so much like his home. Taking a step in, he gasped at the sight of a sleeping three headed dog.

The dog had a large collar on its neck, a chain pulled back against the wall, keeping it tied up. One of the heads was resting over its crossed paws, which were massive. If it were a normal dog, it would have looked like a black lab. The Cerberus had a long black tail that wrapped around the side of its body.

Harry was in awe of the dog but saddened as well. He remembered Will telling him that no dog, no animal, should ever be cooped up. It was necessary for them to be caged sometimes, but not for long periods of time. His dad also told him that all animal, humans included, needed contact with their own species or a surrogate species. Cats and Dogs with their own kind or one with a human.

 _He’s neglected,_ Harry thought, not stepping closer. Dad told him that chained dogs often struck first, expecting to be harmed or tied tighter. Harry was no different when he first met his parents.

“I’ll help you,” Harry whispered to the dog, one of the ears flopping over. “I promise.”

If Hannibal taught him one thing, it was to always keep a promise.

Quietly shutting the door, he walked back to the stairs, yawning again, and went back to his dorms.

After whispering the password and walking in, he was not surprised to see Snape at the door. If he were a lesser man, Harry suspected he would be tapping his toe on the ground.

“You broke curfew,” Snape said. Harry looked down at his feet, nodding once.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Did you get caught by anyone?” his professor asked.

“Only by you, sir,” Harry replied.

“Then you may go,” Snape said, stepping aside and holding his hand out. Harry looked up at him with a grateful smile and walked past him. “Are you cold in the evening?” he asked as Harry stepped close to him. Harry didn’t know how he knew, but he nodded.

“Wait here for a moment.” Harry watched as Snape stepped into his office. He was gone for a minute or so, but when he came back, he was holding a grey blanket. “This,” he said, holding it out for Harry to take, “is a thermal blanket. It’s spelled with stronger warming charms than you know now and holds in the heat that you produce. If that doesn’t keep you warm, come to me and I shall have to brew you a potion after seeing if you are healthy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry nodded to his professor and went to his dorm. He shared a room and bathroom with Draco, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Nagini, who was nested in his pillowcase, was not known to the others yet. Nagini mostly kept to herself, only coming to him if she wanted rats or body heat.

 ** _You smell of dogs again, hatchling,_** she commented from her spot on the pillow. Harry nodded his head as he put the blanket under the sheets and other blankets he had. Harry got ready for bed quickly, nesting under his new blanket as he shivered. Nagini, ever the opportunist, slithered over to his side and coiled around his arm and chest for body heat.

**_I need your help smuggling a dog out of here._ **

**_How big is the dog?_** She mused from his chest. Harry could feel that the blanket was working to keep his body heat in. His shivering was abiding.

 ** _It’s a Cerberus,_** Harry chuckled when the snake gave a heavy sigh.

**_It seems I’m always stuck with overly ambitious hatchlings._ **

*

“We got some mail,” Will said as he walked into the house, the dogs following behind. Hannibal was sitting at his harpsichord, making notes on the paper.

“From whom?” Will paged through the letters.

“Junk, bills, checks and oh,” Will stopped at the sight of a Hogwarts posted letter with spider-like handwriting and a green seal on the back. Below that was a letter from Harry, his handwriting still not up to Hannibal’s standards, but legible.

“What’s wrong?” Hannibal asked, standing from the bench.

“Harry wrote us a letter, but I think one of his teachers did as well,” Will offered, handing the two letters to Hannibal and putting the rest on the coffee table.

“Which do you believe we should open first?” Will shrugged.

“Probably his teachers.” Will walked over to the fruit basket and picked up one of the apples, pulling his knife from his pocket and cutting a slice off for his mate before he cut his own.

“To the parents and guardians of Harry Potter,” Hannibal read after eating the apple. “As Harry’s Head of House, it is my responsibility to take note of the health of all my students. I have noticed that as the year goes on, Harry has become more lethargic and cold. His body cannot seem to find an equilibrium.” Will took a bite of the apple slice, listening to him read the letter.

“My concern is this is happening with the change in seasons. Should his symptoms persist, I shall be testing him for illness or creature status to ensure his physical well-being. If you are aware, however, of what is causing his circadian unbalance, please do not hesitate to contact me. All matters will be kept confidential.

“Sincerely, Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin.”

“'Circadian unbalance,’” Will quoted, impressed.

“It is clear that he is knowledgeable of the non-magical world,” Hannibal said, taking another offered apple slice.

“What do you think is wrong with Harry, then?” Hannibal carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope it came in.

“I believe Harry is going into an early hibernation,” Hannibal said. “It is common for fawns to go into it early or late if the seasons change quickly.”

“So what did you do to keep from sleeping during the days when you were playing human?” Will asked as they did not curb their instincts last winter.

“I will be making us all potions, teach you how to as well,” Hannibal said. “Over the years I have conducted a way to make it into a pill taken daily.” Will was silent for a moment.

“Birth control,” he stated. “You’re giving our son _birth control.”_

“It is not to prevent breeding, my dear.” Hannibal rolled his eyes for once.

“A pill, taken daily, and if he misses it, his hormones are out of wack,” Will clarified. He shook his head at the audacity of it all. “What should we do about his professor?”

“I do not believe he knows of our heritage,” Hannibal said, paging through the other letters. “He suspects something nonhuman, but I doubt he will say anything even if he did know.” He plucked Harry’s letter from the stack. “He has a potions mastery, making him a Basic Healer.” Hannibal put Harry’s letter in Will’s hand as he moved to the kitchen, pulling the heart from the oven.

Will suddenly laughed loudly, no doubt reading Harry’s letter.

“Our son found a three-headed dog!”

Hannibal sighed quietly, closing his eyes.

“Of all the habits…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *showers the loyal with another chapter*
> 
> Thank you for all your comments. I have so much fun talking to each of you about where the story is going and what we think about the actual books/ TV show! It is so nice to see us all coming together as a family of magic and murder.

Hedwig flew down with the rest of the owls in the morning, landing quietly in front of Harry.

“She is a very beautiful bird,” Draco said as Harry untied her package. Harry smiled at him, reaching for some bacon to feed her before she flew off.

“Her name’s Hedwig,” Harry said as he flipped the package and tore open the twine.

“Who sent the mail?”

“My father.” Harry pulled open the letter first, his father’s neat handwriting scrawled across the letter.

_Harry,_

_I am glad that your classes are going well as the year goes on. Take one of these pills each morning at breakfast with food so you do not upset your stomach. From what you wrote, it sounds like you are going into an early hibernation._

_Your dad and I are proud of you._

_With love,_

_Father_

Harry carefully folded the note back into its shape, then put it in his bag. Reaching for the package, Harry opened the bottle filled with circular, indigo colored pills.

“What are those?” Draco asked, pausing from reading a letter from his mother.

“Just pills to keep me alive,” Harry replied sarcastically. Draco shrugged, giving him no mind as he popped one in his mouth and drank some pumpkin juice. There was still something in the wrapping that he missed as he took one of the pills.

There was a small, white box inside the remaining twine. Harry picked it up and read his dad’s handwriting,

_For you (or the dog)_

Harry smiled, happy to know that Will approved of his thought to take the Cerberus home. He didn’t have a plan yet, he would talk to Hagrid about it first. Harry opened the box and saw it was dried meat. He lifted a strip to his nose and nearly laughed aloud.

It was human.

Will and Hannibal smuggled Human-jerky into Hogwarts. Harry shook his head as he closed the box and put it in his bag. Harry patted Draco on the back.

“We better get to Defense,”

*

Harry rubbed his temples as he left the classroom with his other students, a headache splitting through his head.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Draco asked as they walked down the hallway to go outside.

“Yeah,” Harry said, following Draco to Care of Magical Creatures, “I want to talk to Hagrid anyway.”

Draco was still hesitant around many things that his father would have scorned. Harry felt bad that Draco thought the way he did because of his father’s teachings. Whenever Lord Malfoy would write his son a letter, Harry noticed that Draco changed for about three hours around him, snapping at him or ignoring Hermione and Neville.

Harry snapped one day, biting back at Draco when he got to out of hand. Draco immediately calmed up, retreating back to his dorm room. That night, Draco confessed that it was like his father kept pulling him under water when he wrote the letters. Harry understood. It was like the times that the Dursleys’ would be forced to be kind to him when they were in public places. Their attitude would change, then snap back to their horrid selves behind closed doors.

The blond cried that night, Harry holding him to his chest on his bed as the boy shed his tears. When he recovered, eyes bloodshot and sniffling, he thanked Harry, then threatened him with bodily harm if he told anyone. Harry laughed it off, pushing his shoulder and the problem was solved.

Harry and Draco joined their house as the Gryffindor class stood away from them as if they were diseased.

“Don’t let the snakes get to close to you,” a red head said to the others, “or they’ll poison you.” The Gryffindor’s laughed at them, the smirking red head arrogant in his little comeback.

“If you were smart enough to make the distinction,” Harry said coolly to the boy, “you would know that snakes have _venom,_ not poison.” The Slytherin’s around Harry smirked at the boy then ignored him as they gathered their things for class. Before the red head could think of a retort, Hagrid stomped over to them, carrying a common barn owl.

“This one's chicks jus’t hatched,” he said, holding the tired looking owl up. “Today you’ll be lookin’ to see if they’re healthy.”

The chicks were difficult not to coo over, many of the students failing to do so. Hagrid gave each of them some treats to feed the chicks, making them act extra adorable to snag some extra food. Harry, finished with his report, walked over and handed it to Hagrid.

“Could I talk to you tonight, sir?” Harry asked. Hagrid looked down at Harry, looking around before leaning down.

“Sure thin’, Harry,” he told him, “but keep this to yerself.” Harry nodded, intrigued by his secrecy and what the evening would bring.

*

Harry had a free period before lunch. He concluded that it was the perfect time to slip onto the third floor, as no teacher would be patrolling the area and it was lightly trafficked by students. Harry had the jerky still in the bottom of his bag as he walked around one of the corners, then into the hallway he found earlier.

Looking around, he carefully opened the door and shut it behind him.

The dog was awake this time, all three heads snarling at him. The chain kept the dog from getting too close to Harry, but he was cautious none the less. He didn’t want to spook the animal or have it charge at him, potentially breaking the chain.

Harry lowered his eyes to make himself less of a threat, then slowly lowered himself to the floor.

“Hey there,” he said, the dog snarling louder. Harry carefully slid his bag off his back and opened it, eyes still kept to the ground. “I’m Harry,” he told the dog. Reaching his hand into the bag, he pulled out the box of human jerky Will made.

“I used to be like you,” Harry said as he pulled a strip out and broke off a piece. He spared a look at the dog before he tossed it. “Chained and afraid of people.” He watched as the dog, still snarling, one head taking the piece. “I know it is not nearly enough,” he said, slowly sitting on the ground, his back to the wall and legs crossed. “But every bit helps.”

He threw another couple of pieces to the Cerberus, watching as it's snarling slowly quieted. Harry didn’t move closer to the dog even though it relaxed.

“I won’t give up on you,” he said, sliding another piece to him. He noticed, beneath a paw, there was a trap door.

 _You’re guarding something,_ Harry thought.

“My parents made that,” Harry said, tossing another chunk to them. “They helped me too, just like I’m going to help you.” Harry slowly got up, the last piece of jerky in his hand. The dog growled at him, but his hackles were not raised. Harry took it as a good sign. Walking to the door, he tossed the last slice of jerky to the dog and smiled.

“I’ll be back soon with more,” he promised, not sure how he would get more human jerky, but he could probably hunt in the forest if he had to at worst. At best, he could smuggle food out of the Great Hall.

He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

*

Harry was aware that he was breaking curfew. He hoped that Snape wouldn’t find him, but doubted it. He could take a detention to get the dog out of the chains. Flitwick was on duty tonight. The twins told him that you could always tell he was coming since he whistled through the halls.

Now walking through the grounds, Harry went to Hagrid’s hut and knocked on the door twice. Hagrid opened the door quietly and Harry slipped in.

It was _hot_ in the hut. There was a raging fire that Harry found enjoyable since he was slipping into hibernation, but the scents around the place were causing him a headache.

“’ello, Harry, whatcha need to talk ‘bout?” the giant asked. Harry, sitting on the stool and smiling at Fang, looked up at Hagrid.

“I wanted to know why there was a Cerberus chained up on the third floor,” he said, deciding to be blunt.

“Yer found Fluffy?” he asked, shocked as he turned from looking at the fire.

“Fluffy?” Harry questioned.

“The litt’l pup on the-“ Hagrid stopped, waving his hand.

“Fluffy is a _puppy?”_ Harry asked. _Clearly, this is going to take more planning._

“Yes,” Hagrid said, looking back at the fire. Harry tried to peer over him, but the man’s massive frame stopped him from seeing anything. “He was charmed to be larger. Doesn’ hurt ‘em,”

“But Fluffy is alone, Hagrid,” Harry said, leaning forward and looking down at the table sadly.

“He’s got a job ‘ter do,” Hagrid said, not sounding convinced. “He’s just a pup, but he’s got big paws ‘ter fill.”

“How big is he actually?” Harry asked, hoping he was not even half the size he currently was.

“Like a normal pup, just with three heads is all,” he muttered, turning his head.

 _Research charm removal, steal dog by Yule, return to parents with dog,_ Harry planned.

“Aren’t you sad that he is trapped all alone in a small room with no other dogs?” Harry asked him. Hagrid paused before he answered, looking down at his hands and sagging. “He’s got to be lonely,” Harry muttered, looking down at his own hands.

He was laying it on thick, feeling bad that he had to do it to Hagrid, but he knew, deep down, that Hagrid thought it was wrong too. He only needed the man to not say anything when Fluffy _mysteriously_ disappeared.

Hagrid looked behind him, a bit panicked when something popped.

“Yer better get back to your dorm, Harry,” Hagrid said, ushering him to the door. When Harry opened the door, he saw McGonagall walking towards the hut, the red head that insulted his house trailing behind him with an arrogant smirk.

 _Damn,_ Harry thought.

“Mr. Weasley told me you snuck out, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said to him. The Transfiguration professor was stern, but held no grudge against his house other than them winning the house cup every year.

“Harry was ‘ere to talk to me on my request, Minerva,” Hagrid said, stepping out of the hut and closing the door behind him.

“Is Professor Snape aware that you would be seeing Hagrid, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall asked.

“No Professor,” Harry said, looking down to hide his scowl at getting caught.

“Did Ron Weasley tell you he’d be goin’ out an’ watchin’ Harry?” Hagrid asked. Harry looked up at the man, holding in a satisfied smirk.

“No, he did not,” McGonagall said, Ron, the boy, paling. It seemed that she already had a punishment planned for him, but followed along regardless. Hagrid looked down at Harry, nodding once.

“Yer’ll serve detention with me termorrow since ya didn’t tell Professor Snape you were comin’,” Hagrid said sternly, then winking with his one eye that McGonagall would not see. “Go back to bed, Harry,” Hagrid said. Harry nodded.

“Thank you,” he said to the man, walking on the other side of McGonagall as the three walked back to the castle.

“I believe you know your way back, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said stiffly.

“Yes, Professor,” he nodded, knowing that Snape would not be pleased. He nodded to her, knowing she dismissed him and sensing the underlaying threat to not wander as he made his way back.

Once again, Harry opened the door to see Snape standing with his arms crossed and looking angrier than the previous time.

“With me,” he growled. Harry sighed softly as he walked into his private office, this time standing in front of the man as he sat behind his desk. The man crossed his fingers, the tips of his pointers against his lips as he thought.

“You had permission to seek out Hagrid past curfew from him?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Had you made me aware, this fiasco would not have occurred,” he said sharply, Harry hanging his head at the barb.

“I’m sorry,” he told him. The man sighed.

“Twenty-five points from Slytherin,” he sighed. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, “I know you are sorry,” Harry looked up at him, “for getting caught, that is.” At his soft laugh, Snape relaxed his composure.

“A word of caution, Mr. Potter,” Snape said to him, Harry lifting his head higher. “A Gryffindor will often go out of their way to pursue a Slytherin. Don’t let them catch you off guard and step on you.” Harry was silent for a moment, then smiled at the man.

“I will have to remind them that when one steps on a snake, it always bites back,” he told him. Professor Snape smiled quickly at him.

“Five points to Slytherin.” Harry felt his cheeks widen. “Off to bed, now.” He got up from his seat and walked Harry out of his office before closing the door behind him.

Harry, now safely tucked away in his bed, began to plan. Yule was almost upon them, and he had a lot of work to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166382839985/fluffy-dinner-meters-away-he-could-smell-another
> 
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166671584695/harry-and-hope-harry-panted-on-the-battle-field
> 
> Thanks to Mouser26 for this artwork

Because Lady Magic must have been looking down upon him with a smile on his face, Professor Flitwick decided that their midterm would not be a test, but a paper on a charm that was not on their year’s curriculum. Each student was to pick a charm, write about its uses, counter spell, history and whatever other information they thought would make their essay better.

Many of the students groaned, some banging their heads on the desks. When Hermione got into the classroom the four of them used for their study group, she was as elated as Harry.

Each student had to choose a different charm. Harry immediately raised his hand and asked if he could write a paper on the shirking charm. Professor Flitwick smiled at him, raised his wand and Harry’s charm was written on the board, now off limits.

Harry was serving his detention with Hagrid tonight, as it was a clear night. The night he was first supposed to do it, the sky opened up with torrents of rain and lightning. Harry told both Snape and Hagrid that he wanted to go out in the rain, but they told him he was not allowed.

Now, the days were getting a lot shorter. The pills that his father made for him was keeping him from sleeping in class and feeling freezing in the evening, but when the sun set, he found it difficult to keep himself energized.

“You’ve got detention with Hagrid tonight, right?” Draco asked Harry, stopping to massage his hand as Neville and Hermione continued writing.

“Yeah, but I’m not worried about it,”

“Hagrid seems like a fair teacher, Harry, you shouldn’t be too worried about what you’ll have to do,” Hermione said from her spot in the classroom.

It was as if an unspoken deal occurred between the teachers and the four students. In this room, an unused transfiguration room in the heart of Hufflepuff territory, that they would be found here. A Gryffindor with two Slytherins’ and a Ravenclaw. The four of them had pushed several tables together to make a large work desk they could spread their things out and work together.

“Ron was so angry when he got back to the dorms,” Neville said. “He lost the house fifty points. McGonagall was really angry at him.”

“Strange how the twins and he are related,” Hermione said, flipping the page on her book. Harry caught Draco’s eyes, the blond looking sad knowing that he and his father were in the same situation. Harry reached under the table and squeezed his hand in silent support.

“How many points did you lose?” Neville asked him.

“Twenty-five,” Harry said honestly. Five were awarded later.

“Snape went easy on you,” Neville muttered. “Wish he’d go easy on me.” Draco was the one to perk the Gryffindor up.

“You just need to read _all_ of the instructions first, then do the potion.” Draco pushed one of his books in his bag. “Don’t get so scared around him, just breathe and work through it,” he offered. Harry looked down at his watch and sighed. He gathered his things and slung his bag on his shoulder.

“I got to go. I’ll see you all later.”

“Good luck,” Draco said while Hermione and Neville waved him off.

Harry walked down to Hagrid’s hut alone, Snape fully aware of where he was going after curfew this time. He knocked twice on the door, surprised to see Hagrid holding a crossbow.

“Drop yer stuff in here, Harry, then we’ll go,” he said. Fang, who bound out of the hut, was sniffing the ground while Harry tossed his bag on the floor.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, holding his wand tight in his hand as they approached the forest.

“Inside,” Hagrid said. “Something’s been hunting unicorns, we’re going to see if we can find one of the injured ones.”

This was the perfect time for Harry to hunt for Fluffy. _Honestly, I need a better name for that dog,_ he thought. He had been practicing shrinking charms since he’d been given the essay work. Since Hagrid told him Fluffy had been magically enlarged, there was a slim chance that he needed to learn the counter spell to that as well. Ants could only get so large before they began writhing in pain. Harry put them back to normal as best he could before he got the hang of the spell.

“What hunts unicorns?” Harry asked, not afraid of the forest as they entered. It had been several months since he shifted in his Ravenfawn form and he was eager to run on four legs again.

“Evil,” Hagrid said vaguely. The forest had a thick layer of fog on the ground as they walked deeper into it. “Killin’ a unicorn gives ya a curse.”

“Why would someone kill a unicorn?”

“Drinkin’ their blood extends yer life,” Hagrid answered, stopping at a bush and plucking a single silver hair from the brambles. “But it leaves ya with an unquenchable thirst for it.”

He nodded his head once. This was the perfect time for Harry to hunt down a deer. He was itching to run now that he was in the forest, the hunt was calling for him to run. Once he killed a deer, shrunk it and stored it in his robes, he would search on four legs for the unicorn.

“We would cover more ground if we split up,” Harry suggested to Hagrid as they walked deeper in the forest. Harry took note of the cloven hoofprint on the ground next to the silver blood.

“I can’t leave ya on yer own,” Hagrid said, but looking the other way.

“I’ll be fine Hagrid,” Harry promised. “I’ll send up red sparks if I need you. Whether I’ve found the unicorn or need help.” Hagrid regarded Harry for a minute, then relented.

“I would give ya Fang, but he’s a coward,” Hagrid said with a shrug.

“Good luck,” Harry said as he turned left while Hagrid walked right. Harry walked for a few minutes, biding his time before he sighed and transformed.

It felt wonderful being in his other pelt. He pawed at the ground as his senses enhanced. Harry could feel his wand still with him; Hannibal told him it was simply because of magic and not to question it. Harry put his snout to the ground, seeing several deer hoofprints and took off in the night.

He was silent as he ran through the woods, leaping over the fallen trees and roots with practiced ease. Small and a fawn, he may be, but he was able to stay low under the fallen branches that his parents would be forced to duck under.

Running in the forest felt like coming home. It was wonderful to run as fast as he could, hunting down his prey. Smelling it closer, Harry turned with the land so he would be able to pounce on the fully-grown deer. Will told him that since he was small, he had to think his way to victory when dealing with a larger adversary.

Meters away, he could smell another stag. It was a headier scent than a doe, which meant it was larger for such a beast as Fluffy. Harry raced along the hill, seeing it grazing, unaware of the predator that approached.

He leapt, fangs outstretched as he landed on the stag, careful of the horns. The stag bleated as they crashed to the floor, Harry clenching his jaws down on its neck, killing it quickly before fear could spoil the meet.

Harry ripped off the chunk of meat and bone in his mouth, chewing it down before swallowing it. He wanted to eat more, but he had a job to do.

Shifting back to his human skin, his clothes on and wand in his hand, he muttered the shrinking spell on the deer, watching it slowly shrink down until it was the size of a figurine. He put it in his pocket and licked his lips, tasting the warm blood on them.

Harry looked down and saw he was _covered_ in blood. He forgot that his pelt was soaked in the blood of his kill. All the other times he hunted, Hannibal or Will would groom the blood off him. He waved his wand over his skin and clothes, removing the blood before shifting back and getting back to his task.

Not feeling the need to run so fast, Harry cantered through the woods, stopping to sniff at blood from various animals.

The south wind ruffled his feathers, the scent of blood with it. Harry lifted his head and scented it again.

It was not like any other blood he had smelled before. This blood smelled like pure water and something like rosemary.

 _Unicorn,_ he thought. Harry followed the scent, galloping deeper into the forest as he raced to what was killing them.

He slowed when the scent of blood became stronger and death began to permeate the air. If something could take down a unicorn, then he had no doubt that it would try and kill him. Harry was aware that as a Ravenfawn, he could absorb the killing curse, but he was made aware he was not immortal or indestructible with the Verger incident.

The unicorn was already dead, the being feasting on the blood unaware of his presence. It was clear that something humanoid was feasting on the blood of the animal, but he doubted it was some vampire. The creature was wearing a black cloak, contrasting the beautiful white coat of the mare on the ground.

A twig snapped in front of them. Harry and the humanoid looked forward seeing a small, white filly pawing the ground nervously.

 _No,_ Harry thought.

The filly was no doubt the daughter of the mare as it was about the same size as he was. There was a tiny gold nub on the forehead, a clear sign that she was no common horse.

The filly whinnied nervously, walking closer to the body of her mother.

The figure, who had ignored the filly for the dead unicorn, now stood up.

Harry felt a sharp pain erupt against his forehead. He refused to make a sound as the pain coursed through him. He watched as the figure moved almost as if it was flying. The scent of fear was through the air, the filly petrified as it was being preyed upon.

Yet again, Harry charged.

He did not have the higher ground, nor the power to kill the creature, this he knew. But he had the element of surprise. He doubted the creature would expect an attack from behind. Teeth bared, Harry jumped and bit down on the creatures shoulder. Acidic, vile blood burst to his mouth, almost making him drop his prey.

He held his teeth against the creature, who let out a human scream at the pain. Harry tossed it to the ground, rearing up and pushing his hooves against the human’s chest. His face must have been spelled dark under the hood.

The man cast a silent spell to him, Harry dodging the blasting hex, then charging with his head down. It was clear the man was losing blood, his feet kept slipping as Harry charged again and again. Yet, something kept him up. Harry bit the man again, his wand hand this time.

His head still felt like it was splitting in two, causing him to get tired. Knocking the man to the ground a second time, when he reared up, fully intended to crush the man’s skull beneath his feathered hooves, he vanished with a pop.

Harry panted on the battle field, mouth hanging open so the blood could fall from his mouth, saliva dripping from him as well. Lifting his head, he looked back at the filly now walking to him.

The filly dipped her head to him, her one leg stretched out in a bow. Harry, woozy, returned it as best he could. The filly rose, but walked closer to him. Not knowing what to do, he stood still. The filly put her horn to his head, between his eyes where his antlers would one day grow and a spark zapped him.

 _Ow!_ He thought, backing away from the filly.

 _I’m sorry, but that was the only way we could talk,_ she said, sounding sad. Harry and the filly looked back at the mare on the ground. _She told me to run,_ she said, putting her nubbed horn against her mother’s face. Harry stumbled over to her, legs bruised and ribs strained from the fight.

 _What was her name?_ Harry asked. The filly dropped to her legs, folding herself against her mother, laying in the puddle of silver blood from her and the black sludge from the creature.

 _We don’t have names,_ she said to him. Harry, too tired to stand, fell down next to the mare’s cooling body. _She used to sing to me when I got scared._

 _Melody,_ Harry said to the foal.

 _What?_ The filly asked, looking up at him with her silver eyes.

 _If you want to remember her, other than mother, have a name for her,_ he told her, not wanting to have the blood on his feathers but not stupid enough to lick them clean. _She used to sing to you. Name her Melody._

 _And what would you name me, nightfawn?_ Harry chuckled at what she called him, clearly not knowing his species.

 _Hope,_ he said. _Both fitting for unicorns,_ he told her. Harry, no longer able to stay covered in blood, shifted to his human form. Immediately feeling sick, he crawled forward and vomited up more blood.

 _You’re human?_ The filly said, now standing next to him. Harry, on shaky hands, reached for his wand and removed the blood from him. _What are you?_

 _He is Ravenfawn,_ another voice boomed across his mind. Harry groaned at the loudness from voice, looking up and seeing several other unicorns. The one walking to him, the largest of them all, leaned down and sniffed at the mare, then the filly.

 _Father,_ she said, nuzzling his snout as Harry would have done to his parents. They seemed to have a small conversation, the filly giving a quiet nicker.

 _What is your name, so that when we meet, I will know you in both forms, fawn?_ She demanded.

“Harry,” he grunted from the floor, clutching his abdomen.

 _I, Hope, beseech Twelve Blessings to you, Harry, the Ravenfawn._ She trotted to the other unicorns, head hung low in grief.

 _You have saved a filly, fawn,_ the stallion said to Harry. Harry panted on the ground, pain flowing through his body. _I cannot save you now, but enter this forest, and you shall be welcomed. Your chivalry is admired._

Harry cried out in pain on the ground, twisting his body as his insides felt like they were being melted.

 _Call for the friend of the forest, Hagrid. He shall take you to safety, fawn,_ the stallion ordered. _Your secret remains to the beings of this forest and shall stretch no further._ The stallion turned and walked away, leaving Harry with the dead mare.

Harry knew that he was in trouble, medically speaking at the very least. There was no way he would be able to get the deer to Fluffy. Pulling it from his pocket, he tossed it to where the blasting hex was thrown at him, then set it ablaze. Panting, he moved his wand to where he tracked his hooves, roughening the ground enough that there would be no tracks in the circle.

He could feel himself losing consciousness. Harry tipped so he was laying on his back, looking up at the trees and the occasional star that could be seen through the leaves. Raising his wand, he cast the red sparks, watching them fly into the air.

Then there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breath in, slowly exhale. Please dont kill me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to say that I am no doctor. Also, hope to whatever deity (or whatever else) that you never have to get your stomach pumped. I researched the process, then watched a video- damn, it was just, like no. 
> 
> hmm, what else. Oh! Extra long chapter right now! So yay! Have some Motherly McGonagall, Caretaker Snape, and Tired Murder Husbands. Also, Snape has a past. dun dun duuunnnn. Tell me about that.

Hands were the first thing he felt as he moaned. There were many of them, gripping him as he twisted and turned where ever he was laying.

Voices drifted in and out of his head, hearing people yelling, cursing, whispering and ordering.

_Too much. It’s too much!_

Harry writhed in pain, head thrashing as they tried to hold him still. He was moaning, eyes fluttering behind his half closed lids as he fought against Snape and Pomphrey.

Snape got word of his immediate assistance from the Patronus that belonged to the Matron. Her voice sounded frantic and panicked, like she didn’t know what to do.

Immediately, Snape dismissed the fifth year study group, summoning his more advanced potions and medical supplies as he raced up the stairs.

When he got there, he forced himself to move.

Hagrid was holding a weak Harry Potter in his arms. The boy was covered in blood. Unicorn blood, judging by the silver drips falling to the ground from his fingertips and pants and black sludge that made his nose curl.

Hagrid was in shock, muttering to himself as Harry was draped in his arms.

Recovering, Snape moved forward, seeing that the boy was still breathing.

“Get him on the bed and quarantine the area,” he ordered. While the Matron cast the spells around Harry, Snape turned, casting charms and protections on him to make sure nothing spread. He spared a glance behind him, released to see that she was doing the same to Hagrid, draping a large, orange blanket over the weeping man.

Snape cursed when Harry began to convulse on the bed. He turned the child onto his side, angling his head over the bed for when he was going to throw up.

He could smell the sickness inside Harry, plaguing him as it wrapped around his body.

“Shit!” he cursed. Snape removed his outer robes, dark mark exposed as he placed his one hand over Harry’s head and another beneath his shirt onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and began to chant.

Healing chants were a lost art to Wizarding kind. Luckily, Severus had managed to find a vampire old enough to know and teach him for the price of his blood.

Harry’s teeth were chattering, his skin clammy but Severus could feel the heat inside his body. Shaking back and forth, Harry vomited on the ground, more of the black sludge and bile splattering on the floor.

 _Get it out, Harry, get it out,_ he thought as he continued to chant. He could hear the door open and several people rush into the room, but paid them no mind. Every moment counted as Harry continued to vomit on the ground.

The smell of sickness, rot and tainted unicorn blood permeated the air enough to cause Minerva and Albus to wince, waving their wands around the room to vanish the air.

Carefully rubbing the boy’s stomach to encourage the vomiting as much as he could, he felt that the vomiting bouts were getting smaller. Harry’s body was much weaker, that much was a given, but the convulsion to vomit grew weaker as well.

Pulling his arm away from Harry’s belly, he spelled the boy’s clothes to a hospital gown, loose enough that if he needed to roll a part of it away, he could do so quickly.

Severus waved his wand over his frame, cleaning his mouth of the bile taste and removing the blood from his skin. Casting a cleansing spell on his own hands, he moved and lifted Harry’s eyelids.

“He’s delirious,” he muttered, mostly to himself. He waved his wand over the boy, his temperature coming back at a fever of 103.2 degrees.

“He needs to be cooled,” Minerva said.

“If we dunk him in an ice bath, we risk sending him into thermal shock,” he growled back. Harry was breathing quickly, but shallow breaths that were no doubt suffocating him.

“Do something,” someone shouted to him.

“If he has been poisoned by something magical, there is no guess as to what potions could do to him,” Snape said to them. He gripped the bed with his hands, running through all the possible things that could contract with unicorn blood that he might have touched.

Nothing came up.

Severus Snape knew of nothing that was causing Harry to react this way.

“Treat the symptoms,” he muttered to himself. Snape waved his wand over Harry’s mouth and nose, a complex breathing spell circling through his sinus’ to help him breathe. He reached for his bag, pushing aside numerous potions and reaching for the charcoal at the bottom of his bag.

Charcoal was one of the oldest medicinal uses known to human kind. The bottle was muggle as he pulled it free. Waving his wand, he transfigured a piece of cloth into a cup, filling it with pure water. He cut into the capsule, dumping it into the water and mixing it quickly.

“I am sorry about this,” Severus muttered to Harry, who was still rolling his head on the sheets as the fever took him. “But it could save your life long enough for me to get your parents.”

Knowing that his methods were going to be questioned beyond the quarantine bubble, he shook his head and transfigured the cap of the bottle into a plastic tube.

The vampire had taught him this too. He never thought he would use the method.

Cleaning the tube first, he walked over to Harry, cast a light lubricant charm on it and opened his mouth.

“What in Circle’s name are you doing?” Minerva shouted to him.

“I have to get the charcoal in him,” Snape spelled Harry’s body to the bed, morbidly impressed that his magic immediately began to fight it. “It will absorb whatever poison is still in his body.”

“For the record, I am really sorry about this,” Snape muttered as he tilted Harry’s head forward.

He forced the tube down his throat and into his esophagus. Harry gagged on it, Snape wincing in sympathy for the pain he was causing the boy. His eyes fluttered open, trying to find what was causing him to gag.

“I know, it has to be done,” Snape soothed as best he could, working the tube down his throat further. “Stay here, Harry,” he said, the tube half way down his throat.

Harry’s magic lashed out again, a green chord attacking the quarantine shield as his magic panicked. Severus shushed him, rubbing his sweaty hair as best he could for a three person job. No magic could be used on him. It could react even worse to whatever was inside him.

“Almost there,” he whispered, pushing the tube a little further. “I know it hurts, but I need you here and calm.” He felt the tube sink down far enough. He lifted his wand, pointing it to the funnel that was already cleaned in case he needed to do something like this. It flew over to the tube, sitting down.

“This is going to be unpleasant,” he told the child. He waved his wand, the cup of charcoal water hovering over. He gently tipped the solution down into the funnel, soothing Harry as best as he could.

“Don’t fight it, Harry,” Severus hushed as Harry’s magic cracked the shield again. “Breathe Harry, don’t fight it.” He turned his head to the side, more vomit spilling out of his mouth. “Good, Harry, very good.” He turned his head again, back upright. “One more time,” he told him.

Severus winced as Harry’s magic cracked against his leg, gritting his teeth to keep from flinching as it could have hurt the boy. “Almost done,” he said, hearing the own shaking in his voice. “Keep breathing.”

The last of the solution poured into his stomach. Harry’s eyes were open completely, red and bloodshot, pupils pinpointed. He knew that Harry was not seeing him, only reacting to the strange sensations coursing through his body.

“There you are, Harry,” Severus praised as what looked like the last of the sludge oozed from his lips. Turning his head back, Severus lifted the tube with a grimace. “Now for the ugly part,” he groaned.

As quickly as he was able to without causing harm, he began to pull the tube from Harry’s throat. The binding keeping him pinned to the bed strained as he arched up, desperately trying to get away from him. “Almost there, Harry,” Severus said.

When he pulled the tube free, he quickly turned Harry’s head to the side so he could gag, mostly spit falling from his lips.

Various fluids were everywhere. Harry was soaked in his own bile, blood, saliva, the black blood and the charcoal. Severus was as well. He neglected to spell on a protective charm, but time was of the essence.

Harry’s color began returning to him. His lips were no longer blue and his rapid breathing slowed. His fever was still high, but it seemed the worst part was over.

Waving his wand over him, he banished all of the fluids away, save for a small amount of the black blood that he kept in glass tube to test. Harry’s eyes were still fluttering.

 _Not out of the clear yet,_ he mused. Severus, looking him over, noticed a single black feather in his hair. Leaning forward, he moved the hair around his head, but saw that it was attached to his head like a normal hair follicle. He ran his finger over it, wiggling it loose.

Playing it off as if he were checking for a laceration on his skull (which he was going to do anyway) he spelled the feather into his bag.

“The worst seems to have passed,” Severus said to them, finally looking up past the cracked, translucent glass that protected them. “We need to alert his parents. I believe his father is more knowledgeable of how to deal with this than I am.” Severus waved his wand over Harry, not happy with how low his blood pressure was for the amount of shallow breathing he was doing.

“What did you do?” Albus asked, voice dull and shocked. Severus looked at the old man, seeing true fear on his face for the first time in many years.

“Pumped his stomach,” he said. “But he probably absorbed some of the poison. His parents are more qualified than I.”

“Could he be taken to St. Mungo’s?” Minerva asked, wiping a tear away from her eye with a handkerchief. Severus looked back at the boy, who was still twitching his head occasionally.

“No,” he decided. “They will use magic to treat him. It is very likely it would flare his symptoms.” Severus looked down at his leg, cringing at the slash Harry’s magic gave him. Jabbing his wand at the wound, it quickly knit itself back together.

“Hagrid doesn’t know what hurt Harry,” Madam Pomphrey said.

“I doubt any of us could know what hurt him,” he said, waving his wand over his clothes, pulling the various fluids away from his body. He grabbed his outer robe and slipped it back on, ignoring the eyes looking at his Dark Mark.

“I will summon his parents,” he muttered to the group. He waved his wand, breaking the shield over Harry, only to reactivate it when he walked through. “Keep him stable,” he ordered the matron. “Treat the symptoms with non-magical means. Don’t send him into thermal shock if his fever begins to spike, don’t pin his magic down, don’t send him into unconsciousness,” he ordered the last command with a grave voice. He looked back at Harry, his eyes still fluttering behind his lids, limbs stretching and tensing under the loose bonds that kept him safely in the bed. “Or he won’t wake.”

“And if he falls asleep on his own?” the matron asked, all of them frightened.

“Allow it. If his body falls into unconsciousness on its own, allow it, but don’t push him to it.” With that, Snape turned on his heels and walked quickly to his chambers.

He knew the moment that Harry stepped into his office that he was no longer human. He couldn’t place his scent, but he smelled like a masked human.

The vampire that taught him how to heal using the ancient ways and the modern ones one day became a little enthusiastic when he was drinking his blood and fucking him through the mattress. They both knew that it would happen one day, when he lost control of his instincts.

Luckily, the vampire didn’t take enough to illicit a full change when he licked the wound closed, but enough of a change to make him a little faster, senses stronger and a small hunger for human blood. He was a vampire in nature; on paper, he was a human.

It was going to remain that way until he dies or is killed.

Having his senses enhanced was a blessing and a curse. It helped him with potions, making better and more potent ones. It cursed him when he could smell which students were hooking up with who.

When Harry walked into his office that first night, he knew that he was not human. He smelled like one, close enough to be human, but distinctly not human.

Opening his office door, he sat down and quickly wrote out the situation and the need for his parents to come and assess him. He reached in his desk and pulled out a watch. He muttered the portkey password that would allow them both into the wards and his office. Folding the portkey in the paper, he sealed it with a charm, spelling the parchment to go to the nearest one of them.

Severus walked to the fire, pulling the powder and casting it into the flames, backing away from the green flames.

“Potter’s guardians!” he shouted to it, then tossing the parchment into the flames and began to pace.

*

The flames erupted rather suddenly from the fireplace, shocking both of the males sitting on the couch as a ringing parchment smacked into Hannibal’s chest to then quiet. Will had his wand pointed at the parchment, ready to attack, but paused at the Slytherin’s Head’s Seal.

Hannibal opened the parchment, quickly skimming over it, standing slowly.

“What?” Will asked, anxiety rushing through his veins. The dogs perked up, standing and milling away from the flames that spooked them.

“We are needed at the school,” Hannibal said, passing the note to Will as he waved his wand.

_Harry is currently stable, but I am unsure how long he shall remain so._

_Somehow, an unknown poison managed to get into his body, causing many reactions that we do not have time to explain in a letter. You are both needed immediately. I am no healer-I know that one would harm Harry if they were to attempt to cure him with magical means. Harry needs a doctor._

_The portkey will activate three minutes after opening the letter. For Harry’s sake, don’t miss it._

_Severus_

Will dropped the note and scrambled for the portkey.

He could smell his own panic and Hannibal’s anxiety.

 _It’s just like Verger,_ Will thought. Will opened his arms as Hannibal tossed a briefcase to him. The man quickly walked to the medical fridge, pulling one of the coolers they used to store drugs free from the kitchen. In it, he quickly placed several glass bottles, needles and an IV bag.

“Quickly now,” Hannibal said, one hand gripped on his, the other on the chain.

The chain quickly heated and they were pulled.

When their eyes opened, they could both smell the non-human standing in front of them.

“Hurry,” the man, Severus, said. Hannibal handed Will the cooler as they ran from the office.

The three of them made their way up to the top floor much faster than a human, all silently agreed that they were not human and would not act like one given the situation.

Severus spelled the door open, Hannibal and Will right behind him.

Will froze at the sight of his fawn rolling his head on his neck against the pillow, eyes fluttering. Hannibal, experienced at sights like this, only paused for a half stride as he walked to the quarantine bubble. Will recovered quickly, rushing behind Hannibal.

Both moved silently. Will spelled several tables together, laying out the cooler and bottles for Hannibal to grab.

“I pumped his stomach with a charcoal solution before I got you,” Severus told the both of them. Hannibal quickly removed his paisley suit jacket, rolling his sleeves quickly as he nodded his head. “He stabilized enough for me to summon you both,” he said. Hannibal raised his wand and expanded the shield around the three of them, Minerva, Pomphey and Albus backing away from them as they worked.

Hannibal walked over to his fawn, heartbeat calm as he pushed away his feelings to save his son. He opened his eyes, taking note of the pinpointed state. Casting a silent _Lumos_ he moved the wand close and away from him, checking his dilation. Nodding to himself, he cast a couple more spells, his temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, and respiration rate floating above him as if they were in a muggle hospital. The red magic coiled around Harry’s arms.

All of his rates were lower than they should be, but not enough to cause him great fear. Will, with a single moment of their eyes connecting, passed him over the IV drip and bag.

Hannibal opened the needle, moving to his son’s arm and putting it in his arm, then moving the tube into his veins so he could remove the needle. Will tapped the tube down onto the crevasse of his arm. Hannibal manipulated the drip so it could fall at a faster rate.

The oxygen spell that Severus no doubt put on their son was helping keep his brain oxygenated at a sufficient level.

“He is hydrating,” Hannibal said to them, mostly to Will as the man stood ready to hand him things. Hannibal walked over to one part of the bag they were both familiar with.

 _It needs to be done,_ Hannibal thought to Will as he removed a scalpel.

 _Doesn’t mean I have to like it,_ Will said, mental voice shaking as he watched Hannibal move. Hannibal pushed the scalpel to Harry’s finger, slicing into the flesh. The blade was sharp enough that only his middle finger twitched.

Hannibal flared his nostrils, scenting the blood was still tainted with whatever Harry managed to eat, but flowed at a decent rate for an extremity. Hannibal walked over to the station Will set up and grabbed two bottles and one needle.

Pulling some from each bottle, he injected it into Harry’s IV, watching his monitor. The medicine would take a minute to kick in, but when it did, his vitals should have climbed. Capping the needle, he took note of the loose bonds keeping him secure in the bed.

“They’re climbing,” Will said, released and seemed to sag.

“His fever is dying down, too,” Severus said. All of them watched as Harry took in a deep breath, let it out slowly and eyes finally relaxed as he slipped into a healing sleep.

It seemed that the whole room gave a collective sigh of relief.

Severus broke the silence after a moment.

“I’ve been rude,” he stated to the two serial killers. He stretched his hand out to Hannibal. “Severus Snape,” he greeted. Hannibal shook his hand, Will walking next to him.

“Hannibal Lecter,” he greeted.

“Will Graham,” Will said, shaking the man’s hand and nodding his head.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, “for saving our son.”

Severus seemed to deflate after Hannibal said that.

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

Hannibal flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw an older witch guide him down into a chair, Will already sitting, eyes focused on their son.

“Sit down, dear,” she said to him.

Hannibal was by far, not used to sure treatment from someone other than Will, but he felt too tired to fight. He reached his one hand out and took Will’s in his own.

“If you will excuse me, gentlemen,” Dumbledore said quietly. “Now that Harry is stable, I will be combing the forest for whatever did this.” Without waiting for their reply, he turned and walked out of the Hospital.

The unnamed witch bustled herself around with the matron. When she returned to them, she handed Hannibal a cup of simple Earl Grey tea.

“Thank you,” he said, watching as she handed Will his own mug, then Severus. Hannibal, slowly remembering his manners, sat up and looked at the woman.

“I apologize-“

“Don’t, dear,” she interrupted, smiling quickly. “You have every right to be in shock. Minerva McGonagall.” She shook her head slightly. “I have students to check on. We will have to meet again under better circumstances.”

“Many thanks,” Hannibal said to her, turning back to his fawn.

“You knew he wasn’t human,” Will stated to Severus, his voice tired. The man gave a smile, slowly running his wand around all of them to shield them from listening ears.

“Just as you know I am not,” he replied.

“Vampire?” Hannibal asked, not in the mood for dancing around the subject. He nodded his head simply. The vampire in front of them paused, then reached down into his bag and lifted a single black feather.

“This was attached to his head like a strand of hair when I was checking his skull for injuries,” He handed it over to Hannibal. “The others did not see it,” he stated.

“You’re no doubt curious,” Hannibal said, putting his fawn’s feather in his inner jacket pocket. The man gave a tired shrug. Hannibal looked at his mate, a single look between them exchanging thousands of unspoken words.

“Ravenstag,” Will said quietly. The man’s eyes widened only slightly, but then he rubbed them with both hands.

“Not as extinct as one would believe,” he muttered. The three of them shared a soft chuckle.

“You can smell the human on us,” Will stated. Severus nodded his head, but shrugged as he sat up. He took a slow drink of his tea before responding to them.

“I’m honestly too tired to care about you feasting on the flesh of humans,” he told them. “And when I become more energized, I won’t care because I would be a hypocrite if I did.”

“Hypocrisy is unbecoming,” Hannibal said. Will was about to comment, but Harry took in a slow breath, turning his head. The three looked at him, more alert than they were a moment ago. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, focused slowly as he looked at the three of them, eyes resting on his parents.

When he gave a slow smile, Will took his son’s hand, Hannibal’s resting over his mates.

“Hi father, dad,” he greeted slowly. His eyes unfocused, lids fluttering before opening properly again. He turned his head slowly to Severus. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice hoarse from vomiting and having a tube shoved down into his stomach.

Rolling his head against his shoulders, he looked back at his parents.

“Remind me never to do that again,” Harry muttered, a small smile on his lips as his eyes lost focus again.

“What do you remember?” Will asked him.

“Hunting,” he coughed. “then a unicorn. Thing drinking its blood,” he recalled. He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling and closing his eyes when it felt like it was getting too close to him. “Hope, the filly,” he muttered with his eyes closed. “and then I bit his shoulder, arm and he vanished,” Harry told him.

“He did not taste good,” Harry said after a moment, then laughed until he coughed. Calming, he sighed. “Bunch of unicorns came and then…” he slowed, bunching his brows. “I somehow got here.” The hand not holding his fathers pointed to the bed.

“Well done, Harry,” Hannibal said, stroking his fawn’s flesh under Will’s fingers.

“I’mma go back to sleep now,” he said before his head fell to the side, eyes back closed.

“Did you manage to get a sample?” Will asked when he looked back at the dark man. Snape reached for the vial and halved it with another.

“I’m sure we will each be doing our own tests,” Severus said as he passed the bottle to Will.

“If it was who we all think it was, then we will need to create an inoculation,” Hannibal told Will.

Both of them anticipated a fight with Voldemort involving antlers, hooves, and teeth. If they couldn’t bite into the dark lord, they were at a disadvantage.

“I’ll see if Beverly can make one,” Will muttered, reaching behind him to put the sample in their case.

“She would do that without asking questions?” Hannibal asked.

“She would relish in the challenge,” Will told him. They both looked up when Severus stood.

“If you will excuse me,” he said, flattening his robes, “I have to make sure all my students are where they should be.” When he ngood nightdnight, Hannibal watched him go, knowing he would be a valuable ally.

The two of them put their mugs on the counter, moved their seats closer to Harry and rested their foreheads on each other as if they were clicking antlers.

Thoughts of comfort, home and safety was passed between the two of them before they both slipped off, hands still holding Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Like Motherly McGonagall? Caretaker Snape? And what about what he is and his past? Your comments are like candy. I welcome the cavities.  
> Also, Here is some artwork! http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166389461160/a-fight-both-of-them-anticipated-a-fight-with


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry that this is short. I'm really sick and writing this was a huge challenge for my body but I wanted to keep you posted. I hope that despite circumstances you enjoy the chapter.

“How the hell did you get here?” Beverly asked from behind her equipment.

“It would be better if you didn’t know,” Will told her. Beverly shrugged. “I’ve come to give you a Christmas present,” Will said, reaching inside his suit coat when she perked up with a smirk.

“Oh?” she asked, reaching for her coffee.

“A challenge,” Will said, holding the test tube of sludge that Hannibal managed to find.

“What is it?” She asked, walking over to him and holding the tube.

“We are not entirely sure,” Will said. “But I need an inoculation set of it,”

“So a virus?” She asked, walking over to her microscope.

“If I leave it at that, it would be better for you.” Beverly looked up from behind her workstation. She put the tube down then crossed her fingers.

“What’s stopping me from taking this to Jack?” she asked him. Will shrugged.

“It would take away your fun if you did that,” he said simply. Beverly gave him a vicious smile.

“Why not?” She pulled the tube closer to her and slid a drop of sample onto her glass slide. “Kudos to you for using boredom manipulation, sass muffin,” she muttered as she enhanced the microscope.

*

Harry was released into his parents care three days before Yule break actually started for the students. The staff thought that it would be best as Harry would be delirious for the rest of the week and not able to attend classes. While Hannibal gathered Harry’s things, Will snuck away to go hunting for the thing that poisoned their fawn.

While he did that, he managed to find the Cerberus Harry had spoken of in his letter. The giant dog was sleeping, a harp playing by the door. He waved his wand, removing the binding around the Cerberus and smiled when he saw it shrink down to the size of a tiny puppy. Placing a stasis and sleep charm over the animal, Will left it so it wouldn’t get harmed when he fought the creature.  

Getting past the trials went quickly, as someone had done it before him. The vines he landed on after jumping through the trap door were burned, so it allowed him to slid through easily. The task of keys was a difficult summoning spell and blast stunner around those that tried to attack him. The giant chess board was still picking itself back together from the last round that was played, but he did have to dodge the white queen’s sword as he ducked under.

The potions trial gave him pause though. He mentally congratulated Severus for being able to come up with a task that would involve logic and thinking rather than magical skill. Drinking the proper potion, he walked through the flames.

He could smell the putrid blood when he entered the large room. A man with black and silver blood coating his clothing was sitting against a mirror. He was too weak to lift his arms to hold the wound that Harry gave him on his neck.

Will calmly walked to the man, knowing he could not harm him.

He looked at the mirror, reading the gibberish along the frame then laughed.

“Immortality,” Will said. The man slowly turned his head with a sneer. “Fleeting, isn’t it.”

“My Lord shall not die,” he whispered, looking back at the mirror, desperation in his eyes. Will refrained from looking at his own reflection, knowing that it could pull him in forever with a single glance.

“I shall not die,” a voice whispered. Will raised his wand and removed the turban from the man’s head. He walked behind the man, infatuated with the mirror and whatever was in the reflection.

“And yet here you are, having your servant drink unicorn blood and searching for the Philosopher’s stone.”

“I could give you immortality,” Voldemort whispered. Will rolled his eyes.

“When your own mortality is so fleeting,” he told the man. “You can feel it, can’t you. Your servant dying as he bleeds out.” Will took a half step back as the blood neared his shoes. “You can’t keep yourself alive.” Will inhaled slowly as he backed away.

“What are you doing?” The Dark Lord hissed as he walked in front of his reflection. Will just managed to make eye contact with his reflection before he shattered the reflective glass before it could draw him in. Voldemort and his servant both screamed as the glass shattered into his body, the black blood rushing out and spraying along the stone walls.

Satisfied, Will turned away from the mirror and the false promise of immortality. He was about to ascend the stairs when something thumped him in the back. He turned, huffing a laugh when he saw the red stone on the ground, glinting innocently up at him.

“Let’s return you home,” he muttered as he picked up the stone.

The trials seemed to stop now that the stone was no longer in the mirror. The fire was put out, chess pieces standing to the side, keys hovering in random places, slowly floating into themselves, the vines hanging limply. Will grabbed the vines carefully to test if they would still kill him. When they didn’t move, he braced his legs and pulled himself up the wall.

Once he scaled the vines and door, he knelt down and picked up the small Cerberus puppy, all three heads sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Will just managed to slip into the Hospital Wing when Hannibal and the staff returned. Levitating Harry’s gurney, the three of them left the school, bidding their farewells, right as the first students began to pool from their rooms to breakfast.

*

“Did you kill him?” Hannibal asked as he moved Harry from the gurney to the bed. The dogs were more than happy to have Harry back with them. All of them went to the bed, sniffing his arms and legs. Buster jumped on the bed and began kissing his face, Hannibal gently moving him to the side so Harry could sleep.

“His host, yes,” Will said simply, running his fingers over the sleeping Cerberus’ one head. “Voldemort is still very much alive.” The puppy was still sleeping in his arms, the charm still activated.

Hannibal carefully pulled the sheets over Harry’s body, tucking them around him. Reaching into his trunk, he removed the snake, hearing her hiss as she slid under the blankets for his warmth.

“I have no doubt she’s bitching about something,” Will said as they both watched the small snake curl up under Harry’s blankets.

“It seems we will need to have a talk about what is not safe to consume,” Hannibal commented. “I would have thought Dark Lord’s would have been fairly obvious,” he muttered. Will chuckled as his mate walked over to him. “Another dog?” Hannibal rubbed his brow with a sigh.

“We can charm an illusion over him so it appears he only has one head when muggles come over,” Will almost pleaded.

“What is his name?” Hannibal asked as they both vacated the room.

“Harry only talked about renaming him,” Will muttered, giving another puppy head attention. Will waved his wand so the dog cage would float into the room. “I’ll introduce him to the pack tomorrow,” he promised Hannibal.

The sun was starting to rise over the water as Will popped the puppy into the cage, closing him in after he wrapped the pup in a warm blanket.

Hannibal was outside, looking over the porch as the sun rose. He could smell that snow was inbound, likely to fall in two days. Will stood next to him, simply watching, their hands gravitating to each other as the sun breeched their sight line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166425495880/bad-bite-it-seems-we-will-need-to-have-a-talk
> 
> some more art by mouser26


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, bitches, I'm back!

Harry spent the first three days of his recovery sleeping and fighting off a low fever. The few hours he was awake, he spent it eating and bathing before going back to sleep. Despite Will’s worry, Hannibal assured his mate that their fawn was showing great signs of improvement with each passing day.

The Cerberus, which Hannibal wanted to name Achilles, Will Hercules, was still unnamed and spent most of his time with Winston. It was amusing to watch the three heads fight for a toy, trading it off between each mouth before one stopped playing and it was shared amongst the other two. Winston’s behavior around the puppy made both Will and Hannibal think that he sired his own litter once. Winston always had his eyes on the abnormal pup.

When the puppy annoyed the other dogs, he would saunter over and pick him up by the scruff and force the small dog to stay with him.

It also saved Will from having to puppy proof the house.

On the fourth day, Harry’s fever finally broke. Their fawn was still weak and could only eat plain foods (much to Hannibal’s reluctant displeasure) and liquids, but he was making a fast recovery.

The first day that Harry was truly feeling like himself again, he walked into the family room with his head down and apologized. Will and Hannibal, who were both reading, quickly put their books down and knelt before their fawn. Hannibal tipped Harry’s chin up, the boy shying his face away, trying to hide his unshed tears.

“You’re safe now, Harry,” Will said, squeezing his hand gently.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he whispered, a stray tear falling from his eyes.

“There was no way you could have known,” Hannibal told him. “If we were to tear the man apart in our forms, we would have not known the danger either.”

“I have a friend working on something that will keep us from getting ill,” Will promised. He pulled Harry’s hand, making the boy stumble into his chest as he hugged him tightly. “We’ve got you.”

Harry broke from Will’s arms after a moment to quickly dive into Hannibal’s. Harry winced, looking down at what caused the sharp pain in his ankle. When he saw it was Cerberus, he beamed.

“You got him!” he exclaimed happily, leaning away from his father to pick up the puppy who was more than happy to be the center of attention. “I was worried he was going to have to stay until the Summer.” He laughed when each of Cerberus’ heads kissed his face.

“I found him when I was following the scent of the man who hurt you,” Will told him, scratching Winston’s head.

“Is he…” Harry trailed off, looking at his dad hesitantly.  Harry knew that his parents were killers, especially because they ate human, but it seemed different that he had nearly killed someone, only for his dad to finish the job.

“He will no longer be harming you,” Will assured. Harry nodded his head, then turned his attention back to Cerberus.

“Why did my head hurt when I came close to him?” Harry asked, taking a seat on the floor and putting the dog between his legs when one of the heads yawned.

“It is likely that it was because the fragment of his soul and yours were trying to find an equilibrium. Yours, since it is whole with the addition of a fragment, was fighting against it-causing the pain.” Harry nodded his head, stroking the black hair back from one of the heads to his tail.

“When do you think it can be taken out?” Hannibal was silent for a moment, catching Will’s concerned look.

“I have spent some time thinking of this,” Hannibal began. “I believe it would be best for us to scry for the soul fragments in your fifth year, find them, and remove the one inside you when we can rely on the others for information.”

“Hannibal and I have talked about this too, Harry,” Will added. “I know you probably want it removed as soon as possible,” he paused, smiling for a moment when Harry gave a quick nod. “But if your father tried to scry for the other pieces now, or remove the fragment, we could harm your magical core.”

“It is not stable yet; it is growing and adjusting as a baby’s bones would. To try and attempt it now would add more risk than is already there.” By now, Cerberus was sleeping in Harry’s lap, the other dogs laying in various spots of the room. For a moment, Harry wondered if Nagini was off hunting.

“Okay,” he said.

“Come,” Hannibal said, straightening his suit. “You must be hungry.” The two older men shared a smile when Harry smiled and nodded.

Once dinner was finished, a heart marinated in one of Hannibal’s beers, then broiled in a garlic butter sauce, Nagini slithered in through one of the small doors made for her. There was a large bulge in the middle of her stomach, a rabbit most likely, as she was now in her true size. When she looked at Harry, who was sitting back on the floor with Cerberus in his lap, slithered to him faster.

**_Hatchling! You had better explain why you were so ill._ **

**_I’m okay, Nagini,_** Harry assured quietly.

**_You most certainly were not! When I was finally allowed to see you, you smelled of poison and death! You were covered in it!_ **

**_Severus and my parents healed me,_** he placated.

**_I have no doubt! But how am I supposed to keep you safe if you go gallivanting in places I cannot reach you?_ **

Harry decided to give up trying to bargain with the snake, nodding his head and trying his best to look ashamed of what he had done to her.

*

Yule was fairly quiet. They spent most of the morning searching for the perfect Yule log. Harry, who had only shifted when he went into the forest, neglected the task of helping search for a log because he wanted to run in the snow.

This was going to be one of the last times that he could safely be in his Ravenfawn form without worrying about being caught. The Forest at Hogwarts seemed safe, but Harry knew he still had to be careful. His dad warned him not to go running through the territory of another species as they would take great offense at minimum or could kill him.

A fawn he was, but rude he was not.

After Harry spent time running around in the snow (and occasionally rolling in it) he approached his parents (who gave up searching for a log to watch him play) sheepishly and resumed the hunt for their Yule log that would burn for the night.

Harry’s pelt kept him nice and warm as they walked through the snow that came up to Harry’s forelegs. They found their log deep in the forest, close to where the snowdrops were.

 _Should we take some?_ Harry asked as he helped dig up the log.

 _We should collect this years supply while we are here,_ Hannibal said. He rose his head and looked to the flowers, then nudged Harry with his nose. Harry walked over to where the snowdrops were, mindful of his hooves. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Will trotting over to him. The two of them quickly shifted forms, Will silently transfiguring some snow into a knife for Harry.

Harry, shivering through the cold, quickly (but carefully) cut six flowers and bottled them in more transfigured snow. Will waved the flowers into his pocket, then shifted back to his feathered form. Harry followed his suit, nuzzling his dad before he made his way to his father. Hannibal nuzzled the two of them before he lead them back to the house.

As per the ritual, the three of them gathered with the animals and sat in front of the fire as it warmed their house.

“What should we name the Cerberus?” Harry asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate his father made for him.

“Will and I are at odds with each other,” Hannibal commented.

“Why don’t you just flip a coin and let fate decide?” Harry asked.

“Fate didn’t own Cerberus,” Will commented.

“Then, I don’t know, Death maybe,” Harry suggested. Will and Hannibal both shrugged, Will reaching into his pocket for a coin.

“Call it,” Will said, putting the coin on his thumb. He flicked the coin into the air.

“Heads.”

-

“You get to choose!” Magic shouted as the two watched the Ravenstag family.

“You need to calm down,” Death commented. “How much have you had to drink?” he asked, watching the coin travel through the air.

“It’s not my fault demons make really good whiskey,” Magic commented as she clung to his robe. She grabbed both of his arms and shook him violently. “Choose, you fool,” she shouted, watching the coin spin on the tabletop.

Death rolled his eyes at her antics, but waved his hand to one side, tipping the coin so it would fall on his desired side.

Magic cheered, holding up her filled glass.

“We should celebrate!” she slurred, putting a glass into his hands.

“You need to slow down,” Death told her, but sipped the whiskey none the less, watching the family pet the newly named puppy.

“You need to catch up,” she retorted. “This isn’t even New Year’s. We need to get your tolerance up,”

“I have the highest tolerance known to immortal kind,” he said, exasperated.

“Then you should drink more!” She knocked back another glass. “I’m partying with the Pagans tonight, you should come with.”

“I will pass,” Death said quickly. Magic stopped pouring another glass and looked at him carefully.

“Holy ME!” she shouted. “Are you getting laid tonight?”

When Death managed to pin her with a glare, she knew she was right. She raised another glass to him.

“To you and whomever you are bedding: may your night be what you desire and may you have as much stamina as you need for your night to be what you wish it to be.”

Death simply sighed, but took a sip of his whiskey to hide the small smile he had for one of his few friends.

-

“Hercules it is,” Harry said, petting the puppy in his lap. Hannibal rolled his eyes at his child’s antics. When he saw Will’s triumphant smirk, he leaned over and kissed it off him.

*

Harry was finishing the last of his winter homework, his transfiguration textbook spread out on the counter as he wrote on the parchment, keeping it flat by using a glass of water.

“That was one of the many things I did not miss about the Wizarding World,” Will said to Hannibal as they watched Harry keep the paper flat.

“I will admit that such large pieces of paper seems a bit-“

“Stupid,” Will added, taking a large gulp of coffee after his statement.

“The use of a computer is much more efficient,” Hannibal agreed. “We still have to teach him how to properly type.”

“Let’s hope he catches on quickly to that,” Will said, remembering how difficult he found it in the beginning to learn to type.

Harry finished his last statement, then rolled up his parchment and closed his book with a sigh.

“Go put your things away and get ready to greet your professor,” Hannibal told him, weaving around the dogs gracefully to get to the kitchen. Harry quietly slipped from the chair, smiling at Hercules as he wagged his tail and followed Harry up the stairs, taking them one at a time.

Hannibal, who had thought carefully about the meal. Severus Snape was the first person who knew about their nature (and therefore diet) who was not part of Hannibal’s family or manipulation. And he was alive.

So, after much contemplation, he decided to cook the liver of a rude waiter. Due to Severus’ nature, he found himself pleased with the notion of cooking the food just enough for it to be rare and bloody.

It was also a special occasion- this was the first time Hannibal and Will would be having a guest over at their new home. The house did not need that much preparation, aside from the daily dog hair removal charm. Nagini, who was coiled under one of the radiators, was kind enough to shed her skin outside.

Hannibal lost himself in his work, moving through the kitchen effortlessly as he would dancing a waltz.

Time passed quickly as he cooked their food and picked out the wine. Out of habit, he grabbed four wine glasses, then put one away, shaking his head. His fawn would certainly be drinking wine before the legal age, but not for anything other than enjoying it with the meal.

“I’m going to the wards,” Will said as he stepped into the kitchen, reaching for Hannibal’s hip.

“Don’t scare him too much,” Hannibal said. Will smirked at him, kissing him gently.

“I do have better manners than that,” Will said against his lips. Hannibal stole another kiss from Will before he walked away from the man.

Ten minutes later, Will opened the door, holding it open for the man to walk through.

“Welcome,” Hannibal said, shaking the man’s hand before looking for Harry.

Harry picked himself off from where he was sitting on the floor, tossing the red ball to Buster, and walked over to the man that saved him.

“Hello, Sir,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Mr. Potter,” he returned, walking into the room on Will’s silent command to follow. Slowly, each of the dogs approached him, taking their turns to sniff him, then walking away.

Until Hercules bound over, three heads whining and yipping to be held.

“Ah yes, Fluffy,” Severus said, carefully reaching down to touch the puppy that earlier would have ripped his arm off if he tried to get too close.

“Hercules now,” Harry said, leaning down to pick Hercules up, laughing as each head wiggled so he could kiss Harry’s face.

“A much more appropriate name for a creature of his stature,” Severus said. Harry nodded his head, scratching behind the skull and cross bone collar with his tag before putting him down, Winston immediately taking the puppy by the scruff of his neck and moving to one of the larger dog beds.

“Wine?” Hannibal offered, passing a full glass to Will.

“Please.” Severus took the glass of wine slowly. He took a slow sip.

“Tell me,” Hannibal said, leading the group into the dining room. “How did you learn to pump stomachs if you are not a healer?” Severus hummed, remembering the man he met on a mission for the Dark Lord when he was much younger.

“After I graduated from Hogwarts,” he began, watching Hannibal work his way around the kitchen flawlessly. “I found myself in the company of an Irish vampire named Torin. We came to the agreement that for an exchange of my blood, he would teach me his knowledge of medicine.”

“Was he a young vampire?” Hannibal asked. Severus shook his head, taking a sip of the red wine.

“Far from it,” Severus said to the three of them. “But he had a thirst for knowledge that would not be hindered by those who did not have the privilege of magic.”

“I’m glad you have this knowledge,” Will said, looking at Harry, who was turning his water glass.

“I didn’t know that would happen,” he muttered, feeling chastised. Will patted him on the shoulder.

“We know,” he said. “I have Beverly working on an inoculation. She says she thinks she’s close,” Will told Hannibal.

“She’s funny,” Harry said, smiling up at his parents.

Will explained to Severus who Beverly was and what she was working on with the blood.

“I confess I have not been able to create an antidote; which is frustrating,” Severus said.

“We are sure to find something with all our sources,” Hannibal said, putting on his oven mitts and removing the liver from the broiler. “If you would please be seated.”

Harry put his water at his usual spot, Will taking one end of the table and Severus the other. When Hercules tried to come into the dining room, Will snapped his fingers, gave the dog a stern look and pointed outside the room where the other dogs were resting. Hercules looked up at Will, the dinner table, then sadly walked over to Winston where he was quickly cuddled close.

“They are very well trained,” Severus said.

“They were my family before I met Hannibal and we found Harry.”

“If I may ask,” Severus said slowly, “how did you find him?” Will and Harry shared a look, Harry giving a simple shrug. Will looked more pained as he tilted his wine glass, circling it in his palm as he slowly began.

“Hannibal was…meeting with his relatives, we can say, when he felt a wisp of Harry’s magic. He found Harry dying,” Will took a slow sip of his wine. “Hannibal took him from his relatives, asked me to follow him, then we healed him and took him in.”

“I’m much happier here,” Harry said.

“I would hope so,” Hannibal said with a smile as he carefully walked out with their plates, setting them down with the same gracefulness he displayed in the kitchen.

“I must say,” Severus said after a moment of hesitation, “I’ve never feasted on human flesh.” No longer hesitating, as the scent was tantalizing and teasing his instincts. He carefully cut the liver and took a bite of it.

“I have never drank human blood,” Hannibal said, sparing a glance to Severus as he took his first bite of human flesh.

“This is much better than blood,” Severus complemented. Will rolled his eyes as Hannibal preened.

Harry and Will both listened as Severus and Hannibal exchanged medical knowledge over the table. By the time they were all finished, dishes being collected by Harry’s father, Nagini had slithered out from under the radatior.

She was not close enough to be out right noticed, but Harry heard her whisper about being warmer by the other radiator.

Severus, who looked at Harry and then followed his eyes, jumped out of his seat when he noticed the familiar scale pattern. He had his wand pointed at the snake, a spell on the tip of his lips when Harry walked over to her calmly.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, watching as Harry picked her up, shrugging a bit under her weight.

“It’s just Nagini,” he said as if she were a cat.

“That is the fimilar of the Dark Lord,” Severus said, no unable to cast a spell as the snake was now completely coiled around Harry, head resting on his shoulder calmly regarding the potions master.

“We know about her,” Will said to Severus, standing next to the man and looking at Harry. “There are some things we will have to discuss with you.” Will walked over to Harry and rubbed his hair back affectionatly, before moving to check on the dogs.

**_Down, hatchling. Your sire is lighting a fire._ **

**_You’re demanding,_** Harry hissed, crouching as she slithered off him, around the dogs, who were unphased by her presence now, and coiled on the hearth.

“You speak Parseltongue,” Severus said as Harry smiled up at him in a fake innocence.

“Yes,” he said simply.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Hannibal said, approaching Severus with a glass of amber liquid. He passed the other in his hand to his mate, then flicked his wand to Harry.

“Thank you,” he said to his father, then made his way over to the fire. Severus followed the family, taking a seat in the remaining free chair. Harry was in the other, legs curled under him as he pulled a blanket on his lap and Hercules sat, all three heads focused on Harry.

“What do you mean by complicated?” he asked. Harry took a sip of his drink, no longer feeling afraid about the truth inside him.

“The Dark Lord is not dead, yet not alive due to his creation of the Horcruxes,” Hannibal said. At Severus’ silence, Will leaned forward.

“Nagini is one of them. We can smell the soul that is latched to her body that keeps him alive as his body dies.”

“Harry has the ability to speak Parseltongue do to the fact that the Dark Lord accidently ripped another piece off the night he killed Harry’s biological family.” Severus nodded his head as Hannibal spoke.

“The problem is that Harry is one as well,” Will said. “It is far too small to take hold of him, but it is no doubt there.”

Severus rubbed his one hand over his mouth and one cheek, taking what he just heard hard.

“Can it,” he began pausing and looking at Harry, “can it be removed without killing him?”

Hannibal and Will’s eyes flashed with a vicious pride. Their decision to trust Severus was a smart one. If at any moment he hinted at killing Harry, both of them would tear him apart in the living room if they had to. But this man, while understanding the stakes before him, knowing that he was a Death Eater, wanted to protect their fawn.

His saving of Harry when he was poisoned brought up the idea of telling him between the two Ravenstag, but the defense of his life was what allowed Severus to keep his.

“Fortunately, there is.” Hannibal smiled, satisfied with how the evening proceeded. Will picked up the conversation from there, telling him the plan that Hannibal came up with as Harry calmly sat, at ease with the conversation.

The rest of the evening proceeded easily after a few minutes of silence. Severus talked about how Dumbledore was scrambling for a new Defense teacher since the first one was mysteriously killed by shards of glass. When asked about the Stone, Will and Hannibal were quiet. They were still debating what was best to do with such power.

Harry, who started to drift off as they talked, woke when he heard a knock on the door. Hannibal and Will stood up with as much grace as a panther, slowly walking to the door with power in each stride. Severus, who stood in front of Harry, watched as they opened the door without a wand in either hand.

“Mari,” Hannibal said, easing.

“I did tell you I would be here,” she said, still standing outside.

“You are correct,” Hannibal stepped aside, allowing for the demon to enter the house.

“Mari!” Harry said, making his way over to her. Hannibal walked away from them to one of the drawers. He pulled out a yellow envelope and passed it over to Mari.

“Thanks,” she said. She looked up at Severus with a nod, then looked over at the tiny Yule decorations. “Wait, since when is it Yule?” She looked around and outside the window.

“Did you miss the snow?” Will asked sarcastically.

“Time moves differently in Hell,” she said. She smiled at Severus then furrowed her brow. “I know you,” she said, pointing at him. “You knew Torin.”

“I don’t recognize you,” Severus said after a moment of silence.

“You wouldn’t. I got myself a new body.” Mari tapped the envelope twice. “Well, I won’t stay since you are have a guest,” Mari said to Hannibal.

“A word outside Mari,” Hannibal said as he opened the door. Mari nodded her head and walked out the door, watching as Hannibal closed it.

“No more dogs,” he stated.

“Ah, come on!” She said, flailing one arm. “I had a plan.”

“I’m aware of that,” Hannibal said. “We have enough dogs.” Mari was silent for a moment, but sighed and looked down.

“No dogs,” she repeated. She nodded to him, shook his hand and was gone the next moment.

Severus left a few minutes later, noting the late hour. He thanked them both for the meal and the experience of dining on human flesh.

When they had the house to themselves, Harry was told to go to bed. He thanked the both of them for the meal, hugged them, and padded up to his room where he quickly fell asleep.

Sooner rather than later, Will took Hannibal’s hand and lead him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouser26 has been drawing more than I've ever done in my life! Here is a set of art to check out!  
> Chapter 20  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166007206040/so-i-have-been-reading-a-crowned-family-by  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166458665925/leaping-in-snow-they-spent-most-of-the-morning  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166460240825/rolling-in-snow-after-harry-spent-time-running  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166778223975/messy-dinner-have-humans-hunted-us-he-asked-as  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166778334295/clean-up-fear-spoils-the-meat-hannibal-stated  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166812982595/antler-kiss-quote-to-be-added-hannibal-and-will  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166876769450/a-blessing-a-blessing-then-hannibal-mused-as  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166877024040/time-with-dad-no-quote-for-this-one-just-harry  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166909028585/scenting-again-no-set-quote-but-hannibal-is  
> http://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/166943444850/always-with-you-a-much-better-version-of-always


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! 
> 
> I can't say it enough. Soooo much shit has happened, it's unbelievable.   
> If it makes you feel better- I believe I have constructed a second-year plan for Harry and I have the basic bone structure for some other books and their parts.   
> Please forgive me!
> 
> On another note: The lovely Mouser26 has been making some beautiful artwork. I will be editing the chapter notes with links for the works so you may look at them! This is the first time I have ever gotten artwork and I am just honored. 
> 
> Further, I hope to be posting more than I have been, but please be patient and gentle with me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support!!!

When Severus got back to the school, he sat down feeling extremely well fed and at ease for the first time since he last fed. He watched the fire die in the hearth, thanking about how he left the house of the Ravenstag family.

Severus was brought from the edge of the wards to the house that Mr. Potter lived in with his relatives by Doctor Lector. He enjoyed talking to the doctor and his mate, getting to know the family better and seeing that Harry was happy and well cared for.

When he encountered the demon, not knowing how they knew each other, he left it be. Will was the one that walked him back outside the wards. Severus could understand why they kept the wards far away from the house.

Yet, once Will stepped into the snow, he shifted effortlessly in his Ravenstag form. Severus hesitated for a moment, but followed the stag to the edge of the wards without a word exchanged between them. He thanked Will for inviting him to his house yet again and apparated away.

Severus huffed a laugh as he stood and made his way to bed that night, thinking about how the Dark Lord would have his work cut out for him.

*

The rest of the year passed in the usual way for Harry, but this time in a school. He enjoyed learning and being with others his age.

As finals approached and their workload seemed to grow at an exponential rate, Harry and Draco spent late nights quizzing each other in one of their beds, sitting against the other as they kept the other awake through the exam material.

And when the tests came up, Harry and Draco sat as close as possible to each other.

Brains fried, the two of them walked outside, towards the Black Lake, laying on the ground as the sun warmed them.

Part of Harry longed to sun bathe in his feathered form, but he knew that his parents wouldn’t like it if another person knew about them. It was a guarded secret that weighed on his heart in school.

“You okay, Harry?” Draco asked from next to him, eyes still closed. Harry hummed, but didn’t answer. He listened to the wind blow against the trees and the giant squid slash as he thought.

Harry heard Draco shift in the grass, rolling over Harry so his arms were propped next to him. Harry gulped at Draco’s closeness. It was different from when they were studying or occasionally fell asleep against one another in the common room.

“You look like you’re thinking too hard,” Draco said, eyes bright with mirth. Harry rolled his own, but didn’t answer. “What’s wrong?”

Harry sighed, turning his head and looking back at the castle. He longed to tell Draco his secret; it was hard, keeping it to himself. Professor Snape knew, of course, but he was an adult yet not his parents. Sure, Harry went hunting with him once, but it wasn’t like hunting with his parents or by himself.

He could ask questions with his parents about being a Ravenfawn or be taught how to hunt, but here, it was different. He loved his school- it was his second home. But he longed for someone, Draco specifically, to know about what he was.

But he couldn’t betray his parents trust.

“Just thinking about how I am going to miss school when I go home,” Harry said after a moment. Draco pulled a face as if Harry was crazy.

“You’re going to miss classes? The Gryffindor’s?”

“They’re not all bad,” Harry told Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, flopping down in the grass next to Harry, closer than before so his side was pressed against his own.

“Yeah,” Draco said after a moment, “I guess you’re right.”

They were silent again, both thinking. Harry was struggling with not telling Draco about being Ravenfawn while Draco appeared to be struggling with his own thoughts.

“Do you think…” he began. “Do you think we become our parents, Harry?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” Draco gave a dramatic sigh, “What if…What if we are in Slytherin because we are evil?”

Harry was the one who now propped himself up against his elbows to look at the blond. Draco was blushing, eyes averted from Harry as he spoke.

“What if I’m a Slytherin because, because I’m evil?”

“Do you really think that?” Harry asked him. When Draco closed his eyes, lip quivering, Harry put his hand against the pale boy’s cheek and turned it so they were facing each other. Harry waited until Draco looked up at him, a tear dripping along his cheek and eyes misty.

“Draco,” Harry whispered. “You’re not evil.” He laughed at the boy fondly. “You’re friends with Gryffindor’s to say the least. And you like sleeping under as many blankets as you can because you get cold in the night.” Draco pushed his shoulder with a laugh, Harry joining him in his mirth. “You were worried about me when I was sick,” Harry said to him. “I don’t think evil people care when their friends aren’t feeling well.”

Draco swallowed, eyes still lowering and face unsure of what Harry was saying.

“My father,” Draco began, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “My father is a..a-“

“Death Eater?” Harry asked as if the term was talking about another professor. “So?” He asked. Draco’s mouth dropped at Harry’s nonchalant manner. “Why would I care?”

“My father helped the man who…who murdered your parents,” he whispered in shame. Harry rolled his eyes.

 _You’re not the only one with killers for parents,_ he thought, keeping the smile to himself.

“We are not our parents, Draco. I mean? I’m in _Slytherin._ My father’s family was apparently only Gryffindor’s so it’s not like it matters.” Harry put his hand to Draco’s cheek again, pushing away another tear. “We are not defined by houses. That’s not how the world works. I bet there are bad Gryffindor’s, Ravenclaw’s, and Hufflepuff’s out there along with good Slytherin’s.”

Draco took a moment for what Harry said to sink in, but then seemed to relax as if he accepted it. When his silver eyes connected with his own green one’s Harry found himself stunned.

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said low enough for only the two of them to hear. Harry swallowed a dry throat, feeling the sudden urge to get closer to his friend.

He had seen other students do it- kiss. But looking at them for too long felt wrong and he didn’t understand why they did it.

But now, he felt the urge to do that.

He leaned down slowly, trying to see if Draco was willing to do the same and just touched his lips to his friend.

Draco gasped when Harry’s lips touched his own, causing Harry’s to slip against one another.

It felt good.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing (this was not taught in classes) but he knew he wanted to do it again. Harry turned his face and gave Draco another small kiss, smiling a bit when Draco met his own lips. When the two of them parted, they both burst out laughing.

When they were done with their laughter, both panting from the joy not entirely sure why they both felt the need to laugh.

“Wow,” Harry whispered, his hand going up to touch his lips. They were tingling in an unfamiliar way.

“Yeah,” Draco said, looking up at the sky with a dazed expression on his face. “Could we try that again sometime?” Harry turned his head and smiled.

“I would love too.”

*

Hannibal and Will both noticed the change in Harry when he shifted into his other form immediately, yet Hannibal was the only one who understood it’s significance.

Harry was a taller than he was in December, only by in inch in either form, but he was no doubt growing. This was due to proper nutrition and just biological growing. His shoulders were beginning to show signs of getting broader, his teeth becoming sharper in his stag form and his scent was beginning to change.

What was different about Harry in his fawn form was that a few of his spots were falling off in the form of his white feathers. Will knew that this was something important as he and their son sniffed at the fallen feathers, but Hannibal _knew._

Harry was beginning to lose his child-innocence. Both in the physical and metaphorical sense. He was surprised that Harry had as many spots as he did, since he witnessed his parents death, was nearly killed and was beaten to death’s door. As a fawn began to grow into a doe or buck, learning more about the nature of the world and discovering physical pleasure, they would lose their white feathers.

 _Harry has found his mate,_ Hannibal thought to himself as Harry pranced around Will. Too young to understand the nature of sex, pleasure, and mating, his young body was simply reacting to hormones that would allow for Harry to one day mate with his chosen.

It was difficult to scent, but Harry’s smell was changing. And it was not just his body ready to go into the awkward stages of puberty. His scent glands would morph as he grew, but being young and already finding his mate, Harry would feel the need, subconsciously to make his mate smell like him.  

Sexual maturity was almost the same in Ravenstags and humans. Harry could have sex as a human the moment his hormones budded through yet, he would feel the need to mate when his first set of antlers grew in.

Hannibal, having not found Will, ignored the need to find his chosen mate. Now that he had Will, he was beyond happy. A fawn to go with it was more than he could have asked for. Hannibal was not a religious man, but he knew that when Will conceived, the child that grew in his womb would be a blessing.

Walking to the three feather’s that Harry shed, Hannibal picked them up with his fingers and smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support! I am getting back in the game with a new idea for Harry's second year! Love you all

Summer passed quickly, faster than Harry anticipated.

The first two weeks, Harry dedicated his time to his summer work so that it didn’t have to be rushed in the end- much to his parents’ pleasure.

When outside and not hunting, Hannibal was teaching his son how to fight. Harry was much smaller in his fawn form, but that didn’t excuse the need to be prepared. Hannibal would hunt for Harry, telling the fawn to run for as long as he could before Hannibal eventually found him.

And Hannibal always did.

The first time Harry was told to run, his father gave him five minutes before taking off after his ‘prey.’ Hannibal pinned Harry to the ground two minutes later, his teeth resting along Harry’s throat before he brushed his muzzle against his son’s- reassuring the fawn that he was not going to be hurt.

Harry gradually got better as he was ‘hunted.’ On one memorable occasion, Harry managed to trick his father by scenting Nagini and sending her off. On that day, Harry managed to stay away from Hannibal for a whopping seven minutes.

When Harry was breathing heavily, legs shaking from exertion, Hannibal reassured him.

 _Your legs are small,_ he said as he watched for danger, _your lungs are not used to such running and I have been hunting for far longer than you have lived, young fawn. Do not be discouraged._ When Harry caught his breath, he nuzzled his father in silent thanks.

It took Harry’s mind off him not getting letters from his friends.

Draco promised that he would write, but no mail came. His parents noticed his loneliness, but could find no reason for them not writing.

Privately, Hannibal and Will knew that someone or something was stopping the mail to Harry. If it was to isolate him, get him alone and then strike or simply a bad warning, they did not know. It had them both on guard as their fawn would go outside.

It was a month before school was to begin again, Harry got his supply list. Harry, who was sleeping in his bed, did not take the owl from the tired looking owl, Will did.

“You can stay the night, if you want,” he told the barn owl. The owl tilted his head, but flew up to where Hedwig normally rested. He hoped that Hedwig would be okay with the foreign owl.

Will opened up the letter with one of Hannibal’s letter openers quickly.

“Harry’s letter has arrived?” Hannibal stated, stepping from the kitchen with a glass of wine in his hand for Will. Will nodded as he put the letter down and scanned through the papers that he needed to sign. Will gave paused when he noted how extensive Harry’s supply list was.

“I’ve heard of this man before,” Will said, scoffing at the amount of books Harry needed for his Defense class. “Lockhart,” Will scoffed, rolling his eyes and tossing the paper to the table.

“One would think that Hogwarts would be able to acquire better teachers,” Hannibal commented as he looked at the multitude of books. “Arrogant,” he whispered.

“No Hannibal,” Will said, looking his mate in the eyes. “We’ve spoken in depth about this.”

“Whoever said that I would kill the fraud?” Hannibal asked innocently. Will glared at his mate, who gave a flattered smile as he sipped his wine. “Contrary to what you may think, my dear William, I have killed in the magical community before.”

“Under different guise, in a different country when we were not being watched by Dumbledore and Death Eaters waiting for their Lord’s return to speak our name,” Will growled to his husband. Hannibal sighed, but seemed to relent in his murder impulse. Will kissed him gently once, then twice, before looking back at the mail.

“Odd,” Will said, “that this one got through.” Hannibal ran his wand over the letter, but no unfamiliar magic was detected.

“We are being watched,” Hannibal growled. Before he strode outside, his wrist was grabbed by his mate.

“Our next move needs to be calculated, not a statement from the Ripper,” was all Will said. He reached around Hannibal and hugged him tightly, releasing only so their foreheads could touch gently. “Tread softly,” he whispered. Hannibal inhaled his mate’s scent once again, then took off into the night.

Hannibal returned around noon the next day, pelt muddy, twigs caught in his feathers and looking exhausted. Harry, who had never cared about getting dirty, hugged his father, fingers sinking deep into his pelt. Will, who was right behind Harry, kissed Hannibal’s velvet nose. Hannibal nuzzled both of them carefully and huffed.

“Come on, Harry,” Will said, pulling from his mate, “Your father needs to get clean and rest.”

Hannibal could not his exhaustion and the grime on his skin when he walked from four legs to two. All the dirt was now coated on his suit and skin, eyes bloodshot and nails chipped from running. He more stumbled into the house and shower, then to bed rather than walking like he normally would have.

Harry was anxious until dinner time, when Hannibal woke to the smell of Will cooking Cajun Gumbo. Hannibal rose from the bed and took a quick shower. Cleaning charms could only do so much, and the hot water felt good on his body after almost a full night of intense running.

It angered Hannibal that he could not find what the threat was to his heard. It only made him push himself harder and further.

Hannibal only stopped when he miscalculated a leap over a fallen log and clipped his front shins, landing hard on the ground in an inelegant heap that seemed to serve as humiliating reminder that even he was not invincible.

Crown low, pelt dirty, and ego bruised, he ignored the limp as he walked back home.

Hannibal scrubbed the wounds on his human flesh, rubbing away the remaining dirt that the cleaning charm did not get. When he got out of the shower, he cleaned and bandaged the wound properly. He dressed casually, knowing that he would be going back to bed soon enough.

“Smells divine,” Hannibal said as he walked into the kitchen. He caught Harry’s hug, closing his eyes to scent their child as Harry shook a bit in his arms.

“A meal that complements your hunting and my luring,” Will said, moving from the stove to take Hannibal’s hand. “You were hurt?” Will asked, concerned for his mate’s wellbeing.

“Unfortunately, that was due to a miscalculation of my own,” Hannibal said, allowing both of them to inspect the bandages. “It seems whatever’s been watching us is more elusive than anticipated.”

“It doesn’t feel malevolent,” Will said, walking back to the stove and stirring the gumbo pot. “Whatever’s watching us…” Will spoke, his eyes glazed over as his hand methodically circled the spoon in the pot, “it feels a need to protect us. Not harm us.”

“In any case,” Hannibal said, pulling a bottle of red from the wine rack, “we should still be on guard.”

Harry, who was listening curiously as he set the dinner table with the utensils his dad told him to before his father arrived hesitated.

“What do you think it could be,” he asked from the dining room, putting out another plate, “if it is not going to harm us?”

“Some myths speak of spirits that guide the living, protecting them,” Hannibal said. “I’ve heard of beings that exist outside the laws of time to aid the living.”

“What if we just-“ Harry shook his head at the thought.

“Go on,” Will prompted as he poured the Gumbo in a serving dish. Harry shook his head again, blushing at the near stupidity of what he was going to say, but did so anyway.

“What if we…asked it why?” he rambled. “If it doesn’t feel like it’s going to harm us, then can’t we ask its reason?”

At their silence, Harry blushed harder and hid his face from them. Will, wo walked up behind him to set the bowl of ride down on the table rubbed his shoulder.

“We can certainly try, Harry,” Will said to him. Hannibal, who brought over the gumbo, was smiling at his fawn.

 _Oh, the things we can learn from the youth,_ he thought.

As Harry sat down in his seat, it never failed to baffle him on the family that he now had. Evidence could simply be found at the dinner table.

When Hannibal cooked, plates were brought out, already served with portion sizes and an artful flare to it. Cooking was a performance and eating was the audience’s applause to the chef. Yet, when Will cooked, it felt like family. Each passed a serving bowl around, plating as much as each wanted to then pass to the other family member.

Each meal that they had together seemed to solidify the bonds that they had. Of course, no family was perfect. Each of them occasionally got on the others nerves, but when they sat down, all petty arguments seemed to fade away.

And Harry couldn’t have asked for a better family than the one that he was seated with.

*

Harry, Hannibal, and Will were gathered in the living room when Hannibal (who had been on constant alert that neared deep-set paranoia) sensed a flicker of magic that was not their own later the next day. Prompted by Will with a nod of his head, harry looked around and asked,

“Could you come out?”

Hannibal was careful to keep his magic from lashing out at the foreign source to kill it. As much as he wanted to destroy the threat that could harm his family, he knew both Will (whose empathy was rarely wrong) and Harry (who was smart enough to ask questions before hexing) were right to at least seek answers before going to such drastic lengths.

“We won’t hurt you,” Harry said, tuning his head in the other direction quickly as if he sensed the magic darting to the other side of the house. The dogs, who had remained woefully unhelpful, slept on the floor around them while Nagini, who was seemingly as pissed off as Hannibal at being tricked, was under the couch ready to strike.

“I know you don’t want to hurt us,” Harry said to the presence that only he seemed susceptible to feeling. “But we want to know why you are here.” Harry paused again. “So could you come out and talk?”

There was a tense moment of silence where both Hannibal and Will’s instincts were strained, hackles raised as Harry seemed relatively at ease. Harry perked up a fraction of an inch, then turned the other way and _looked._  

“Hello,” he said with an innocent smile.

If it wouldn’t jeopardize the moment, Hannibal would have cursed at himself out loud for being naive enough to discard the idea of a house elf breaking into his territory.

Harry watched as the tattered creature with large, flickering ears and even larger eyes shuffled around the couch, hands groping at the poor excuse for clothes he was wearing.

“Harry Potter, sir,” the creature said, bowing his head slightly as he shuffled a couple inches further. Will snagged Hannibal’s hand before he could raise his wand, meeting his mate’s eyes for a moment that delivered a clear message: _Let our fawn handle this._

“What’s your name?” Harry asked, unaware of what Hannibal and Will were silently arguing over. When the creature’s eyes began to fill with tears, Harry suddenly felt way out of his league.

“For the great Harry Potter to ask the name of a meager house elf,” the creature snuffled. “It is the greatest honor Dobby has received.”

 _I guess that answers that question,_ Harry thought. Harry, knowing that his parents would be (at the very least) displeased with shuffling closer to the house elf, did so anyway.

“Dobby,” he said, waiting for the creature to stop sniffling, “why have you been watching us?” Dobby froze, making Harry’s hackles rise in anticipation.

“Bad things are coming to Hogwarts,” he stage whispered. Dobby wrung his hands together, looking around the house as if something else was watching him. “Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts.”

“What plagues the school?” Hannibal asked. Dobby, who turned sheet white, took a step away from his fawn, swallowing in nervousness.

“Dark things that were once hidden are being revealed again,” Dobby looked directly at Harry, “Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts.” Dobby gasped suddenly. “Dobby has been gone for too long,” he said, shuffling back. He seemed to falter though, before he vanished. He pulled a stack of letters from what Harry could see was a pillow case, and put them on the floor as he bowed, then vanished.

Hannibal broke the silence by saying,

“That settles it then.”

“Hannibal,” Will chastised, chasing after his mate. “We’ve talked about this.”

“That was before the warning from a house elf in a dark magic household.”

“You would have to kill or maim a man whose only crime is fraud.”

“I’ve killed men for less.”

“I am aware of this,” Will argued. “But what are the chances that Dumbledore will choose you over another candidate?”

“He is desperate, and he would want to keep the parents of Harry Potter close.”

“And if he has a backup due to the track record of holding a defense teacher.”

What stopped their argument from continuing was Harry’s, almost astonished whisper of,

“They actually wrote to me.”

Dropping their argument, the two of them gathered around their fawn as he held the stolen letters reverently in his hands, tears in his eyes. Both understood Harry’s concern when they did not reply to his letters, yet could only offer so much encouragement as time went on and no letter came.

“Of course they did,” Will said. “They are your friends.”

“Why don’t you go to your room and read them, Harry,” Hannibal said. Harry, who seemed to still be in a stunned trance, nodded his head and went up to his room. Nagini followed him a minute later, slithering up the stairs.

“Hannibal Lecter,” Will warned.

“William Graham,” he returned with a growl. Will eventually sighed and sat back down on the couch. With the warning from the house elf, it did feel dangerous to send their fawn into a school with an old threat. But Will knew that if Hannibal killed Lockhart, it could open up many problematic doors for them both. Not to mention, the apparent curse upon the school.

“I swear to you,” Hannibal said, kneeling before his mate, “This will all be well, my dear William.” Will took his mates hands in his own and brought them to his lips.

“You know I don’t approve,” Will said, Hannibal’s hands still against his lips, “but I know that sometimes, the risk outweighs the final cost.” Will was silent for another moment. “Please be safe,” he whispered.

“I shall,” Hannibal promised, taking his hands back to cup Will’s face and kiss him on the forehead.

Hannibal quickly gathered his things and left the house without another word.

*

The man was easy to find.

Like a peacock, he flounced himself around men and women, proclaiming false stories that Hannibal knew he stole from others.

Luck happened to be on Hannibal’s side as Lockhart was in a muggle pub, surrounded by drunk patrons that listened to his magical stories as if they were legend. When the muggles meandered out of the pub or passed out at the bar, Hannibal waited in the shadows with his supplies and the perfect plan for when the fraud stepped far away from the bar.

Lockhart, who had been kicked out by the bar owner for throwing a glass when he was denied liquor, was dumped in the dirt and had the door slammed on him.

He got up on unsteady feet, hand waving at the door when Hannibal approached him in his muggle clothes. He was not in his (as Will called it) murder suit, as he walked to Lockhart with the guise of a concerned doctor.

“You seem like you need help to your house,” Hannibal said, careful to wait for the man to touch him first.

Hannibal learned that if he initiated touch upon a wizard that he sought to murder, a small amount of his magical signature would latch onto him. It was not like that when he touched his patients that had fallen who had magic, so he assumed it was a defense mechanism that a magical core had.

“If you could be so’kind, good sur,” he slurred, eyes closed and hands waving. Hannibal took his arm when Lockhart touched his shoulder to prevent him from stumbling and walked to one of his parked cars.

Hannibal took one of his needles and jabbed it into his neck, giving him a small dose that would make a sober person sleepy. The alcohol muddled with the sedative perfectly as he loaded the unconscienced man into the trunk of his car.

Hannibal had time. He waited until the man was sober enough to know he was a dead man, but still too sluggish to call upon his magic. Hannibal, as he waited for the man to come too, contemplated what he wanted to remove first and save for last.

Decision made, Hannibal ignored the man’s pleas as he cut off his fingers with a butcher’s knife. As Lockhart screamed, mouth open, Hannibal cut out his tongue, but tipped his head back so he wouldn’t drown on his own blood. With his blood now collecting in his stomach rather than lungs, Hannibal skewered his eyes quickly, knowing that he still needed to display the body.

Finally, Hannibal popped open the man’s chest cavity with a gruesome glee as he lost blood. Hannibal waited for the fraud to die, then picked up the broken shards of mirrors.

He placed them in his eyes, in each remaining knuckle on his hands, in his mouth and the largest one fit in his chest.

He stepped away with a smile, satisfied that the man had been exposed for the liar that he was.

*

Albus arrived to the murder scene without Severus. He stroked his beard as he watched the Muggle police wander around the reflective body of Lockhart.

It was a purely muggle killer that just so happened to pick a magical victim. No magic was on Lockhart’s body.

At first, Dumbledore almost wanted it to be a Death Eater attack so that he could begin making preparations for the upcoming war, but no Death Eater, not even Bellatrix Lestrange, killed like this.

This killer reminded him of the one that killed the Dursley family. It was a savage killing that held a grotesque elegance to it.

“Look’s like Jack the Ripper has been reincarnated,” Albus overheard one detective say.

“Do you think that this is the same American Ripper?” Another asked, peaking Albus’ interest.

“I doubt that Ripper has any reason to live,” the first replied.

“What do you think this one is saying?” a third asked. There was a woman with a camera in her hand, snapping pictures of the body.

“Mirrors are said to show the truth,” she said. “Numerous stories have been written about the power of a looking glass; that no lie can be shown to it.” Dumbledore watched as she moved to stand and look into the man’s mirror covered eyes.

“This killer wanted to expose his lies,” she eventually said.

“Morbid.”

“What did you expect?” the woman asked with a shrug. Dumbledore walked away when they began removing the mirrors from Lockhart.

“What am I going to do now?” he thought as he smoothly apparated into his office and paced the floor. He only had three options at this point, one of which he only wanted to use if he was truly desperate.

Which left his other two open. Both, he knew, could get the job done, and would likely be willing to do so since they had incentive. But now all was left to choose.

Sighing, he wrote a letter.

*

“I’m blaming you,” Will said to Hannibal as Harry bounced around the room.

Hannibal was surprised, but not unhappy with the results.

*

“You are not feeding him human, Hannibal,” Will growled, actually pinning the man to the counter, which only seemed to amuse his mate. “I let you kill Lockhart so allow me this. No feeding Albus Dumbledore human.”

Hannibal relented with reluctance.

*

Harry was with Mari, protected from the Headmaster if he decided to do anything that could jeopardize their stability as a family. Hannibal didn’t expect the man too, but he could never be too safe, especially with Will being slightly paranoid.

Hannibal greeted Albus at the wards entrance, both making cordial small talk as they walked to the house. Nagini was out hunting, told by Harry not to return until he went after her. Hercules was also with Harry, wherever Mari decided to take the two of them. It would be better to explain the Cerberus once things were smoothed over with the Headmaster.

“I must confess my surprise at hearing the Lecter line survived the second World War,” Albus said as they walked to the house. “I am pleased, however, that your line continues.”

Hannibal nodded his head, pushing the stab of pain at losing his sister away. He recognized the political move that Albus was trying to make. Being a Count made his sway in the courts more powerful than a Lords even though he was not part of the Ministry’s system.

“War is a terrible thing,” Hannibal said, “Reckless killing only seems to serve a grand cull of the human population.”

“How true that is,” Dumbledore said. Will’s dogs greeted Dumbledore happily, making the elder man smile and Hannibal think them traitors. “I do believe Hagrid would be overjoyed at the amount of dogs you have.”

“They were my husband’s family before we met,” Hannibal explained as they settled down. “Far be it from me to remove them.”

When the two of them walked into the house, leaving the door open for the dogs to come and go as they pleased, Will greeted them both.

“Headmaster,” he said respectfully.

“Thank you for being open to the idea of teaching children on such a short notice, Mr. Graham.” Will and Hannibal lead Albus to the dining room table to conduct their business.

“Tea?” Hannibal asked.

“That would be appreciated,” he replied. Tea served, Hannibal took his seat next to his mate and waited.

“Why did you think I would be the right teacher for your students?”

“You have experience teaching, according to our past conversations,” Dumbledore said before drinking from the tea cup. Hannibal refrained from smirking at a private joke.

“I used to teach no-maj adults how to catch serial killers, not magical children.”

“And yet I believe that you would be perfect for the role.”

“Is that simply because you have little choice? Or my credentials?” Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in his chair.

“I will admit that I am desperate for a teacher as school term is now two weeks away. However, I do believe that you will offer a different perspective on Defensive magic than I have hired in the past,” he spoke. Dumbledore sipped his tea again and smiled at the two. “As an American, you can offer a different view on magics taught. There was an incident with a former student of mine in the twenties and when I went, we both noticed that Americans are taught silent spells from a young age.”

“Due to the witch trials and the lack of pagan religion,” Hannibal said. Dumbledore nodded his head.

“Few of our graduating students can manage the simplest of silently cast spells. In America, students are expected to be able to cast each spell they’ve learned silently by the end of their year. Of course, each professor brings something different to Hogwarts.”

Will had already made his choice when he thought that Dumbledore would ask for Hannibal to teach at the school. Arrangements had been made quickly for things to be moved to a large cottage in England, about fifty miles from the Irish Sea. Moving, since they had magic, would take only a matter of hours for the both of them. Harry would have to get used to not using his magic around the house when school was out, but it was a small sacrifice for his safety.

“I’m assuming it is all down to paperwork now,” Will said, waving his wand for a quill and inkwell to float towards him. Dumbledore smiled and pulled a stuffed envelope of papers, passing it to Will and Hannibal for them to read.

They spent a total of three hours talking the paperwork over- everything from where Hannibal would be staying to his pay and workload. Once done, Will signed the papers and handed them over to his new boss.

“What textbook do you believe you will ask the students to bring?” Dumbledore asked him as he rubbed his palm. Will thought back to his own days as a self-taught student. He summoned a sheet of paper to him and (with a pen) wrote out one book per year he wanted the students to buy.

“No need to buy them new,” Will said as he finished writing out the seventh-year defensive spell book, “I’m sure the curse placed upon the position will have me removed by June.” Dumbledore seemed caught off guard by his comment about his could be death.

“You are aware of the curse then?”

“Curses like that only have as much merit as an individual places upon it,” Will said, handing over the paper to the Headmaster. “I look forward to the new year.”  Dumbledore nodded his head.

“Give Harry my regards when he returns,” he said cheerfully as he walked out of the front door, petting each dog goodbye.

“Another year then?” Will asked, looking out to where Dumbledore let himself out.

“Another year,” Hannibal responded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, buckle up for this chapter! I hope that you all like it! I'm excited to write the next one so another should be up within the next 7 days. Finals and term papers are quickly approaching so between writing this and school papers, my fingers might fall off- but I would do that for you
> 
> Thank you all for being with me on this journey!!

“Harry is in a relationship with Mister Malfoy,” Will said as he entered the small cottage that they shared in England.

“You already knew that, William,” Hannibal said as he weaved through the crowd of dogs that greeted their Master.

“Seeing it is different,” Will confessed. He hung his coat up on the hook, turning to accept the kiss that was given to him by his mate.

“How were the children today?” Hannibal asked, guiding Will to the dinner table.

“I don’t think one word can describe the lot of them.”

“True,” Hannibal commented, putting a glass of red wine in his mate’s hand, “you have the power to influence their young minds- you are the sun and they are the saplings reaching out to absorb the light.”

“The number of incompetent teachers is making the subject harder for older students to grasp.” Will sipped his wine, quickly snapping his fingers for the dogs to leave the dining room. “Their foundation isn’t sound. The younger ones, hopefully, I can give them the foundation they need before I leave.”

“What makes you so certain the curse is real?”

“Nothing,” Will said, “but you can’t argue with the statistics.”

“You’ve made it past Halloween without an incident,” Hannibal raised his wine glass, “to your health, then.” And the two of them clinked their glasses.

*

The only reason why nothing happened on Halloween was that Harry was wondering the halls at night and caught Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the pack, in a trance with a bottle of chicken blood, writing on the wall.

Ginny didn’t seem like the type of person to kill chickens and then terrorize the school.

Harry had come from the library that night but was forced to duck down another path to the dorms when he saw Filch wandering around the castle in search of people like him. Now that his dad was a member of the staff, he was forced to be extra careful when sneaking. Tonight, Harry knew his dad would be going back to his father in the cottage they lived in for the school year- it was the only reason why he felt safer sneaking out of the dorms.

When he got closer to Ginny, he saw that her eyes were hazed over as she mechanically reached her hand up to paint on the wall. She didn’t notice that he was standing next to her- silently watching.

He paused when he noticed a book in her hands. A wave of possessiveness swept through his body as his hands seemed to launch themselves at the book before he thought about it.

 _A horcrux,_ he thought when he felt a stronger connection to the book than he did Nagini. Ginny, who was on the floor with her eyes closed, was luckily still breathing. Harry whispered the banishment charm for the blood on the ground, that seeped into her clothes, and the drops on the wall. He hoisted her one arm up over his shoulder and dragged her towards the route he hoped Filch would take.

Harry returned to his room and breathed a sigh of relief.

A smile grew across Harry’s lips when he saw that Draco, haloed by the soft, dwindling glow of the candle, had fallen asleep on his papers, still clothed on his bed. Harry put the horcrux on his pillow as he made his way to the blond.

Moving the candle first, he waved his wand around the books with a quiet whisper to float over to his trunk. Draco hummed in his sleep as Harry moved him under the bed covers, taking time to remove his shoes.

“Harry?” he asked, voice heavily laced with sleep and eyes still closed.

“Go back to sleep,” Harry whispered as he pulled the thick blanket over him.

“m’kay,” he muttered, burrowing into the sheets and breathing deeply again.

Quietly, Harry went through his nightly routine and slipped into the covers of his own bed. The candle that Draco light was enough light for Harry to see the horcrux.

It was a notebook, bound in well worn, black, leather with yellowing pages. On the first page, a simple _Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle_ was inscribed in the page with neat handwriting. Harry could feel the magic that was in the book. It was almost like how a koi fish swims just under the surface of the water; high enough to be seen but not too high that the surface water is disrupted.

He leaned over and grabbed his quill. It was dangerous, what he was about to do, almost like poking a bear with a knife as it eats, but the temptation was too much for him. Flipping to the middle of the book, he wrote:

_My name is Harry Potter._

The ink vanished when he had finished writing, much to his fascination. He waited, feeling the magic in the book coil under its pages before-

_Hello, Harry. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._

The ink vanished as soon as he was done reading it.

_How did you happen upon my diary?_

_Diary?_ Harry thought, perplexed as to why a man would have a diary. _Aren’t those for girls?_ He shook his head and thought of a response.

_I found it on the floor of a hallway._

The diary was silent for a minute. Harry had no doubt that the magic would not have been felt by many others. His parents could probably feel it, especially Hannibal since he was the one who recognized the one in Harry. Dumbledore was also another candidate for being able to sense the magic. Snape might have been able too as well.

 _What house are you in, Harry?_ The diary asked. Harry quickly thought of his response, deciding to be truthful.

_Slytherin._

_The most Noble of Houses,_ Tom wrote back quickly. _Why do you think you were put in Slytherin?_

This was tricky to answer. He could write any stereotypical answer to him: killing his last professor, using violence, sneaking out, being a Ravenfawn even. He couldn’t tell the to be Dark Lord that he was going to kill his future self with his parents, and he didn’t want to mention Draco or his parents.

So he wrote the least of all evils into the diary:

_I think it’s because I can speak to snakes._

Harry waited for the ink to vanish before he wrote again.

_I used to tell them to hide when my aunt made me garden. I spoke to them when they got too close to the cars in the streets and when to hide from the birds that would haunt them. Before I came here, I released a giant python from a zoo and it thanked me._

The magic in the book seemed to reach out to Harry, not in a violent way to snatch him, but almost as if the magic was laying a hand on his own- to console him.

_Do you know what talking to snakes is called?_

Harry decided it was best to play along, as if he were a younger kid looking up to the big kid in the park. If he played along, and did it right, he might be able to learn more about the other horcruxes.

_I didn’t think there was a name for something so freakish._

_You are not a freak. _Harry could feel the emotion attached to that word. Tom hated that word probably as much he did death. The magic that coiled thrashed for a moment, then calmed and reached out again. Harry didn’t reach his own out, but allowed it to touch him, comfort him through the bindings. _I have it too. It’s called Parseltongue- the language of the snakes and only spoken by those in the Slytherin line._ The diary wrote. _Which makes us family._

Harry wasn’t sure what the best response to that was.

_Do you live with Muggles?_

_Yes,_ Harry wrote, using his past with the Dursleys to aid him.

 _Stick with me, Harry._ The diary wrote. _I’ll teach you everything you need to know._ Harry smiled at the diary. As he wrote, he didn’t notice the black binding seemed to reach over his hands and seep into his skin a bit the next time he wrote.

_What are you going to teach me?_

_Everything that you will need to know. It’s getting late, Harry. Go to sleep._

Harry yawned, pushing the diary over a bit as he moved the candle that was dwindling down to the last of its life.

 _Hey, Tom?_ Harry wrote, deciding to push his luck as a little, scared boy in Slytherin all alone.

_Yes, Harry?_

_What are you to me?_ The diary was silent for a moment, its magic swirling around the edges of the binding before black ink stained the sheet.

_I guess I’m your big brother._

Harry would have replied, but the candle burnt out and sleep took him quickly.

*

Harry was running through the Forbidden Forest with his parents. His legs were longer than they were last year making keeping up with them easier. They were hunting a herd of deer this night. Earlier, Harry had caught the scent of an older doe that would be perfect for them to hunt since Will and Harry both had class in the morning.

Hannibal broke off from the two of them in preparation to herd the deer back to Harry and Will. When they cleared another bank, the deer scattered. The three Ravenstag scented the aging doe and quickly descended on her. Will grabbed her muzzle between his teeth to suffocate her as Hannibal jumped onto her back, forcing her legs to crumple to the ground. Harry dove under his parents and bit down on her neck, tearing through the jugular so she would die faster and without fear.

As always, Hannibal was the least winded of the three, taking a moment to look over the land for any threats before diving into the belly of the doe. His fawn and mate quickly joined him in the vicious eating of their kill. The doe was just the right size for the three of them to feast on without wasting anything- leaving the carcass for other scavengers to pick at when they left.

Fed, the three of them left the doe for other animals to eat as they walked back to the castle under the November sky.

 _Go to your dorm, Harry,_ Hannibal said, nuzzling his head. After thanking both his parents and biding them good-night, Harry ran to the edge of the castle stairs, shifted, then walked into the shadows without looking back.

 _He’s getting better,_ Will said as they walked the edge of the Forest.

 _We have been teaching him well,_ Hannibal responded, nudging his mate’s neck. _I suspect his antlers will be growing in soon as well._

_Is it prompted by anything more than age?_

_Magical ability allows for more points or stronger antlers depending on the Stag._ Hannibal paused when his mate’s thoughts seemed to drift off. Hannibal nudged him again, this time clicking their antlers.

 _And if we have a doe?_ Hannibal filled with warmth and pride. He stepped closer to will, nuzzling his pelt and occasionally pulling at feathers.

 _Ravenstag is a misleading name, my darling,_ Hannibal assured. _We are like reindeer in that females have antlers as well to defend their territories and fawns. Fear not, dear Will._

Will snorted in the air, a cloud of steam pouring around the two of them as he shook out his pelt. The two of them, so close as they walked, their antlers clicked, walked back to the warmth of their home with the thought of children on both of their minds.

*

With winter being so close, Harry had to start taking the pills his father made for him to help him stay awake and alert during class. When the sun dropped across the horizon, Harry still felt cold no matter the efforts that he took to stay warm.

This night, having finished talking to Tom about cursed Mesopotamian objects, Harry was huddled under all his blankets, wrapped in a sweater and was still shivering. He had forgotten what it was like to force himself to fall asleep cold since he lived more comfortably with his parents.

“I can hear you shivering from here,” Draco said from the other bed in the dark. Harry tried to still himself, but he was still cold. He heard Draco step out of his bed and walk over to him. “Quickly,” he said, reaching for the mass of blankets and slipping under. “By the gods, you’re like ice!” Draco protested as Harry curled into the blond to leech his heat.

Pressed firmly against Draco, his cheeks warmed when he felt lips press against his head.

“I don’t think I’ll mind doing this every night for winter,” Draco murmured. Harry chuckled against his chest, finally feeling his body beginning to relax as it warmed. Looking up, Harry met his eyes in the dark and kissed him carefully.

They didn’t kiss often, certainly not in the way adults do or the students he’s seen do, but when the two of them share a kiss- it feels profound in a way. As he pulled his lips from Draco, feeling his eyes slid shut, he heard Draco whisper,

“You’re welcome.”

*

 _And all I have to do is say ‘open?’_ Harry wrote in the diary as he stood in the girl's bathroom.

 _Yes._ Tom responded. _Then you have to ask for stairs. Else, you will be sliding down into a pile of bones._

_And how do I get past the Basilisk?_

_You don’t,_ was the response, almost like a chuckle. _She will come to you, scent you and leave. Since you are with me, she will smell my magic and not harm you, but you must have your eyes closed when you enter the Chamber._

Harry closed the book, his quill between the pages and wand in his right hand.

 ** _“Open,”_** he hissed to the mirrors. He watched as the immediate command was followed to his right. The sink ground against the marble as it dropped into the floor, revealing an empty doorway to darkness and a marsh-like scent down below. **_“Stairs,”_** he hissed. Harry heard rather than saw the slide change into a spiral staircase. He looked behind him, not seeing anyone and descended the stairs into the Chamber.

 _My parents and Nagini would kill me if this doesn’t work,_ he thought as he slowly walked down the stairs, pausing to watch the door close above him. Nagini had taken to staying in his trunk again. She was becoming lazy and fat, but she was a snake and that was in her nature, so Harry didn’t bother her. He was also concerned that she would be able to smell Tom on the Diary, so he was kind of glad that she was not around him constantly.

Harry walked along the bones, careful not to trip as he walked to the next door. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered,

 ** _“open,”_** again. He could hear locks being popped along the door, then it creaking open for him to enter. Harry walked blindly forward into the Chamber. He could hear the water that was around him- sounding like it dripped from all sides. The floor was damp and the air around him was cool.

  ** _“Another human enters my Chamber,”_** Harry heard a hiss from his left. Staying very still he tried to calm his heartbeat. He could feel the vibrations of the beast through his shoes on the ground as it slithered around him. He could hear that he was surrounded. There would be no running and if he were to die, it would not be pleasant.

 ** _“Hello, Great Serpent,”_** Harry hissed, eyes closed as he bowed deeply at the hips in respect.

 ** _“Another Speaker, then?”_** Harry heard the Basilisk approach him from the front and feel the area around him shrinking. **_“Your heart beats fast, hatchling.”_**

 ** _“In your great presence, it would,”_** Harry said, swallowing a dry throat. **_“I am not arrogant enough to think that you could kill me with more than your gaze, Great One.”_** The Basilisk hissed in a way that made Harry think she was humming.

**_“Do you think you can charm me like the common snake?”_ **

**_“I would think myself a fool to compare your glory to a common snake.”_ **

The silence that came after his statement was more terrifying then speaking to the Basilisk. He could hear his heart beating louder in his own ears but desperately tried not to let it show.

“Open your eyes, Harry,” he heard from behind him, feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. Harry gasped, eyes widening as he spun, ignoring the Basilisk threat as he turned and came face to face with Tom. “You did beautifully,” he whispered in the air.

 _This was not part of the plan,_ Harry thought as he backed up a half step, then stopping to face the creature.

“Calm, Harry,” Tom spoke as he whipped his head back to the boy. Tom was standing in front of him, dark hair swept to the side, a charming smile on his face and in an old Slytherin uniform. “No need to fear,” he said, reaching his hand out to touch Harry’s arm. Harry saw that he did not hold a complete, corporal form. That his skin was see through towards his hands and legs.

“Tom,” Harry said, his tone quick and quiet.

“Rest easy now,” Tom said, sliding his hand to Harry’s scar. Harry felt his eyes get heavy as Tom got closer to him. “I’ll keep you safe, my horcrux. You are safe here, with me, with **_us,”_** he hissed. Harry grunted as he was lowered to the floor, his body becoming heavier and heavier. “Sleep, little horcrux.”

Harry was sleeping deeply on the damp ground. Tom tsked as he picked up Harry’s wand, feeling a familiar rush of magic come to him. He waved the wand to the ground Harry was sleeping on, drying it.

 ** _“You will protect him at all costs,”_** Tom ordered, stroking her snout as she scented the second-year on the ground behind his ear.

 ** _“What are your plans?”_** Tom chuckled as he walked away from the Basilisk, leaving Harry safe in her scales as he opened one of the hidden doors to Salazar’s ritual chamber. He grabbed one of the knifes, a thin, bronze blade and walked back to them.

**_“I shall reunite with the horcruxes, make myself a new body- a human body- and change the world the way we originally planned. Harry will remain my horcrux, ensuring our immortality and he will become my protégé and heir.”_ **

**_“If that is your wish,”_** she said. Tom knelt next to Harry, brushing a stray lock from his face and put the wand back in his right hand. He took the diary and opened it to the center page, taking Harry’s left hand and resting it in the center of the yellowed pages.

Tom wrapped his hand around the bronze blade and sliced into the skin. He let the blood drip over Harry’s scar, onto his lips and then onto his hand. He held his hand above Harry’s allowing for as much blood to fall as he could before he faded. His blood ran over Harry’s fingers and onto the pages.

Moving quickly, he slid the blade under Harry’s palm and sliced into him carefully. Harry didn’t wince in his sleep as the cut was made and their blood mingled on the sheets of paper. He could feel his still heart leap to life. Smiling, Tom closed his eyes and allowed himself to possess Harry.

Tom opened his eyes and smiled using Harry’s mouth.

“I’ll have to be careful with him,” he said aloud, getting used to hearing his voice be different. “Only three days until break, Harry, and then we can find my other pieces,” he whispered. The Basilisk swept around him, nudging his arm in a silent ask for a scratch. Tom stood in Harry’s body, shorter than he was used to, but he had legs for the first time in fifty years! Feeling generous, he scratched the Basilisk as he grabbed the Diary.

It still held most of his fragmented soul. He couldn’t risk overwhelming Harry’s soul the same way he did for Ginny’s. While Harry had a small piece of his soul in him, he’s been holding it for long enough that they fused together and found peace. If Tom were to fully possess Harry- he could kill the boy.

“Three days,” Tom said as he walked out of the Chamber. “I can be Harry for three days.”

-

His first surprise was immediate.

He was cold.

Really, really cold.

The moment Tom stepped from the Chamber, it was like the castle was stealing his heat. Tom cast heating and warming charms on himself as he snuck back to the dorms, but there was no relief from the cold.

It was going to be the ultimate challenge.

Since Harry picked him up in October, he had been observing Harry so he could better become him. Harry was kind to most of the people he met, his favorite professor was the Potions Master, Snape yet there was a different type of favoritism held for the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Graham.

Anytime the diary was in Harry’s backpack, because of the horcrux in him, Tom could observe silently, as if he were a ghost standing next to Harry. Anytime he was more than five feet away, Tom was back in the memory. It was entirely frustrating to have freedom, then be imprisoned.

Harry also had a relationship with one Draco Malfoy. This relationship was not a sexual one yet and was not one that had much physical intimacy. Much to Tom’s confusion, they were more friends then lovers.

The most difficult part of the next three days were going to be the times that Harry got ready for school and sleep. For whatever reason, Harry always had his school things packed up, diary included, and put by the door- seven feet from the beds. Once Harry was done writing in the diary, he would put it in his bag and Tom would be returned to the memory.

He hoped Harry didn’t have any unusual routines and rituals.

-

Turns out, Harry did have strange routines.

He was _always_ cold. While Draco was showering, Tom had burrowed under the beds, lacing each blanket with numerous magical spells that should have kept him warm enough to cook, but he was still cold. So, Tom shivered.

“I don’t know why you can’t ever get warm, Harry,” Draco said as he walked to his nightstand, fresh and dry from the shower.

“I would like to be enlightened as well,” Tom muttered, glaring at the floor. Draco chuckled as he made his way over to Tom. Tom was looking up at the blond like he was mad.

“Well?” Draco said, waving his arms. “Scooch.” He picked up the blankets and settled himself into bed next to Tom, reaching out and dragging Harry’s body into his own.

Tom was not a fan of close, human interaction. Physical intimacy was easy to understand: touch here, moan there, thrust, bite and finish.

This was completely foreign.

But…

Harry’s body was getting warmer with Draco hugging him close. So Tom would relent and allow it.

“Sleep well, Harry,” Draco whispered.

“Night, Draco,” Tom said. 

_Yes, sleep well, Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will enjoy hearing your protests in the comments! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Life got really fucking busy and writing was no where close to the table. Sorry you had to wait. I think that I should be back to a regular writing schedule again. 
> 
> Here is a new chapter. Thank you for sticking with me through this. I love you all.

Tom dragged Harry’s body though classes and lunch. Needless to say, Tom was bored in his other classes, but remained diligent in his work and answers as to not hurt Harry’s grades or reputation.

Talking to the shy Gryffindor and the mudblood was difficult for him, as he liked neither of them, but relented and complied with Harry like activities. Draco, who had gotten out of their shared bed without comment, pulled on his sleeve.

“Just defense now and then we’ll be done,” the blond said with a smirk on his face. Tom hummed, then yawned.

That was the other strange thing about Harry. Once he got past the idea that Harry was consistently cold unless he was wrapped around Draco in the evening hours, he was also very tired throughout the day. It made paying attention and remaining friendly twice as difficult for Tom as he wanted to snap at Harry’s friends.

Draco lead Tom to their desk and both pulled out their books. Tom sharpened his quill with a whispered spell as other students tossed each other papers with notes on them.

When the door to the Professor’s private room opened, the class chatter quieted. Professor Graham was dressed in a tweed muggle suit and Tom tilted his head in confusion. He looked around and saw that the other students were doing the same.

Professor Graham froze for a moment, staring directly at Tom with sharp eyes and for a moment, Tom wondered if the professor knew of his deception.

“Professor?” One student called out. Graham eyed him for another moment, then relaxed and looked at the student. “Why are you dressed like that?”

Graham looked down with a half smile and paced the front desks slowly.

“As it is almost break, and other teachers are no doubt testing or giving you papers,” he began, “I decided to take today, and the remaining two classes with you, a little easier.” The students in the room sighed in relief. Even Tom was relieved by not having to work as hard in one of the classes.

“Part of defense is being able to adapt,” Graham said. “The no-maj,” he shook his head as he removed his glasses to clean them, “muggle world is very different from ours. They out number us and their technology, arguably, can be far superior to our magic.”

Tom felt conflicted about what the teacher was speaking. Magic was his savior, yet the man had a point in his lecture.

“Since it is not required for students here to take a Muggle Studies course,” he hesitated and rolled his eyes, “I will be teaching all of you some methods to adapt and blend into the non-magical environment.”

He waved his wand and the teachers table, which had a black cloth over it, was revealed. Several objects were lined up on the table, some that Tom knew of and others he did not.

_Perhaps this will be interesting._

“What I am wearing is considered work wear. Just as there are formal and causal robes in this world there are the same in the muggle one.” He walked to the table and picked up a pencil and explained its use, then did the same with the pen.

“At least muggles aren’t completely helpless,” Draco muttered. Professor Graham then picked up a vial of blood.

“Blood,” he said, “has numerous uses in this world. The same applies for the muggle one. I previously worked for a Muggle American crime unit that used blood as a key point in investigations.” He paused as he put the vial down. “Muggles have the technology to look into blood and see what it is made of- its structure that we cannot see with the naked eye.” He was holding another thing in his hand, this one more box like.

 “Big deal,” A boy said from behind Tom. Tom turned his head and say it was Goyle that spoke. “It’s not like they’ve been to the moon.”

Professor Graham furrowed his brow.

“But they have been to the moon,” he said, sounding confused. At the pandemonium that erupted, some stating that it couldn’t be possible and others asking how, Tom watched as the professor rubbed his hands over his eyes in frustration.

“Impossible,” Draco said. “There is no way that muggles could have gotten there before us.”

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us,” the professor said.

Tom watched in an angry form of awe as Graham showed the class other things that the muggles had invented that helped them since they had no magic. The moon theory was impossible, but Tom humored him as Graham talked about other ways to adapt.

As more and more students asked questions, intrigued by the way muggles could live without magic, the conversation got to a point that made Graham hesitate.

“We are all capable of great violence and compassion, not as magic or muggle, but as humans,” he said. He sat back on the edge of the desk and folded his arms over his chest. “One man managed to massacre about eleven million of his own people based on their religion.”

“Well that’s stupid,” Goyle said with a huff of a laugh.

“As stupid as fighting over blood purity and status?” he asked the student with a smirk. Tom felt like he should have been angered at Graham’s statement, but the man had a point. “As much as you are in awe of their technology, they are in awe of our magic.”

Graham looked at the clock in the room and then the students.

“I would like you each to write three questions you have regarding the muggle world, about anything you’d like to know, and have it for tomorrow so we can go over it on Friday.” Tom began packing up his things.

“Mr. Potter, please stay after class so I can discuss your last paper topic please.” Tom resisted the urge to curse at the professor.

“See you later, Harry,” Draco said, smirking as he walked out of the classroom with the other students. Tom, the last in the room, followed to where Graham was in his office. He walked through the half closed door, a question on his lips when he felt large hands grab him from behind and a prick in his neck.

He struggled, the burning from whatever poison was in him quickly taking over and making his body weaken quickly. He tried to pull out his wand, but his limbs wouldn’t work.

The last thing he saw before darkness took over his body was Professor Graham glaring at him.

*

Will was an expert at keeping his calm. Jack had taught him that skill and with Hannibal helping him refine it, he was able to get through the lecture without causing the horcrux controlling his son to know what he did.

Kidnapping his son was almost comical at its ease. Harry went down quickly and with little struggle. Yet, the thing inside him was not his son. Will rifled through his son’s bag, finding his regular school supplies and books, but a bound leather book that smelled of a horcrux.

“Damn it,” he growled. Will slipped the book back in his son’s bag, warded his door, and lifted his son into his arms. Moving quickly to the fireplace, he threw in floo powder and shouted for his home.

When the green flamed died down, he called out for Hannibal.

“What did he do this time?” Hannibal asked from around the corner, sounding exasperated.

“He’s being possessed by a horcrux,” Will said, walking around the excited dogs and setting their unconscious son on the crouch. Hannibal inspected Harry’s body as Will fished for the book in his bag. “Here,” Will said, passing the book to his husband.

“I wonder where he found it,” Hannibal said after a moment of running his hands over the book and through the pages.

“What are we going to do?” Will asked.

“You have to return to the school,” Hannibal said. Will took in a breath to protest but Hannibal hushed him with a squeeze of his wrist. “We must not allow for you to become a suspect. Go back, go about the rest of your afternoon as you would and react accordingly should I not have this handled by the evening.”

“You have a plan?” Will asked, looking back at their son.

“I hoped this would not happen but I prepared a few methods to remove the horcrux.” Hannibal squeezed his mates arm, pulling him close to scent him. “Go. I should have him back by night fall.”

Will hesitated for a few moments, but let out a sigh.

“I trust you,” he said. Will let go of his husband’s arm and went back to the fireplace, disappearing with green flames.

Hannibal picked up his son and took him down the stairs to the basement. He took Harry’s wand from him after placing him in a sturdy chair. Waving his own wand, he conjured thick ropes around his limbs, chest and waist. He could smell that the drugs were beginning to wear off and the horcrux would soon awaken.

Transfiguring a chair and table into the room, Hannibal walked out of the basement and grabbed the book that contained the horcrux. He quickly walked through the house, gathering a cursed blade and one of his antler prongs that had once snapped off. The cursed blade would likely hurt the horcrux but the antler would have the capability of killing it.

Hannibal closed the door behind him as he heard Harry groan. Hannibal calmly sat down, placing the three objects on the table next to him and waited as he would have during a therapy session. Closing his eyes, he took a steady breath and reined in his anger and fear.

He could not risk harming his son with his wrath towards the Dark Lord possessing him.

“Strong stuff,” the horcrux said through his son’s mouth. His head was still hanging, no doubt groggy from the drugs.

“It did its job,” Hannibal said casually. “What should I call you?” The horcrux lifted his head up, blinking rapidly so his vision would clear.

“Do you really think I would give you my name?” he asked.

“I do have methods of obtaining it,” Hannibal said, picking up the book. He flipped open to the front cover. “Tom Riddle.” Tom, who had seemed to shake off the last of the drugs effects, was now looking at him with clearer eyes.

“What do you want?” Tom asked, sounding inconvenienced rather than afraid, which Hannibal found interesting.

“I’d like my son back in one piece and of a healthy mind,” Hannibal demanded calmly. Tom chuckled.

“Your _son_ is an orphan.”

“I imagine that Harry was attempting to gain information on your remaining horcruxes by trying to befriend you.” At Tom’s stiffening and fear pheromones being released, Hannibal smiled. “Yes, we are aware of them. Along with the one that has been imbedded in Harry’s soul since his parent’s murder.”

“You remove me with force and he will die,” Tom said, holding his gaze.

Hannibal feared that would be the truth. He knew that this was the largest portion of soul they had come across, likely the first one the man had made. Judging by the age of the book, the pre-adult handwriting and power of the horcrux, Hannibal feared that Harry’s own soul could be drowning within its power.

“Honestly,” Tom spoke, pulling Hannibal from his thoughts, “I have no wish to harm your son.”

“And what proof should I accept?”

“My word along with the fact that I did not control Harry the same way I did the girl who had me originally.” Hannibal didn’t flinch at what Tom had said, but his anger was fanned. “I have no proof that you won’t kill me should I free Harry as I planned.” Hannibal crossed his fingers.

“You’re using my son as a hostage.”

“I’m using your son as insurance.”

The two sat in silence, both debating on the best way to proceed with the most they could gain.

“I will not lie- it was our intention to kill you, regardless of whether we collected the horcruxes one by one or had them united to destroy you,” Hannibal said, eyes peering at the two weapons on the table. “Yet, you implied you would not harm my son.” Hannibal closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment. “Perhaps we can find a compromise.”

Silence followed Hannibal’s offer. Tom was sitting differently than Harry would have. His eyes were cold and calculating, posture was rigid yet showed overconfidence.

“I have no doubt that along the way of making horcruxes I lost the mission I started,” Tom began slowly. “My intention was not to harm your son- it was to use him to collect the other pieces, create a new body and make him my protégé.”

Hannibal remained silent.

“I will swear upon my magic to leave your son in peace if you swear upon your own to make me a body within a years’ time,” he offered.

“Half a soul is a half promise,” Hannibal countered.

“And half a soul is half of magic. I cannot afford to lose that.”

Hannibal thought about the offer.

“Should the year close and I do not have a body, I will inhabit his again and go about my original plan.” Hannibal verbally growled at the horcrux.

“Two years’ time, with the amount of trouble Harry gets into and to allow for it to be done properly. Leave him peacefully for two years, allow us to gather whatever other horcruxes we can, and you will have your body.”

“Agreed.”

Both Hannibal and Tom felt their magic bond beneath their skin, sealing the promise. Tom smiled at Hannibal, then sank back. He watched the twisted magic fall back into the book and Harry slouch back in the chair.

Hannibal rushed to Harry, unbinding him without a wand.

“Father?” Harry whispered, head rolling on his shoulders.

“Easy,” Hannibal said, tipping Harry’s head to the side so it wouldn’t strain.

“I thought-“ Harry choked, closing his eyes hard and hanging his head.

“You thought wrong,” Hannibal scolded. Harry shook his head, ashamed. “You should have told us immediately. Tom could have harmed you in ways no medicine or magic could heal.” Harry deflated in the chair.

“How did you get him out of me?” Harry asked, finally looking into his father’s eyes. Hannibal growled, Harry shrinking back, waiting to be struck. Hannibal calmed, putting a hand on his son, guilt tearing through him when his son flinched.

“He and I came to a compromise,” Hannibal told him. Harry looked up at his father, eyes wide. “Had I tried to force him from your body, he could have killed you. Your dad and I have two years to make him a new body.”

“But he’ll kill everyone,” Harry protested, eyes wide with fear.

“And if he tries we will kill him then,” Hannibal assured him. “You must return to Hogwarts before suspicion is raised.” Harry stood from the chair, Hannibal waiting next to him in case he needed to be caught if he stumbled. Reassured that his fawn wouldn’t faint, Hannibal walked up the stairs, Harry following him.

When they got to the living room, the dogs greeted Harry. Harry smiled at them, but only paid them little attention. Quietly, he grabbed his things and stood in the fireplace.

He looked like he wanted to say something to Hannibal but thought better of it. Tossing the powder onto his feet, Hannibal watched the flames consume him, and then die.

Satisfied his fawn was safe in school, Hannibal reached for a handful of powder and shouted for one of his safe houses in America.

The Ripper was going to strike its next victim.

*

Winter passed quickly and bled into Spring. After getting possessed by the horcrux, Harry tried to keep his head down as much as possible.

Will, after hearing about the deal Hannibal made with Tom, promptly told the Headmaster that he would not be returning for the next year. Harry felt bad about that. Will, after Harry nearly had a nervous breakdown in class, told Harry that he really didn’t care about the job. He also assured Harry that, if the curse was real, leaving without being maimed or killed was a bonus.

Harry also kept a keen ear out for the Basilisk. He was advised by both his parents that he should wait until the end of the year to tell the basilisk to go into hibernation and have one of them go with him.

Other than that, things were pretty normal.

Harry studied with his friends, watched Quidditch matches, and hunted with his dad in the Forbidden Forest.

One day, Will called Harry into his office and gave him a vaccine Beverly made that would prevent all of them from getting sick. The shot made him have an upset stomach for a day, but it was better than what happened during his first year.

Harry and Draco had taken to sleeping in the same bed past winter. Draco said that Harry made a good pillow and that he was selfish in wanting his own personal heater. Harry knew that he was only teasing.

Their relationship took a bit of a change two weeks before summer break began though.

Harry and Draco were both in bed, the sun having set and studies complete. Harry, who had just finished a shower, quickly dove on top of Draco to annoy him.

“Get off me, you oaf,” Draco complained, thrashing.

“But you are so comfy,” Harry said, purring into Draco’s neck.

“Twat,” Draco muttered. Harry hummed and kissed Draco. Since winter break, their kisses gradually got deeper and longer than the first one they shared together. The same was with this one. Harry turned his head slightly so he could better nibble Draco’s lower lip.

Draco, who gave a breathy pant, ran his finger’s up Harry’s naked chest. Their tongues slowly met in the middle, stroking one another slowly as Harry ran a shaky hand through Draco’s hair.

“Harry,” Draco panted. Harry liked how Draco’s voice got deeper and the flush on his cheeks. He leaned down and started kissing the one side of Draco’s neck, enjoying the sounds that he was making. Draco dug his nails into Harry’s back when the boy bit his neck.

“Vampire,” he huffed as Harry licked the wound.

“Not quite,” he muttered against the skin. Harry, instinctually, pushed his hips forward and they both let out a deep moan.

Harry and Draco froze after that. Harry was the first to move, picking his head up in embarrassment as he looked down at Draco.

“We should do that again,” Draco muttered, sounding as embarrassed as Harry felt.

“How-“

“Pants off,” Draco said, squirming to hide his embarrassment. “I’m not getting my clothes dirty.” Harry rolled his eyes and fumbled for his pants.

“You’re such a neat freak,” he complained.

Now that they were both naked and flushed with embarrassment, they didn’t look at each other.

“Come here,” Draco finally said, pulling Harry close and kissing him.

It was better with their eyes closed, and certainly more heightened with their clothes off. Harry and Draco both gasped when their bodies touched, cocks rubbing against one another.

“Damn,” Draco said, slowly lifting his hips up to meet Harry’s, “that feels really good.”

“Yeah,” Harry groaned. He kissed Draco again, moaning as they rocked against one another, Draco’s nails scratching his skin.

Draco bit down on Harry’s lip suddenly. A spark of pleasure raced down from his lips to where their cocks were touching. Harry braced himself on one arm and grabbed both of them. Draco shouted, head arched back and Harry froze again, thinking he had hurt the boy.

“Please Harry,” Draco begged, voice sounding wrecked. “more.” Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he went off what felt good. He brought his hand down and then pulled it back up. The pleasure was incredible and Draco seemed to enjoy as well. Harry leaned down and continued to bite and suck at Draco’s neck as he stroked them.

It was sloppy, loose and unskilled, but it was perfect as they rutted against each other.

Both quickly cried out in pleasure, come shooting from their cocks. When it was over, Harry tipped to the side of Draco and both panted. After several minutes, Draco grimaced.

“You made me sticky.” Harry laughed at Draco and went to reach for his wand. He turned quickly when he heard a sound at the door, covering Draco’s body with his own and growling.

Two pieces of green paper slipped over the door and hopped to them. Harry had a spell on the tip of his lips when they stopped at the foot of the bed. The papers were in the shape of rabbits. One got on top of the other and started humping it.

“What the hell?” Draco asked, voicing Harry’s own thoughts. The rabbits stopped when they fused into one being and unfolded. Harry reached for the now single paper and read:

“Spells useful for the newly,” he paused and blushed, “sexually interactive children.” It was actually helpful. Among the lube, condom, and cleaning spell was a quieting charm.

“Signed, Fred and George Weasley.”

“We are never going to hear the end of this,” Draco muttered, his face ablaze as he cleaned the come off the two of them.

“Something tells me we will survive,” Harry said. “We should probably get dressed.”

The two of them changed in an awkward silence and got back into bed.

“Hey Harry?” Draco asked. Harry looked up at Draco. “Does this make us boyfriends?” Harry nodded his head with a smile. Draco hummed and Harry began closing his eyes, sleep approaching. “Harry?” the fawn hummed. “It almost looked like you had feathers for hair when you vampire growled over me.”

Harry huffed a laugh, “not a vampire,” he mumbled. Draco yawned beside him, both snuggling closer to each other, then fell asleep warm within their nest of blankets.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry grunted as Draco rolled off the bed, burrowing into the warmth he left in the sheets. Harry smiled into the pillow, taking in Draco’s scent as he watched the blond enter the shared bathroom.

“POTTER!” Draco shrieked from the bathroom. Harry sat up from the bed and grabbed his wand. Draco, who left the bathroom to point at Harry. “You left bruises on me!” Harry sat back on the bed, relieved.

“I think that’s called a hickey,” Harry supplied with a smirk.

“I don’t care what it’s called,” Draco said, storming over to Harry and slapping him once on the chest. Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco’s arms, pulling him back on the bed. Harry flopped himself over Draco. “You’re a pain,” Draco muttered from under him. Harry nodded his head once with a smile.

“We should probably get up,” Harry said, looking at the clock they shared.

“Five more minutes,” Draco said.

*

“Hannibal, stop being so stoic,” Will growled at his husband as he paced in the kitchen. Hannibal, who was smirking as he cooked, rolled his eyes at his mate.

“I do not see what the problem is,” Hannibal said, moving his knife artfully over the vegetables they would be eating.

“The _problem_ is that Harry left hickeys on Draco Malfoy.” Will gave a great sigh and sat down on a stool. “It means that Harry is-“

“-becoming sexually active?” Hannibal asked, smirking at Will’s shudder. “He is almost thirteen. We both knew of his relationship with the Malfoy heir so it should be no surprise.”

“Why do you find this amusing?” Will asked, rubbing his palms over his face.

“Harry is turning from fawn to a young buck,” he put a top over the pan, searing the flank steak, and walked over to Will. “We should be proud that our fawn is growing into a healthy adult.”

Will rested his head on Hannibal’s sternum, warm hands grasping around the back of his neck.

“Soon, Hannibal,” Will whispered to his mate, “soon we can have another.” Hannibal gave a pleased rumble as he rubbed Will’s neck.

“I know, dear William,” Hannibal said. “I know.”

*

Harry opted to ride on the train rather than go back home with Will through the fire. Will accepted rather easily, smiling and telling him that Hannibal would be meeting him at the station.

Will, who had told Dumbledore that he was quitting at the school years end, still needed to wrap up a few things.

“Thanks dad,” Harry said, hugging him.

“We all knew that I wouldn’t last longer than a year here, Harry,” Will said, knowing that his son felt guilty.

“Still,” he muttered.

“I could have been killed or worse,” Will said, pulling from Harry. “Now go, before the train leaves without you.”

Harry turned from his dad and walked out of his office.

“I thought you were going to miss it!” Hermione said as she ran down the stairs to meet him.

“I said I would be there,” Harry said. He helped Hermione with her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“We do have magic, you know,” she said, flicking her wand to make her bag float behind her. Harry shrugged, but handed her back her bag. The two made their way down to the platform, spotting Draco out in the sea of students.

“You’re here,” Draco whispered, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. “I was worried.”

“I promised,” Harry said. He pulled Draco onto the train, searching for an empty compartment they could all pile into. When they found one, Harry and Draco sat next to each other, Hermione and Neville on the other side.

The train ride was long and rainy. The four talked for some time, bought candy and food off the trolley but eventually leaned back to sleep. Hermione and Neville were not blind, they were both aware of Harry and Draco’s budding relationship.

Harry was the only one awake in their compartment. Hermione was curled up on one side of the booth, Neville sprawled out on the other. Draco was leaning awkwardly against Harry. Carefully, Harry managed to lean against the back of the compartment door, almost dragging Draco to get the blond to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Yawning, Harry stroked Draco’s blond hair, rubbing his nails gently on his scalp. Draco hummed, rubbing his face deeper into his chest with a small smile gracing pale lips.

The same yearning came upon Harry, wanting so desperately to reveal himself to the blond sleeping on his chest. Harry refused to let himself imagine what it would be like to have Draco running on four legs next to him. He thought himself lucky that Lady Magic had given him to his parents as well as gracing him with their gift; there was no use in asking for more.

Greed was ugly, as his father had told him so many times.

“I won’t let that stop me,” Harry whispered into his hair. Harry looked out the window, farm fields passing by them with the occasional herd of cows grazing on the land. The rain pattered on the window and roof of the train car, gently soothing him to sleep.

When the group arrived at the station, Hermione gave them all hugs goodbye and left first for the portal to the muggle world. Neville found his grandmother rather quickly while Draco searched for his parents in the crowd. Harry looked around for his father, only to come to the realization that his father was likely testing him.

It was like a hunt, but with people surrounding him rather than trees. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand.

“Let’s find my father then we’ll find your parents.”

“How are we going to find them with everyone here?” Draco asked, looking around the crowd. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply.

He could smell the number of students that walked off the train, smelling of Scottish seawater and dirt. Many of the parents smelled of ink and paper, lingering tones of the city attached to them.

To Harry’s left, he could smell rich blood. Harry opened his eyes and turned to the left.

“I think he’s over here,” Harry said, weaving through the students as if he were a leaf drifting on the wind. Draco laughed as Harry took him through the students by his nose, pulling them in all different directions. His father was playing with Harry now, leaving his scent in one place, then another to throw him off. Harry perused with a grin, pulling a slightly confused but happy Draco behind him.

“Father,” Harry said with a laugh, knowing he was behind the brick pillar. Harry hugged his father around the waist, grinning when he heard his father laugh.

“Hello Harry,” he said to him. Harry pulled away from his father and grabbed Draco’s hand.

“This is Draco,” he said with a smile. Harry had no doubt he knew who Draco was, but it was a formality.

“Hello, sir,” Draco said, stretching his hand out. Hannibal met him half way, shaking his hand once.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy.” Hannibal looked up, scanning the students and parents that got off the train, no doubt looking out for danger. “Shall we go hunt for your parents?” Hannibal asked. Harry’s eyes widened a fraction at his father’s pun, but he relaxed when he was given a wink when Draco turned. “Let’s go, fawns.”

If Will was there, Harry had no doubt Hannibal would have been glared at or elbowed. Luckily, Draco didn’t hear Hannibal’s comment. Hannibal removed his wand from his muggle suit and shrunk Harry’s trunk, putting it in his coat pocket.

Hannibal lead them through the crowd of people, Harry and Draco sticking close to his sides as people parted from Hannibal. Harry figured that Hannibal was able to find Lord and Lady Malfoy as quickly as he did because he was hunting them. The two adults were standing regally as they could amongst a sea of children.

Lady Malfoy visibly brightened when she saw her son, walking briskly over to her only child. Lord Malfoy walked slower, an air of superiority surrounding him. Hannibal allowed for the man to look him over with poorly held scorn before he stretched his hand out.

“Lord Malfoy,” the man introduced. Hannibal nodded his head once, taking the pale hand in his own.

“Doctor Lecter,” Hannibal said, showing no emotion to Lord Malfoy’s scorn. Instead, he looked to Lady Malfoy, who was now standing, her hand around Draco’s. While Lord Malfoy was a disgusting fly that he could easily swat, Lady Malfoy had the same potential as Bedelia and Margot. She was interesting.

“An honor to meet you, Doctor Lecter,” Lady Malfoy said, her honesty was refreshing to Hannibal. “Thank you for delivering us our son.”

“Hello, Lady and Lord Malfoy,” Harry said, dipping his head a bit. “I’m Harry Potter.”

Hannibal preened at the shocked look Malfoy Senior had on his face. Lady Malfoy smiled down at Harry.

“Very nice to meet you.” She looked back at her husband then to her child. “If you would excuse us, we must be going.”

“Bye Draco,” Harry said, clearly wanting to reach out and touch Draco one last time. Hannibal noticed that Draco wanted the same, but both boys refrained giving into their desires.

“Bye Harry,” Draco said, turning with his parents and walking away.  

“You’ll hear from him soon,” Hannibal assured, turning around to walk back home.

Harry turned and looked back, his eyes not catching the blond in the crowd of people.

“You did very well on your first hunt like this,” Hannibal praised, trying to lift his fawn’s spirits. Harry looked up, a half smile on his face.

“Yeah?”

“There is always room for improvement, but for your first time, you found me very quickly.”

“Thanks, father.”

When they arrived home, Harry brightened as each of the dogs came to greet him. Hannibal put Harry’s trunk at the base of the stairs.

“We need to have a conversation, fawn,” Hannibal said, sitting down. “You’re not in trouble,” he assured when he heard Harry stop petting the dogs. Harry timidly moved to his father, sitting in front of him.

“Your dad and I are aware of your growing relationship with Draco Malfoy.” At Harry’s blush and head duck, Hannibal smiled for a moment. “We do not care for whom you care for, Harry, you know this.” Hannibal waited until Harry looked back up at him. “But there are things that I must tell you as your father to prevent you from doing anything overly dangerous.”

“Please don’t,” Harry said, shrinking back in embarrassment.

“You can either hear this conversation from me or your dad. I would like to tell you that your dad would rather not give you this conversation but if you feel more comfortable receiving it from him then you may do so.”

Harry just nodded.

“With magic there is still the chance of two males getting pregnant. Various forms of birth control are available to youth. Your dad and I will restrict none of these to you. As a Ravenstag you have the ability to sire and carry a fawn. Contraceptives are a necessity until you and your partner feel it is time to have a fawn.” Hannibal took Harry’s hand, asking for the child to look up at him.

“If you and your partner ever come to the realization that one of you is pregnant prematurely, come to us,” Hannibal told him. “You are never to feel isolated from us- even if you find yourself having a child too early. If you choose to keep the child, we shall help you and if you choose to abort it we will support you.”

Harry nodded his head rapidly. He went to move from the chair, but Hannibal tightened his grip on his son.

“We are not done just yet.” Harry groaned and sat back down.

When Hannibal and Harry finished talking on consent, masturbation, proper lubrication for male and female intercourse, and the dangers of SDI’s, Hannibal allowed for Harry to retreat to his room until dinner was ready. Hannibal felt rather proud of himself for how the conversation went.

Will returned just as the sun was setting, his office bag hanging on his shoulder.

“I’m free,” Will said. “Is Harry hiding?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, kissing his mate as the dogs circled the two of them. “I thought we should go hunting tonight.”

“Sounds fun,” Will said. “Should I coax our son out of his self-imposed exile?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Hannibal said, watching Will walk towards the stairs. “I had a hand in that as well.”

Will returned quickly with Harry, who seemed to be less embarrassed about their conversation. Hannibal was already outside, standing on four legs with his pelt soaking in the warmth of the setting sun. Will and Harry quickly shifted.

Hannibal was the first to notice the difference regarding Harry’s form. He snorted happily, trotting to their son.

 _You’ve traded spots for antlers,_ Will said, looking at the small nubs that were beginning to grow from Harry’s skull.

 _Really?_ Harry asked, excited.

 _We should find a pool of water so you can see,_ Hannibal said. Harry took off with excitement towards the pond that was closest to them, Hannibal and Will trailing close behind.

Harry, when he got to the pond, looked down at his rippling reflection. His dad was right. Gone were his white feathers. He now had a purely black pelt and two small nubs that were sprouting from the crown of his head.

 _They will go through periods of growth then stagnation before settling to a consistent growth,_ Hannibal told him.

 _Of course you would make that pun,_ Will said, rubbing his antlers against Hannibal’s. Hannibal huffed before leading the hunt with his herd.

*

“So, all I do is stand here?” Harry asked from within the salt circle. Nagini and the Diary were within their own salt circle in front of Hannibal.

“Yes Harry,” Hannibal assured. “Don’t move and don’t talk until I break the circle.” Will was standing to the side of the ritual room that they made in the basement. With three horcruxes, especially with the diary being so large, Hannibal hoped that he would be able to summon one of them. If not, he hoped to gather the location of at least one.

The clay bowl was filled to the brim with water from their stream. Incense was burned around Harry, each of the horcruxes and finally Hannibal before being extinguished in the water.

Hannibal closed his eyes and ran his wand over the water, summoning the energy that surrounded the three in the room. The clouds of incense that surrounded the room shifted slightly before circling around each of the salt circles.

The salt grains stayed firmly in place upon the floor as the smoke surrounded them. The diary, as the one with the largest soul shard, collected the most amount of incense. Hannibal felt a pull on his magic.

He muttered in Lithuanian, summoning the horcrux that was nearest them. Opening his eyes, he cut into his wrist and allowed for his blood to flow into the water.

The diary sparked an ugly shade of green, contained within the salt. The water changed to a deep color black, sparks and hints of gold surrounding the edges. A golden cup came into view within the water’s depths.

Hannibal repeated the spell again, pleased to see the diary was aiding in their task. Lowering his wand, Hannibal dipped the tip within the waters surface, spilling the liquid on the table and hooked his wand under the cup.

There was resistance from whatever spells were around the horcrux, but Hannibal pulled it free of the water’s depths. The bowl split in two, water and blood splashing down to break the spell.

Hannibal quickly sealed the wound on his arm, ignoring the fatigue that was drawing on as he banished the incense from the air. He ignored his mate and fawn for the moment, running his wand around the horcrux. Finding several spells and curses that could kill them all, he slowly disentangled them from the cup.

When that was done, Hannibal was sweating from exertion. He waved his wand for the last time, banishing the salt and collapsed on the floor. He was caught by Will, Harry approaching him carefully.

“It is safe to touch.” Hannibal proved this by touching it himself. He could feel the horcrux within the cup thrash some, but settled the same way the diary did.

“I don’t want you to touch it, Harry,” Will said, picking Hannibal up to lean onto him. “I don’t want the same thing to happen again.”

“Neither do I,” Hannibal assured them both.

“You should rest, Hannibal,” Will said to him, slowly walking them both up the stairs.

“I do think that would be best.”

In the morning, during breakfast, Hannibal and Will discussed possible rituals to bring back the Dark Lord. There weren’t many successful ways, it seemed to Harry.

“What if we asked Mari?” Harry asked. “She’s a demon, wouldn’t she know?”

“It is a valid option,” Will said. “We need everyone we can get.”

Mari showed up at their door the next morning for breakfast. She listened to the story, glaring at Harry when they told her of his possession.

“Give me your hand, squirt,” she said. Harry carefully gave her his right hand. She ran her fingers over it, then drew a knife and quickly stabbed down before anyone could do anything. Harry didn’t have a chance to scream in pain before the wound was healed and a faint scar was over his hand.

“It’ll keep you from getting possessed again, demon or otherwise,” Mari said, wiping the blood off her blade.

“You stabbed me,” Harry accused, pulling his hand back and looking scorned.

“You didn’t feel it. Perks of inhuman speed.”

Hannibal, while angered she hurt his fawn, was placated that he was not overly injured. He continued with last nights summoning and their need of a body.

Mari hummed, put her fingers together and closed her eyes.

An odd form of energy entered the room, spooking the dogs into barking. It ended rather quickly and when she opened her eyes, they were flickering with power.

“Resurrect the body on Samhain when the veil is thinnest,” she told them. “You will have the power of a new moon blessing the ritual. Surround the body with as many horcruxes as you can. Preform the summoning in a place of general magical significance or in a place that holds personal death significance.”

“Do you know of anyway to make a body?” Will asked.

“Gather as many pieces of his relatives as you can find,” she answered. “Dump them in an iron cauldron. His genetic makeup will change, but that is the only way his physical form will be able to stabilize his mental one should you not have all the pieces. Drop the horcruxes into the vat, blood for Harry and Nagini. I’ll work on finding a spell that won’t botch the ritual.”

“Thank you, Mari,” Hannibal said.

“Sorry I stabbed you, kid,” Mari said. “I must go. I’ll find the ritual.” Harry shrugged as she left the house.

“At least we have that,” Harry said.

Hannibal hummed, feeling the pressure of such a deadline beginning to weigh on him.

“What if Harry asks Tom where he killed?” Will offered. “Tom can’t possess Harry with the deal you both made and now, none of the horcruxes can.”

“It’s worth a try,” Harry said, rubbing his palm. Hannibal walked over to where the horcruxes were being hidden, opened the vault and removed the book. He passed a self-inking quill to Harry and slid the book to his fawn.

Harry opened the book to a random page, feeling the magic pulse back to him. He smiled and wrote: _Hello again, Tom._

The ink seeped into the page as the horcrux fed.

 _Harry,_ it wrote back, _I didn’t expect to hear from you within these pages ever again._

 _I need to know where you first killed,_ he wrote.

“Strange,” Will said.

“What?” Harry asked, watching the ink seep into the page.

“You seem to be the only one that can see what Tom writes,” Hannibal commented as more ink appeared before Harry’s eyes.

_Why? It is an interesting story, but I wanted to tell you in person rather than on paper._

_I need to know so we can summon you a new body._

_If it involves dark rituals you won’t be able to do it there._

_Why not?_

_I’m sure you can imagine if you try hard enough,_ he wrote. Harry could almost hear his smug tone.

“Hogwarts,” he whispered after a few moments of thinking.

“I’m impressed,” Hannibal said.

“Ask him if there was a person he always wanted to kill,” Will told him. Harry wrote down the question.

 _Oh, Harry,_ Tom wrote, _I didn’t think you felt that way about me. Don’t tease unless your willing to deliver._

“He’s being crass,” Harry said, flushing.

_Do you want a body or not?_

_Oh, I do. And don’t worry, little brother, you’ll find someone that makes you all tingly on the inside._

_I already do,_ Harry thought.

 _Like so many of us killers, I’ve always wanted to murder my father, Tom Riddle Senior. If he is with his family, I wouldn’t feel bad about killing them either._ Harry watched the ink fade back into the papers.

“He wanted to kill his father but says he wouldn’t feel bad about killing father’s family either.”

“Interesting,” Hannibal said.

“Typical is more like it.” Will muttered.

 _Thank you,_ Harry wrote.

_I assume I’m being put back into the box again._

_Yeah,_ Harry wrote, rubbing the back of his neck in an apology.

_Fear not, I’ve been in this book for years, a few more will do me no harm to obtain freedom._

Harry closed the book and handed it back to Will.

“Now it is a matter of finding where he killed them.” Hannibal said. “I’m sure with a few well-placed conversations with the Headmaster he would be willing to tell us.”

“Don’t turn Dumbledore into a new Jack, Hannibal. That was difficult enough.” Will said.

“Can I go write to Draco now?” Harry asked, slipping from the table. At Hannibal’s nod, Harry went up to his room, followed by Hercules and Buster.

Harry pulled out a piece of paper and one of his quills.

 _Dear Draco,_ he wrote with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, last night as I was editing my chapter outline, one of my friends was on Pinterest and was like "eww Drarry. That's disgusting." I just rolled my eyes. I know where my true friend are- right here, with me on this adventure. Thank you so much for keeping me on track with your comments and love. Clearly, my 'friend' doesn't know what she's missing. We dont want her anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PEOPLE! I told you I'd post a new one soon. 
> 
> Okie dokie, here is the edited version of last nights. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. This year seems to be looking like it will be several chapters of packed plots and stuff: Harry will begin coming into himself this year; forming ideas that will not agree with his parents and spurring his teenage rebellion, Sirius Black- will he want custody over Harry or will he accept the Murder Husband's claim? 
> 
> Please enjoy, my lovely people.

“Are you almost done packing, Harry, Harry heard Will ask. Harry was kneeling on the hardwood floor, his invisibility cloak in his hand.

“Almost,” Harry answered, giving a smile to his dad.

“It’s nearly bedtime.” Will reminded him. His dad gave Harry another smile, then walked away from the threshold of the door.

 ** _What are you thinking about, hatchling?_** Nagini asked from the spot she claimed as her own on the bed.

 ** _Just how I got this,_** he hissed back, wrapping it around his arm, watching it vanish.

It came to him after he was taken home to recover from Quirrell poisoning him in his first year. An owl dropped it off at the door Christmas evening, just as Harry was about to slink back to bed.

The mystery package was simply wrapped, addressed to Harry. His father inspected it, sensing no magic around it. Harry recalled with a fond smile his parents gathered around him as he opened the letter from the Headmaster.

Harry reached into his trunk and pulled the letter, now slightly crumpled from being kept hidden, and reread it: _Your father left this in my possession before he passed. I think he would have gifted it to you on your first Christmas upon entering Hogwarts. Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore_

Harry stroked the watery fabric, watching it ripple, remembering the first time he put it on, scaring the hell out of his parents for the second time when every part of him became invisible except his head.

Will was the one that recalled what it was and the mythology behind it.

Harry, in his hands, had the third and most powerful Hallow. Will told him of the Three Brothers and how they conquered Death. Hannibal, as he was checking the Hallow for any horcruxes or magics that could harm Harry, said that many myths had a base of truth to it.

 ** _You sure you’re not coming this year?_** Harry asked Nagini. The snake curled deeper into her coils.

 ** _Yes,_** she said. **_My Tom calls me from within the box the man-eaters put him in._**

 ** _Are you planning on freeing him?_** Harry asked, knowing he would have to either persuade her not to free the horcrux from his prison or tell his parents that they would have a snake trying to free him.

 ** _No. But he will need protecting._** Harry shrugged his shoulders at her.

The cloak was the only thing that he had of his birth father that wasn’t blood. When Hannibal and Will silently agreed to hand it over to Harry, with his word to not get in trouble too much, Harry thanked both of them.

He only managed to scare Will one time with it. It was when he was freezing, but didn’t want to disturb his parents in the middle of the night for more blankets. Harry pulled the cloak from his trunk and slipped it over his entire body, forgetting with his sleep-addled mind that it would make him invisible.

After that morning panic, there were rules about using the cloak within the house.

 ** _I’m putting it in your habitat so no one finds it,_** Harry hissed to the snake, stuffing it into her trunk-home since she wouldn’t be joining him for the year.

Harry quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and bid his parents good night.

-

The news of the escape of Sirius Black did not reach international news as far as Italy, but it had reached Hannibal’s ears. Hannibal was skeptical of the man murdering so many people with a single curse, but he remained cautious over his herd.

Dementors, demonized creatures that sucked the soul and happiness from creatures were rumored to be patrolling the British Isles. As a Ravenstag, in their horned form, his herd would not be harmed or targeted.

As a human, they were just as vulnerable as the rest of the wizards and muggles.

With school so quickly approaching, Hannibal grew anxious. He did not know if the dementors would target his fawn more or less because of the horcrux inside Harry. With so little time to prepare his fawn, to teach him how to properly cast a Patronus charm, it was a concern for both parents.

Dumbledore, ever the wise man, insured that the dementors were not permitted within school grounds. The Minister of Magic was the one that insisted dementors patrol the castle full of children.

“It’s a feeding ground,” Will muttered, tossing the paper onto the coffee table.

“The children’s magic will be enticing to them,” Hannibal said, sipping his red wine. “I doubt they will be able to resist the temptation to feed on straying children.”

“Like a Grimm’s tale,” Will said, reaching to pour himself another scotch. “Can Ravenstag even harm dementors?”

“We aren’t hunted by them while on four legs, no. Only the Patronus can banish them.”

“It doesn’t look like Harry will ever get an easy year within the walls of Hogwarts.” Will shook his head.

“Harder than most,” Hannibal waved his wand, opening the windows to let the cool night air into the house. “But we’ve prepared our fawn as best we could for his next battle.”

“And what if he comes in contact with Sirius Black?”

“We both know that, in the case of Sirius Black, there is something missing.” Hannibal walked over to Will and offered his hand to his mate. “All I ask is that you do not bring home another stray,” he looked at all the dogs that were sleeping around their feet by the hearth, “I do not think we can take another.”

Will laughed at Hannibal.

“If I remember correctly,” he pondered, bringing his hand to his chin in a mocking manner, “it was _you_ that brought home the last human stray.” Hannibal hummed, sparing a glance at the staircase where their fawn was sleeping.

“Perhaps, you are correct.”

*

“And if you see Sirius Black, you’ll what?” Hannibal asked as the three walked on the platform.

“Stay away from him,” Harry said in a monotone voice. Hannibal, much to Will’s amusement, was drilling their fawn on what he would do should he encounter Black. “It’s not like I live with killers or anything,” Harry muttered.

Hannibal looked almost offended at Harry’s statement as Will laughed at their situation.

“Let him be an overprotective father, Harry,” Will said, pulling Hannibal along closer to the train.

“Sorry, father,” Harry said, tilting his head down so he could hide his smirk.

Harry quickly found his friends, nostrils flaring for a moment, before he composed himself. His eyes were pinned to where Hermione and Neville were standing, both waving to him from the steps of one train car.

“Go on,” Will said, giving his son a hug.

“Stay safe, little fawn.” Hannibal gave his fawn a hug as well, scenting him one last time before Harry turned and walked over to where his two friends were.

Harry quickly loaded his trunk onto the car, Hedwig already flying off to Hogwarts and Nagini opting to remain at the house with his parents and Tom.

“Come on,” Hermione said, leading the three onto the train. “We’ll get a compartment then find Draco.” Harry smiled and walked up the train steps second, Neville following close behind him.

Harry scented the train car, the smell of light magic thwarting his senses. Saddened, he followed Hermione as she walked towards the caboose.

“Draco,” Neville called out from inside the train, spotting the pureblood. Harry’s stomach fluttered at seeing his fellow Slytherin walking towards him, a smile poorly hidden on his face. “Come on, we’re searching for a car.” Neville pulled Draco on board and followed Hermione.

“I missed you,” Harry said, hugging Draco and pulling in his scent.

“I missed you too, vampire,” Draco laughed.

“Not a _vampire,”_ Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes with a fond look on his face. The two of them linked hands and followed their other friends down the noisy train.

“This is the only one that’s left,” Hermione whispered, opening the door quietly. The three others saw the sleeping man on the train.

“Must be a train-hand,” Draco said, still keeping his voice low.

“Wonder who he is?” Neville questioned, sitting next to him.

“Remus Lupin,” Hermione answered, pointing to the trunk tag.

“Guess that answers that question,” Harry laughed, pulling Draco down to sit next to him.

“You hear that there are going to be dementors at Hogwarts?” Neville asked, closing the door when the train rocked into motion.

“Father says it’s for security,” Draco muttered, looking out the window as the train slowly started to move.

“Is Sirius Black really that bad?” Hermione asked.

“Well, my gran told me that he was a big supporter of…well… and after-“ Neville struggled on the word while trying not to look over at Draco.

“The Dark Lord,” Harry added, giving a side glance to Draco and squeezing his hand in support. He figured it would be especially hard for him to hear the name of the creature that got his father in so much trouble.

“Yeah,” Neville said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, Black apparently went mad and killed a bunch of people, leaving behind only a finger of Peter Pettigrew.”

“Kinda sounds like a fairy tale to me,” Harry said.

“Black didn’t get a trial,” Draco added. “Sent straight to Azkaban.”

“What’s that?” Hermione asked.

“A wizard prison,” Draco told her. “No one has ever escaped before. Its where the dementors guard the cells and worst people.”

“So why are the dementors at Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“Apparently,” Neville chimed in, “Black, before he escaped, was heard saying ‘he’s at Hogwarts.’” Harry hummed and leaned back in his chair.

“Another eventful year for me then,” Harry muttered. Draco’s grey eyes just looked out the window as the city quickly turned into farmland.

They were at the halfway point of the ride to Hogwarts when the train suddenly lurched to a stop, throwing Harry and Draco to the ground. Draco growled at the train, clearly offended. Harry lifted Draco back onto the bench and absently rubbed his palms to soothe the pain.

“Wonder why we’re stopped,” Hermione said, looking out the window. It was drizzling out the window, a storm clearly on the horizon as they got closer and closer to Hogwarts.

Harry’s hackle-feathers suddenly rose. Turning his head sharply to the door, he pulled out his wand.

“Something is wrong,” he muttered. Draco, Hermione, and Neville looked at the doors. Harry could smell their undertone of fear beginning to lace through the air. The air’s temperature suddenly dropped.

“Look,” Hermione whispered, finger pointing to the window. Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing that a thin layer of frost was seeping over the glass.

“Dementors,” Neville and Draco whispered. The pungent smell of fear heightened in the compartment. The air was getting colder, Harry feeling his feathers bristle to prepare for a fight.

He could hear something coming.

“It’s on board,” Harry whispered, putting Draco behind him. There was no safe place for them. He pushed Draco to the glass, hoping that there wasn’t one outside the train car.

From the inside of the car, the iced glass showed a shadowed, hooded figure with claw-like hands. It stretched outwards, hand coming to the doorknob.

Harry was at a loss for what to do. His parents simply told him to stay away from the dementors at all costs- to not confront them, in any form.

The door opened.

The figure was black, a hood covering what could be its face. It rasped as it looked without eyes at Neville, Hermione, and the sleeping passenger. When it turned to Harry and Draco, Harry snapped his jaw shut to prevent himself from growing at the creature. He could feel his feathers beginning to try and burst at his skin.

The dementor took another step closer and Harry felt himself suddenly becoming weak. His skin prickled with a cold sweat, head becoming heady and confused as the grip on his wand loosened. He could hear, as if through a tunnel, his friends shouting his name. But he could also hear a woman.

She sounded scared. Hands were gripping him tight, dread crowding him and fear enclosing around him.

He heard the woman scream his name as he dropped to the floor.

The trance was broken by a bright, white light. He gasped, as if he hadn’t been breathing while he remained under the dementors spell.

The man, Remus, was standing over him, wand directing the white light at the dementor as it retreated from the train car. The man was heavily scarred, wore ragged clothes and smelled almost wild. Harry felt weak as the man approached him.

“Here,” he said, holding out a chocolate frog. “Chocolate helps with the shakes.”

“Thanks,” Harry whispered, rubbing his scar and moving to sit back on the bench. Draco gripped under Harry’s armpits when Harry stumbled down.

“I’ll be having a word with the conductor about that dementor,” Remus said, grabbing his bag. “Sirius Black wouldn’t use the train to get to Hogwarts anyway.” Remus looked back at Harry. “Eat the chocolate- it’ll help.”

“Did you hear the scream?” Harry asked Draco. Draco, who opened the box and snapped the legs off the frog to keep it from running shook his head.

“Dementors,” he whispered. “They suck the happiness from you. They leave you with your worst memories.” The blond put one of the legs in Harry’s mouth and turned to look back out the window.

Not knowing what to do, still feeling woozy, Harry ate the leg of the frog, offering the rest to the others, and nodded off as the train rocked back to motion.

Harry woke to a hand on his shoulder, shaking him to wakefulness. It was Hermione.

“We’re here,” she said. “Come on.” Harry looked around for Draco, saddened when he didn’t see him.

“Where did he go?” Harry asked.

“He just left,” Neville said, shrugging his shoulders. Harry swallowed a dry throat, but made his way off the train.

He would figure out what was wrong with Draco when they were alone.

When Harry got to the feast, he saw that Draco was sitting closer to Crabbe and Goyle. Sighing, Harry turned and sat between Fred and George.

“Oh no, Fred.”

“Looks like a lover’s tiff, George,” Fred said, leaning over Harry to talk to his twin.

“I think it’s got something to do with his father,” Harry muttered, keeping half an ear out for Dumbledore’s speech.

“That would be something,” George mumbled, Fred simply nodding.

“You should figure it out, Harry, don’t worry,” Fred whispered to him.

Sorting finished, Dumbledore announced the typical rules of not going into the Forbidden Forest. The only new member of staff at the table was Remus- the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

“What’s your bet?” Fred asked Harry. At Harry’s raised eyebrow, Fred rolled his eyes.

“On what sends him out,” George said.

“How am I supposed to guess,” Harry told them both. “The first one was murdered and the second left without harm.”

“He does have a point,” George said to his brother, louder when the feast started with its usual flare. Harry reached out and started filling his plate with roast beef, potatoes, and carrots.

“Don’t worry about dear Draco, Harry,” Fred said, scooping numerous helpings of mashed potatoes onto his plate. “He’ll come around. And with your growing knowledge of the bedroom, it’ll be any day now.”

Harry blushed and tried to ignore what Fred implied, but the thought was certainly enticing.

“You excited to go to Hogsmeade?” George asked between bites of what looked to be chicken.

“Hogsmeade?” Harry asked, taking a bite of the roast beef. Fred and George stopped eating, both looking over Harry's head, seemed to have a silent conversation with themselves.

“I guess it would make sense,” Fred muttered to his brother.

“Black is trying to kill the tyke,” George replied.

“But to restrict good old Hogsmeade,” Fred sounded wounded, putting a hand to his heart.

“What a cruel man, old Dumbledore is.”

“What are you two talking about?” Harry asked, head starting to ache from watching the verbal sparing they were engaged in. The two of them stopped talking, going back to the nonverbal argument they had before, then both looked down at Harry with vicious grins.

“It seems good man Dumbledore is playing tricks again,” George said.

“With Black running around,”

“-no doubt trying to kill you,” Fred interrupted.

“Dumbledore probably thought it best for you to not know that third years, on certain weekends“

“Are allowed to go into the town just outside the boundaries of Hogwarts,”

“But, you needed parents permission and a form signed.”

“And it’s clear Dumbledore intentionally did not send it out to you.”

“Probably to prevent you from being killed,” George rolled his fork in his hand as if it was no big deal.

“With Black out, and all that,” Fred added. Both of the brothers leaned closer.

“So we are going to help you out,” George whispered. Harry felt parchment slide into his left hand.

“You take that invisibility cloak that you have-“ Harry gasped at the mention of his cloak. Not even Draco knew of it.

“And use this to get through the tunnels and into town.” The twins pulled away from Harry and continued to eat.

“Point your wand in the center and say,” Fred leaned close to Harry, covering his ear with one hand, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

“Snape and Dumbledore can read lips,” George said casually. He picked up his goblet and toasted the headmaster and their head of house. Dumbledore seemed to enjoy George’s antics, raising his own in a silent toast.

“How do you know that?” Harry asked Fred as George drank.

“Well,” Fred said, glancing at Snape with a smirk. “I know Snape hasn’t been staring at my lips because he wants to kiss me.” Snape coughed up his drink from the teacher's table, Dumbledore giving a hearty laugh as Fred gave the dower teacher a shit-eating grin while Harry tried to control his laughter.

“They are always watching, Harry,” George added, “always. Eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Learn to talk through your teeth,” Fred said, demonstrating with his voice like a growl.

“Or communicate through eye contact,” George added. “But few can achieve that without magic.”

“Anyway,” Fred said, turning his face to look at Harry. Harry realized the way he tilted his head prevented both Snape and Dumbledore from seeing their conversation. “when you're done say,” Fred clenched his teeth, “mischief managed.”

“And poof, all gone,” George said to him. Harry grinned up at the twins.

“Thanks, guys.” Harry slid the paper back to George. He clenched his teeth and said, “don’t want them to think I have it.”

“Awwww, look, George,” Fred said, cupping his hands to his chest, “he’s learning.” Harry threw his head back and laughed.

When dinner was done, Fred and George ran off in different directions, no doubt to hide whatever gift was within the parchment. Harry followed the Slytherin crowd down to the dungeons.

Snape was standing at the door, ushering the old students in while the newer ones received the tour.

“Mr. Potter,” the vampire said. Harry walked up to him. “Please turn out your pockets.” Harry did as he was asked. “I know they gave you something.”

“They did,” he said honestly.

“What was it?” Snape asked, sounding frustrated.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “Probably important.”

“Where did you hide it?”

“I don’t have it. I don’t know where it is.” Harry shrugged again. “I don’t even know what _it_ is. It could be nothing.”

“I doubt the twins would give you nothing.”

“I think they would,” Harry admitted. “It would just confuse everything, wouldn’t it?”

Snape eventually gave a deep sigh and waved Harry free. Harry smiled and went up to the room that he shared with Draco.

The blond was sitting on the bed, the newspaper of Black in his hands. The edges were crumpled, like it had been worn down and read over numerous times in frustration.

“What is it, Draco?” Harry asked, shutting the door quietly. Draco shook his head once. Harry moved closer, keeping his movements slow. Harry eventually got to the foot of his own bed; sitting down slowly, he waited for Draco to talk.

“He wasn’t a Death Eater,” Draco whispered, almost inaudible to Harry. Harry risked moving closer, stretching his hand to cover the pale one gripping the papers. “I overheard Father, talking,” Draco heaved, dropping the paper to cover his eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him close and rubbing his back as he cried.

“Black wasn’t a spy for…for _him,”_ he said the Dark Lords euphemism with such rage and hate it made Harry angry on Draco’s behalf. “They sent an innocent man to jail and my father walks free.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered, rubbing his back, scratching the scalp of his head carefully. “None of this is your fault.”

“Pettigrew was the spy, Harry.” Draco sobbed, looking up at Harry. “He was your parent's friends. And he betrayed them for _him,”_ Draco growled, fists clenched against Harry’s chest.

Harry looked down at his own hands, thinking for a moment.

“You know,” Harry said, looking back up at Draco. “A person born blind doesn’t miss seeing.”

“What?” Draco questioned, sobs stopped for a moment in confusion.

“My point is,” Harry said, “I can’t miss what I don’t remember having.” Harry stopped and swallowed, his throat tightening. “I don’t remember my mother,” he started, “or my birth father.” He ran a hand through his hair. “In fact,” he gave a pitiful laugh, “on the train, when the dementor was there, it was the first time I heard my mother. And she was screaming.” Harry felt a tear run down his cheek. “I don’t want to remember that.”

He wiped his own tear away.

“I have a family.” Harry took Draco’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I have a father and a dad that will love and protect me no matter what.” Harry reached with his other hand to push the tears away from Draco’s eyes. “Remember what I told you, in our first year?” Draco looked down. “I told you that your father’s faults are not your own to carry.” Harry laughed at himself. “Or something like that.”

When Draco finally looked back up at Harry, his eyes red-rimmed, he smiled.

“How can you be so perfect?”

“I know?” Harry said, tilting his head up high. “I am a true treasure.” Draco huffed a laugh, pushing his shoulder gently. “Come on,” Harry said, jumping up from the bed. “We got class tomorrow and I know it is not going to be easy.”

“You’re probably right,” Draco said. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Harry went to unpack his trunk, Draco’s already done- likely by magic. When the bathroom door clicked shut, Harry saw another rabbit parchment hop over to him, this time, without his partner. He picked the rabbit up and read: **_Go to the third floor- men’s bathroom in two days. Second stall to your left. Stand on the lid and remove the loose brick. Inside is the parchment- hidden. ~Fred_**

**_Also, there are many of these drop boxes throughout the castle- find as many as you can. ~George_ **

Harry shuffled his cloak around, hiding it under his books, within the compartment Nagini would have slept in if she was with him, and smiled.

He was ready for this new year.

*

Severus, now that the children were getting settled, knocked on the door to the Headmaster’s office.

“Enter,” he heard. Severus reached for the handle and walked into the room.

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, looking out at the sun setting across the school. Severus followed his gaze, catching the dark looming clouds where the dementors were hovering. Dumbledore drew in a deep breath, turning his gaze to Severus.

“What can I do for you, Severus?” Severus took the seat in front of the Headmaster.

“Why did I not receive a permission slip from Harry Potter’s parents?”

“I did not send it,” Dumbledore said simply.

“Why not?” Severus asked, holding back the growl in his throat.

“I mean to protect him,” Dumbledore said. Severus clutched the armrests.

“That is no longer your right to decide,” the vampire said calmly.

“There is something inside Harry that the dementors fed off,” Dumbledore said. “I know not what it is, yet out of all the young souls that were in that room, it went after Harry. Both Harry and Draco were surrounded by death when they were babes and yet the dementor fed off Harry. Remus, who has no doubt seen his fair share of it, was not fed upon.” Dumbledore said harshly. Severus controlled his frustration around the man.

The Headmaster cast his gaze back to the cloud of dementors as they began their patrol over their area.

“I am trying so desperately to protect him.”

Severus glared at the man, implication dripping from his look.

“I cannot confess to you the mistake that I made by putting him in the hands of his muggle aunt.” Dumbledore sighed deeply. “Not a single day goes by where I do not find myself regretting that decision.”

“Let Harry and his parents have the right to choose,” Severus said after several moments of thought. “It’s your responsibility to protect him within these walls. It is theirs to know and chose what is best for him.”

Dumbledore gave a smile to Severus, eyes twinkling.

“You’ve become wise,” Dumbledore said, waving his wand. A Hogsmeade slip floated to his desk. Severus rolled his eyes at the man as he folded the slip, put it in a letter and sealed it with the official Hogwarts seal. Fawkes, who flew towards him, took the note within his beak and vanished with a burst of flames.

“Good night, Albus,” Severus said, rising from the chair.

“And one to you, Severus,” he heard. Severus shut the door quietly behind him.

*

Will was grabbing the cooler from under the table when the smell of fire and ash engulfed the room. He looked up, seeing the phoenix that belonged to the Headmaster, calmly perched on Harry’s chair.

“Hello Fawkes,” Will said, raising a hand to pet the bird’s head. Fawkes allowed for him to be pet, then dropped the letter into Will’s hand.

Quickly opening it, Will read over the form and clenched his jaw. He walked to one drawer, pulling a quill and ink. Quickly, he wrote Harry’s name and his own, signed it, then handed it back to the regal bird.

Just as Fawkes was leaving, a bright flame surrounding him, Hannibal entered the room.

“I swear to whatever god might hear me,” Will growled, “if that Headmaster decides to manipulate us or Harry once more, I will slaughter him myself.”

Hannibal gave Will one of those rare smiles outside a hunt, full of teeth and eyes brimmed with murder and pools of blood.

“My beautiful mongoose,” Hannibal said, reaching a hand behind Will’s head. “I would give everything to see you hunt such power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you thought! Comments are life force and blood.
> 
> More subplots are coming. Thank you for sticking with me and your feedback. <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you will begin to see where the conflicts will begin to grow between Harry and his parents. 
> 
> Next chapter I am so excited for! So many of your comments have been asking me about the big reveal and it is almost here!!! thank you so much for sticking with me! Enjoy!

“I don’t wanna!” Draco groaned, throwing his arms over his face. Harry, who was already off the bed and ready to start the day, grabbed the covers and ripped them off Draco. Draco shrieked in outrage as Harry laughed, dodging the pillow being thrown at him.

“Come on,” Harry said, throwing the pillow back at Draco, “I want to see what Hagrid will have for us in Care.” Harry clutched his stomach when it rumbled. “And I’m hungry.”

By the time Draco was done dressing, Harry’s stomach was getting ready to eat itself.

“Alright, vampire,” Draco grumbled, looking back at the bed sorrowfully, “let’s go.”

Breakfast was an easy affair. Students were still milling in by the time they were done, talking lively since they were not weighed down by classes, tests and homework assignments.

“At least Hagrid doesn’t give homework,” Harry said, putting his napkin on the plate and getting up.

“Just scares us with his creatures,” Draco muttered. Harry rolled his eyes at the blond as they made their way down the grounds to Hagrid’s hut.

Hermione and Neville were waiting for Draco and Harry down by Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid looked busy with the pumpkins that were, currently, average size. By the time Halloween arrived, he knew that they would be twice his size.

For the tail end of summer, it was quite chilly out. The sun was shining, bright patches warming the air, but there was a current of chill that Harry couldn’t get out of his body.

 _Must be the dementors,_ Harry thought, then shuddered.

“Looks like it could be an early winter,” Hermione said, pulling the sleeves of her sweater down.

“Let’s hope not,” Harry muttered to her, watching as the last of the students milled down to the hut. Harry didn’t want to trouble his parents with the need for supplements to aid against his hibernation so soon.

“Mornin’!” Hagrid greeted. The students replied to Hagrid, shuffling their bags as they gathered to the patches of sun. “Come on! Very fun class I got fer ya,” Hagrid said, picking up several ferrets on a string and leading the way towards the Forest.

“Did I not tell you we were going to die?” Draco said.

“You did not say that,” Harry told him, shoving him off the path playfully. Draco stumbled, but quickly got back on the path just to shove Harry with his elbow.

The group wasn’t deep in the forest, just far enough that they couldn’t see the school, but still within a safe zone. Harry could smell the life of the forest, fertile soil beneath them, fresh water from the rain being soaked by the trees that swayed in the breeze.

“It’s really quite beautiful,” Harry said as they walked.

“Come on! So you all can see,” Hagrid said. The four of them walked around to the middle of the group, in front of the clearing Hagrid directed them too. Harry could smell a creature that was either shy and hiding behind the trees or waiting for Hagrid’s call.

Hagrid gave a sharp, quick whistle for the creature to come to him. It was a beautiful creature the size of a horse, feathered, had eagle claws for feet, grew feathers to go with the wings and piercing, intelligent yellow eyes.

“This is Buckbeak,” Hagrid introduced, tossing a ferret at the creature. “He is a hippogriff. Bright animal, he is,” Hagrid said. Buckbeak screeched at the children, several of them (including Draco) took a step back and averted their gazes.

“Who wants to pet ‘im?”

Even Harry gave Hagrid a dubious look. Unfortunately, he wasn’t aware that the other students were taking a step back, making it appear he stepped forward.

“Atta boy, Harry!” Hagrid said, waving him forward. Harry looked back at the group that left him, shaking his head, but Hagrid pulled him forward. “All yer got to do is look him in the eye and bow,” he said, pointing at Buckbeak. “If he bows back, ya can pet him.” Harry looked back at the creature, looking back at him.

Harry could see that the creature was agitated judging by the puffed up feathers on his neck and the way his wings were held out.

“And if he doesn’t?” Harry asked as Hagrid gave him a gentle nudge forward.

“Well…” Hagrid didn’t give him an answer. Harry nearly looked back at the group but was stopped when the creature hissed at him. Harry gulped but took a step forward. The hippogriff shook his head as Harry maintained eye contact with him. Harry carefully extended one foot forward, as if he were in his stag form, and bowed at the waist.

He waited carefully, body ready to run away towards Hagrid if Buckbeak didn’t like him. Buckbeak gave another chirp, but returned the bow. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Now, ya can pet ‘im,” Hagrid said. Harry stood up slowly, keeping his movements predictable as he walked to Buckbeak. He shook his feathers out but put his beak into Harry’s outstretched hand.

His feathers were different from his own and his family’s. Buckbeak’s were softer and lighter, probably to help him fly through the air.

“I think he’s ganna let yer ride ‘im, Harry,” Hagrid said from behind him. Harry felt powerful hands reach behind his hips.

“What?” Harry asked, flinching when he was hoisted off the ground and onto Buckbeak’s back. Harry instinctually buried his fingers back into the feathers, thighs and knees gripping tight to Buckbeak’s body as wings fanned out and flapped around him.

“Just hold on!” Hagrid said with a smile. Harry leaned forward when Buckbeak reared up, then took off. Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest as he was quickly taken into the sky. He only briefly heard the students cry out before the wind in his ears blocked them out.

The two of them quickly soared above the tree line, then away from the school. As Buckbeak settled in the sky, riding the winds, Harry relaxed, stretching his arms out wide and shouting joyously.

The joy was short lived. Quickly, Harry felt the cool air turn into the same dreadful temperature that it had on the train. Buckbeak must have sensed it too. He shrieked as dark clouds approached them. Harry gripped the feathers tightly in his fingers as he began to feel lightheaded. Leaning down, Buckbeak folded in his wings and dove for the lake that surrounded one side of the school.

Hurtling towards the ground to escape the dementors, Harry held on tightly, hoping the hippogriff could fly faster than the herd of dementors. Buckbeak quickly flew back towards Hagrid and the sunny patch they were both in.

“Bloody dementors,” Hagrid muttered as he pulled Harry off Buckbeak.

“Harry,” Draco yelled, rushing towards him. Harry and Hagrid were too late to warn him off from approaching Buckbeak. The hippogriff reared up on his hooved hind legs and struck out at Draco. Hagrid moved quickly to the blond, leaving Harry leaning and lightheaded on Buckbeak’s left wing. Harry tried to shake his head back to normal, but found he couldn’t. He pat Buckbeak on the shoulder, smoothing the feathers he ruffled quickly before stumbling to Draco.

“Ya should both be in the hospital wing,” Hagrid said, pulling his hand away from Draco’s bandaged arm. “Go on,” Hagrid said, nodding the two forward. Harry could smell Draco’s blood seeping through the bandage.

“Come on, Harry,” Draco said, putting one of Harry’s arms over his shoulder.

Harry wasn’t sure how long it took them both to get to the hospital wing, but they were both inevitably put on a bed with words to rest and take their potions.

“Dementors shouldn’t be here,” Draco said, leaning over to Harry’s bed. “They’d suck the soul out of anything.” Draco yawned deeply.

Draco’s words stuck Harry.

 _I could use the dementors to remove the horcrux,_ Harry thought. He looked over at Draco, eager to ask him more, but the blond was in a light doze. Harry flopped back onto the bed, thoughts milling around. He gave a yawn of his own a few minutes later. _Maybe a nap would be good._

*

“And you’re suggesting that we should go back to see Buckbeak, in the middle of the night, because of…” Draco trailed off from his desk.

“Because you’re afraid of him,” Harry said, slipping his trainers on. “It was just a scratch.”

“He could have torn my throat out,” Draco said, rubbing his arm. “And how do you suggest we get there and back without being spotted?” Harry smiled at him, reaching into his truck.

“With _this!”_ Harry said, showing him the Invisibility Cloak. Without waiting, Harry wrapped the cloak around him and vanished before Draco’s eyes.

“That’s incredible, Harry!” Draco said, running up to where he thought Harry could be. Harry walked over to the side, but Draco followed his movement. “The only problem is it doesn’t mask sound.”

“Well,” Harry said, lifting the cloak as if it were a curtain, “come on!”

Draco only hesitated for a moment.

“I’m only doing this so I can be in the cloak,” Draco muttered. Harry linked their fingers together and walked out of the room. While Harry lead the two of them out of the castle, Draco cast spells to quiet their footfalls and stun the portraits that would watch them.

When the two arrived outside, Draco hesitated for a moment before being silently reassured by Harry with a squeeze of his hands.

The two made their way to Hagrid’s hut quickly. Harry quickly snagged a ferret, pulling it into the cloak.

“Gross,” Draco muttered as they made their way to where Buckbeak was that morning.

The two found the hippogriff standing near one of the trees, scratching the trunk.

“What’s he doing?” Draco asked as they watched. Buckbeak perked up, searching the area for a moment, feathers raised, before relaxing and scratching the tress again, higher this time.

“Probably marking off a territory,” Harry whispered, recognizing the behavior of his parents akin to their antlers. “I’m removing the cloak now.” Before Draco could protest, Harry slipped off the cover. Buckbeak perked up, snapping his beak at him before settling.

Harry tossed him the ferret, a peace offering in the hopes that he wouldn’t be offended at the two of them bothering him. Buckbeak quickly swallowed the meat, sniffing the air for more. Harry smiled and bowed to the creature, keeping his eyes on him. Buckbeak chirped once, and quickly bowed.

Walking up to Buckbeak, Harry pet the feathers on his neck, smoothing them out.

“Thank you,” he whispered to the creature. Buckbeak purred when Harry scratched a good part on his back. “Your turn,” Harry said, smiling at Draco.

“I don’t-“

“Scared?” Harry asked. Draco bristled at that. Draco looked over at Buckbeak, then slowly bowed. Buckbeak eyed Draco, fluttering his wings once, but then returned the bow. “See?” Harry said as Draco approached. “Healthy fear.”

Draco put his hand on Buckbeak’s nose first, then slowly moved his hand up to his brow.

“Wow,” Draco said. At that moment, Harry grew envious of the attention Buckbeak was getting. Draco moved to the other side of Buckbeak, smoothing feathers as the creature stood and preened under their collective care. Harry looked away, fingers clenching in the hippogriff’s coat. Buckbeak snapped at Harry, but in the same way a wolf would to pups.

“Sorry,” he apologized, smoothing the feathers and working his fingers under them to massage them out.

“He treated you like a hippochick,” Draco chuckled, gently moving his hands to the wings.

“Shut up, Draco,” Harry muttered, but quickly gave him a smile.

“Hippochick,” Draco said again.

The two of them pet Buckbeak for another ten minutes, both straightening feathers and plucking dirt from between them.

“We should probably get back,” Draco said. Harry looked over to where they came from and nodded. Walking away from Buckbeak, Harry lifted the cloak for Draco.

The walk back to the castle was easy.

“Wait,” Harry whispered, putting his hand on Draco’s chest. “I have to get something first.”

“What could possibly be so important that you have to get now?” Draco hissed. Harry pulled Draco close to him, hushing him when he groaned in frustration.

Harry, knowing it was getting late and they had an earlier class in the morning, quickly lead Draco to the bathroom Fred and George instructed in the letter.

“Why are we in a bathroom?” Draco hissed, looking over his shoulder as Harry walked into the correct stall. “Couldn’t you have waited two minutes?”

“I’m getting something,” Harry told him, standing on the toilet seat now and feeling for the proper brick. Harry ran his fingers along the mortar of the bricks, searching for any indication that one was different from the rest. He gasped when he felt the difference.

Pulling his wand out, he quietly removed the brick, wincing when it made a scraping sound.

“Hurry Potter,” Draco growled, looking behind him again. Harry, the brick now in his hand, reached for the paper within the drop box. Harry replaced the brick and walked over to Draco.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good,” he whispered.

Slowly, the two watched as black ink appeared on the pages.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_The Marauders Map_

“Harry,” Draco said, raising one hand to open the pages. “This is a map of Hogwarts.”

They both looked at the map in awe. Draco was searching for something.

“Look,” he said, pointing at one place. “There we are.” He looked up at Harry. “Move back a step.” Harry did as Draco asked. “It moved with you.”

“I bet it can show us, everyone,” Harry said.

“Let’s see what it can do when we go back,” Draco whispered, throwing the cloak over the both of them. Harry and Draco watched in fascination as their ink footprints moved together. Both of them froze when they saw McGonagall patrolling the area.

She walked past both of the frozen teens, petrified by the implication of her wrath. On the map, they watched her walk away- closer to the Hufflepuff dorms. Draco tugged on Harry’s arm, both nodding.

They turned around the corner that would put them on the track to the Slytherin dorms when they saw another name approach them.

_Peter Pettigrew_

Harry and Draco both froze, watching the dot come closer to them. Draco drew his wand, both ready to strike. Harry felt his feathers bristle, but he couldn’t smell anything amiss. The dot moved closer and closer to them, within eyesight even in the darkness.

But Pettigrew passed on by them. Harry and Draco turned, watching the dot get further and further from them before it disappeared off the page.

“It had to be a mistake,” Draco whispered, his voice dulled. Harry nodded once.

The two of them moved quickly back to their dorms, giving the password and slipping back to their room before removing the cloak.

“Mischief managed,” Harry said. Both boys watched as the ink faded.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” Draco said, pulling Harry to their bed and under the covers. “You saw, it was nothing.”

As Harry removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table, he hoped that it was the case.

*

Harry was sitting in front of a piece of parchment, blank, for the past ten minutes. When he thought he knew what he was going to write- it escaped him. Hedwig, who he snuck into the dorms under his cloak, was patiently perched on his bedpost.

“I don’t know why this is so difficult,” Harry muttered to Hedwig from her perch. Harry just finished with dinner and told Draco he would meet him back in the rooms. Pulling on his hair, Harry picked up his quill and wrote:

 _Headmaster Dumbledore,_ he picked up his quill and tugged on his hair another time before setting the quill back down. _From the rumors around school, I’ve heard that Sirius Black was once a friend of my parents. Since you were headmaster when they were students, would you be able to tell me about why he betrayed my family?_

_My parents cannot provide me with answers. I hope that you might be able to._

_Harry Potter._

_  
_

“Here Hedwig,” Harry said, tying the message onto the white owl’s leg. She nipped at his fingers gently. Harry held out his arm and she hopped on. Walking out of their shared room, he passed a group of first years playing Wizard Chess as he snuck her out of Slytherin dorms. When he opened the door, Hedwig took off and flew inside the school.

“Snape will probably kill me,” Harry muttered to himself as he closed the door and went back to his dorm. Harry pulled out his potions textbook and began reading the assigned chapter, making notes in his notebook.

Draco entered their dorm by the time Harry was done with his reading.

“Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you,” Draco said, holding out a letter. “I don’t even want to know how you snuck your owl in here,” Draco muttered, waving his wand to freshen the sheets. Harry didn’t comment as he opened the letter.

_If your studies permit, I would be able to speak with you on the matter of your parents right now._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_P.S. I am a fan of chocolate frogs_

“What does that mean?” Harry asked after reading his short letter.

“What did you ask him?” Harry looked over at Draco as he shifted in his chair.

“I wanted to know more about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew,” Harry said, turning the letter in his hands. “I figured he would know about it.”

Draco looked down, cheeks blushed.

“Draco,” Harry said, stepping to him so he could touch his shoulder.

“I hope he gives you the answers you’re looking for, Harry,” Draco said, looking up at him. “Hurry back, I need help with this Charms paper.” Draco winked at him.

“No you don’t,” Harry taunted. Stuffing the letter into his pockets, Harry walked out of the dorms and made his way over to the Headmaster’s chambers.

He narrowly avoided confronting Snape when the teacher passed through the hallways.

After climbing numerous staircases, Harry was stood in front of the griffin that guarded his office.

“Uhh,” Harry said unintelligently, “oh! Chocolate frogs.” When the staircase began to twist upwards, Harry congratulated himself on the small accomplishment. The staircase moved up slowly, pausing at an oak door. Harry knocked on it twice before it swung open.

“Hello professor,” Harry said, walking into the office.

“Good evening, Harry,” Dumbledore said, writing something down. “Forgive me, but I must finish this letter before we begin our discussion. Please, take a seat.” Harry nodded his head, knowing the professor wouldn’t see, but sat down and remained quiet.

As Dumbledore wrote his letter, Harry noticed the regal phoenix that was sleeping on his perch. The bird was shedding several feathers the more he looked at him.

“Fawkes is getting ready to burn,” Dumbledore explained, moving his inkwell and quill away. “Will be a few days from now if he keeps up his pattern.”

Harry turned and faced the Headmaster.

“I am sure you have more questions then you know,” he said. “And I believe, when I answer the ones I can, you will only have more.”

“I just want to know why Sirius Black wasn’t given a trial first.” Dumbledore drew in a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

“They were dark and hopeless times,” Dumbledore said. “Wizards and witches were being killed daily, along with muggles. The Dark Mark hung over London nightly. Hogwarts was a haven for students during the school year, but every student feared if they would receive a letter that their parents had been killed.” Dumbledore looked out the window. “Many of them did.”

“The Minister, in hopes to limit the deaths, imposed Martial Law on Wizarding kind. People were supposed to be indoors by nightfall unless they had an emergency that was life-threatening. Everyone was paranoid that friends would turn up dead in the morning or traitors in the papers.”

Dumbledore looked back at Harry.

“I had my doubts over Sirius betraying your father and mother, even killing his friend. But there was nothing I could do. With the Lord Voldemort missing, the people were looking for a person to blame.” The Headmaster folded his fingers together and closed his eyes, no doubt remembering the times within his mind. “I tried my hardest to get the minster to see that Black was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, but in his desperation, he vilified Black and locked him away.”

“I was given a child, orphaned by impossibility with a prophecy thrust upon his marked forehead.” Harry rubbed at his scar with a furrowed brow.

“Prophecy?” Harry asked. Dumbledore stood and walked over to one of his bookshelves. Flicking his wand, the shelf turned and a stone basin folded forward. Harry watched as Dumbledore rummaged through several vials of floating silver wisps. He removed one of them.

“This is a pensive,” Dumbledore explained, waving his hand for Harry to approach. “It allows for those that have one to review memories.” He held up the vial. “I was planning on showing you this when you were older, but I think that the right time is now.” He poured the vial’s contents into the pensive and swished his wand over it. “Dip your head into the water, Harry. You won’t be harmed.”

Harry looked at the swirling water as he approached the bowl. Gripping the stone, Harry slowly lowered his head into the water.

Feeling pulled into the depths of the pensive, Harry looked around and saw he was in a pub. Dumbledore was there too, but people were passing in an out in a haze. The woman he was sitting with was the Divination professor that he heard students complaining about.

In the memory, she was dressed in a purple shawl, wide glasses making her eyes bug out as Harry approached her. The closer he got to the table, the louder their conversation grew. The woman was making wide gestures with her hands. Dumbledore looked like he was feigning interest in her ‘predictions.’

Very quickly though, her eyes glazed over and she grew stiff in her seat.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly and he was pulled back into Dumbledore’s office. On shaky feet, he silently accepted the Headmaster’s help to a chair.

“I tried to warn your parents, that they should go into hiding, but they were brave and remained.” Dumbledore sat down in front of Harry. “Their house was hidden by a Secret Keeper, to this day I do not know who it was or who cast the spell. It could have been the thing that exonerated Sirius Black.” Harry looked up at Dumbledore, raising a hand to his head.

“We will have to kill each other, according to the prophecy,” he muttered.

“If that is how you take it, yes.” At Harry’s confusion, Dumbledore gave a false smile. “Many of the prophecies given don’t end up happening. You have the choice to defy this fate.” Dumbledore rubbed his palms together, shaking his head slowly.  

“I did that which I could to keep the prophecy hidden from the minister. Yet, if I allowed for the minister to continue, Voldemort could have taken over. I couldn’t save everyone; I thought he murdered an innocent babe in his crib. Insurgents and Martial Law still imposed, you couldn’t be a child locked away like a weapon to be used at the last moment.” Dumbledore chuckled as he sneered. “The minister wanted to study and train you, a tool to use with only one goal in mind. The thing that saved you from that fate was your muggle blood aunt. I gave you to her with the hope that you would not become a weapon. You needed the closest thing I could give you to a normal childhood.”

“I understand,” Harry said, looking at the headmaster. “You couldn’t have known what they did.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Dumbledore said after a moment. Harry looked down at his hands, debating asking another question that would no doubt stun him.

 _I’ve come this far, haven’t I?_ Harry thought.

“When it means ‘mark me as my equal,’ did she mean the horcrux inside me?” Harry asked, ignoring the Headmaster’s stunned gasp. “Is that why the dementors go after me? Would a dementor be able to suck the horcrux from my soul?”

“Don’t even attempt doing that, Harry,” Dumbledore said sternly. Harry jerked his eyes up to meet his. “There is little known about Soul Magic, but a dementor would not be able to control its hunger. It would seek the entirety of your soul.” Dumbledore flicked his wand, summoning a paper and a quill. “I am going to ask Remus Lupin to give you lessons on casting the patronus so you may fight against them,” Dumbledore explained as he wrote his letter.

When he finished writing the letter, they both watched as it flew under the door crack and vanished. Both were silent for a minute, thinking about everything and nothing.

“The Lecter Line is rumored to be deeply invested in the magicks of the ancients,” Dumbledore started. “Powerful blood rooted in ancient and hidden practices to those that shared their blood or loyalty. If that is indeed how your father confirmed my growing suspicion, then he would also tell you to never use a dementor.”

Harry swallowed a thick throat, shrinking into himself and rubbing his hands. He felt ashamed.

“There is no harm in asking questions, Harry,” Dumbledore said to him. “It is how we learn. But you must not do it.” Dumbledore rested an arm on Harry’s shoulder, waiting to continue until Harry looked up. “I will not speak of this to your parents, if that is your concern. This is your information to tell.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

One of the clocks in Dumbledore’s office chimed quietly. Harry looked around for the source of the noise, counting each strike it made.

“I believe it is time for you to return to your rooms, Harry,” Dumbledore said, standing from his chair. He waved his wand, putting away the pensive.

“Thank you, professor,” Harry said.

“If you have any more questions about your family, Harry, do not hesitate to talk to me.” Dumbledore walked him to the door. “I will always be here to listen and guide you.”

Harry smiled up at the headmaster, feeling a little bit better about what they had talked about. He waved once as he walked out through the door.

 _I don’t have to listen to the prophecy,_ Harry thought as he walked back to his dorms, yawning as he did. _I’m making a new path._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me all of your thoughts! Much love- Until next time


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loyal fans...thank you so much for your patience. I have just finished university (thank fuck!) so I should be able to update more than once a month (sorry about that). 
> 
> Anyway, this is the moment most of you have been waiting for. I would love to hear all about your reactions! Also, thank you so much for sticking with me on this- the amount of atteniton this fic has gotten (and how large it has become) is incredible and I am so happy that all of you are here with me on this journey!

Recently, Harry noticed his behavior has changed slightly when he was around Draco. It was not something that was bad, per say, but it certainly raised some questions.

In the evening, when Draco had drifted off to sleep, Harry would spend a few minutes rubbing his chin over Draco’s hair and nuzzling into his neck. When he woke in the morning, he would gently kiss Draco, making sure not to wake his bedmate, but eventually, Draco would wake with a grimace from being woken only to have it kissed away.

Harry also didn’t like it when others would enter their room. He could feel his feathers bristle behind his ears and in his hair when Draco would roll his eyes, but invite another person into their room to get something. When Draco and the other would leave, Harry would retouch everything that smelled off.

The largest change, the one that caused him mild concern, was when Draco interacted with other people that neither of them liked.

For instance, Harry felt the need to fend off others from Draco. Pansy was the main woman that he attacked- never magically because that was not the way of a Slytherin, but he tried to keep her away from Draco the entire time.

Overall, Harry didn’t think it was much to worry about.

*

“I think that is enough for today, Harry,” Professor Lupin said, locking the bogart closed to keep the dementor from coming out of the box. Harry sat panting on the ground, his muscles shaking and feeling generally weak.

“Here,” Lupin said, holding a bar of chocolate out to him. Harry nodded his thanks, too tired to say anything. “You’re doing better.”

“It’s still not good enough,” Harry eventually got out.

“Well,” Lupin said carefully, “your magical energy seems to be darker- making light magic harder for you.” Lupin stood up and walked to his desk. “Sometimes, it helps if you have a very early memory. Do you remember much of your parents?”

Harry remember a lot about his parents, but he knew they were not the parents he was talking about.

“Not much,” he admitted.

“I used to be friends with your parents,” Lupin said. “I did not tell you so there was no suspected favoritism on my end.” Harry watched as he pulled a picture from inside his desk. Walking back to Harry, the man handed it to him.

His mother and father were laughing and smiling in the picture, waving to Harry with their hands intertwined behind a lake.

“Sometimes,” Lupin said, “a photo can trigger older memories. A young memory could be the key to getting a full patronus.”

“Why a young one?” Harry asked, his fingers skimming the edge of the picture.

“Children are innocent when they are younger. The happiness is thought to be more whole.”

“Do you think I’ll ever be able to get it?” Harry asked his professor after watching the photo for several minutes.

“Doubt will limit your ability,” Lupin said, rubbing the back of his neck with a wince of pain. He looked out the window to the cloudy sky. “The mentality that you approach anything can help determine your success. But yes,” he said, “I know that you will be able to get it.” He stood up and ushered Harry through the door. “You might just need the right motivation. Now, I will not be able to have lessons with you until further notice.”

“Alright, professor.” Harry swung his backpack over his shoulder. “Enjoy your weekend.”

“I will try my hardest Harry, thank you.”

Harry walked from his DADA classroom and to the library, knowing that his friends would be there each buckling down to finish their essays before the end of the year.

Hermione was the first to see Harry when he entered the library. She waved him over, Draco and Neville looking up with a grin.

“Hey, guys,” he said quietly, sitting down at the table. He reached into his bag and pulled out his charms book and a sheet of parchment.

“I told you that you should have gotten that done earlier in the week,” Draco said, pointing to Harry’s blank charm essay.

“I’ve got a lot on my plate with these lessons,” Harry said.

“It’s only an hour out of your evening,” Hermione said as she turned a page in her book. “And it's not like Lupin is giving you extra homework.”

Harry groaned as he opened his book, knowing his friends were right but too stubborn to admit it. The essay wasn’t supposed to be long, he just would rather do other thinks than summarize the passages given to him.

“Come on,” Neville said, giving him a shoulder bump. “If you get this done, you can come with me to get Ron’s rat at Hagrid’s.”

“Why would he feel motivated by that?” Draco asked.

“Because Hagrid is nice,” Neville said. Harry shrugged to his friend, nodding his head and began to write the beginning of his paper.

Halfway through, Hermione had finished with the essays she needed to get done. She packed her bag and left it on the floor, a pleasure reading book out on the table. Draco had finished his essays and homework as well but took to dozing on the side of his arm while Neville and Harry were finishing their essays.

It took another half hour of writing before both boys were finished writing their essays. Neville finished his first, but only by a sentence, yet he still teased Harry about getting it done faster.

“You want to come with us?” Neville asked Hermione and Draco. The two looked at each other.

“I’ve got nothing better to do,” Draco declared as he swung his bag over his shoulder like the posh prick he sometimes acted like. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco’s actions.

The four of them left the library while the sun was just about to set over the horizon. Harry smiled when he saw that Buckbeak was soaring through the air, ignoring Hagrid’s commands to come land.

“Ah, Neville, yer here,” Hagrid said when he saw the four of them. “Good good.” He opened the door for the four of them to enter his hut. Fang bound over to Harry, promptly slobbering all over his robes for a scratch behind the ears.

“Here ya go,” Hagrid said, holding the rat in both of his meaty hands. Neville grabbed the rat, grunting when it squirmed. “Don’t know why he’s been fighten’” Hagrid confessed.

Harry turned his head to rat, smelling his distress. It was a sour scent in his nose that had his feathers standing up.

“The dementors seem to be causing a storm,” Hermione said, looking out the window to the Forbidden Forest.

“And it looks like a bad one,” Draco said.

“Then ya four better get back,” Hagrid said. He turned and handed them each a rock cake wrapped in a large napkin. Hermione opted to carry Neville’s when he couldn’t hold both of them.

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Harry said, waving to the man and shutting the door behind him.

The four of them fought against the wind as they climbed up the hill, dark clouds making it appear as if the sun set early.

“Ow!” Neville cursed. Harry smelled the blood on Neville’s finger as the boy took off. He jumped and managed to catch Ron’s rat.

“Nice catch,” Harry said, reaching out a hand to Neville.

“Honestly, this rat is such a bother,” Neville said. He reached out to take Harry’s hand, but his scent filled with fear as Harry watched him freeze.

“Grim,” he whispered. Harry didn’t have time to question what he meant as he turned. Across the grass was a large, black snarling dog. “Harry, run!” Neville exclaimed. Harry snarled as the dog charged at them, teeth bared. He was pulled away though, closer to Draco.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as the Grim charged at Neville and began dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

“Saving your life!”

“Come on!” Hermione said, running towards the two as the tree began to come alive. Harry pulled himself up, taking hold of Draco’s hand and the three ran to the tree. Harry ducked under one branch but was pushed back by another.

“There’s always a paralysis point,” Draco said. “If we touch it, the tree will freeze.”

“Find it!” Hermione ordered. As Harry tried charging the hole that the dog pulled Neville down, Hermione blocked some attacks with a blasting hex.

“There!” Draco shouted. Harry didn’t see Draco do anything as a branch caught him under the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

“Harry!” Hermione rushed to him as he coughed. “Draco froze the tree, are you alright?”

“Fine,” Harry muttered. He took her hand and pulled himself up.

“Are we really doing this?” Draco asked as the two approached the tree.

“Neville would do the same for you,” Hermione muttered right before she dove into the hole.

“Come on,” Harry said, holding his hand out as if he was opening a door. Draco muttered about the dirt that would get on his robes, but crawled into the tree. Harry quickly followed, hoping that Hagrid or another teacher would notice their back packs on the ground or the four of them missing soon.

Harry could tell that something was off.

There were too many contradicting scents to tell which was wrong other than the smell of Neville’s blood. Harry’s blood boiled at the thought of the dog attacking his friend.

“It’s a tunnel,” Hermione said, her wand illuminating the way.

“Which means that it’s hiding something,” Draco said, raising his own wand. The three of them silently walked through the tunnel, following the only path until dirt and the rooted ground became dusty floorboards mixed with blood and paw prints.

He couldn’t tell what was wrong with the scents, every scent was heavy and heady as it flooded his senses.

“Neville!” Hermione shouted, blindly rushing into the room before Draco could grab her.

“No!” Neville said as they followed. “Don’t! It’s a trap! It’s Sirius Black!” Neville pointed. Harry turned too slow. He felt his wand get knocked out of his hand as the door closed behind him. He looked at Draco and Hermione, shielding them with his own body if he needed to attack, and saw that they lost their wands too.

Sirius Black was a shaggy dirty man who looked skinny to the point of emaciation. His eyes were gaunt and sunken in, his teeth yellow and hair limp. He almost seemed to not be in the room mentally with them as he tilted his head to look at the four of them.

“And now we are all here,” he finally whispered, his voice hoarse and shaky.

“Sirius?” Harry asked, hoping that what he learned from Dumbledore was right- that the man did not betray his parents.

“To finish what I started all those years ago.” Harry stiffened at his statement. The room was far to small to shift in and have a proper fight without harming his friends.

“Why did you kill my parents?” Harry growled, taking a half step forward. Sirius laughed, throwing his head back, his arms twitching as he laughed. His laughter was cut off when the door burst open, startling the five of them, and Remus walked in.

He quickly disarmed Sirius, knocking him to the ground with a spell.

“I won’t let you kill Harry,” Remus said. Sirius growled at the man, baring his teeth as if he still were a dog. Oddly enough, Remus did the same. Harry could smell their scents, wet and earth like, colliding before Sirius spoke again.

“I’m not here to kill Harry!”

“You’ve been planning it for years,” Remus said, his wand still pointing at him.

“I will not deny I’ve been planning on killing for twelve years, Moony,” Sirius said, his hands still up in surrender. Harry looked at Remus, remembering the name from the map. “But it will be Pettigrew that dies this night.”

“Impossible!” Remus scoffed. “You killed him!”

“And everyone thought, but we both know that little rat always could scuttle away.” Sirius slowly put his hands on the ground and began standing.

“I don’t believe you,” Remus said, pushing him back to the ground.

“We saw him!” Draco said suddenly. The two adults looked back at him. “In the map! His name was right in front of us but we couldn’t see him.”

“And that map never lies does it?” Sirius looked victorious, his body shaking from excitement. He stood up quickly, his hands still in the air as Remus pointed his wand back at him. “That rat!” he pointed at Neville, “has been the missing piece to this whole puzzle.” Harry moved in front of Neville. “And tonight I will kill him.”

“And if Pettigrew is alive,” Harry said, turning to Neville, “then that means he’s innocent.” Harry reached out for the rat, ignoring its cries as Neville handed it to him.

“Prove it to me,” Harry said. Sirius reached for the wand on the floor, Neville’s he noticed, as Remus came to him.

“Ready?” Remus asked, looking at Sirius. The man nodded his head, his breath quickening.

“Now!” Harry dropped the rat at the command, watching as it tried to run away from them and both men cast spells at him.

As the rat dove for the hole in the wall, Remus managed to catch him off guard. The rat quickly changed into a disheveled, twitching fat man. The magic that surrounded him as his fur changed to flesh was rancid. Remus pulled him out of the hole he created.

“It’s him,” Draco whispered in horror. Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“My old friends!” The man shouted after greeting them both, then trying to dive for the door.

“You are no friend of ours,” Sirius exclaimed.

“You don’t know what he was like!” Peter squealed, cowering in the corner of the room. “He would have killed me if I hadn’t told him.

“Then you should have died,” Sirius hissed, pulling back his arm and punching the fat man. Pettigrew spun and toppled to the floor, Neville hissing as Hermione jumped back onto him.

“Harry,” the man said, almost reverently.

“You have no right to talk to him!” Sirius growled, pulling the man back by his shirt and tossing him back to the ground.

“Please don’t kill me,” the man begged.

“If you kill him,” Draco shouted from behind Harry. The three of them looked back at him. Draco was nervous, trying to hold himself together. “You’ll never prove you were innocent.”

“Give him to the dementors,” Harry said. “Then they can have what they’ve been looking for since they’ve come here.”

Remus nodded his head, waving his wand so theirs would fly back into their hands.

“Get up,” Remus snarled, hoisting the man up as he cowered.

“Come on, Neville,” Hermione said, lifting his one arm up. Harry got around to support the other but realized they couldn’t all fit.

“Sorry about the wound,” Sirius said, his shoulders hunched low and body still shaking. “I wasn’t trying to get you.”

Neville just shook his head.

“Harry, you and Draco go first, I’ll go next with this one, Hermione should be in the middle and Sirius will bring up the rear,” Remus said to him. Harry nodded his head. He walked through the aged door, Draco sticking close to him.

The walk back up to the surface was a slow one. Pettigrew kept dragging his feet along to stall the inevitable while Neville couldn’t walk all that fast.

What took the three of them two minutes to walk down, took twenty to walk back up.

“Remember the knot,” Draco muttered to him as Harry breached the surface. He quickly poked the knot, freezing the tree, before helping Draco out of the tunnel. Draco quickly walked away from the tree, eyeing it uncertainly. Remus and Pettigrew were next, stumbling out while being shoved, Remus caught Pettigrew before he managed to run off. Harry helped Neville out of the hole, his friend looking pale and sickly. Hermione thanked him quietly before going to Neville’s aid.

Harry hesitated for a moment with holding his hand out for Sirius but he gave it out anyway.

“Thank you, Harry,” Sirius said. “I know this must be uncomfortable for you.”

“You have no idea.” Harry agreed. He looked up at the skyline, seeing that the storm must have passed earlier. It left behind thick clouds and a bright moon.

“Oh, Remus, no!” Sirius shouted. Harry turned and saw that Remus was starting to shake as Sirius ran up to him. “You have to fight it.” Harry turned and saw that Pettigrew was loose. He growled as he ran to the man, scenting the rancid shifting magic coiling around him. Harry quickly kicked out his leg, crushing the traitor's knee.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Harry turned and saw Snape running towards all of them, his wand out. He froze for a moment, watching Sirius and Remus fight over something before snapping his wand and binding Pettigrew with coils.

“We must leave,” Snape said, looking back. “Now!”

Harry watched as Remus tossed Sirius off him, his back shifting and bones popping.

“He’s a werewolf, Harry!” Hermione shouted as she tried to run as fast as she could with Neville.

Remus howled.

Harry took a step forward, fully intent on transforming and exposing his secret.

But he was saved from that when the black dog, Sirius, jumped on the werewolf’s back.

The fight was pathetically short. Sirius was emaciated, weak and smaller than Remus. He was tossed away, down the rocky hill. Snape stood in front of the four of them, his arms shielding their chests. Remus snarled and Harry snapped.

His mate was in danger.

Harry pushed Snape’s arm aside, ignoring his curse and charged at Remus.

His Ravenstag form was much smaller than Remus, but his crown of antlers felt much heavier. Remus snaps at him, but it was no different than his father teaching him. Harry snarled, his teeth bared as he herded Remus towards the Forest.

Remus swept a paw at him, Harry quickly moving to escape its sting. He charged Remus again, turning his body at the last second so he wouldn’t impale his teacher. The werewolf staggered, his leg catching on one of the roots and he toppled over the edge.

Harry spared a glance at Snape, pushing his snout forward to direct him to the school. He then looked at Pettigrew, trying to drag himself away. Harry reared up and stomped in front of the man, scaring him away.

Turning back towards the forest, Harry took off.

He put his nose to the ground where he could smell Sirius. The death was clinging to his form as his trail lead deeper into the trees. Keeping his ears open for signs of the werewolf, Harry followed the scent to a pool.

 _Sirius,_ Harry thought when he spotted the disheveled man. Trotting to the man, Harry kept his head high, scanning the area for any danger before he put his muzzle to his neck. _Unconscious,_ he thought.

Just as Harry was about to shift to his human form, he felt the unnatural chill of a dementor. Harry growled, stomping on the ground once as the ice slowly crept over the ground. He heard the groan of a dementor flying towards him. Harry ducked his antlers down and tossed it to the side.

_They are still searching for Sirius._

More of them showed up, making it impossible for Harry to protect the man. He was forced to listen to Sirius’ groans and whimpers as he strayed too far. A swarm was surrounding him. There was no way for Harry to possible get out of the hoard without Sirius having his soul sucked out of his body.

Harry knew what he had to do.

He charged them one last time, biting, kicking and tossing dementors with every weapon his body gave him. With only a small window to shift and cast the spell, Harry thought of his happiest memories with his family and friends- and shifted.

The cold air hit him immediately. His instincts screamed at him to shift back and run the other way. Dementors began to swarm him now that he was in his skin. Raising his wand, Harry forced himself to remember his parents teaching him to hunt, the first time he shifted to a Ravenfawn form, the first time he kissed Draco, sitting with his friends in the library.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The shockwave that went through his body was something Harry had never experienced before. He felt the energy almost charge out of his hands, thundering through his wand as a great, white stag erupted from his wand and galloped around the dementors as he did. Harry had to take a step back, bracing himself to contain the power of the spell to expel the dementors from the lake.

Waves of white light kept them away, repelled them from charging back as the stag charged those that tried to remain. He listened to them crying out as they fled the area.

Harry dropped his hand, panting from exertion. He watched the stag prance around the lake, hooves not disturbing the water.

“I think,” Sirius rasped from behind him, startling Harry. “If I make it through this with my soul and life, that you should live with me.” Harry huffed a laugh when he watched the man’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

Harry still didn’t feel safe in his human form, knowing that Remus could find them at any moment and the dementors could be anywhere. He shook his head, clearing his mind, and stumbled back into his Ravenstag form.

Walking slowly to the water, he looked at his reflection and saw he had four strong points mounted on his crown. He looked up, watching as his corporal patronus approached him and would have smiled if he were human.

Where the patronus had wisps of white energy, he had black feathers. He nodded once to the magic and it disappeared.

Harry walked away from the lake, making sure his godfather was still in view as he vanished to the tree lines. He wasn’t sure who might find Sirius, but he wasn’t going to chance any ministry member finding out his family secret.

Only five minutes passed before Dumbledore quickly walked over to Sirius. Harry watched as the man ran his wand over him, transfiguring clothing and cleaning his appearance. Harry watched as Dumbledore looked up, scanning the area for him. Harry shook out his pelt and stomped once, making up his mind.

Harry slowly emerged from the protection of the tree line with his head held high. Harry puffed out his feathers, making him appear bigger as he stepped towards Sirius and stomped once.

“We should take Sirius back to the castle, Harry,” Dumbledore said. Harry lowered his head slightly, making it clear that Harry would not be going back if it was not safe for the both of them.

“Peter is alive and it proves that Sirius did not kill your parents,” Dumbledore placated. “Severus was also helpful in providing a strong dose of veritaserum to aid in the interrogation process before the Minister of Magic and several other ministry witnesses that cannot be denied.”

Harry eyed the man for a moment longer before relaxing his feathers and body.

“Best we hurry then,” Dumbledore said, flicking his wand at Sirius’ body to make it float. Harry chose to stay in his Ravenstag form, both as a subtle sign of power and protection that his human flesh couldn’t afford him.

The two walked in silence, Harry keeping his ears out for signs of danger, as they approached the outer ring of the forest before he would have to shift to enter the castle.

It was Harry’s fault that he didn’t notice the poorly attempted ambush that Remus, stuck in the mind of a werewolf, attempted.

Harry quickly got out of the way, knocking both the headmaster and Sirius to the side. Before Remus could rear up from his poor landing and Dumbledore draw his wand, Harry snarled at the wolf and landed a hard blow on Remus’ back.

The werewolf cried out, cowering as it ran off into the depths of the forest. Harry snorted once, then shifted back to his human legs.

“You know,” he said with a smile as he looked at Dumbledore. “I kinda feel bad,” he rubbed the back of his head as he looked back to where Remus disappeared from. “But only a little.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You glorious fans have never-ending patience for me and I love you more than you know. I will be doing a service trip starting on Monday- so I won't have any internet connection to see your notes and comments. But I will comment on them when I get back to the States! I love you all- thank you for your continuous support and commitment!

“We should get inside, Harry,” Dumbledore said, as if he was shaking himself from Harry’s revelation. “Your friends have many questions.”

“I’m sure you do too,” Harry said, following his professor to the castle.

“Yes,” he admitted, “I had my suspicions, but nothing like this.”

“I’m not sorry for not telling you, professor,” Harry said as he met his teacher’s eyes.

“I do not expect you to be.” Dumbledore waved his wand over Sirius, making a blanket appear over his thin frame. “I would advise you, much like your parent no doubt have, to keep this a secret at all costs.” Dumbledore waved his wand at the large oak door, pushing it open just far enough so the three of them could fit through.

“Your father’s patronus was a stag as well,” Dumbledore commented after a minute of the two of them walking down the hallway while Sirius loomed behind them. “It seems that you truly are, Harry, both protected and loved by a crowned family.” Harry smiled at his professor’s words.

It took them ten minutes to make it to the medical wing.

“What will happen to Sirius and Wormtail now?” Harry asked before the door opened.

“With Pettigrew alive, it proves Sirius’ innocence,” Dumbledore said. “He will likely need a stay in St. Mungo’s, but he should make a healthy recovery.”

Harry nodded once. Dumbledore pushed open the door to Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall yelling at the minister.

“I will not have you interrogating my wards!” Madam Pomphrey shouted to the minister as she waved her wand. The three of them were silenced by Harry and Dumbledore’s arrival. Before the minister could get out a word to argue, Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the man.

“We shall speak of this event in my office once I drop off two more wards to your care, Madam Pomphrey.”

“Mister Potter,” the minister began, trying to get to Harry. Dumbledore gently pushed Harry over to his friends, who were waiting all on one bed, while he hovered Sirius onto another.

“What was-“ Harry cut off Hermione’s question with a sharp look. Hermione nodded her head in understanding. She hopped off her spot on the bed and offered it to Harry. Harry thanked her with a nod and climbed on.

“We will be talking later,” Draco whispered. Harry nodded his head again, casting his gaze down as the minister yelled at the three adults.

He finally relented to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomphrey, storming out of the room to march up to the Headmaster’s office.

“Let’s get a look at you, Harry,” Madam Pomphrey said to Harry. His friends scrambled away from him, letting the matron work. “This seems to be the first time you are healthy here, Mister Potter.” She winked at him, then moved over to check on Sirius.

“There is not much I can do here, Headmaster,” she said.

“I will take him to St. Mungo’s then,” McGonagall volunteered.

“I will see to the minister then.” Dumbledore sighed as he turned around, nodding his head to the two women in the room, then left quietly. McGonagall worked quickly to lift Sirius and carry him out to the back room. All doors shut quickly and silence followed.

“So,” Harry said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. “There was that.”

“ _That?”_ Draco growled at him. Harry winced at his tone. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t, Draco,” Harry said to him. “I told my dad and father that I wouldn’t say.”

“You could have told me,” Draco said, his arms crossed over his chest. “I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“You can’t understand how much I wanted to tell you,” Harry pleaded. “To all of you,” he said looking at Neville and Hermione. “But I couldn’t.”

It was Neville that put a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“We know what could have happened,” Neville said to Draco. Draco turned his head, refusing to look at either of them.

“What was that, Harry?” Hermione asked. “I haven’t read anything about that.”

“Only old family libraries would have anything on,” Neville hesitated, looking up at Harry for permission. Harry dropped his shoulders. “On Ravenstag.”

“Ravenstag?” she asked.

“Creatures of death that ferry lost souls.”

“We don’t do that,” Harry said to Hermione when Neville’s words made her gasp.

“But there are other stories,” Draco muttered. “Eating evil, plaguing the light, stealing children.”

“Harry wouldn’t do that,” Hermione said. She paused and looked up at him. “You wouldn’t, right?”

“Do you blame a vampire for drinking blood?” Harry asked them. “Or a werewolf for changing at the moon!” Harry pointed out the window, all aware of what they should be thinking. “This doesn’t have to change anything between us.”

“It changes everything.” Draco stood up and began walking away, Harry quick on his heels. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s pale wrist.

“How?” Harry pleaded. “Please, just tell me how?” Their connection was tight and strained, but Draco relaxed and took a half step back. “You don’t have to be scared.”

“It was easier to think about when I thought you were just a vampire.” Harry smiled at Draco’s small words.

“And it will be easier now that you all know.” Harry tugged on Draco’s arm lightly, turning the blond to face him. “I promise.”

Draco turned his head down for a moment. Harry feared that Draco would turn away from him in that second. When he lifted his head and smiled at Harry, he knew that it would be alright.

*

“You’re leaving?” Harry asked as he tentatively set foot into Remus Lupin’s office. The man had bags and trunks strewn across the room, some half-filled, others empty.

“Harry,” Lupin said with a smile. “Come in, come in.” He waved Harry in, wincing as the sunlight hit his black eye.

“Sorry about that, professor.”

“No matter,” Lupin waved him off with one hand as he propped his hip against his desk. “I am glad that you were there to stop…well me.”

“Still.”

“Well,” he huffed, waving his wand for a few more books to be thrown into a bag, “the Board did not think it would be wise to have me to teach children.”

Harry nodded his head. He was upset, but there was little he could do.

“Are you going to talk to Sirius again?” Harry asked, changing the subject.

“I believe I will see him after I drop my things off, yes.”

“You two seemed close,” Harry implied. There was too much going on while they were in the Shack, too many scents to pick out which one was tied to who, but Harry would have been blind to not see the connection between them. “He will need you now, more than ever.”

Lupin was silent for a minute, looking out the window overlooking the school grounds as he was lost in thought.

“Perhaps,” he began, “we both need each other.”

Harry smiled.

*

Harry was worried about what his parents would say when they found out that his friends, Lupin, Sirius Black and Dumbledore, knew of their shared secret.

When he got off the train, he knew that his parents could sense something was wrong. They let him say goodbye to his friends, then took him home. He slowly explained the situation with Remus Lupin as a werewolf attacking them, then the dementors, and his moment of pride at what Dumbledore’s expression would be when the elder saw him.

Harry sighed as he finished his monologue, looking down at the ground where Winston was laying by his feet.

“Harry,” his dad said. Harry looked up at his dad slowly. “We are honestly surprised that we were able to keep this a secret for so long.”

“What?” Harry questioned.

“With the two of you running around in the Forbidden Forest last year,” his father said, “and the other creatures that are in Hogwarts, we were both surprised that our secret wasn’t exposed.”

“So you’re not angry?” Harry asked.

“This isn’t something worthy of anger,” Hannibal said. “We have many plans, Harry, you do not need to concern yourself on the outcome of these actions.”

“We are your parents, let us handle the outcome.” Will added. Harry nodded his head. “We also won’t keep you from your past family connections.” Harry smiled at them.

“Your dad and I received a letter from St. Mungo’s Hospital,” Hannibal said as he stood from the couch. Harry watched as his father gracefully stepped over the dogs that were in his path, weaved around Hercules’ excitement, before grabbing a letter from one of the taller table tops.

“It is from Sirius Black, in St. Mungo’s,” Hannibal handed Harry the unopened note.

“We also got a letter from your vault manager in London. There is documentation that he is your godfather.”

Harry looked up at both his parents, clutching the note a little tighter in his hands. Will came closer to him, setting his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“We wouldn’t keep you from your past family connection, Harry. You deserve to know about your parents.”

All Harry could say was thank you before he opened the letter requesting his presence.

*

A week later had Hannibal, Harry, and Will back in London to visit Sirius Black. Privately, Will told Hannibal of his fear of being left in any psych ward- magical or mundane. Hannibal reassured him that he would not be left behind with several possessive moments and a bite that he was hiding on his thigh.

His main nurse, who was not named, came up and greeted them professionally.

“Lord Black is slightly unstable,” he explained, “which we expected since he spent so long in Azkaban. He has never been violent around people though, but we will limit this visit to fifteen minutes as to not overwhelm him.”

The three of them walked through the blank-walled hallway as the nurse spoke.

“How has his physical recovery been?” Hannibal asked.

“Physically, he is recovering on schedule with slowly introduced meals, uninterrupted sleep, and proper hydration.” The nurse hesitated as they turned a corner. “Lord Black does not initiate touch, nor does he like being touched.”

“Prolonged periods of isolation does that to a person,” Will said, ignoring the doors containing patients that could be like him. The nurse hummed.

“Here we are,” the nurse said. “Luckily, Lord Black is having a good day today.” He unlocked the door. The four of them stepped into an interrogation room with a door to the left. Through the glass, they saw Sirius Black sitting on the couch, nervously fidgeting with his hands and twitching.

“The tremors are a side effect of prolonged exposure to dementors.” The nurse observed. “you can go through that door when you are ready. I will be back in about fifteen minutes to collect you.” The nurse turned around quietly and left them.

“We will be right here if you need us, Harry.” Will said. Harry nodded his head, clenching his fists as if readying himself, before walking to the door.

The two stags watched as their young fawn walked into the room. Sirius Black perked up, hearing the doors hinges, and curled into himself slightly. When Harry walked into the room, his composure was the most relaxed Hannibal and Will had seen it in their short moments.

“Hello Sirius,” Harry said quietly.

“Harry,” the man said, his shoulders shaking slightly. Sirius moved over on the couch to create more room. “Come here, you’ve grown a lot since the last time I really saw you.”

They watched as Harry approached him with no hesitation.

“He trusts too much,” Hannibal said as Harry sat down next to the man. Will gave a deep sigh.

“We discussed this, Hannibal,” Will growled. “We both know that Harry will not leave us for the world. And if Sirius Black cares about Harry’s well being, then he knows that being with us is his best option.”

“His only option.” Will turned on Hannibal and glared at him.

“And when Harry brings home a mate? Will you be able to let him out of the herd to make his own?”

Hannibal didn’t like the thought of his child growing up.

He finally had some sympathy when it came to those mothers and fathers he treated that cried when their children went off to college. Logically, he knew that the time was coming where Harry would begin to reach out and find his mate. Likely in the young Malfoy Lord. But logic didn’t make the future outcome any easier. 

Will intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand until blunt nails left marks on his skin. Hannibal smiled at his mate.

“…was a werewolf, we eventually discovered we could become Animagus to help him through the moon,” Sirius said. “It was in our fifth year that we finally got the transformations down. Then we made the map so we could get to Moony.”

“Which one were you?” Harry asked.

“Padfoot,” he said. “And your father was Prongs.” Sirius laughed quietly, his one hand rocking back and forth. “Which, I guess, would make you Prongslett.”

Harry glared through the glass at his fathers when he received another ‘fawn’ nickname.

“I owe you a life debt, Harry,” Sirius said, “but don’t think I’m keeping your family secret for something as arbitrary as that, okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, stretching his hand to meet Sirius’ “okay.” Sirius smiled at Harry, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, before taking it away.

“I think our time is almost over.”

The door outside of the glass opened, the nurse stepping back in.

“How was everything?” he asked.

“It went rather well,” Hannibal said, watching as his fawn moved back to the door. Harry, when back in the room with his parents, nodded his thanks to them.

“He says he wants to talk with you, if you would do that.”

Will and Hannibal shared a look, both agreeing. The nurse nodded his head, taking his leave.

“I will be back in two minutes.”

Hannibal and Will stepped into the room with Sirius Black as the outer door closed behind them. Will noticed that the man was very much like the dogs he would rescue on the side of the road. They wanted to come closer, but had no reason to trust, so they would pace, tail tucked low, but wagging slightly, as the need for food outweighed fear.

Sirius was much like that.

He was standing up, hands to his side, twitching from both the uncontrollable tick he would probably live with as well as nervousness. His shoulders were slightly curled in to make himself smaller, bus his stance was tense so that he could run if he needed to.

“Thank you,” he rasped, voice very different from when he was talking to Harry. His eyes untrusting looked all around the room and occasionally meeting their own. “For taking care of Harry when I could not. And for allowing us to still meet.”

“Family is more than the blood that runs through us,” Hannibal said calmly, his voice the same tone it had been when Will met him for that one therapy session. Sirius didn’t seem to respond to its calm undertones though.

“I heard from the grapevine what happened to the Dursleys,” he growled, pulling his lip back in a habit that transferred from his other form. He stood a little stronger, meeting just Hannibal in the eyes. “If I met their killer, I would thank him for what he did-saving my godson.”

“We will have to see each other when you are better, Lord Black.”

“I look forward to it, Lords Lecter,” he said, his voice dropping and stance wavering again.

They left without another word exchanged.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely followers, it is I, your god! I have returned and let me tell you- we are both going to get more out of this story than I anticipated. I keep saying that but my writer brain was like: "you know...if you do this you get more of that..." and I'm a slave it seems. This is a lesson- we are all controlled by something else.   
> Anyway...  
> So here is another chapter. I apologize for the long wait...again. Writing is hard to balance with life. Further- I thought this story would be wrapped up by the end of the fourth year or maybe by the end of the fourth summer. But no, brain had hella ideas and now I am stuck to a further servitude. I estimate this fic will have 130,000 (knowing me it will probably be longer since we are at 90,000+) words. It seems Harry is going to, judging by my current outline, the end of fifth year.   
> So yay!   
> I'm excited!  
> Another note- I did not want to write another fic about Harry in the Tournament. It was my least favorite of the series, but it worked for the plot of my last story, so hey...what can I say. More of Harry being smart and preparing for his Potter-Luck (as Draco totally dubbed it) and Sirius/Remus + Harry bonding time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a hot summer night in the Italian Villa. The air was thick with humidity, and stale with no wind. It was the fourth day of the heatwave and was about to end. When Harry turned it at his parents’ request, he watched as the clouds slowly brewed over the skyline.

The clock on his bed stand told him it was two in the morning. He heard the floorboards creak gently when his father and dad decided to turn in. None of the dogs moved if they didn’t have too- choosing to lay on as much cool tile floor as they could. Nagini was quite content with the hot air. She chose to sunbathe as often as she could. Now that there was a storm approaching, she hissed in displeasure as she slithered into the window Harry opened for her an hour ago.

 ** _Nagini,_** Harry whispered, moving quietly on his bed to face the great serpent.

**_Yes, hatchling?_ **

**_Could you get the Diary?_ **

Nagini lifted her head a bit, looking over at the door.

**_Why do you want it?_ **

**_I don’t know,_** Harry hissed, looking out the window at the clouds. **_I know our December deadline is this year._**

 ** _I’m not your hatch mother,_** Nagini said, slithering out of the room. Harry smiled. He reached over his clock, grabbing his quill and inkwell. By the time Nagini made it back to the room, the thunder had picked up around the house.

-

“Harry has somehow tripped the wards around the diary,” Hannibal muttered to his pillow next to an equally tired Will.

“Probably the snake,” Will groaned, snuggling deeper into Hannibal’s side.

“Their relationship is one of Artemis and Apollo.” Will groaned and reached his hand up to cover Hannibal’s mouth.

“Deep philosophical conversations on the bond they are forming tomorrow, sleep now.”

Hannibal childishly licked the palm of Will’s hand.

-

 ** _Thank you, Nagini,_** Harry said when she coughed up the book. He wiped the spit off the diary and opened it, feeling the warm rush of power in his hands.

 _Hello, Harry,_ the book wrote.

_Hello again, Tom._

_You seem restless, I can feel it in your magic,_ the writing quickly vanished from the page in front of him, but was then replaced with more elegant script. _Would you like to come into my world to converse? It has been some time since I’ve had some actual human connection._

Harry hesitated for a moment, knowing that his parents would be upset with him for taking the book, but with the thunder rolling through the house and the rain finally breaking the heatwave, he was feeling reckless.

_How do I do it?_

Tom didn’t reply. Harry tilted his head, put his one hand on the book to question the man, but felt like he was being pulled into a tube through his heart.

“Easy, Harry,” a voice said as hands caught him from falling to the floor.

“Thanks,” Harry said, brushing himself off and rising. Tom had his auburn hair swept nearly to the side, his dark brown eyes gazing at him fondly. He was in an older, Prefect Slytherin robe that he’d seen the other students at Hogwarts wear.

Tom raised his hands in a grand gesture, showing off his single dorm.

“This is where you have been for the past…”

“Forever,” Tom said, pulling up a chair for Harry.

“Seems lonely,” Harry commented, looking around the grey-hued room. The color seemed to have been leached out of the diary. As Harry gazed at the room, taking in the minimalistic things, he missed Tom’s eyes grow hard.

“One gets used to it,” he said, moving to the bed and sitting down. “What has you so restless?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“I know that we are going to get you a body back,” he said, playing with his hands, “we are going to do it on Samhain.”

“Why Samhain?” Tom asked.

“Because we’ve been told it’s when the veil is thinnest.”

“Ah, but Harry,” Tom said, standing and moving to look out the landscapeless window. “All of my horcruxes are very much alive. There is no need for a thin veil.”

“We were told to reunite them with as many pieces of you on that day as we could find.”

“Who is your source?”

Harry hesitated for a second.

“A demon.”

“Well versed in soul matter then,” Tom commented, mostly to himself it seemed. “We would all have a better chance of success if the ritual was done on December thirty-first.”

“Why’s that?” Tom looked back at Harry, making his way to the bed and sitting down.

“Because that is my birthday.” Harry nodded his head. “The reuniting of my soul on the day that I was originally put in my body would allow for the smoothest transition.” Tom looked up at Harry with a smirk. “Plus, it would be hard to sneak you out from Dumbledore’s grasp if you were to do it on All Hallows Eve.”

“Do you think we have enough to make you a whole body?” Harry asked.

“How many of my horcruxes do you currently have?”

“You, me, Nagini and the Cup.”

“Is the cup sentient?” Tom asked.

“No, but I don’t know how it could be.”

“They would have tried to communicate with you through dreams or ambient thoughts.”

“Then no, they haven’t.” Harry looked down. He didn’t hear Tom get up from the bed until a hand was on his shoulder.

“Don’t give up,” Tom said. “We still have some time.” He sat back down on the edge of the bed, close as he could be to Harry. “My concern is that we only have four horcruxes- we have no idea if the Husk has any.”

“The other part of Voldemort?” Harry asked. Tom hummed a yes.

“It could mean that I, and therefore you and the others you have collected, could go to him rather than to me.”

“What would that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Tom said with a huff. They were silent for a minute, both stewing in their thoughts.

“You said that you knew the other horcruxes were alive,” Harry said slowly. “And I can sense them better than father can. So what if we go looking for them?”

“You have no idea how dangerous that could be.” Tom ran his fingers through his hair. “If I was any more paranoid than I currently am, then I would have taken numerous precautions to ensure that nothing would get to them.”

“But if I was with you, then maybe we could find the easier ones,” Harry protested. “I mean, you have to know where you would have hidden at least one of them.”

Harry noticed Tom looked down at his hand, thumbing a ring on his finger.

“There are two that I believe I know where I would put,” he eventually said. “One of them I would have to gather on my own, or else a death curse would be placed on you.” Tom looked up at Harry, his eyes as possessive as he had seen his father when Harry was in danger. “And I would not allow for that to happen.” The next moment, his eyes were back to normal. “The other would probably be in Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts?” Harry asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes,” Tom said with a smirk. “I thought it would be humorous to hide something so powerful right under Dumbledore’s nose.”

“Where is it?” Harry asked.

“It would be in the Come and Go Room. And, if my plans still match up with the ones I made while making, well, me, then it would be the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.”

“Well, I have no idea what those two things are, but that would mean convincing father and dad to let me take you to Hogwarts.”

Tom smirked at him, then laughed softly.

“I think it would be easy for you to convince your parents to allow me to go with you as it would better ensure your survival through the process.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Harry said with sarcasm. Tom rolled his eyes at him.

“You should get back and before your parents worry too much about you.”

At Harry’s wince, no matter how small he tried to make it, Tom’s smirk grew into a smile.

“Did you miss me, little brother?”

“Shut up, Tom.”

“I feel so loved,” Tom said with a hand put dramatically to his chest. “Breaking the rules for little old me.” Harry pushed Tom over as he stood.

“I’m leaving,” he said, almost in a singing voice.

“We will see each other soon, then.”

And with that, Harry was yanked back into his bedroom.

 ** _The man-eaters probably felt the magical shift,_** Nagini said when he got back. Harry looked at the door as he got under the covers.

 ** _That’s not a right now problem,_** he said with a yawn.

*

It was over breakfast that Harry was scolded for stealing the diary at night. When asked for a reason why he did what he did, Harry could only provide a shrug.

Harry quickly told them of being able to retrieve another horcrux that would allow for a larger matter of Tom’s soul to be used for the ritual. They did not like the catch of returning Tom to Hogwarts with Harry but both knew that the horcrux could do Harry no harm.

“The extra time to prepare for the ritual would be nice,” Will said.

“Pushing back the date matters only until the last few seconds,” Hannibal commented, looking through one of his books written in Lithuanian.

“It would mean that we would need everything ready the dawn of that day.”

“We can do it, right?” Harry asked his parents. Will and Hannibal looked at each other, silently communicating with themselves.

“It will be a stressful day for us all,” Hannibal said, looking back at Harry, “but it can be done.”

*

Harry fiddled with his fingers as the train began to rock out of the station. He and Draco only exchanged a few letters over the summer. In the script, Harry could read Draco’s tension about his creature status. It was never outright said, but the lack of speaking of it concerned him. Luckily, when Harry wrote that he would be excited to see Draco when they boarded the train, Draco responded with a ‘save me a seat.’

At the next jolt of the train, a hand was put up against the frosted glass to catch the person it belonged to. Harry watched as the hand moved down and grabbed the handle, pulling the door to the side.

“Hello Harry,” Draco said as he turned to close the door. Harry could smell the tension on Draco, but it was not as great as he thought it could be. He just reminded himself that they were both happier at the end of their third year.

“Hi Draco,” Harry said quietly, moving to the side so Draco would sit next to him.

“I,” Draco said with an inhale as he moved to sit next to Harry, “I would like to apologize for my behavior.” Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“Well,” Draco said, looking to the floor for a moment before looking back up at Harry, “I spoke to Severus over the summer about…”

“Being a Ravenstag,” Harry supplied for him.

“Yes, you being a Ravenstag,” Draco nodded. Harry waited for Draco to continue. “About the transformation, you eating,” he swallowed thickly, “eating human flesh, and what it could mean for the two of us.”

Harry’s heartbeat picked up quickly, sweat began pooling into his hands as his heart went cold with fear.

“Over the holiday, with the help of Severus, I came to a conclusion.” Draco reached his hands over and took Harry’s. “That it really isn’t going to change anything.”

“If it’s all the same to you,” Harry said with a sigh of relief. “You are a twat for making me think that we were breaking up.”

Draco laughed, moving close enough to Harry that their knees were touching.

“Well,” he said, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips, “I had to make you sweat a bit.”

“Arsehole,” Harry said before kissing him again.

*

 _I swear,_ Harry thought as he listened to the speech of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, _if this goes anything like it has in the past, I will be picked._ Harry ignored the new students doing their welcome dance for looking at his Head of House.

“ _Later”_ Snape mouthed to him. Harry nodded his head once.

Draco leaned over as some of the other teachers spoke,

“How are you going to manage sharing your fame, Potter?” Harry just elbowed him in the side with a smirk when Draco gave a grunt.

“No way I am participating in that,” Harry whispered over to him.

As the Feast began, the noise level rising to an all-time high, Harry looked over and saw that the twins were talking to each other, no doubt planning for a way to get past the age barrier.

“New DADA teacher looks more intense than the other ones did,” Zabini said.

“Mad-Eye Moody,” Draco said. “Top Auror, works for the ministry.”

“I don’t think any amount of training and fighting against evil wizards could prepare him for children,” Harry said, looking at the man as he denied drinking from the goblet he had.

After the feast had finished, leaving the Dining Hall was difficult because of the new students. There were always confused first years, but now there were international students, speaking different languages and while trying to find their way.

“I need to talk to Snape so I don’t get my name tossed into the Goblet,” Harry said, dragging Draco through the crowd by his hand.

“Let’s not have that this year,” Draco laughed as they weaved through the crowd.

Three turns down and one staircase descended, they escaped the crowds. Harry knew that Snape would be waiting for the new students, but he wanted to speak to him about the Tournament as soon as he could, not knowing if there would be a homesick student.

Snape, the sneaky man that he was, opened the door for the two of them before they even opened their mouths to utter the password.

“Quickly, trouble,” Snape ushered them in, closing the door and swiftly walking to his office.

“How can I make sure I am, in no way, a part of this?” Harry asked him.

“A magically binding contract should suffice,” Severus said, waving his wand. “Sit,” he commanded of the two of them. Had it been a less stressful situation, Harry would have barked.

Snape slid him a piece of parchment, a silver knife and a fowl quill with an inkwell.

“Write your name, then state what you wish to be contracted,” Snape ordered.

 _I, Harry James Potter,_ Harry wrote, he thought about it for a second, _in no way wish or want to participate in this years Tri-Wizard Tournament._

“You should add that if your name is chosen, you played no part in it,” Draco said, pointing at it. Harry nodded his thanks.

_If I am, for whatever reason or means, chosen as a Champion, I did not do so of a free, willing mind._

“Now,” Snape said, picking up the silver knife and holding it handle’s edge to Harry. “Write that your blood is proof of your oath.”

_May my blood, willingly shed, be proof of this valid contract._

“Sign and date it.”

He did as was told.

Harry took the knife from his Head of House, cut into his finger and allowed it to fall over his signature. The paper soaked up the blood, his name changing from black ink to his own blood.

“I will send a copy to your bank manager, your parents, and the Headmaster.” Severus waved his wand, the parchment rolling in his hand.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, rubbing the cut on his finger.

“Of course,” Snape said. “Now go to your rooms for the evening. Draco, please help him heal the cut while I introduce the first years.”

“Yes, sir,” Draco said as they stood.

“I’m glad we did that,” Harry said as they made their way to their shared room.

“Me too,” Draco said, already waving his wand to get his medical supplies. “Could you imagine if you got picked?”

“If we are being honest, I am going to get picked,” Harry muttered, allowing Draco to take his bloody hand.

“That’s true,” Draco said, a small smile on his lips. “But at least you have the contract to protect you.”

“But isn’t the Tri-Wizard one magically binding?” Harry asked, hissing for a moment when Draco rubbed the blood away to roughly.

“Yes, you baby,” Draco said. “But since you filled out the contract before the Goblet was put out for volunteers, it would void the Tournament’s claim.” Draco finished sealing his wound, bringing the finger to his lips and giving it a quick kiss.

“Now we just have to wait for the inevitable, I guess,” Harry said, flopping back on his bed.

“However shall you live?” Draco said, flopping next to him, moving his hand slowly up his chest.

“I’m sure I can find a way,” Harry mumbled to Draco’s lips.

*

“Here it comes,” Draco whispered to Harry after Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, was chosen for the Tournament.

Harry watched as Cedric took his place up next to the other contenders, all three of them smiling. Harry groaned when the Goblet’s fire changed color for the fourth time. It spat out another piece of paper, silencing everyone.

“Whatever god is listening,” Harry whispered, not finishing his prayer.

The paper floated down a bit, then was quickly burned up before it could be caught by Dumbledore.

“Thank you,” Harry breathed, deflating completely. He didn’t know he was carrying such tension on his shoulders until it was clearly over.

“Clearly the Goblet is just excited,” Dumbledore played off. He raised his hands to the three Champions chosen. “May the best of luck be given to you!”

Harry was the first to start clapping, more than happy he would not be standing up there.

*

Harry was alone in the library as he studies while Draco was in an Arithmancy class. It was the only class that they didn’t share together, but it gave Harry some time to talk to Tom.

 _If you are not doing anything,_ Tom wrote, _then we should get my Diadem._ Harry rolled his eyes as the ink vanished from the pages.

_It’s Ravenclaw’s Diadem, just your horcrux._

_I see no difference._ Harry shook his head as he packed up his things, reading the instructions Tom gave him to get to the Come and Go Room.

With his bag slung over his shoulder and Tom’s diary in his hand, Harry walked out of the library to make his way to the seventh floor.

With classes still in progress, Harry had just enough time to pass the hallway three times before someone would randomly walk by.

He watched after his third pass as a dull closet door appeared to him. He grabbed the door handle and quickly let himself in, locking it behind him. Making sure the door was secure, he opened the book.

 _I can feel it,_ Tom already wrote, the ink halfway gone. _It’s close. To the left._ Harry followed his instructions, weaving around broken chairs and drawers with a thick coat of dust.

The deeper he walked into the room, the more he began to feel a pulling, almost hypnotic, for him to approach.

Playing a game of magical hot-cold, he followed the lure to the diadem until the pull completely stopped. Harry looked up at the closet in front of him and sighed. The diadem was covered in dust at the top, which he could not reach.

 _Accio will help you,_ Tom wrote. He must have felt the same sort of pull stop when Harry arrived. Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the diadem.

“Accio,” he said. The diadem wiggled a bit, then moved towards him. He caught it in his left hand, a warm rush of power racing through him.

 _Well done, Harry,_ Tom wrote to him. Harry smiled as he looked around the room for something to wrap it in. After a minute of searching, he found some old, dusty dinner napkins. Taking the least dust one, he wrapped it carefully around the horcrux and put it in his backpack under his parchments and schoolbooks.

 _I’ll put this in my trunk when I get back to it,_ Harry quickly wrote, shutting the diary as he walked out of the room. He started making his way down to the Dining Hall, knowing that lunch would be the next thing on his list.

The food had not been put out yet, only a few Ravenclaws at the table studying. Hermione was with Draco in Arithmancy, so they would be joining him later. Harry sat down in the middle of the Slytherin table, closest to the Ravenclaw side. He was about to pull out his Transfiguration book when Hedwig elegantly landed next to him.

“Hey, girl,” he said, rubbing her fondly. She hooted at him, her amber eyes bright as she pecked at his hand. Harry carefully undid the parchment on her leg. “From Sirius?” Harry asked, remembering the handwriting from one of their summer letters. “How did you get to him?” Hedwig hooted, not providing any sort of response.

Harry opened up the letter carefully.

_Hey, Prongslett!_

_I’ve been released from intensive care and am allowed to go back to my home. I wanted to come and get you Samhain night with Moony to spend the weekend there. It needs a lot of cleaning up, but I wanted to show you what I would have if I had not been in jail. I checked with your parents and they said that it would be okay._

_Look at me, being responsible._

_Hope to see you,_

_Sirius_

Harry was filled with excitement. Harry was allowed to see Sirius every second week of the month over the holiday. He went each time he could. Their visits were allowed to be extended each time he went because his godfather was improving with great leaps. His father said it was likely because he had things to look forward to healing for, but Harry was happy either way.

The last time Harry saw Sirius, his hands didn’t shake at all and his dark circles were a lighter purple shade than the black color they were when he first went to St. Mungo's.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_Sirius,_

_I would love to come over! Just tell me when and where to meet you. Who’s picking me up? I thought you weren’t cleared for apparating just yet. Has all that responsibility been used up? Seems like a small supply._

_But, I can't wait to see you! I’m really happy that you are healed enough to be cleared for home living!_

_With love,_

_Harry_

“Can you take this back to him?” Hedwig picked up the letter with her one claw, hooted at him once, then took off.

“She is a majestic owl,” Harry heard from behind him. He turned and saw Hermione followed by Draco. They took a seat on either side of him.

“Sirius has been released from St. Mungo’s,” Harry told them, putting the letter in his bag. “I’m going over to his home on Samhain weekend.”

“That’s when the first task is,” Draco said to him.

“Gives him a better chance from being forced into the game,” Hermione added. When Harry and Draco both told her and Neville about the contract, she was furious. Now, she was in on the joke with Draco that Harry would never be able to escape conflict.

“Don’t remind me.” Harry shifted in his seat when lunch appeared on the table. “You will just have to tell me how it was.”

*

Harry was waiting by the Whomping Willow, a healthy distance away, as he waited for Remus. Hearing the similar pop of apparating, Harry gathered his bag, Tom’s Diary tucked safely in there while the Diadem was in his trunk and walked to Remus.

“I’m glad we can meet here on better terms,” Remus said before hugging Harry.  

“Me too,” Harry said. Remus extended his hand to Harry.

“Ready?” Harry took his hand and nodded his head with a smile.

When the feeling of being shoved through a tube ended, they were in a quiet suburban village.

“This way,” Remus said. He pulled out a paper and handed it to Harry. “It's under a charm. Memorize the address so you can get in.

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place._

“Seems easy enough,” Harry said, handing the paper back to him.

The two stopped in front of a set of buildings; eleven and thirteen.

“So it's like 9 3/4 then?” Harry asked, watching in fascination as the walls seemed to grow larger.

“The same kind of magic, yes.” The two waited for the windows to settle and the door to stop shaking before they walked into the house.

Sirius was by the fireplace with a smile when they entered.

“Sirius!” Harry exclaimed, walking to the man and hugging him tightly.

“It’s good to see you, Harry,” Sirius said, his eyes brighter than they were the last time they saw each other.

“It’s good to see you out of Mungo’s.”

“I was about to plan a breakout. It was becoming impossible.” Sirius waved him over. “It isn’t much,” he said, waving around at the dusty room.

“We’ve been cleaning it since we got here, but after years of neglect…” Remus said.

“I can help!” Harry said. “Just can't use this,” Harry put his wand down.

“That’s the thing about old Pureblood homes,” Sirius said, picking Harry’s wand up and handing it back to him. “The Trace can’t tell who is doing the magic in homes like these.”

“Really?” Harry said, picking his wand back up. “There is no Trace in Italy.”

“If you were in a muggle house or a house with fewer generations of magic, then it could be traced, but this house is old as dirt.” Sirius waved his hands around.

“We have a lot of work to do,” Remus said.

“I knew you were just using me as free labor,” Harry joked.

“That was the whole idea.” Sirius put his hand to his chest. “I’m becoming a Slytherin. Moony! Save me!”

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius.

“I’ll show you towards your room. You can put your stuff in there.” Harry followed Remus up the stairs.

“FILTHY HALFBREEDS! MONSTERS IN MY HOME! CURSED BE THE BLACK NAME!”  a shrill, angry woman shouted. Harry’s feathers stood on end at the sudden shouting.

“Shut up, you stupid hag!” Sirius shouted, coming up the stairs and walking away from them.

“UNGRATEFUL CUR OF A SON!”

“Let’s go, Harry,” Remus said, pulling Harry away from the shouting.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Lady Black,” Remus sighed, “Sirius’ mother. A hateful woman focused on blood purity and superiority.” When they stopped in front of a door, Remus looked down at Harry. “She disowned him in his fifth year. He went and lived with your father and grandparents until they graduated from Hogwarts.” Remus opened the door for Harry. “Sirius was much happier living with your relatives than he ever was here.”

Harry walked into the simple room and put his things on the bed carefully.

“Why can’t he take down the portrait?” Harry asked.

“Some permanent sticking charm,” Remus said.

“I tried setting her on fire, but it didn’t work,” Sirius said, popping in the door. Harry nodded his head slowly, thinking carefully.

“What about Parselmagic?” Harry asked. At their silence, Harry continued. “I can speak Parseltongue, and Parselmagic can only be stopped by another speaker so it might work.”

“Your family could never do that,” Sirius commented.

“Not sure why I can,” Harry lied. “But if you want her gone, I could probably burn the portrait.”

“You would do that, pup?” Sirius asked, bouncing a little in excitement.

“It wouldn’t be that hard.” Sirius grabbed Harry in one hand, Remus in the other and dragged them to the other side of the house.

“This is going to be amazing,” Sirius said. Harry laughed as they were both dragged until they reached the angry woman. She was quietly seething, black curly hair wild and silver eyes piercing. “Mother,” Sirius said, putting both his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “This is the son of James Potter, my godson!”

“Filth then, just like his father.”

“Now, now, mother, is that how we treat guests?” Sirius said. He backed away from Harry. “Go on, introduce yourself.”

Harry smiled sadistically as he drew his wand.

“ ** _My name is Harry Potter,”_** he hissed. Whatever curse was on her tongue died when he hissed. He raised his wand at her, ignoring her as she tried to escape.

 ** _“Incendo!”_** He braced himself for the power of the curse, feeling the heat of the flames engulf the portrait around Sirius’ abusive mother. He was angry and the flames showed it. They were a bright blue rather than a burning red. At that moment, he felt the same anger for his past family members as he did for this woman.

The screams stopped after a few ear-piercing seconds. Harry lowered his wand, watching as the blue flames chewed up the remains of the portrait's frame- making sure there would be no way for her to come back.

 ** _“Finis,”_** he hissed, vanquishing the blue flames when he saw the portrait was gone.

“Can we please do that again?” Sirius asked after a moment. Harry turned with a smile, wiping a thin layer of sweat off his brow.

“You cannot set the house on fire,” Remus said, still looking impressed.

“But it was so pretty!”

Harry laughed, sparing a moment to look back at the wall he charred.

“I don’t think you will ever be able to paint over that,” Harry confessed sheepishly.

“We can just find something to hang over it.”

“That was kinda fun,” Harry said.

“I had fun too!” Sirius said. “Come on! Let’s go to the elf heads, you can burn those too!”

“No Sirius!” Harry followed after his godfather.

“You can use them as target practice.”

“ _No Sirius!”_ Remus shouted after them. Sirius picked up a run, Harry following as Remus chased after them.

*

“You used Parselmagic today,” Tom said from the bed. Harry was tired, but still wanted to see Tom. He muttered a yes as he flopped down on Tom’s bed, face shoved in the pillow. Tom laughed at him. “It tired me too until I grew used to its power.”

“I had fun,” Harry said petulantly.

“I am sure you did.” Tom pushed Harry a little to the side so he could sit on the bed. “What required you to use Parselmagic?”

“Sirius’ mom cast a nasty sticking charm on her portrait. I took it off.”

“Smart choice.” Tom hummed to himself. “If I can remember correctly, your godfather’s mother would be Walburga Black. Horrid woman,” Tom shivered. “I wanted to burn her too.”

“Awww Tom,” Harry said, turning his head. “Look at you, having self-control.” Tom rolled his eyes. “We call that development.” 

“Brat,” Tom said, clearly trying to hide a smile. Harry closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting in the bed.

“I felt a horcrux here.”

“I just got comfy! Why did you have to tell me this now?” Harry moaned, knowing he would have to get up.

“Don’t whine,” Tom pushed him. Harry stayed on the bed, trying to make himself as heavy as possible. “If you do this now, we won’t have to hunt for it later.”

“I hate logic,” Harry mumbled into the pillow. He sighed deeply, then rolled over off the bed and stood. “Where did you feel it?”

“You didn’t take me everywhere with you, but when we turned to your room, I felt the magic get colder.”

“Do you know which one I should be looking for?” Harry asked.

“The ring would have killed anyone it touched that wasn’t me. I highly doubt the Husk is here. So it must be Slytherin’s locket.”

“Should I be worried about touching it myself.”

“It’s unlikely.”

“that’s reassuring.” Harry yawned and clapped his hands.

“Don’t care, let's get this over with.”

“Gryffindor of you.”

“It runs through my veins; was bound to pop up eventually.”

Harry landed back on his bed quietly. He picked up the Diary, opening the pages while holding a reinking quill in the other hand. He pointed his wand to his feet and muttered a silencing charm in Parseltongue just in case Remus and Sirius put any extra charms around the house.

Slipping outside the door, Harry let his eyes adjust to the darkness as his parents taught him to. The light would give him away easily and prevent him from seeing a larger landscape.

 _To the stairs._ Tom wrote. Harry followed the instructions, yawning. _Are you going to make me do all the work?_

 _Yes,_ Harry wrote back, walking further down the hallway.

 _Shameless,_ he could feel the eye-rolling.

Harry continued to meander down the hallway.

 _Turn around. It’s the other way._ Harry did as he was instructed, walking past the elf heads that eventually got blown up. Halfway through destroying all of them, Remus took to guarding them against Harry and Sirius’ antics with Parselfire. But after dinner, when Harry managed to get the last one, Remus confessed that the house looked better without them.

_Go back three steps. If it’s a wall, look for a hidden door._

Harry walked back three steps, first feeling for a door with his hand. He reached down and felt a small click. Not sure what he would find in the door, he summoned the horcrux using Parselmagic.

 _Can I go back to bed now?_ Harry asked when he held the locket in his hands.

_If you have it, then yes._

“Finally.”

Harry stumbled his way back to bed in a haze. He opened his door, took off his glasses and plopped on his bed.

He rubbed the Locket for a minute, feeling the S of Salazar Slytherin.

 _Magic must not be sentient,_ Harry thought. Harry went to move the locket away from his head, but the chain snapped around his hand. He winced as it pulled on his wrist. He could then feel the magic begin to try and consume him. He was tired from using Parselmagic all day. Hopeless to the horcrux, he felt himself slide into it.

But the same tugging he felt from the diary dragged him away. He gasped, gripping his hand to his chest. The diary was open, face down on top of the locket. Small sparks of red and green shot out from between them.

Harry held his wand in his left hand, pointed at the diary and locket yet unsure of what he could do.

He felt the magic that tried to control him vanish from the air and the sparks died down. Harry flipped the diary over and felt himself get sucked into it.

There, he found Tom looking bruised and sweaty.

“Tom!” Harry exclaimed, rushing over to him. “Are you alright?” He ignored his own tiredness for putting Tom on the bed, propping him up on the pillows.

“Just some soul magic,” Tom winced as he talked.

“You’re hurt,” Harry said, unsure what to do.

“Not physically, just a bit weaker is all.” Tom relaxed on the pillows.

“What happened?” Tom gave a tired smile.

“The locket was going to try and consume you like I nearly did Ginerva.” Tom winced as he spoke. “But I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Why not?”

Tom fixed him with one of those looks, deep and all-encompassing.

“Because I don’t let anything of mine get hurt. You are mine.” At Harry’s bristling, feathers flaring on the side of his ears, Tom gave a tired chuckle. “Not in the way that you are Draco’s and Draco is yours. But we are still connected in some way.” He paused. “I meant what I said about being brothers.”

“You do care,” Harry cooed. Tom rolled his eyes, trying to scowl at Harry, but it wasn’t phasing the younger Slytherin.

“Go to bed, Harry.” Harry waved goodbye to him as he was tugged back to bed.

Harry curled up, keeping the diary close so Tom would know that he was watching out for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I said while writing this:  
> "Is she still alive (checks over) oh, fuck me, she's right there. Well... that changes things."  
> "Is this Tom and Harry's new relationship? Yes, yes it is?"   
> "Is this even a word. Fuck it! It is now. They will understand."   
> "I am not writing another Tournament Fic. The last one was hard enough."   
> "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! [I shout as the fic takes on another character dimension I wasn't prepared for]"  
> "Sure, we can blow shit up at Sirius' house...I'm the god of this story- I can do what I want!"  
> "And here we have traces of angry, once abused Harry getting revenge for Sirius." 
> 
> I love hearing from you! Tell me all the things you thought about this chapter or about your day, or if the sky is green in your area. (Note: if it is- please take shelter)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAT?! Two in two days?! Holy shit- I'm getting better at this. 
> 
> But here another one is! Important and significant in so many ways. I hope you all enjoy it. This is one of the big moments I have been waiting for- so I hope that it is as big for you as it was for me.

While was pacing on the floor with a feeling like his skin needed to be shed. The dogs walked around him nervously, feeling his tension. When he sat down, the itching sensation only grew.

Hannibal was out hunting down the remains of Tom Riddle’s family. He had found the bones of Tom Riddle Senior and his father and mother. Wanting to have as much as they could for the ritual, Hannibal was using his contacts to search for any physical remains of Tom’s mother.

As Will pulled out Hannibal’s iPad, he knew that what he was checking on would, in no way, help his anxiety.

But as he read Freddie’s recent article, he knew that it could soothe his itch.

Walking to their murder basement, Will gathered his bag with the tools he would need and walked out of their house. Once past the wards, he apparated and began his hunt.

*

Hannibal came home unsuccessful in his own hunt. The magical side of Tom Riddle’s family, from the things he heard and learned of, was inbred insanity. There was no physical remnants of his mother, much to Hannibal’s frustration.

It was late, Will was likely to be in their bed, attempting to stay up but failing at the task. He walked up the stairs, opened the door and took his jacket off. Some of the dogs in the living room lifted their heads, others remained asleep.

What caught his eye was his iPad opened up and, as he got closer, an open page to the most recent TattleCrime post.

Freddie Lounds was the one in the picture. She was impaled, hanging off the ground by oak tree spikes through her shoulders. Her arms were raised above her head, rusted ion nails holding them to the tree. Her eyes were gorged out of her head, tongue removed and replaced with her eyeballs. Freddie’s chest was cut open, ribs cracked and vital organs exposed.

In her last moments, she had clearly suffocated to death.

“Oh William,” Hannibal whispered, abandoning the iPad and making his way to the bedroom.

Will, when he opened the door, was complexly stripped of his clothing, bathed in their black sheets like a frozen lake. He was eternal.

Part of Hannibal wanted to take the time to draw Will in his most natural state, but no amount of charcoal would be able to preserve his beauty.

Stripping off his vest jacket and kicking off his shoes, Hannibal pounced on his mate.

“You’re home,” Will said, voice groggy from being woken as he turned to face the man.

“And you went hunting,” Hannibal whispered, his voice rough. Will hummed as he reached for Hannibal’s tie. When Will’s hands started to lower, Hannibal grabbed Will’s hair and pulling him back to expose the neck.

“It felt good killing her,” Will groaned, his voice cracking as he was bitten on the neck.

“What else have you done?” Hannibal asked, smelling the trace of her blood still on his hands. Will grabbed Hannibal’s shirt, tearing it off and pushing it away. As he moved for his trousers, Hannibal noted that Will’s scent was a bit headier, almost more refined.

“Work with me, dammit,” Will growled when Hannibal stalled. Hannibal shook the thoughts out of his head in return for removing his pants. “Fuck me,” Will growled when Hannibal was as naked as he.

Hannibal pushed Will down on the bed, restraining his mate from trying to hurt himself. Will snapped at him, biting down harshly on Hannibal’s arm.

“Do you really think I haven’t prepared myself after that?” Will growled. Will wrapped his lets around Hannibal’s waist and lifted his hips.

“You are my coveted treasure,” Hannibal panted as he pushed in.

It was hot, rough and far too quick. The two of them bit and scratched each other between gasps and moans.

“Was killing Lounds a way of coping with our current problem?” Hannibal asked as they basked together. Will, who was laying with his head over Hannibal’s one arm listening to his pulse was silent for a moment.

“No,” he finally said.

“Killing a weakened, seventy-year-old Dark Lord shouldn’t be too difficult for us,” Hannibal assured. Will hummed, his brow furrowed.

“I don’t think it will come to that,” he mused.

“What tells you that?”

“My gut,” Will said, looking down at his pale stomach. Hannibal reached a hand and placed it over his stomach.

“Then you should listen to it.”

*

“We should go into the Forest tonight,” Draco said from the deep loveseat in the Slytherin Common Room. Harry perked up from his Charms homework with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Really?” he asked. Draco looked up from his book and nodded once.

“We should leave in an hour.” Draco turned his attention back to his book. “Finish your homework and then we’ll go.”

Harry, reinvigorated by the promise of going out with Draco, turned his attention back to the spells he learned earlier that day.

Occasionally, students would pass them, offering a slight head nod in greeting, before making their way out or to their dormitories.  

Harry quickly rolled up his parchment and stuffed it into his bag.

“I’ll grab the things and then we’ll go,” Harry said.

“Can you take this back?” Draco asked, holding out his book. Harry grabbed the book and quickly walked to their room. He tossed his bag on his bed, put Draco’s book down gently. He reached for his trunk, grabbing the map and his cloak, before racing out of the room.

“Hurry!” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand and dragging the boy along.

“Calm down, Harry,” Draco said, but following him regardless. Harry opened the door, pulled Draco out, tossed the cloak over him, and they made their way to the side entrance of Hogwarts.

The air was beginning to feel like fall in the evening, cooler than the days as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Harry could tell that the winter would not be immediately harsh from the scents of the earth around him.

“Once we get through the tree line, you will have to carry my cloak,” Harry told him as they walked further from the castle.

“How far do you go until you transform?” Draco asked.

“Usually until I can’t see the castle anymore.” They walked side by side, weaving between large roots and ground holes.

“Okay,” Harry said. He took the cloak off and handed it to Draco. Rolling his shoulders out, Harry walked forward a few steps, then shifted.

Turning, he snorted to Draco, making his way to him with his ears forward.

“Wow,” Draco said, raising his arm. He stopped halfway, but Harry met him with his snout. Upon contact, a rush of magic went through them both, settling at their chests. “What was that?” Draco asked.

 _“I don’t know. That’s never happened before,”_ Harry thought, unable to communicate with him.

“Harry?” Draco asked.

_“You can hear me?”_

“In my head,” Draco said, pointing with his other hand to his head.

 _“That’s brilliant!”_ Harry said, his feather’s puffing out with excitement. He turned his body, leaning his crown down to Draco as his father had once done for him. _“Get on!”_

“I’m not getting on,” he said, taking a half step back.

 _“You scared?”_ Harry asked, getting closer to him. _“I won’t toss you off.”_

Harry could smell Draco’s hesitation, but he could hear the excited drumming of his heart. Taking a deep breath, Draco carefully took hold of one antler and hoisted himself on Harry. It was a bit awkward until he was sitting tall, but Harry carried his weight easily.

Draco was a ball of nerves on Harry’s back. His legs were clutched almost painfully against Harry’s barrel and he was stiff on his back.

 _“Relax,”_ Harry said, taking slow steps. Draco gasped when Harry began moving, fingers buried in his feathers. Harry took it slowly as he walked deeper into the forest, getting used to the sensation of keeping Draco balanced as well.

It took five minutes of walking slowly before Draco began to unclench his entire body. It began with his hands, then Harry could feel it move to his back and hips as they swayed with his movements. His legs were the last thing to loosen a bit. They were still snuggly against his ribcage, but not the same way they had been.

“Your feathers are very soft,” Draco whispered as Harry walked with a longer stride into the forest, his senses perfectly in tune with his surroundings.

 _“Thank you,”_ he said.

“And your antlers are a bit bigger than when I first saw them,”

 _“Are we going to compare sizes?”_ Harry joked. Draco kicked him in the side for the comment.

“Can you lay down so I can look at your feathers?” Draco asked in a shy tone. Harry nodded his head, careful to not gorge Draco with his crown. He turned to the right, knowing there was a safe place to den for a few hours.

When Draco slid off Harry’s back, Harry walked around him and folded his legs under him. Draco took his place between his front and back hooves, slowly running his fingers through the feathers.

 _“They used to be spotted white,”_ He told him.

“Like a common deer?”

_“Like a fawn.”_

“Awwww,” Draco cooed sarcastically. Harry leaned forward and tugged on his hair with his teeth. “Hey!” Draco exclaimed, leaning back and holding his hair. “I’ve seen how sharp those teeth are; don’t put them near my head.”

Harry simply huffed, moving his neck forward to put his nose on Draco’s pale neck. He instinctually licked him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

 _“Scenting,”_ Harry commented absently, moving one leg so it rested on Draco and he couldn’t move away. _“I can understand why my parents did it so often now,"_ He thought to him as he licked Draco’s neck until it smelled of him.

“So that’s why you were a vampire all the time?” Draco asked, still struggling to push Harry away. Harry hummed as he moved his head to try and lick the other side. “No,” he scolded, tapping two fingers on Harry’s nose.

This caused Harry to wiggle his nose then sneeze on Draco.

“ _Harry Potter!”_ Draco shrieked, managing to get away from Harry, standing up and looking down at himself. “You did not just sneeze on me?!”

 _“I’m not Rudolph! Don’t poke my nose. That was your fault.”_ Draco ignored him, waving his wand over his clothes to clean them.

“Animal,” he muttered.

 _“Come back,”_ Harry whined, moving to get up.

“Don’t sneeze on me again,” Draco said, moving forward to take his place back.

 _“Don’t poke my nose,”_ Harry retorted, hiding his nose between his legs and giving Draco sad eyes. Draco rolled his own and sat down, leaning against Harry so he could play with his feathers.

The two sat in compatible silence, Harry drifting off, ears occasionally picking up sounds of animals nearby.

“No more secrets, Harry,” Draco said, breaking the silence. Harry perked his head up, looking at Draco in the eyes. “When you threw yourself in front of Professor Lupin that night,” he trailed off. “I was so scared that you were going to die. I was scared before, terrified,” he shrugged, hands stilling in his feathers. “But you just charged him. A werewolf against a thing I was told was a myth. And then, you just chased him into the place that we’ve been told we may never come out of,” Draco said, waving his hand around them.

 _“I’m sorry, Draco,”_ Harry said quietly, lowering his head to his hooves.

“Severus talked to me a lot over the summer.” Draco’s hands began moving in his feathers again. “About why it needed to be a secret. That your diet wasn’t any different from his, really. And that you would never do anything to hurt me.”

Harry remained silent, shame rippling through him.

He was still keeping Tom a secret from Draco. Part of him wanted so desperately to tell Draco what he was doing but the other part of him was terrified. Draco knew about the Dark Lord, the Husk better than he did. Draco lived it every time he went home with his father.

“Logically, I knew all of that, but he helped me come to better terms with it.”

 _“Draco,”_ Harry sighed deeply, Draco’s body moving with him.

“I’m worried about what father will think when he meets you and understands what we are to each other,” Harry growled, pushing his snout back to Draco’s neck and licking it. Draco gave a small laugh but pushed his head away. “I think mother will be pleased though,” he muttered. “She always wanted the best for me, not for the Malfoy name.”

Harry looked Draco deep in his silver-blue eyes. They were wide open, pupils dilated so they could take in the most of their dark surrounding. His hair was tossed to the side from earlier when Harry bit it, but it was still glowing from whatever moonlight managed to waltz through the tree line.

 _“No more secrets,”_ Harry said, finally lowering his eyes. _“But I’m afraid I’ll lose you forever.”_

He heard Draco’s heart pick up in pace. Fingers clenched in his feathers towards his darker skin.

“Tell me,” Draco whispered, barely audible.

_“You’ll hate me.”_

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Harry hesitated, his head turned and eyes shut tight.

 _“The Dark Lord,”_ Harry began, not out of courage, but out of further fear. Harry could smell the change in his scent immediately. _“He split his soul into pieces, gradually becoming more and more insane as he did. Moving further from his original political plans to mania induced genocide._

_“That night he tried to kill me, a piece of his soul was cut and was absorbed by my own.”_

“What does that mean?” Draco asked quietly.

 _“It means,”_ Harry said, turning his head completely away in shame. _“That if I and my family reunite them, then we could save him.”_

“He doesn’t deserve to live,” Draco growled.

 _“He doesn’t deserve to die either,”_ he said sadly. _“Before father found me…I was dying. Alone, under a staircase.”_ Harry shifted his head so his antlers would drag across the bark a bit. _“Muggles thought that if they beat me to the brink of death, they could break the magic out of me.”_ Inhaling slowly, Harry lifted his head, trying not to cry as he faced Draco. _“I can understand why he wanted our worlds to be apart. He was afraid, alone, and left to die. At his chance to gain something that would keep him alive, he jumped on it, but lost himself and what he stood for.”_

“He nearly destroyed my family.”

 _“And he slaughtered mine,”_ Harry said sadly. _“But the Husk and the boy are two different people. I can feel them, conflicting feelings and fears.”_

“Why would you save the man that killed your family?” Draco asked. Harry gave a huff of a laugh.

 _“Because my father, Hannibal Lecter, killed my only other relatives, the ones that tried to murder me, then took me in.”_ He paused and shook out his feathers a bit. _“I owe it to him to try and do the same. To make it better again.”_

“You’re so sure it will work?” Draco asked.

 _“Yes,”_ Harry said, his eyes meeting Draco’s and holding. Draco was the first to break their eye contact. Draco looked down at his hands, rubbing his left arm carefully in silence.

“I don’t trust him,” Draco said. He looked up at Harry. “But I do trust you.”

Harry nuzzled his nose forward, knocking Draco to the ground and just breathed in his scent- happily mingling with his own.

*

“Bye Harry,” Draco said, hugging him tightly. “Tell me how it goes when you can,” he whispered in his ear. Harry nodded his head, pulling away from him. They squeezed each other’s hands, then parted to their parents.

Harry and his family didn’t have much more time to prepare for the ritual. His bag was heavy with the Diary, Locket, and Diadem. His parents knew about them, concealed in a trick Hermione taught him about egg wash script. He knew his father would be able to smell the egg on the parchment and reveal what he couldn’t write in common ink.

“Hello, fawn,” his father said, bringing him in for a hug.

“Hi, father,” he replied.

“Your dad is home waiting for us.”

“Is it almost ready?” Harry asked, walking among the muggles out of the station with more ease than most magical people.

“Yes,” Hannibal said. “Your message, while surprising in its content, was impressive in its delivery.”

“Thanks,” Harry said with a smile. “Hermione taught me how to do it.”

“She is a very well-educated witch then,” Hannibal mused. “But I wonder why in the means of spycraft.”

“She said she read it in a book,” Harry supplied.

“I couldn’t help but hear young Lord Malfoy talk about you keeping him updated on the ritual,” Hannibal said this casually as they walked among the holiday shoppers. Harry froze for a moment but was moved along when his father put a hand behind his back to keep him walking. “Trust between mates is a powerful and important thing, fawn,” Hannibal said.

“I-“ Harry was unsure what to say.

“There is no shame in what you did,” Hannibal answered. Harry slowly began to uncoil, moving on his own once more.

“You’re sure?”

“People are going to figure out our family secret, I am almost sure,” Hannibal said, stopping at the traffic light. “William has helped me come to terms with this fact. Having a mate allows us to have strength when we are weak. A balance in life that is so unpredictable.”

“I was afraid,” Harry confessed.

“Of what?”

“What he would say.” The light changed for them to walk safely. “Of what he would think of me. He had to deal with the outcome of the Husk more than we ever did since his father was a follower.”

“These are reasonable fears and ones that should be addressed sooner rather than later,” Hannibal advised.

“Did you ever counsel couples?” Harry asked, looking up at his father. Hannibal laughed quietly, flashing his teeth in a slightly feral way.

“No,” Hannibal said. “Never.”

“Then how do you know?” Hannibal hummed as they walked further from the main points of the city where they could apparate without being spotted.

“If I am being honest, fawn,” Hannibal started. “Trial and error with your dad.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said. “Even I do not have the answer for everything.”

“You always seem to have an answer for me,” Harry commented. When Hannibal extended his hand to Harry, he took it.

“I will always try to guide you, fawn.”

And they apparated to their home in Italy.

*

Harry stood in the center of the white circle. His head was a bit woozy from the two units of blood Hannibal took from Harry. The first one was given easily, even if the needle hurt going in, but the second one made him extremely shaky on his feet. Will half carried him into the circle he was supposed to stand it.

“Can I sit down?” Harry asked, slowly raising his hand to his head. He didn’t hear his parent talk but felt two sets of hands slowly guide him until he was laying on the floor. “The circle?” he asked.

“Expanded,” Hannibal said in his ear.

“We shouldn’t have expected you to have been able to stand so soon,” Will added. “One unit is sometimes hard for people when donating, two is clearly a struggle for anyone. Sorry, Harry.”

“So’k,” Harry mumbled, turning his head to the side and resting his eyes. He was thankful he wouldn’t have to do much for the ritual other than lay in the circle and give his blood freely over.

Unknown to Harry, Hannibal was mixing the blood in the large cauldron he found after grinding the bones to dust.

The spell was in ancient Sumerian, a language he did not speak. Mari had found it in September and helped counsel Hannibal on proper pronunciation. Cuneiform wasn’t easy to pronounce when it was spoken, nor easy to write properly. But with the amount of time they all had, everything was in place.

Having the Diadem would hopefully help pull the small soul shard from Harry’s body. Hannibal was still nervous though. The Locket would aid in the transition. The more horcruxes they had, the more stable Tom’s mind would be when he got his new body.

Both Hannibal and Will were ready with other weapons to use should he try and kill their fawn though.

Hannibal looked over at Harry, who had his hands on his stomach, humming a tune to himself. Looking over to his mate, Will nodded. Will was to redirect the horcruxes into the cauldron when given the cue.

Hannibal waved his wand over the mixture, muttering the spell and then pointed his wand to the Diary. He could feel the powerful magic radiate from the book. It felt more powerful than killing to him. It was a spiritual power that he doubted he would ever be able to experience after this day. The diary shook around the circle, then a bright light was ripped out of it. Hannibal and Will didn’t need to guide the fragment of the soul to the iron cauldron as it rushed into it.

Hannibal repeated the spell, then pointed his wand at the diadem. The diadem went into the cauldron just as easily as the diary. When Hannibal repeated the spell, this time, his wand pointing to the cup, the cup fought him more. The magic in the horcrux was more unstable, less powerful in size but just as powerful as intent. Will and Hannibal both had to herd the soul shard into the vat with the other two.

Nodding to Will, Hannibal repeated the spell for the fourth time.

The Locket put up a valiant fight against the spell but succumbed to the ritual. It tried to attack Harry, but Will threw a shield around him while Hannibal dragged it into the cauldron with the others.

A white light erupted from the cauldron and attached itself to the Locket shard, pulling it along to reunite. When it tipped over the lip, the locket shard could no longer fight.

Confused, but unable to remove his concentration, Hannibal quickly moved to Nagini.

She was content in her own circle, watching the whole thing happen. Her horcrux was easily lifted from her body as the first one was. It reunited quickly

Hannibal held his breath for a moment, considering praying but chanted instead. When he pointed his wand at Harry, who seemed to be sleeping, he kicked out his leg like he did when he didn’t want to be woken up in the morning.

He arched his back, turning his head and clenched his hands.

When Harry shouted, his back jackknifing into the air and eyes rolled back into his head, he refrained from rushing to his fawns aid.

A dark hue encompassed Harry’s chest. Hannibal summoned it again, gritting his teeth when his fawn cried out a second time.

The same white light that brought the locket horcrux back slithered over to Harry and onto his chest. The white light and the dark hue struggled over Harry. The light covered Harry and seemed to lift the hue off his body. Hannibal dragged it back with the aid of the light while Will protected Harry in the shield.

Hannibal, with all the horcruxes in the cauldron, chanted the last of the ritual.

The iron cauldron contorted as the flames died, shifting and smelting down. The smell of blood and bone powder, mixed with the other ingredients they gathered, filled the room. As the cauldron shifted into what looked like a human skeleton, the light shined until all were forced to close their eyes.

The magic filled the room, dark in nature and fragmented with emotion. Hannibal could feel the pain and fear of the light as it touched him. A thought passed through his mind as he shielded his eyes- that each horcrux was a defense more than one to avoid mortality. If he didn’t kill Tom with his mate, then he would look further into it.

The light died down quickly and a groan of pain was heard. Hannibal blinked his eyes, adjusting back to the regular light.

Hannibal and Will were both shocked at the sight before them.

They had previously thought that Tom Riddle would return as a seventy-year-old man. But in front of them, naked on the floor, was a boy that looked to be the same age as Harry. His movements were slow, hands uncoordinated as they lifted to touch his head, then face.

Will was the first to move from their shock, transfiguring a blanket to drape over the boy.

“Easy,” he said quietly like he used to with stray dogs. Hannibal moved over to his fawn, who was already crawling towards Tom.

“Hey, Tom,” Harry said with a smile, eyes still drifting in an out of focus from the blood loss and magical drain.

“Harry?” Tom asked, moving his head to the sound. “It worked?”

“Told you it would,” Harry said. Hannibal moved Harry closer to the other teen so he wouldn’t harm himself. “Your body is colder,” Harry commented when he touched the other boy’s hand. Hannibal reached over and put his hand to Tom’s forehead.

“Probably the lack of a full soul,” Tom commented, unknowingly resting is head on Hannibal’s hand. “Happened when I cut them up too.”

Nagini, who seemed to be just as weak as the two boys, slithered over and hissed to Tom. Tom reached his hand out, petting her scales and hissed back to her.

“I’m what?” He said, perking up a bit. Harry gave a tired chuckle.

“You’re a real boy.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Tom said, slowly sitting up to look at his new body. When Tom turned his head to further take in his surroundings, Will laughing and finding the situation extremely humorous, Hannibal could smell Tom’s new scent.

And it smelled the same as when Harry had first started to become their fawn. His instincts as a Ravenstag flared at him to protect the new fawn that he had while it basked in pride at the strong magic pulsing through new veins. The other part of Hannibal was conflicted.

In the past, the man had tried to kill Harry.

But he also swore he would never kill children.

And Tom was a child. The same age as Harry it seemed. Be it the blood or the horcrux Harry had nursed since the dreadful night, Tom was the new twin of Harry Potter.

Another stray in their family.

It also seemed that Will had already come to this conclusion as he helped Tom to his feet.

“Let’s get them to bed, Hannibal.”

Hannibal nodded as he gathered Harry from the ground. Nagini slithered behind them as they all stumbled to the second floor of their house. Each of them was magically tired from the ritual, but sleep and rest would be best found in a bed.

As Will pointed out the bathroom as he lead Tom to the guest bedroom for the night (right across from Harry’s room), Hannibal carefully put Harry in his bed.

“We can’t leave him, father,” Harry said, his hand clutching Hannibal’s forearm. “He’s afraid. I could feel it. We can’t abandon him.”

Hannibal stood next to Harry as he recalled the advice he gave Will, about trusting his gut instincts.

The Ravenstag in him told him that was a new fawn. One that was very afraid and weak yet needed to be protected none-the-less. Never had his instincts failed him. Not when he hunted, found his mate in Will, a fawn in Harry. Now they were telling him to take care of the new fawn. The only time he failed his instincts was when he allowed for the men that killed his sister to come into their home. And he vowed after he killed them to never do it again.

“He’s part of our family now,” Hannibal said.

Harry smiled up at him, completely melting into his bed as exhaustion took over his body.

“I love you, father,” he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

“And I, you, fawn.”

Hannibal and Will both closed their respective doors at the same time, joining hands as they walked back to their room.

“He’s not used to being taken care of,” Will commented as they stripped out of their robes. “He fought me most of the time we were in his room as weak and uncoordinated as he was.”

 _So William has adopted Tom Riddle already,_ Hannibal thought.

“He’s going to react like some of my strays did,” Will added as he slipped under the bed and took his place at Hannibal’s side. “He’s going to test boundaries, make us angry, snap and bite out of fear.”

Hannibal yawned as his body relaxed.

“I don’t think it will take too long for him to come to terms that we are a family,” Hannibal mused.

“Where Harry shied away from us in the beginning, Tom will have fear bite.” Will yawned next to his husband. “But abandoned people always are serenaded by love and belonging.”

“Speaking from experience?” Hannibal asked.

“Obviously,” Will said, snuggling into Hannibal’s neck to scent him. “It’s why we work so well together. It’s why Tom and Harry are going to be twins separated after birth.”

“The lonely are always drawn to each other.”

“And we’ve made a wonderful murder family out of it.”

Hannibal chuckled, feeling himself drift off into the dark abyss of sleep. Rest and recovery was needed for all of them this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! Please tell me if you loved it. This is one of the parts that took on its own life. I cant wait to hear from you. 
> 
> Also...tell me your theories! I love those so much too!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys! We've reached 100,000 words! BIG FUCKING MOMENT!!!
> 
> *bows*
> 
> Please, enjoy

Dreaming was unfamiliar to him. He walked through the haze of the place, up rotting floorboards and next to crumbling wallpaper. His body felt weak, but he still needed to climb the stairs.

When he turned the corner once he surmounted the staircase, he could hear a faint whispering between two people. Slowly making his way over, the whispers grew louder.

There was no door on the wall where the two men were talking. Tom walked in to find one kneeling on the ground, his face contorted in pain. The one in the chair looked as if it crawled out of hell.

Wrapped in a dark cloak, the figure’s face was disfigured, half scaled and peeling. His voice was rough and magic was weak.

It was his other half.

He could feel himself panicking, another sensation he was not used too. His chest felt tight, magic wrapped within itself in pain.

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort said. “Kill him.”

The man on the floor looked at Tom, raised his wand and whispered the words he dreaded hearing his entire life as he stood helpless to stop the curse.

Tom pulled himself up from the bed, body still weak from the ritual. His bones ached all over and his magic felt weak. Curling his arms around himself, he tried to calm down.

The monster was him. He had seen it when Harry was in the diary, fragments of memory leeching over through the bond of their souls. As his body was being created, each horcrux that was added brought new memories and feelings he had forgotten. Fear, apathy, desperation, and despair washed over his being. He thought that he would suffocate within the iron cauldron, unable to escape with his own magic.

Harry was the thing that gave him some semblance of stability and sanity. The small horcrux shard, almost unnoticeable in its power compared to the others was the most influential to him.

The memories the horcrux had were not all pleasant: muggles beating him, kidnapping, fear. But the happy ones far outweighed the painful ones: his family that he created, his friends, the simple joy of being a Ravenstag coupled with the sense of belonging it brought.

Tom felt as if he was being pulled in two different directions. His magic wanted to find stability and that was with the Husk yet his mind wanted the stability that Harry offered.

It was enough to drive any man mad.

Nails dug into his new scalp. His body felt unfamiliar as well, but he wanted no part of the monster his other half was. Breathing was new and his current breath cycle was not stable.

“Tom,” a voice said. Tom felt his magic coil around his skin, like an armor that could strike. “Easy, Tom,” the voice said. “You’re safe here.”

If he could manage to find his voice, he would have laughed at the man.

Magic was the thing that saved him; that made him strong.

And now it was weak.

Tom snapped.

*

Hannibal grabbed Will by his waist, pulling him away while shielding them with his magic as Tom’s lashed out within the room.

His magic, a dark red color, netted around him in protection. It twisted, lashing out in the room. When the window shattered, Tom’s magic pulled him away from the room and out the window.

“That’s obscural like behavior,” Hannibal commented as his magic whipped through the tree line.

“We should have expected this,” Will commented, turning quickly to make his way to Harry’s room. Hannibal followed after his mate, calming a bit when Harry was still sleeping soundly. Will cast a protection charm over their fawn, then walked out the door.

“You’re going to look for him now?” Hannibal asked, standing at the top of the staircase as Will walked down it. For whatever reason, Will didn’t reply to him. Hannibal sighed when he heard the door screen shut.

Turning, Hannibal walked back into Tom’s room.

He could feel Tom’s fractured magic seeping into the room. Nagini slithered out from under the bed, hissing in annoyance as she moved in the direction of Harry’s room. Hannibal walked closer to the bed, smelling the sweat that soaked through the sheets.

_Nightmare,_ he thought, scenting the acidic fear in them. He recalled what Tom had said to Harry, about his body temperature. _A fracturing of emotion, perhaps,_ he thought. Hannibal raised his wand, fixing the room and mending the mattress. He stripped the sheets from the bed, not worth fixing dirty ones and tossed them in the nearest bin. Hannibal worked quickly as remade the bed, knowing he would have to chase after his mate.

Walking quietly to Harry’s room, he removed one of Harry’s pillows before walking back to the room Tom would call his own. He hoped that Harry’s scent would be able to stabilize him a bit before he could begin therapy with the boy. Hannibal was sure that he could stabilize Tom’s magic so it wouldn’t behave like an Obscural until they could collect the remaining fragments of his soul.

Checking on Harry one last time (seeing he was still sleeping off his exhaustion), Hannibal walked down the stairs. The dogs were huddled together, anxious about what happened, but didn’t seem to be too afraid.

Hannibal walked out the door and shifted.

Will’s scent was never difficult for him to pick out and this time was no exception. Tom’s scent smelled of fear and panic- easy for any predator to track down. Following the duel scents, Hannibal trotted through his territory.

There was only a mild path of destruction through the forest. Trees were still standing if they were marked with magic and no animals seemed to be harmed by Tom’s escape. The deeper Hannibal ventured into the forest, the less damage seemed to be done. Hannibal stopped to look down, seeing Will’s hoof prints in the soft soil were very fresh.

Walking now, Hannibal scanned the area, knowing his mate was nearby and likely distracted by their new addition. With the forest safe, Hannibal continued onto his mate.

_“William,”_ Hannibal said, sensing he was not far. When he, again, did not receive a response, Hannibal sighed. He lowered his head under a low branch and walked down to the underbrush Harry commonly visited.

When he raised his crown to look, he was drawn to a halt.

William was still in his pelt, crown strong and regal as his own with black feathers blending into the night.

But laying next to him was a spotted fawn.

The fawn only had a few white spots left on his pelt. His back was to Hannibal, face pressed into Will’s chest as his mate groomed his feathers.

_“William,”_ Hannibal said again, awed at the sight. He took a step forward to inspect their new fawn but stopped when Will drew his head up and snarled.

_How could I have been so blind,_ Hannibal thought. He scented the air again, drawing in the air around him and picking apart every scent.

His mate was nesting.

The signs were subtle, he realized. Killing Lounds, the gut feeling he had, reacting so quickly to Tom’s needs when the ritual had finished and guarding him now.

His mate was pregnant.

He went to take another step towards Will, so he could bury his nose in his feathers to smell the change of his hormones in preparation for the womb that shouldn’t be there. Will put one hoof over Tom’s shivering form, raised his hackle feathers and snarled again, snapping at him twice.

Hannibal took a step back, lowering his crown to not make himself look like a threat. Will growled at him, driven by his instincts to protect his new fawn and the one growing within. Debating on what to do, Hannibal turned around and walked away from the two until he knew Will could no longer see him.

Then he ran towards their home.

Hannibal’s heart was beating out of his chest with excitement. He wasn’t sure how it happened, with Will using a contraceptive lubricant, but he was thrilled. The Stag in him was also pleased. He would be having a third fawn coming to them soon.

Hannibal shifted quickly as he got to the house, going straight to Harry’s room.

“Come with me, fawn,” Hannibal said as he shook Harry awake. Harry furrowed his brow and curled into himself, muttering a no. “There is something you must see.”

Harry blinked awake slowly. Hannibal contained his excitement to check on his first fawn. His skin was still a bit pale from the loss of his blood to make Tom’s body, but he was alright to be moved.

“Where we goin’?” Harry asked, sliding his legs off the bed.

“I will take you there,” Hannibal told him, helping him balance as he made his way down the stairs.

“Not sure I can shift,” Harry muttered, clutching the railing and his eyes shut tightly.

“I will carry you there as I once did.” Harry just nodded his head.

It was the darkest of the night, dawn slowly approaching their Italian home. Hannibal walked in front of Harry, sliding into his pelt and standing at the edge of the stairs for Harry. Harry gripped his antler as he once did and slid on.

“I’m not sure I can sit up,” Harry confessed, voice sounding slurred.

_“I haven’t let you fall before,”_ Hannibal said as he cantered into the forest. _“I won’t let that happen now.”_

Hannibal had to go slowly in the forest since Harry was having trouble holding onto him. The ride into the forest seemed to be waking him.

_“We’re here,”_ Hannibal said, ducking under the same branch. Harry pushed himself up on Hannibal’s neck, swaying a bit, but then gasped.

“Holy shit!” Harry said, scrambling off Hannibal. Hannibal didn’t have it in him to correct his rude language. Will had his crown over Tom, teeth pulled back and growling quietly. Harry shook his head, then slowly shifted into his other form. Will looked over at Hannibal, his teeth pulled back slightly, but allowed Harry to approach.

Harry walked over slowly, either from the lack of blood in his body or out of wonder.

_“He’s the same size as me,”_ Harry said to the two of them. He was only a couple feet from Tom and his mate, stretching his neck forward to greet Will, then moving to sniff at Tom. Hannibal took a couple steps forward while Will was distracted by his first fawn.

His plan, however, was vanquished when Harry looked back at Hannibal, Will following his gaze.

_“Why does he have feathers?”_ Hannibal resisted the urge to growl at his fawn. Instead, he ignored Will’s growling and groomed Harry.

_“Lay down, Harry,”_ Hannibal said, making sure to groom him as Harry folded his legs. Tom must have sensed Harry, as he woke.

_“What’s happening?”_ Tom asked, turning his head to look at them. He shifted his weight, rolling his legs so his back was to Will’s belly. Will, still held by his instincts, went to growl at Hannibal but Hannibal reached his head forward (knowing that Will could strike him violently) to groom at their newest fawn in the hopes of placating him.

Harry folded his own legs, his head raised so he could look at Tom in the eyes.

_“It looks like you’re a Ravenfawn!”_ Harry said, his tone excited. Will snorted at Hannibal but stopped growling at him. Hannibal leaned forward and licked at his snout in thanks. He quickly laid down behind Harry, the two grown stags protecting them with their bodies.

_“The amount of blood and horcrux must have allowed for the transformation,”_ Hannibal said, nuzzling Tom to scent him.

_“We’re twins,”_ Harry said, yawning and beginning to lay his head down. Tom followed the suit, his eyes drifting shut.

_“This is overwhelming,”_ Tom confessed, resting his head on the inside of Harry’s.

_“We will help you through it,”_ Hannibal said, finally moving his head to scent Will deeply. _“You have a fawn growing in you.”_

Will closed his eyes, nuzzling into Hannibal’s neck before moving to scent Tom, then Harry before falling back asleep.

Hannibal spent until the first light of dawn grooming his fawns and mate, satisfied that they smelled like a proper herd at last.

*

It was with great reluctance that Tom remained behind while Harry went back to Hogwarts for the rest of his fourth year.

“You can go back next year,” Hannibal said to him. Tom nodded his head once, watching as Will walked back into the house from dropping Harry off at the station.

With Harry, there was a sense of belonging at the Villa. Tom knew that he would not be going back to Hogwarts. He wouldn’t allow himself either. His magic still lashed out when he was stressed in any way, touch was completely foreign to him, and the dreams he had still haunted him in the daylight.

Additionally, Will was pregnant, which meant that he was extremely replaceable. Over the course of years, Harry solidified his place within their family.

Tom was new and awkward. He was needy in numerous ways.

“What happens now?” he asked, refraining from hissing at the older man. He was sure Hannibal sensed his anger, certain that Will did.

“Now,” Hannibal said, welcoming Will into the house, “The two of us can focus on your recovery.”

Tom scoffed, walking to the edge of the room.

“My recovery?” He clenched his fists, checking his magic from lashing out. “And how do you propose we do that?”

“I teach you control,” Hannibal said, sitting down on the chair and folding his hands. “From what you said to Harry, about your body temperature cooling as you fragmented your soul, I figured that you fragmented sections of your emotions off as well.” Hannibal opened his palm for him to sit down. “As your soul has realigned, even partially, your emotions and resulting brain chemistry will have to reset.”

“So you drug me,” Tom said, taking a half step away from the man.

“No, Tom,” Will said, stepping closer to him. Tom turned his attention to the other man. Will was different than Hannibal.

When Tom managed to fall back into the forest, his lungs able to breathe again, he had no control over his limbs. He was frozen to the ground, his senses heightened far more than a human. Going from a small horcrux with little input from the outside world to a human and then to (what he now knows), a Ravenfawn was overwhelming.

But Will managed to soothe him. Will didn’t show signs of aggression when Tom snarled at him. He walked calmly to a frightened Tom and lay beside him. When Hannibal arrived, Will protected him. After Harry arrived and Hannibal could approach Tom without his head being ripped off by Will, Hannibal scented him just the same as Will had.

In that form, things were simpler. Tom was still cautious around them both, but not to the extent he was in his human form. He quickly mastered shifting between forms despite his magic being drained.

Will stretched his hand out, Tom flinching from it.

“He will teach you how to kill,” Will said. Tom drew upright, looking between the both of them.

“Is this some sort of test?” he asked skeptically.

Will chuckled, petting one of the dogs that walked over to him.

“From what Harry has told us, and the little information we have found of you before your new christening,” Hannibal began, slowly rising from the chair, “we are all aware of the level of your intellect and the extent of your knowledge regarding Dark Arts.”

“You know what we’ve been eating,” Will added. Tom looked at them, nodding once.

“My journeys brought me to a community of vampires that preferred eating human flesh than drinking blood,” Tom said. “This isn’t the first time I’ve eaten human.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about your morals,” Will said as he passed Tom.

“I have killed people,” he argued.

“With magic,” Hannibal interjected. “You have yet to kill with your hands. I can assure you, it is different.”

Tom had nothing to say to that.

“I will counsel you on the trauma that you lived through in your past life,” Hannibal said, stepping closer to Will. “Then, I will teach you how to kill without using magic.”

Tom was quiet for a minute, thinking about how it could help him and coming up with no answers.

“No one does anything for free,” he said.

“You are our fawn,” Hannibal insisted, taking a step towards him. “It is our duty to teach and guide you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Tom growled, a new habit he was picking up.

Hannibal and Will looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation either through occlumency or through their bond.

“This way, Tom,” Hannibal said, walking away from him and into the kitchen.

“We are aware you know of the importance of magic,” Will said to him. “We don’t use it on simple tasks because it takes away from the beauty of it.”

“It is why we do not use magic to murder.” Hannibal opened up one of the doors to the basement. The lighting was just enough that Tom could see a shadow cast from the edge of the stairs. Tom walked down the stairs slowly, heart beating in his chest.

There was a woman strapped to a chair, her wrists bound in rope and mouth gagged.

“She is a witch,” Will said from behind him, spooking Tom.

“By teaching you how to kill without the use of magic,” Hannibal said, picking up a scalpel. “It will give you control over your magic until we can reunite it completely.”

“It will also teach you that you are far from defenseless,” Will said, taking the scalpel from Hannibal. He walked around the quivering witch, quickly slicing into her ebony arm. None of them flinched as she cried out in pain.

“As we did with your twin,” Will continued, “we will teach you how to fight in both forms.” Will nodded to Hannibal. Tom watched the elder man pick up a sharp knife and walk towards Tom. Hannibal turned the knife and held it out to him.

“This,” Hannibal said, “is a different form of power that we will teach you to master.”

Tom looked over at the witch, smelling her blood and ignoring her whimpers. He took the knife from Hannibal.

“Teach me,” he whispered, looking her in the eyes and feeling the rush of power flow through him. “Please,” he begged, “teach me everything.”

Hannibal and Will smiled, guiding their new fawn to the woman.

*

“It was the calmest his magic has been,” Will said in bed.

“He didn’t flinch when we began either,” Hannibal noted, writing in Lithuanian in a journal. He began journaling when Harry entered both of their lives, keeping notes on his physical recovery, mental recovery and how he had grown. Now, he added Tom’s development into the journal. He wrote about the ritual and its complexity, keeping detailed notes in case they needed to do it again.

“Are you happy you have a fawn that will follow in your footsteps?” Will asked. Hannibal finished up his notes for the day, sliding the journal in his drawer.

“If Harry goes through his life, never killing someone, I will remain happy. Tom, on the other hand, needs this.”

“From his patterns when he was Lord Voldemort, this type of killing will be very different to Tom.”

“He is young, thankfully,” Hannibal said. “He has a chance to restart and do it right.”

*

Tom stroked Nagini’s scales slowly. His magic finally felt calm. He picked up his diary he was once imprisoned in and leaned over to grab one of the pens on his nightstand. The pen in his hand felt almost nostalgic.

Killing the woman was intoxicating in a way killing with the Killing Curse had never been. There was a different sense of power and dominance to it. Hannibal and Will both aided him in killing her. Cutting her deep enough to cause pain, but not enough to kill her.

Their session lasted for three hours before Tom got sloppy and cut through her side too deeply, causing internal bleeding. He watched her eyes grow dull before he dropped the knife, his body shaking.

Tom was caught by Hannibal and Will as his legs gave out from underneath him. He recalled thanking them numerous times as he was rocked in their embrace. He didn’t recall thanking anyone so with such conviction or so truthfully in his life.

**_“Everything alright, master?”_** Nagini asked, her tongue flicking out to scent his wrist.

**_“I think it shall be.”_ **

**_“The man-eaters helped the other hatchling. They will help heal you as well.”_ **

Tom laughed quietly. He was going to write in his diary for the first time, but he noticed Harry’s owl flying to his window. Getting out of bed, Tom made his way to the window and extended his arm for the elegant bird.

“Hello, Hedwig,” he greeted. She hooted at him, extending her leg. “You may rest here for the evening. Hogwarts is very far.” As he removed the letter from her leg, she nibbled on his fingers in thanks.

_Hey, Tom!_

_I hope being at home is alright with you. The first few weeks are a bit awkward, but father and dad are alright. They’ll teach you what you need to know and then, you’ll be able to come back for our fifth year._

_Not much has happened since I’ve come back. I told Draco about the ritual. He’s a bit nervous about meeting you, but I think most people who really know you would be. He’ll come around. I think he is just glad that I am okay for right now. _

_Anyway, the second trial in the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened. It was a load of shite. The contenders had to swim under the Black Lake so we all just stood around waiting for two hours. The Weasley Twins (the only Weasley Slytherin’s) nearly managed to blow off Karakoff’s burka. I think the only reason why Snape didn’t punish them was that he found it amusing._

_There is something else you should be aware of._

_Severus Snape, one of your previous followers turned spy for the light (to protect me- so you’re on the same team you possessive arse), told me that the Dark Mark had been “showing sign.” When he showed it to me, it was darker than I last saw it and moving slowly. He has also been told of the plan. Father apparently sent him a detailed letter and a memory. It probably also had a bunch of threats about hurting his fawns because that is something he would do._

_But, was that you making it move or the Husk? Could it be both? Something is coming, as it always seems to regard me (and by extension, now you,) so I thought I should know and ask. Severus said he’ll be sending father and dad a letter in the morning._

_I hope you are doing okay. I remember how awkward I felt entering their dynamic. It’s a family of strays though, so you’ll fit right in. Just give it some time, listen to their instructions, and know that no matter how good you think you are- Hannibal Lecter is better. It’s just a fact I’ve come to terms with._

_Your (older) twin,_

_Harry_

Tom ignored the ache in his chest, not knowing what to think of it. He picked up a piece of parchment and began to write.

*

Hedwig landed on the table at dinner with a scroll around her leg.

“Is that it?” Draco asked. Harry nodded, handing the owl a slice of roast beef in thanks.

“It’s okay now,” Harry assured. “You see,” he explained as he put the letter in his bag to be opened later. “Tom is possessive over what he thinks is his.” Harry cut into another piece of beef and ate it. “And since I was his horcrux, he sees me as his twin since I also gave him a _lot_ of blood.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

“This means that he will want to keep me happy. And since you make me happy, he will do everything in his power to learn how to make you happy.”

“Then I better stay on your good side,” Draco muttered, but smiling to the side. “What is he doing with your parents anyway?”

Harry hummed, slowly chewing his food as he thought.

“Father is probably giving him some therapy. Dad’s teaching him how to fish and blend in with crowds.” He sipped his drink. “They’re both teaching him how to murder without magic.”

“Are you kidding?” Draco hissed, ducking down and looking at Harry like he was insane.

“No,” Harry said. “They taught me the basics, but I don’t like it. Tom needs this to stabilize him so they will provide it.”

“And your dad is pregnant; shouldn’t he be worried.”

“No,” Harry laughed. “Another person that knows how to kill is another person that can protect the new fawn.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“It’s our lifestyle, Draco,” Harry sighed. “I can’t deny that killing is wrong but…if you’re going to be a killer then do it right.”  

“There are no words,” Draco trailed off with a shake of his head.

Dinner finished without anything unusual happening. Harry and Draco both left the Great Hall before the crowds started.

“Let’s see what he said,” Draco murmured as they walked to their rooms. Harry put his bag on the bed, grabbed the scroll and sat next to him.

_Harry,_

_I would first like to begin by saying I am years older than you. I witnessed the rise and fall of Grindelwald, traveled for years, made myself a (terrible and regrettable) reputation before I got to where I am today. While the body I have right now is fourteen (thanks to the amount of blood you gave and the horcrux you nursed) my soul is far older._

“He’s just pissed he has feathers while I have antlers,” Harry told Draco, leaning over to nuzzle his neck.

_Regarding the Dark Mark. I am unsure who is causing it. While I have not summoned anyone with it, the reuniting of my soul could be the spark causing is animation. However, it could also be the Husk. I’ve had several dreams of the Husk that haven’t been all that pleasant. Your parents have helped me with them._

_From what I have seen, he is becoming active. He has a follower that is close to him, but I cannot recognize his face or recall him from my memories, both old and new. Stay cautious, Harry._

_Your (older) twin,_

_Tom_

“He seems,” Draco trailed off.

“Sane?” Harry asked.

“Saner, maybe,” Draco shrugged his shoulders. Harry rolled up the scroll and placed it in his trunk. Yawning, Harry got ready for bed on one side of the room while Draco got ready on the other. The two of them turned in for an early night, both cuddling close.

“You really think this is going to work, don’t you, Harry?” Draco said, looking up at him. Harry smiled gently, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“I know it will.”

*

“I have many patients that I’ve had to walk through,” Hannibal said as the two stood in the forest clearing, about three miles from their house. “They had to reach their own conclusions regarding what caused them mental harm.”

“I’m assuming you’re not going to do that for me,” Tom scowled.

“No.” Hannibal walked closer to him. “I doubt you would want me to do that anyway.” Tom tilted his head in agreement. “As I performed the ritual,” Hannibal began, waving his wand to transfigure the grass into soft mats for them to sit on, “I noticed many emotions that came from your horcruxes.”

Tom breathed steadily, but it was clear he was controlling his panic.

“The majority of it was a fear of displacement.” When Tom looked away from Hannibal, he knew he was right. “Of abandonment and isolation.”

“I get it,” he growled. Hannibal waited for his fawn to calm, noticing his feathers slowly disappear from his neckline. He was not offended by the anger Tom had. It was a defense much like Harry’s bashfulness. While Harry could easily turn to fear and make himself look smaller, Tom could easily become violent to stop people from getting too close.

“Your desperation and lack of control all boils down to the Blitz, doesn’t it?” It was a rhetorical question, but one that needed to be asked to provoke a response. Tom grit his teeth, the wind picking up as his magic gradually became more chaotic.

“I too, have struggled with the past regarding the second world war,” Hannibal confessed. _Give an inch and he’ll take a mile,_ Hannibal thought as Tom’s curiosity overtook his fear. “My mother, father and younger sister were the last of the Ravenstag with me,” Hannibal told him. “The first and second war took most of my families lives. Grindelwald did not aid my kind favorably. We were a secluded kind, which was our downfall as it was our defense.”

Hannibal took a slow breath, closing his eyes as he remembered the cold nights.

“My mother and father were killed trying to protect us. Their magic was too weak for transformation as they healed and fed us whatever they could find. I was responsible for my younger sister.

“Three soldiers came upon us one evening. They coaxed us with food and warmth through the evening. I was separated from my sister by one of the men to get more wood so we could survive through the evening. And when I returned, my sister had been killed and they feasted upon her flesh.”

Hannibal gave Tom a tight smile when he gasped quietly.

“I killed each of them, but I couldn’t bring back my sister.”

“What did,” Tom shook his head, likely feeling ashamed to ask.

“I ate her,” Hannibal said. His heart ached as he told him the story, but it needed to be done. “For years I struggled to find my balance between magic and muggle. Between murder and healing, but I found it.” Hannibal extended his hand, resting it on Tom’s shoulder. “I am telling you this so that you can understand you can live through your trauma. Will has done it, Harry has done it and now we are going to aid you.”

“Your fear of muggles is reasonable,” Hannibal said, pulling his person suit back together and sitting up straight. “Tell me of your first Blitz night.”

Tom swallowed a dry throat, closing his eyes as he attempted to block out the sounds of the bombs and skylights that shone through the smog.

“There was nothing I could do to prevent it,” Tom said quietly, “or save myself if I needed to. I found magic and to cast a spell would have meant I would lose it forever.”

Hannibal laid a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Now we can begin, Tom.”

*

“I am ready for this year to be over,” Harry groaned as he rubbed his palm. The quartet was stationed in the library, having just finished the last of their finals.

“All that’s left now is the Third task,” Hermione said, pulling on her Ravenclaw tie.

“I think everyone knows by now it’s a maze,” Neville said, looking out the window to the Quidditch Pitch. The students came back from winter break as the hedges started budding up from the ground. None could see the course of the maze from a high vantage, but it wasn’t a difficult task to figure out.

“I get the dragons and watching that,” Draco said, doodling on a parchment paper, “the Second was just a load of dragon shite and I think this will be the same.”

“Where should we meet up so we can all watch it together?” Harry asked.

“I was thinking by Hagrid’s hut,” Hermione said, packing up her bag. The others followed her suit, all putting their things away. “I always miss this library,” she said, taking a deep inhale to smell the old books.

“You’ll be back soon enough,” Neville said, pushing her gently. Hermione nodded sadly but walked out. The three houses parted ways half way down the library steps.

“See you soon!” Hermione said with a wave. Harry smiled at her, taking Draco’s hand so they could walk together back to their dorms.

On their way to their dorms, they heard two people shouting spells, dueling each other in French.

“Want to watch?” Draco asked, nodding his head towards the sounds. Harry didn’t spend any of his time watching the three contenders practice before their trials, so he was eager to watch anyone of them now. The two quickly walked to where Fleur was practicing with another woman.

Both were shouting spells in French, quickly countering them before retaliating.

“Why are they standing still?” Harry asked, moving through the crowd to get a better look.

“What do you suspect they do?” Draco asked over the shouts and awe’s of the crowd.

“Move to get out of the way?” Harry said sarcastically. “Just a mild suggestion.”

“Who would think of that?” Draco responded in kind.

Just as Draco was saying that the woman training against Fleur cast a powerful shield charm at one of her attacks. Where her previous spells were absorbed by the shield, this one rebounded and went straight at Draco.

Draco hit the ground hard, clutching his side as the crowd around them scattered. Harry was quiet as he held his mate, running his wand over the wound.

**_“Heal,”_** he hissed, making those around him gasp in fear. He growled at the woman when she approached, no doubt to apologize for her misfire. Feeling numerous eyes on him, he refrained from raising his hackles and exposing his feathers. Running his wand over the wound sight again, hissing a stasis charm in Parseltongue, Harry looked around for further help.

Professor McGonagall was the first teacher to respond. She shooed the students away as she approached the two of them.

“Let’s get him to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter,” she said, flicking her wand for him to float off the ground. As they briskly walked away from the crowd, McGonagall was muttering to herself about unsupervised children.

“That is an impressive stasis charm, Mr. Potter,” she commented when they were alone.

“Thank you, professor,” he said.

“You will have to lift it for Pompey when we get there,” McGonagall rounded the corner as she spoke. “Ten points to Slytherin.”

“Thank you, professor,” Harry said again, feeling himself smile. Draco would be upset when he woke but he would dramatically tell their friends how the Head of Gryffindor gave them points because of his sacrifice.  

The spell wasn’t dangerous, Madam Pomphrey told them, but it would keep him unconscious until the next morning at the earliest.

“Go to the Tournament, Harry,” McGonagall said as Harry sat on the bed. “He would want you to tell him about it.”

“He would stay with me,” Harry told her.

“He would also know that you would want him to see it.” Harry hesitated, even though he knew she was right. He nodded his head, squeezing his hand once more before they walked out together.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” Harry said, offering the woman a smile. The stern woman smiled back at him, then they parted ways. Harry was only in the Slytherin dorms for a couple of minutes. All the other students were gone, likely crowded down at the gates waiting to be seated.

Harry quickly walked out of the room so he could meet his friends in time.

“Potter!” the stern voice of Mad-Eye called from behind him. Harry stopped as the man hobbled over to him. Harry had mixed feeling on this professor. He clearly knew what he was talking about, but his introduction to the course made him uncomfortable (along with everyone else) when he demonstrated the power behind the Forbidden Curses.

“Professor,” Harry said respectfully.

“Walk with me to this blasted Tournament,” he muttered, his magic eye darting around.

“Will you be glad for it to end?” Harry asked, keeping up with the man.

“As will the rest of the staff, that’s for sure,” Moody grumbled. As they walked out onto the grass, the noise from the crowd in front of them, Harry’s hackles rose. His instincts were telling him that something was amiss.

“Professor,” Harry said, looking around to see what could be wrong, “something is not right.”

And a sharp blow was delivered to the back of his head.

*

In the six months that Tom had spent under the care of Will and Hannibal, he had begun to find his place amongst them. It took him several months for him to believe that they did not want anything from him as they offered him the help he needed.

Will taught him how to blend into the world around him while he could, but he needed to stop when his belly started to expand. Both Hannibal and Will continued to assure him that he had a place within their family of strays; that he would not be abandoned when the baby came.

Compassion was a strange thing that he was learning under their care. He began to care for the dogs, slowly warming up to their presence as they tried to get him to play in both his forms. Thankfully, he quickly lost his spots and trading them for antlers. From what he remembered, they were probably the same size as Harry’s would be now.

He enjoyed writing letters to his twin as well as reading the ones he received. The guest room quickly became his own, scent and decoration wise. His former horcruxes were hidden in a spelled trunk he got under his bed that he would find new hiding places for. Nagini would still wind herself around his neck like a scarf.

Once a month, Hannibal would take Tom hunting as well.

With the help of the older Ravenstag, Tom had killed five men without using magic. He was gradually becoming better at hunting down people without needing magical aid, capturing them, and slowly cutting them apart while keeping their organs healthy.

The last time the two hunted, Tom removing the person’s heart and lungs, Hannibal commented that soon, he and Harry would be responsible for hunting for their new baby sibling. He wasn’t expecting the wave of possessiveness to wash over him as he had his hands on a pair of lungs.

Additionally, his magical core was as stable as it could be without the last two pieces of his soul. He still got the occasional nightmare from his memories or a vision from the Husk, but he was quickly remastering Occlumency. Unfortunately, Hannibal and Will both thought it would be best if he waited to get a new wand when September came around. While Tom could see the logic in their thinking, that his magic could become imbalanced since it was new to his body, it didn’t mean he had to like it.

The two kept him entertained though. Hannibal often would have him run as far as he could only to be hunted down. The first time Hannibal pinned Tom to the ground, teeth at his neck, Tom’s magic lashed out and cut Hannibal in the chest.

Tom was surprised when he felt remorse for his actions. Hannibal, who was forced to back up to prevent deeper and further damage, congratulated him. The wound quickly healed in front of him as Hannibal groomed his feathers, praising him for retaliating even while belly up.

Currently, Tom walked the forest in his pelt, feeling the sun warming his feathers. Hannibal and Will were both out, shopping at a local wizarding town for the evening. He liked being alone, so their date nights (or murder nights) did not bother him. When he wanted them, they were there, but they offered him independence, which was appreciated.

With the sun setting, Tom quietly walked around the bend of the lake, hearing ducks squawking in the distance. Trotting around them, Tom waited for some to get close before jumping down on the flock.

Tom snatched one as it tried to fly away, killing it quickly between his jaws. He ate the duck quickly, wanting to explore more of the forest with his senses before he turned back for the night.

As he walked through the forest, he found points where Hannibal or Will scratched their antlers into the trees, marking off their territory. He kept within the boundaries they had made, not going to risk what laid beyond their territory when he did not have magic. Deciding to turn around, Tom walked calmly, watching as dusk turned to evening and the nocturnal animals made their way out.

Halfway back, he felt a twinge of a headache but ignored it.

That was the other thing he had to cope with until he got his Occlumency shields back.

Occasionally, when Harry felt extreme emotion, Tom would get an echo of that. The same went for the Husk. Harry often felt joy, playfulness or even love (likely for Draco) that Tom would receive echoes from. He was also prone to headaches in the winter. So this echo Tom was not concerned with.

By the time he reached the clearing, Tom collapsed to the grass when his mind’s eye was pried open.

He could see a man carrying the Husk, cutting into Harry and then cutting off his own hand. Tom cried out when the Husk was dropped in, the same splitting pain as making the horcruxes to his magical core.

Tom shook himself free of the vision from Harry when he saw the Husk walk on his own legs.

Shifting into his human form, Tom shook violently, resisting the urge to vomit. Getting up from the ground, he raced as fast as he could to the house. Scaling the steps, Tom threw open his closet and found a pair of outer robes Will had gotten him. Will told him they were laced with Ravenstag feathers. Stronger than Dragonhide at resisting spells and curses. Stumbling through the pain, he rummaged around for the knife he kept in his bedside drawer. It was the same one he killed the witch with when they taught him to murder without magic.

“This is stupid,” he thought as he walked out of the house without a wand or a plan. “Fuck,” he cursed. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on Harry’s magic, feeling the echo from their shared horcrux and apparated.

*

Harry woke suddenly, bound tightly against what looked like a stone grim reaper.

In front of him was an iron cauldron.

_They’re doing the ritual,_ Harry thought, struggling harder against the stone. The back of his head was in pain and he didn’t know where his wand went.

“Stop struggling, boy,” an unfamiliar voice came from his left. Harry turned to look at a skinny, blond-haired man holding a towel of something that oozed evil magic. “Do you know how much of my time you waisted by avoiding the Tournament?”

“I imagine it was humiliating.” Harry’s cheek was rewarded with a painful curse hitting him in the stomach. He groaned in pain, dropping his head.

“We need him alive, Crouch,” the being inside the towel whispered. “Then I will kill him.”

“Yes master,” Crouch said. He raised his wand to one of the graves.

“Bone of the father, unknowably taken,” Crouch said.

_Shit!_ Harry thought, panicking. He thought back to Tom, knowing that they had a bond between them. Sometimes, Harry would get some of Tom’s nightmares. Bombs being dropped on Muggle London, being isolated in the diary for fifty years, the relief of coming back to Hogwarts only to have it taken away.

When Tom was scared, Harry could sometimes feel it in class. Unnerving panic and desperation sometimes drove him to race out of the classroom with no explanation and hiding somewhere until Tom’s panic subside or a teacher managed to give him a calming potion.

_See this, Tom! See this!_ He forced himself, not knowing how it worked but hoping that Tom would be able to inform his parents.

“Blood of the enemy,” Crouch turned to Harry, “forcibly taken.”

_I give this freely,_ Harry thought desperately, hoping that the result would be the same as it was when they first performed the ritual. _I give this freely,_ Harry thought as the blade cut into his upper arm. Harry screamed in pain, trying not to fight against the man as he cut into his flesh. Crouch pulled away from Harry.

_I give you freely,_ Harry willed as Crouch gave three drops of blood to the iron vat.

“Flesh of the servant, willing offered.”

Crouch cut off his left arm.

Harry forced himself to watch as Crouch fumbled for the Husk and dumped him into it. He gulped when the magic-twisted around them all. The ritual was quick and powerful.

When the magic stopped moving around them, Voldemort rose.

“My robe,” he hissed. Harry watched as Crouch shook to clothe his master’s pale skin. Crouch knelt when he presented Voldemort with his wand. “Very good, my servant,” he said. “You shall be rewarded handsomely. Now,” he waved his wand, vanishing the cauldron, “your arm.”

Harry could see the black mark on Crouch’s skin, rippling under his skin as his master summoned his other followers.

As the sound of apparition happened around them, Harry looked down at his arm, glad to see it was already healing.

_Perks of a Ravenstag, I guess,_ he thought meekly.

Harry knew he needed a plan, but none of them were very good.

He needed to find his wand but knew that would be unlikely. He knew that he could try and apparate, but he was not trained and it could have horrible results. Harry knew he could not fight the Dark Lord and win with his followers around him.

He would need to improvise at every moment because his only weapon was the one he least wanted to expose.

“Only one of you truly searched for me,” Voldemort said.

_The longer he monologues, the more time I have,_ Harry thought. He wasn’t the best at wandless magic, his dad had taught him some, but it sapped the energy out of him. Parselmagic would be all but useless against Voldemort as he spoke it. To expose that secret could mean his doom as well.

“And now with his blood,” he said, stepping towards him. Harry gulped as red eyes bored into his own. “I can finally break the protection his mother gave him. I can touch you.”

Voldemort’s skin was colder than Tom’s as he touched his scar. Harry could feel their magic colliding painfully. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes through the pain.

_The horcruxes,_ Harry thought. _I could convince him._ When Harry shouted, the pain finally surmounting, Voldemort broke away.

But his hand was close enough for Harry to catch.

Harry, throwing caution to the wind, reached his neck down and snapped his teeth down hard on Voldemort’s forearm just as he did with Cordell. He drew blood faster than he did with the other man, eyes filled with anger as he gazed into red ones.

When Voldemort pulled his hand away from Harry’s teeth in shock, he smiled, blood dripping down his throat and mouth.

“Blood of the enemy,” he repeated with a smug smile, “forcibly taken.”

“Crucio!” Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry’s nerves felt like they were being flayed where he was held. His body tried to contort to get away from the curse but was held tight by the stone.

When it stopped, Harry dropped weakly against the arm that held him up, panting and sweating. He managed to resist making a comment about biting him twice now, not willing to risk him recalling the mystery being that ripped him apart in his first year.

“Your determination can be admired,” Voldemort said, waving his wand over his wound and sealing it shut. “Come!” he shouted. “Let us have a duel. Have they taught you that yet?”

The stone bonds holding Harry up vanished and he collapsed to the floor, just managing to catch himself before his face hit the ground.

“He will need his wand back Crouch.” Harry grit his teeth and saw Voldemort toss the wand in his direction.

Harry knew the rules as his father taught them to him. He also knew Voldemort would not fight fair. Harry stood his ground, holding his wand to his side and bowed, looking him in the eyes as he would a hippogriff.

He had a wand, which meant he could survive.

Voldemort seemed surprised for a split second, but he then bowed.

The snake quickly drew himself up and said the curse that started this whole fiasco.

“Avada Kadavra.” Harry dodged out of the way of the curse, hoping it would hit one of his Death Eaters. He knew he needed to get them to scatter. Before Voldemort could curse him again, Harry thought of every happy moment he could muster.

“Expecto Patronum,” he snarled. The bright stag burst from his wand, charging at the new man before running to the other Death Eaters.

In the commotion, Harry ducked behind the tombstones.

“You’re clever, Harry,” Voldemort said, “I’ll give you that.”

_Now I get why father doesn’t want me playing with my food,_ Harry thought, throwing several of the Twins charms into the air, bright lights sparking around and dancing wildly.

Harry was knocked to the ground by one masked Death Eater, his wand tumbling out of his hand. Harry rolled away from him to avoid being kicked. He rolled next to a loose iron gate prong that once perhaps wrapped around a crypt.

He didn’t hesitate as he grabbed it. Harry quickly kneeled under the man and shoved it into his chest cavity. The Death Eater gasped as the blood rolled down the iron and onto his hands.

The noise around him stopped as well.

When the Death Eater dropped to the ground, Harry turned and looked back at Voldemort.

“You think you’re the only one capable of murder?” he asked, gritting his teeth.

“Quite impressive,” Voldemort said, looking down at the dead man behind Harry. “You can die knowing you’ve earned my respect, Harry Potter.”

Harry prepared himself to shift at the last possible moment.

“Avada Kadavra,” Voldemort whispered.

Harry was pushed out of the way a second before he shifted. He recognized the scent of his twin immediately. On the ground, Harry watched as Tom reached his hand out, summoning Harry’s wand to his right hand as a knife was in his left.

Voldemort seemed to recognize the severity of his situation.

This time he shouted the Death Curse at his counterpart at Tom tried to disarm him. Their magic’s collided, both coils fractured as their creator's cores. Green and red lights shot out sporadically, hitting a couple Death Eaters that stood too close.

_Ready?_ Harry asked, standing up next to him.

_We need to kill Crouch. He started this, he could do it again._

_It will die with him._

_I need to do it._

Harry grabbed Tom’s waist, spun him out of the way of the spell, took his wand and resumed the fight with Voldemort. He watched with one eye as Tom threw the knife. It embedded in Crouch’s neck.

Tom grabbed Harry’s shoulder and they apparated away.

The two landed poorly on the inside of the Hogwart’s entryway.

“I thought you couldn’t apparate in Hogwarts,” Harry panted, looking next to a very pale Tom.

“Being an heir does have some advantages,” Tom managed to say weakly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“No, Tom!” Harry shouted, catching his head before it hit the ground.

*

Dumbledore was yanked unceremoniously away from the judge's table by Severus.

“What is-“

“He’s back,” Severus said, his voice filled with fear. He pulled back the sleeve of his arm, the Dark Mark black as it had been when Voldemort was at his most powerful and twisting under Severus’ skin. “The war has begun again.”

“Where is Harry?”

“I’ve been searching for him this entire time. McGonagall has gone into the forest in search of him. He is not with his mate.”

“We need to go to the Wards,” Dumbledore said as they raced away from the Tournament.

“Harry is still alive,” Severus said as they raced into Hogwarts. “He would have sent a signal of his death.”

“Let’s hope Harry’s luck continues then,” Dumbledore muttered.

“I must inform his parents,” Severus said, stopping from their sprint to the third floor.

“Send a patronus, my boy,” Dumbledore said. At Severus’ huff and eyeroll, he stepped forward.

“I’ve seen you do it before,” he assured. “We will need to savor all our happy moments, now more than ever. You can do this.”

Severus closed his eyes, raised his wand and muttered the spell.

And elegant doe landed next to them, silver mist brighter than Dumbledore would have expected.

“Find Lords Lecter and tell them the Dark Lord has returned. And that their son is missing yet again.” The doe stomped her hoof once, then took off in the night.

As they were going to make their way to the ward, Dumbledore felt them shift.

“Impossible,” he muttered. He walked to one of the walls, raising his hand and feeding his magic into it. The wards rippled back their response. “It can’t be.”

Dumbledore turned back towards the Great Entrance, Severus following behind him.

When he approached the doors, open so the students could come back in if they needed too, he froze.

Harry was on the floor, covered in blood facing them. Laying next to him was a young Tom Riddle.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said, quietly stepping forward and drawing his wand. Harry stood up, his legs shaking slightly. “Step away from him, Harry,” he pleaded. Harry drew himself up in front of his nightmare and raised his own wand.

“Not a chance, Headmaster.”

“You don’t know who that is,” even as he said it, Dumbledore knew that was false.

“I know exactly who this is,” Harry said, his voice as strong as ever. “Please trust me,” he begged.

“Harry,” he tried once more.

“Please, professor,” Harry pleaded. “Prove them wrong, please. Trust me. Not him,” Harry asked of him, pointing to Tom with his other hand. “I know why you and others cannot yet trust him. But you can put your trust in me.”

Severus made his way next to Dumbledore.

“We haven’t been honest with you, Albus,” Severus confessed, slowly moving over to stand next to Harry, his wand in his hand but held down.

“I will tell you everything, _everything,_ but please.”

Albus Dumbledore stood, looking at the three of them, then lowered his wand.

“I will give you one chance,” he relented. Harry sighed in relief.

“That’s all we need.” Harry turned his attention back to Tom. “His magical core is unstable as it is,” he explained as Dumbledore drew near. “Fighting his counterpart didn’t do him any good.”

“What wand did he have?” Severus asked, running his own over Tom’s pale body.

“My own,” Harry muttered. Dumbledore made up his mind.

“Tom Riddle will be more comfortable in the hospital wing,” he said, flicking his wand to raise the unconscious teen. “Your brother wands likely stabilized his magic at its center, but not around the edges.”

“Both of their spells fractured outwards,” Harry said, following next to them. “I think it was because neither of them has a complete soul.”

“You bonded horcruxes?” Dumbledore asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Over winter break on his birthday,” Harry told them. “We managed to gather six out of the eight he created.”

“With the Dark Lord knowing of his counter,” Severus said, “he will go after the last two.”

“Tom needs to get the ring or something will curse the one who takes it.”

“Then we don’t have much time,” Severus growled, clutching his arm. “He is very angry.”

Harry had the audacity to scoff.

“I would imagine,” he laughed. “That was the second time I bit him.”

When they got to the Hospital Wing and set him on the bed next to Draco, Harry standing between them both, Harry laughed again as they worked to heal his twin.

“If you think the Dark Lord is going to be angry,” he said, “wait until you see my dad.” At their raised eyebrows, Harry shook his head and sat down, the day catching up to him. “He’s entering his last trimester of nesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....  
> what did you think? 
> 
> 9000 words too little?  
> PS: I was going to write a little smut between Draco/Harry but, tbh, I'm having a moment where I really don't want to write sex. I enjoy writing sex between my characters because they have chemistry, but today I just wasnt feeling it. I tried too, really, I did, but it was clear in my words that I wasnt into it. So I gave you a really long, hopefully amazing chapter. 
> 
> My favorite part of this chapter is between Harry taking a chomp out of Voldemort's hand or flat out murdering a death eater in front of him... tell me yours.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. I love you all!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy One Year Anniversary! Thank you all for your loyal following, comments, art, and kudos. This story wouldn't have lasted without your support and love. I thought this story was going to be short, 50,000 words at most. But with your encouragement, the story took on a life of its own! I've never written this much for anything and I have learned and grown as a writer- thank you so much for that. 
> 
> I am proud to announce that there will be a series attached to this for your pleasure and enjoyment. It will have plot holes covered up, missing scenes, exclusives, plot bunnies, fluff and all the other good stuff I know you'll love. If you want to ask for a prompt- feel free to leave a comment and I'll consider writing it! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for this journey- I could not have gotten this far without you.

Harry gripped the side table with one hand, the other to his forehead. He could see a lake, waves crashing against jagged rocks and white anger flowing through him. The pain only lasted a couple seconds, but when he snapped out of it, he was panting and had a light sweat.

“He’s hunting,” Tom gasped, looking over at Harry as he sat up. “We need to get the ring, now.”

“You are both hurt,” Dumbledore said, still waving spells around Tom. Tom growled at Dumbledore, pushing his legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

“We’ll be in a lot more if we don’t do anything.”

“Would he be able to control you? If he got the ring?” Harry asked, moving to look at his twin.

“We can’t risk finding out.”

“Do you remember where you hid the ring?” Snape asked him. Tom closed his eyes, hissing in pain that sounded more Parsel than any other sound.

 ** _“Yes.”_** Tom stood on his legs, drawing himself up. **_“You need to stay here, we can’t risk both of us getting caught.”_**

 ** _“I don’t like that you’re right,”_** Harry responded. He grabbed his wand and extended it to Tom. **_“Better hurry before dad and father come back.”_**

 ** _“Will is extremely territorial,”_** Tom commented, taking Harry’s wand with a smirk. **_“If we weren’t fawns, he’d kill us for what we did.”_**

“If we could hurry up,” Severus said, his marked arm shaking. “He is less than pleased.”

“We know,” Harry and Tom said together.

“We will escort you to the last horcrux,” Dumbledore said, raising his hand to the door. Tom looked like he was about to argue, but Harry growled at him.

“We don’t have time,” Tom growled back at his twin, more displeased with the situation then Harry. Tom turned around and walked out of the Medical Wing with the professors at his side.

“Where is the horcrux?” Dumbledore asked.

“The remains of Gaunt Manor.”

“Do you know where the Dark Lord is now?” Severus asked him. Tom didn’t feel like lowering his Occlumency shields to find his counterpart, but he was oddly quiet.

“Likely headed to Gringotts.” Tom hissed again, feeling his counter lash against his mind. “We need to leave.” He grabbed both men and pulled them to Gaunt Manor.

He was saved from a poor landed by Severus, his arms clutched around Tom’s stomach.

“Thank you,” Tom grunted, walking towards the door. He could smell fresh blood, his own, beginning to drip down from his nostrils. Not hesitating, he wiped his hand across his nose, gathering the blood and streaking it across the door.

 ** _“Open to your blood,”_** he hissed, sending a flick of his magic towards the wards and curses protecting the horcrux within the house. The wards flickered, testing and scenting his new blood, but lowered. He could feel the magic was still tense, like a wolf waiting to strike from above. **_“Let them pass,”_** he ordered. Pain stung behind his eyes, either from his counter becoming enraged or using so much magic he did not know.

Tom stumbled through the door, wobbling over to the broken floorboards. He raised Harry’s wand and blew a hole into the ground.

“Tacky,” Severus murmured.

“I don’t have time for elegance,” Tom muttered back to him as he plunged his hand through the dark magic. The hair on his hand stood up as he reached deeper into the curse that would consume any other man. He felt around for his former family’s ring, bumping against broken shards of cursed glass, iron nails and the bones of the snakes that rested there.

“A snake’s graveyard,” he heard Dumbledore whisper. Tom lifted his gaze to Dumbledore’s bright blue eyes.

“I may be many things,” Tom said, his finger finally finding his ring, “But insane is no longer one of them.” Tom pulled his arm free of the curse, it dripping down his arm supernaturally and back into itself. He got to his feet and turned the ring in his hand.

 ** _“Return to me,”_** he ordered, sliding it back on his finger while allowing his magic to meet the last shard. This summoning was eerily silent. Only a wisp of white soul magic around his finger slid up into his chest as the dark magic surrounding the house tried to suppress it. Tom could feel himself being pieced back together once more. Like a wound being resealed but on the inside.

The sensation was hot, as if he was being welded back together yet there was a cooling sensation inside his mind as if it was overjoyed to be reunited.

The magic died down, Tom’s body exhausted yet euphoric at the same time.

“He’s coming,” Severus growled, grabbing Tom by the shoulder and walking him out. Tom stumbled onto the man, his body as weak as it was during the original summoning.

“Albus Dumbledore,” He heard. Tom growled, his feathers rising to his neck as he looked up at what could be his future. “And Severus Snape, such a shame.”

 ** _“The mark will not kill him as intended,”_** Tom hissed with a laugh. He could feel more blood dripping down his nose. He smiled at his counterpart, imagining how he looked to the man. **_“I am more whole than ever before.”_**

 ** _“You are nothing but a weak child again,”_** Voldemort threw several curses at them, but both were blocked by Severus and Dumbledore. **_“You side on the man who seeks to destroy you.”_**

 ** _“We share a common goal, then,”_** Tom could feel his knees beginning to give out. His grip tightened on Severus, trying to tell the man. He knew he was of no use to both of them. Albus and Voldemort were equally matched, something he would have loathed to admit before meeting Harry.

Dumbledore spun behind Severus and Tom both, a second hand gripped tight to his shoulder, and the three apparated away from Voldemort.

Tom felt his body collapse to the side, back on the bed he was on before he left.

“You made it,” Harry said, walking over from Draco’s side. Tom was about to reply but his blood ran cold when he heard a similar voice.

“You had better have a damn good explanation.” Tom and Harry both looked over to the doors and shrank back at the sight of Will, feather’s raised and heavily pregnant as Hannibal stood behind him looking equally upset.

There was a pause from all of them.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Harry trailed off, a slight smile on his lips. “We killed some of the people who made this happen.”

Will and Hannibal both growled at them.

“Before you lecture us,” Tom said, raising himself onto his elbows, “there is something I have to do.” Tom looked up at Severus and beckoned him close. Severus pulled back his robe to reveal his dark mark.

The snake had bitten him, fangs still embedded into the illusion of his skin and black venom deteriorating his hand.

“It’s impressive magic,” Severus grit out.

“I wasn’t known for doing things by halves,” Tom said, looking at the man who held him up apologetically. Tom put Harry’s wand down. He lifted his right hand turned the Guant ring inward, then let his hand rest over the mark.

 ** _“Return to you True Master,”_** he ordered. He felt the magic ripple under Severus’ skin. The snake on his arm hissed at him, uncoiling from the skull to look at him.

 ** _“Release this man,”_** he growled, flaring his magic.

 ** _“Traitor,”_** the snake told him.

 ** _“Spy,”_** Tom counter-argued. **_“Free him.”_** The snake hissed, circling the skull twice before moving back to the bite mark. “This will hurt,” Tom warned Severus. The snake stuck his fangs back into the mark, but no longer to harm. Tom watched carefully as the color of Severus’ skin returned to its pale color as the venom was pulled back. Severus was still shaking, but he would not be killed by the venom.

 ** _“Return to me,”_** Tom demanded a second time. The snake hissed at him in displeasure but flowed back into the ring. Tom could feel the two dark curses clashing together and weakening each other. The curse of the Dark Mark died first but the curse around the once horcrux was too weak to rejuvenate again. It would ail and die by the beginning of the next day.

Tom smirked at Harry as he felt himself fading.

**_“I think I’m going to pass out now.”_ **

**_“You buggar! Don’t leave me!”_ **

Harry’s curse went unheard as Tom relaxed into the bed. Harry growled at his brother, vowing to get back at him.

“Would someone please explain what’s going on?” Will growled again. Harry knew he was about to make a poor choice, but he was too upset to care.

“I got kidnapped,” Harry started, standing up and looking at the four men in the room. “Is anyone surprised? No.” He said, nodding his head once. “Then I was used in a blood summoning ritual, Voldemort had an evil-overlord-monologue while I was trapped, decided to show off his fancy new body with a duel, gave me back my wand, I killed a man, Tom showed up, we killed what’s-his-face from the-thing, and then escaped.” Harry took a deep breath and sat down.

“I thought I would make it through this year without anything happening but now I’m four-for-four. I wonder what next year will bring. Will it be a woman who tries to kill me? I feel that there are too many men who have tried to kill me for the next one to be a man again.” Harry huffed and looked away. “I’m done now,” he muttered.

“What’s his face…from the thing,” Hannibal said slowly. Harry waved his hand around, trying to think of his actual name.

“Defense professor, Moody…doesn’t matter- he’s dead now.”

“It’s your brother we will be talking to,” Will said, waddling over to Harry. “He ran off and scared us.”

“His magic is weak but is more solidified.” Hannibal had his hand hovering over Tom’s third eye. “He reunited with his last horcrux.”

“The one that isn’t Voldemort, yes,” Harry said.

“It seems we will have to flay the last one from him then,” Hannibal said.

“We know a demon that is good at those things,” Will smirked.

“What happens now?” Harry said. He looked at Draco, knowing his life was in more danger now that the Dark Lord was back. Lord Malfoy would likely give his house to the Dark Lord and their connection, their bond, would be exposed and extinguished.

“We prepare as we have,” Hannibal said. “Adapt as we need to and when the time comes,” Hannibal smiled at Harry, the same one the promised murder and a feast later on. “We destroy him.”

“I have made several preparations for this day as well,” Dumbledore added, bandaging Snape’s wound with spells and potions. “I will ready my forces.”

Hannibal nodded to him.

Will lifted his head to the door, his hackle feathers rising and wand at his hand. Hannibal moved quickly, his wand at ready.

The door burst open, wild magic breaking through as Lady Malfoy strode in, wand at her side and her teeth bared.

“Where is my son?” she growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on anything  
> Comment for prompts! I love you all


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods. My loyal followers. I am so sorry. So much has happened since I last posted. I am studying abroad and the time I'm not in classes I am exploring. You have my deepest apologies. I've neglected you. ;( Im a bad human. 
> 
> Alas, here is another chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you for your continued love and support. I promise to be here.

Hannibal moved first by gently guiding Will to his side so Lady Malfoy could rush to her son. The woman went to her sleeping son, shaking hands covering his form.

“He is alright,” Severus said, wiping his brow of the sweat beads on his brow line. “Spell misfire. He has remained here, under Pompy’s care.”

Hannibal moved Will over to the bed Tom was laying in so he could inspect their middle fawn.

“I’m glad to see you made it out safely,” Narcissa said, eyeing Harry for a moment, then continued to fuss over her son.

“It will no longer be safe for you, Narcissa,” Severus said.

“I am aware of that,” the woman said. She sat up, one hand running through her hair as she took in a deep breath. She looked up at Hannibal and Will. “Firstly,” she said, “congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Will said, one hand over his belly and the other resting on Tom’s hand. When Narcissa looked back at Severus she rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been preparing for this day for some time.” Looking down at her son, she brushed his blond hair back. “Especially since he took a particular interest in _you,_ ” she said, eyes directed at Harry.

“A wise choice,” Hannibal said. He too had prepared for the inevitability of this. That his son would want to mate with the son whose father was a servant of the enemy.

It mostly involved murder, as many of his plans did. And kidnapping Draco.

But he would wait and hear the mother out.

“I’ve planned on taking Draco away from Lucius for some time now,” she began. “It would involve me taking over the Black name again. But now my cousin is Lord.”

“Sirius would help you,” Harry said.

“He has,” Narcissa assured him, reaching her hand out and touching his shoulder. Oddly, neither Hannibal nor Will felt angered at the touch of their fawn. Hannibal had a realization at why that could have been, but it currently wasn’t time to dwell on the thought.

“I contacted my cousin shortly after the media died down. He agreed that, when the time came, he would take us in.”

“Doing that would forfeit the Malfoy name,” Severus said. Hannibal could sense the man was still in a great amount of pain. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled a pain potion from it. He passed it to the half-vampire. Severus reached out hesitantly, nodding his head in thanks before he drank.

“It would,” Narcissa smiled though. “But I can allow for Lordship to be passed to Draco before he comes of age if I believe the Malfoy name will become tarnished.”

“You are a fugitive from your home,” Will commented.

“The important things that Draco and I both need are with me; hidden away until it is safe.” She looked over at Harry. “I wrote your godfather before I came here. He is prepared for our arrival.”

“And the Malfoy title?” Severus asked.

“Being handled by my previous Gringotts manager. I will see over the name title until Draco reaches his maturity and is able to take over.”

“You don’t hold a mark, do you?” Harry asked. He turned his head back to his younger twin, knowing that Tom could always do the same trick as he had with Snape.

“No. I did not take it.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Harry,” Hannibal scolded. Narcissa smirked and looked at him.

“It’s alright,” she said to him. “Some well-placed words and a convenient pregnancy. The Dark Lord feared such a spell would bind a future member’s magic.” She huffed a laugh, looking back at her son. “As crass as it may sound, your parent's sacrifice, as well as your own, is what kept my son alive and me unmarked.”

“I didn’t really do much,” Harry said as he yawned.

“You should rest, fawn,” Will said.

“I guess,” Harry nodded as he turned around in the hospital bed. Hannibal stood, waving his wand over Harry’s form to check on his magic.

When he overlooked the nerve damage he growled, feeling his control slip to the point he nearly exposed his hackle feathers.

“You were hit with the Crutiatious?” he growled. Harry, who was focusing on pulling up the blankets paused for a second.

“Oh yeah,” he said. He shrugged his shouldered and burrowed deeper in the sheets.

“Child,” Hannibal scolded. Harry actually giggled at Hannibal’s anger at his neglect to tell any adult he was injured.

“I don’t think he appreciated my sass.” Hannibal immediately looked over at Will. Will, who was equally as angry as his mate, at least felt ashamed their fawn had picked up on one of his worse habits. “He also played with his food. I get why I shouldn’t do that.”

Rather than commenting on their son’s behavior in a life or death situation as he was about to sleep, Hannibal encased him in a healing status. He extended his wand and did the same to Draco, then turned and repeated it once more for their other fawn.

With the fawns asleep, it left the adults open to talk.

“How is the arm?” Will asked Severus. Severus shrugged.

“It’s been worse in the past.” Will nodded his head. Severus looked down at his protruding stomach. “Your child,” he hesitated, knowing it was not his place. Severus could smell that Will was close to his labor, the blood changing with each pulse of his heart. “Will it be safe?”

“We will keep our fawn out of harm's way,” Hannibal said.

Whatever conversation they were going to have was broken by the door being opened. Dumbledore walked in, closing it behind him.

“The Order is gathering.”

“I cannot be your spy,” Severus said, raising his bandaged arm.

“Sending you back into the fray would be a suicide mission,” Dumbledore said with a nod. “I would not do that to you.”

“Who are the Order?” Will asked.

“An idea of the Light,” Narcissa said while rolling her eyes. “The last war it was the Death Eaters against the Order of the Phoenix.”

“Lady Malfoy,” Dumbledore said. “I think we can both agree that the Ministry was particularly useless in stopping Lord Voldemort’s forces.”

Narcissa actually laughed, Severus smirking and Dumbledore looking pleased with himself.

“I won’t be joining,” she told him.

“I don’t expect you too,” he replied.

“I am going to be taking my son to Sirius Black before the year ends.”

“Your husband may claim you’ve kidnapped him.”

“Most kidnapped children are actually taken by their parents,” Will chimed in. All eyes turned to Will at his comment. He shrugged his shoulder; it wasn’t his fault it was true.

“I technically am kidnapping him anyway,” Narcissa added after a moment.

“We will need to smuggle Tom out of here as well,” Hannibal said, still wary of the man’s intentions with his middle fawn.

“I trust Tom’s safety to you,” Dumbledore said. “And I trust Harry’s words that Tom is not the man he once was.” He looked to Severus’ bandaged arm. “And his actions speak for themselves.”

Hannibal nodded once. He rose, Will pulling him back down on the bed.  

“We should smuggle them out when everyone has had time to drink,” Will said, leaning over on his husband when the baby kicked.

“Only the staff will be drinking,” Dumbledore said, knowing that it was a lie. “The passage to the left of the wolfhound mural will suit you both, I think.”

“We have to go before the Ministry starts looking for us,” Severus said, rising from the chair he was in. Pulling his sleeve down, he hid the bandage from view.

“We will send word when we are safe,” Narcissa said.

“Us as well,” Hannibal added. “Thank you for your trust.” Severus nodded his head. The headmaster and potions master walked out of the hospital wing without another word. The door shut the noise of celebration out, and the remaining adults sat thinking.

After a half hour of silence, Narcissa broke it.

“I think this is going to be more of a skirmish than the war it was before.”

The Ravenstags said nothing to her- but they hoped she was right.

*

When Harry woke, it was to the sunlight hitting his eyes. He rubbed them, pulling the covers over his head with a growl.

Settling again, he sighed deeply. Harry could smell the scents of his mate, brother, and father’s in the room but fading. Narcissa’s scent, deep clove, and richness was new to him, but it was close to where Draco once was. Harry opened his eyes, still burrowed in the bed. On the nightstand were two potion bottles he knew he had to take and a letter with his dad’s handwriting.

He snatched the letter, ignoring the medicine for a moment.

_Harry,_

_Take the potions your father provided for you when you wake up if you haven’t already._

_We took Tom back home while everyone was occupied. Narcissa and Draco left before us. Your father thought that we would be better prepared for a fight than the two of them. Narcissa later admitted to the thought of not hesitating to kill for her son, but we know she hasn’t had to yet._

_Your father will pick you up from the station. Soon, I won’t be able to do much. Your father is surprised I was able to make it this far. As if I wouldn’t make it here for you._

Harry smiled at that.

_Stay safe, fawn. At the risk of challenging you, don’t do anything too rash during your last days._

_With love,_

_Dad_

Harry smiled, carefully folding the letter back and putting it into the envelope, then under his pillow. He uncapped the two vials and quickly downed them, grimacing at the taste. Drowsiness quickly grasped him again, no doubt to help him heal faster. Deciding not to fight the potion, he drifted back to sleep.

*

The ride on the train without Draco was odd. But, it allowed Harry to explain to his friends what happened recently. He knew that they would all rather hear it from him than a tabloid that the ministry issued.

“He’s really back?” Neville asked. Harry nodded, his elbows resting on his knees. Hermione and Luna were on either side of him while Neville was sitting on the window side. The twins were pressed against him and the door. Sweets wrappers were scattered on the ground and the glass to their compartment was misted and spelled silent so they could speak freely.

“I’m not sure if Dumbledore is going to announce his presence,” Harry said, sweeping his hair back as the train rocked back and forth.

“Why wouldn’t he?” George asked.

“Without a witness,” Luna spoke, “it would make him look crazy.”

“If I were to come forward, it would make us all look crazy.”

“Do you think _he_ will do anything to announce his resurrection?” Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“None of us can really predict him that well.”  

“Maybe operating from the shadows would be better,” Fred spoke. “Means people would be less afraid.”

“Fewer conspiracies,” Hermione said, nodding to him.

“Hold on, hold on,” George said, waving his left hand. “there is still something wrong with all this.” Harry waited. “So you are a Ravenstag with your parents, yes?”

Harry nodded.

“And your brother, your _twin,”_ George and Fred smirked at each other, “is the more complete, saner, Dark Lord but shortened,”

“Yes,” Harry said slowly, not seeing where this was going.

“Does that mean he will have to go through puberty again?”

Harry was silent at that question. There were several other options he was thinking of. That was not one of them.

“That’s really what has you confused?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” George said, nodding his head.

“I mean,” Harry rubbed his neck. “I guess?”

George sat back in his seat.

“Mate,” he said with a smile, “talk about the ultimate curse.”

Everyone laughed at the audacity of it.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had to go through puberty again.

Karma was a dirty bitch.

*

Harry read over the letter Draco sent him a third time.

He and his mother made it safely to Sirius. Draco was technically Lord Malfoy, the claim being removed from his father since Lucius was destroying the family name, but his mother was taking care of the accounts until he was legally able to.

Sirius also mailed him.

He and Remus were doing better. He wrote that their mating bond made it easier for Moony during his shifts. They were both tense about Remus during his first moon with Narcissa and Draco in the house, but Moony stayed away from the two humans so he could be with Padfoot.

Sirius seemed to be doing better too. His penmanship was stronger if Harry compared the letters he first got from the man to this one. He still had to see his mind healer once a week to deal with the nightmares and PTSD but he wrote he was no longer consumed by daytime hallucinations.

“Harry,” Tom said from his bedroom door. Harry looked up. “It’s time.” Harry nodded his head and put the letters back in his bed drawer. Their parents had left the house earlier that morning when Will started having contractions.

Hannibal told them both to stay in the house, watching the dogs, until he called for them. The two of them were anxiously pacing around the house while they waited for word that Will was okay and the baby was safe.

Neither knew how the baby was being born. Their father told them that the baby would decide which form it wanted to take while it was birthed.

Apparently, the baby wanted to be born with feathers.

Harry walked to the kitchen and pulled out the fatty thigh meat Hannibal told them to bring. It was a fresh kill, taken two nights ago on a hunt.

“Do you think this will be enough?” Harry asked, weighing the meat in the brown paper. Tom looked at it and shook his head.

“I think I will have to go hunting on my own this week.”

“Knowing Father, he won’t leave Dad’s side,” Harry said. Tom reached his hand out for the meat. Harry handed it over to him. “I think,” Harry said slowly. “I’ll go with you when you hunt.”

Tom looked surprised at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at his twin.

“I did kill a man in the graveyard.”

“But you’re not one to be violent as I am.” Harry pushed his brother’s shoulder gently.

“I have another sibling to look after now.” Harry dodged Tom’s light swing at him. “I’m your older brother since I helped you get out of this diary.”

“This is going to be a perpetual argument,” Tom sighed as they made their way out of the kitchen.

Tom and Harry walked out to the front porch, keeping the dogs in the house by closing the door. Harry shifted into his form first. Tom unwrapped the packaging and tossed the meat to Harry. Harry caught it between his jaws, watching Tom shift next to him. Tom shook out his feathers, then gently butt his muzzle against Harry’s neck.

Tom took the lead as they ran into the forest. Scenting the blood trail was not hard to find. Will’s scent was heady in the forest air. He was no doubt tired from the birth of their new sibling.

It took them five minutes to make it to the den their Father picked for the birth. Harry and Tom slowed their pace and walked loudly to them, alerting their Father someone was approaching.

When they climbed up the hill, they stopped at the sight of their Father and Dad.

 ** _“You may come closer,”_** Hannibal said to his fawns. Harry was slightly behind Tom. In his jaws was the human thigh he cut two nights ago. Will was curled around their newborn, chin resting in front of Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal had made sure to finish grooming the blood off Will before he summoned his children.

Will took to his instincts beautifully once he got past the cursing stage. When they got to the clearing, Will promptly shifted and gave birth after long hours of labor. His mind was more animal than human when he birthed their daughter. He licked off the blood of her feathers, allowing Hannibal to help him.

She was a beautiful fawn.

 ** _“She has so many spots,”_** Harry whispered, looking down at his sleeping sister. Her nose was tucked in Will’s chest. Harry carefully put the thigh meat down in front of his mate.

 ** _“Fawns,”_** Will whispered, waking to his other children. Harry and Tom both nuzzled their dad.

 ** _“Her name is Misha,”_** Hannibal told them as they settled next to each other.

 ** _“Look Tom,”_** Harry said after a moment of them all staring at the baby. **_“You can finally be the older sibling.”_** Will gave a tired chuckle as he began to eat the meat they brought. Tom, who was less than pleased, grabbed one of Harry’s antlers with his teeth and shook him.

 ** _“Boys,”_** Hannibal cautioned, not wanting their play to harm the child. Tom looked back at Hannibal, his teeth still around Harry’s antlers. Harry looked like the picture of Lucifer before the Fall- completely innocent of what was going on. Tom pulled Harry once more before letting go of his brother.

The fawn, Misha, sneezed and opened her eyes. She blinked slowly, deciding if she was going to sleep again. Hannibal leaned down and groomed the feathers on her neck. She sneezed again, turning her head towards the scent of her new siblings.

Tom and Harry slowly moved their heads forward. Hannibal and Will watched as they scented each other, noses bumping into one another in greeting. Misha eventually turned her head and buried it back into Will’s feathers.

Hannibal’s heart swelled with pride.

*

Their hunt was simple. The woman was a good fit for their family. She was fit without being completely muscle. Her body had enough fat on it that Will and Misha would grow stronger, but she was healthy.

Harry chased after her, herding her away from the suburbs while Tom stalked close to them. Harry knew he was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment; the woman was unaware.

Blocking her from running towards the main road, the woman panicked and ran away from him. She wasn’t looking forward. Tom struck when her eyes were on Harry.

Tom was the one who insisted on killing her. Harry could have argued, but he let Tom have his way. Harry jogged up to his sibling and they silently worked in the cover of night to remove her organs.

They took everything from her. She was stripped of her lungs, heart, kidneys, liver, and leg meat. Will’s appetite had increased drastically. When he was in human form, he provided milk for Misha. When they were both in their pelt’s Will would mash the meat for his daughter with his teeth, then regurgitate it like a bird for her to eat.

A balanced diet was apparently necessary for her growth. Misha couldn’t eat solid foods in her human form yet, and Will couldn’t nurse in his other skin. The constant transformation was tiring on them both.

Luckily, this process would only take another three months, Hannibal assured them all. Misha would then have enough strength to hold her human form for extended periods of time, relying on Will’s milk rather than human flesh.

When Misha would be able to eat baby food, she could eat mashed human in small quantities.

“What are you going to do when you have to do this for Draco and your baby?” Tom asked.

Tom meant for it to be a joke as they finished packing up their…groceries. But Harry froze, his eyes going wide.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I’m going to have to tell his mom!” Harry grabbed Tom by the front of his shirt. “I’m not ready to do that. Draco isn’t ready for that responsibility. I’m not ready to be a father.”

“Harry,” Tom said, his voice direct. “Calm down.” Harry took several deep breaths.

“Sorry,” he eventually said. “I don’t know what happened there.” Tom shook his head at his twin.

“We should get this back home.” Harry nodded. He held his hand out, and Tom apparated them away.

*

Hannibal knew this was happening the moment he began helping Severus when his arm was injured. He didn’t have time to process it then because of the impending task of getting Tom, Draco, and Narcissa out of the castle safely.

But now he had to face it.

He was forming a Herd.

The letters in his hand were proof of that.

Both Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy had written him to bring their fawns over to Grimmauld Place.

Will seemed to be enjoying his internal struggle. Normally, it was Hannibal hosting the events and being social. Now, Hannibal wanted nothing more than to hoard his herd away. The problem was his animalistic side saw them as Herd too.

Hannibal was becoming Herd Alpha to them all.

Harry was his fawn, and Draco was Harry’s mate. That, in the eyes of the stag, made Draco part of his herd. Draco’s mother was a fugitive that was staying with Sirius Black- a man they helped save and Harry’s godfather.

Remus Lupin was Sirius’ mate- therefore part of the Herd.

Severus Snape was even included in this. Perhaps he was the first adult to begin to be integrated into the Herd. He protected Harry; even figuring out parts of Harry’s nature when he was feeling the effects of Hibernation during his first-year winter.

“Why are you so nervous about seeing them?” Will asked. They were both sitting in front of the fire, Misha nursing before she would be put to bed.

“I believe I am forming a Herd.” Hannibal, as difficult as it was, stopped drinking wine when Will became pregnant to support his mate. In his hand was a glass of water.

He wanted something much stronger.

Will nodded his head. He moved closer to Hannibal, leaning against his side. Hannibal wrapped his arm around his mate, helping support their feeding daughter.

“It’s been a while since you’ve had a herd,” Will said. Hannibal didn’t need to answer Will. “How do the dynamics work?”

Hannibal hesitated. He set the glass of water on the table.

“There is the Herd Alpha- not subject to gender,” he explained. “Herd Alpha is expected to protect and provide for the herd. The mate of Herd Alpha is to do the same. The roles of the two are the same: protect, provide, and support.”

“How is this any different than what you are doing now?” Will asked. Their daughter fell asleep against Will’s breast. Will shifted her carefully, pulling up his shirt and wrapping her in the soft blue blanket they had.

“It’s odd,” Hannibal said, reaching one hand gently to rub Misha’s cheek. “They are not blood, but neither is Harry and Tom.”

“Would you kill for them?” Will asked.

The question was simple enough: yes or no, but the notion behind it was different.

Hannibal has killed for his family- in revenge and for protection. But this family, in their little villa in Italy, was closed off and safe. Being with others who were not Ravenstag was a liability. He was used to the cloistered community he had before he became a monster; before the war took everything.

But that is what got them all killed in the first place. Their confined culture made them weaker and more susceptible to attack when it came.

“Hannibal,” Will said. He intertwined their fingers. “I’ve raised a house of strays. You’ve raised a house of monsters. They want you. They want _us._ A former Death Eater, a man imprisoned in Azkaban, the Malfoy wife, and heir, a _werewolf.”_ Will turned his neck to look at the wine eyes.

“I think your problem is that they asked you to be a part of their family before you asked them to be a part of yours.” Hannibal laughed at his mate.

“Cunning boy,” he said. Kissing Will softly, he nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shower you with love and devotion!!!


End file.
